Bye Bye Baby
by dublin writer
Summary: A brutal murder in an alley sets Mike and Steve on the trail of a missing eyewitness who was last seen holding a two month old baby. As the case takes an unexpected turn, the two detectives end up in a deadly battle of wills with a Russian Criminal Gang which could end up costing them their lives. Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of SOSF but merely borrow them.
1. Chapter 1

**Bye Bye Baby**

 **A/N : Due to a recent death in the family (a favorite Aunt) I have not had the heart to write much of late so apologies for the lack of updates on my stories. However this is a fully completed 20+ chapter story that I wrote recently as a very belated birthday gift for my dear friend and fellow SOSF writer briroch. It is dedicated to her. She has kindly given me permission to post it here so I can share it with you all. As it is fully complete I will be posting one chapter a day until it is completed. In the meantime I will try to get the heart back to write and get some other updates posted.**

Chapter 1

It had been a very long and draining day at Bryant Street and Steve was feeling the strain. His first day back after a weekend at Lake Tahoe skiing with some old college friends and he was putting in longer hours to make up for the fact that Mike had let him off early last Friday for his trip. He had been here since six am despite only arriving home from his ski trip at midnight. His case was still at home on his living room floor where it had been wearily dumped the night before and he had practically fallen into bed and had been up at the crack of dawn to shower and shave before heading back into work.

Mike had been a bit later in this morning as Jeannie had been home for the weekend and he had left her to the bus station before coming in at around eight o'clock. Steve had missed seeing Mike's daughter, as he normally would see her a lot on her weekends home, always being invited to many of her delicious home cooked meals and usually going to the cinema or the theater with them on the Saturday evening but this time Steve's weekend plans had clashed and so they hadn't seen each other at all.

Work had been hectic and everyone in the office had been flat out all day. Mike and Steve had been on different assignments for most of the day and hadn't got to talk much as Rudy had kept Mike occupied for most of the afternoon in one of his weekly update meetings and Steve had been out and about taking eyewitness statements and trawling the crime scene for clues on their latest case.

It was just coming up to nine o'clock in the evening and Steve was clipping the latest case file together while he waited for a call from ballistics about the bullet caliber that killed their latest murder victim and the autopsy results when Mike arrived somewhat wearily back into the bullpen.

"Hey Buddy boy. What a day huh? "

Steve dropped the file onto his desk feeling every bit as worn out as Mike looked.

"Yeah ... You want some coffee? You look like you could do with some."

"Oh yes. That would be nice, thanks. Mind you, you look like you need some yourself. What time did you get in this morning?" Mike asked, sitting heavily down in the chair opposite Steve's desk as he did.

Steve sighed as he made his way to the coffee table outside Mike's office and suppressed a distinct yawn with his back to Mike, at the mention of his early morning start.

"Oh, around six I think ... " he casually replied.

"Six? What in God's name brought you in that early, Buddy boy? What time did you get back from Lake Tahoe last night."

Steve poured the two coffees and dropped two dimes in the tin and returned to his desk as he answered guardedly.

"Well ...you let me go early on Friday so I thought I'd make up the hours."

"Well now, that wasn't the answer to my question, Buddy boy. What time? Come on, spill. "

Steve laughed at Mike's persistence as he sat down and shook his head.

"I don't know ... around midnight I think."

"Midnight? And you were in here at six? Well no wonder you look out on your feet. You could have made up the hours later in the week you know. Come on, pack it in. You're going home to get some sleep. I'll drive."

In typical fussing fashion, Mike closed the file on Steve's desk and went into his office to fetch his own coat and hat but Steve jumped up and stopped him before he took them off his coat stand.

"Hey, hold your horses will you? I'm waiting on two calls from ballistics and about the latest victim's autopsy. After they call, I'll pack it in for tonight, ok? "

Mike stood where Steve had stopped him and studied the young man briefly. He looked exhausted, and paler than his usual color but his usual charming smile was still pasted on his face regardless. Mike patted his partner's shoulder and reluctantly agreed to the terms.

"Two calls huh? Ok, but after that you're heading HOME. Got it?"

Steve mischievously saluted, chuckling as he did.

" Yes SIR. "

Mike playfully swatted at the younger man, catching him on the elbow as he tried to swerve out of Mike's line of fire as Steve's tiredness made his reflexes slower this evening.

"Ow!" Steve protested rubbing his elbow and then couldn't help laughing.

"You're a lot quicker off the mark than usual, I see Michael."

Mike laughed too, grabbing the back of Steve's neck playfully and guiding him back towards the young man's desk.

"I think it's more a case of you being slower off the mark than usual this evening, Buddy boy. So ... get me up to speed on our latest case."

Still chuckling at their normal playful camaraderie, Steve sat down and reopened the file and Mike sat down opposite, but Mike noted that when he opened the file, his face grew more serious and his smile pointedly faded. Picking up a grisly crime scene photograph of a young girl's body he handed it over to Mike who took it and frowned as he saw the remains of the poor girl who looked around the same age as his own daughter.

"Her name was Susan, Susan Randall. She was nineteen years old, living on the streets from what I can make out. She had needle marks practically everywhere ... "

"Heroin addiction? "

"Looks like it, yeah. I tracked down her family. I spoke to her father, a Tony Randall. Apparently her mother died about three years ago and they aren't very close. She took to drugs and looks like they argued and he threw her out of the house about six moths ago."

"Threw her out? Well what KIND of a FATHER does that? Turns their back on their own flesh and blood?"

Steve could see Mike getting heated up and didn't really blame him. The poor girl hadn't stood a chance alone on the streets and he knew just as Mike did that her father's actions were akin to throwing a lamb out to the wolves especially with her addiction as bad as it seemed to be. He spoke barely audibly.

"I don't know Mike ... I really don't know."

The two men sat in silence for several seconds before Mike finally spoke again.

"How did she die, drug overdose?" he asked, still staring at the picture sadly.

"No, two bullets in the back. Coroner reckoned she died instantly."

Mike's head snapped up and his facial expression was unreadable.

"She was murdered? "

"Yeah, I'm waiting on the ballistic report. Looks like fairly close range."

"Well now who would murder a nineteen year old Heroin addict recently living on the streets ... ? Maybe she owed the wrong people money to support her habit?"

"It's possible ... "

"Sounds like you have a different theory, Buddy boy. Tell me before you bust."

Steve faintly smiled at Mike's statement.

"Yeah, I think ... she saw something she wasn't supposed to and she was killed to keep her quiet."

"Well, that's a very elaborate theory Buddy boy. You got anything to back that up or are you going off gut instinct?"

Again Steve smiled and rifled through the file in his hands.

"Michael, Michael, oh you of little faith." he teased lightheartedly " You should know by now I don't throw out theories unless I've done my research first. "

"OK, hotshot. What did you find to support that theory of yours?"

"Quite a bit actually. A Mr. Wong from the Chinese Restaurant next to the alley where she was found said that at eleven pm approximately he was working in the back kitchens when he saw what looked like a black sedan parked in the alleyway. Now he couldn't tell me the make or give me any descriptions because he said it was very dark out there but he said there were at least three men out there by the different voices he heard. Now he said he didn't hear what they were saying but that the voices sounded hostile like they were having a disagreement or something but said he felt a bit scared and went back into the main part of the restaurant so didn't know what happened after that. However ..."

Mike smiled as Steve recounted his day's discoveries and marveled at the amount of care and effort the young man always gave each murder they investigated.

"... I managed to find another witness, a Mrs. Carnegie from the apartment block on the other side of the alley. Now her bedroom window overlooks the alley and she said she was in bed at eleven last night and at about a quarter past she thought she heard what sounded like a car backfiring. She got up to look out and saw the same black sedan in the alley and again mentioned at least three people down below. Now she said she didn't think anything of it and went back to bed but five minutes later at around eleven twenty she heard shouting and two distinct gunshots."

"That was when poor Susan bought it, huh?"

"Yeah, that's what I think but what I got to thinking then was, what if the first backfire wasn't a backfire at all?"

"Go on."

"What if the first backfire was one of the first three men getting shot and Susan saw the whole thing and that sealed her fate. "

Mike sat back in his chair mulling over Steve's theory carefully.

"Well, that would explain her getting shot in the back, if she saw something and tried to run away but ... then you'd have another body on your hands Buddy boy which I take it, you haven't ? "

Steve smiled smugly and continued.

"No, no other body. I mean the crew checked the alleyway thoroughly, dumpsters, everything, but then I got to thinking what if the first body left the alleyway in the trunk of that black sedan. Now there were distinct tire marks and looks like it had a small oil leak as there was a small fresh ooze of engine oil there too but there was also a bloodstain. Not very large but far enough away from Susan's body to make me think and I had the boys analyze it. "

This time Steve sat back in his seat smiling broadly and Mike spoke next.

"Let me guess. The blood was a different type to Susan's."

"Yep ... I figure the third man was shot behind the car and bundled into the trunk. Susan was in the wrong place at the wrong time and witnessed the whole thing and couldn't be allowed escape to testify."

Mike beamed proudly at Steve but then wagged his finger teasingly at him.

"Your theory sounds good Buddy boy but it's still fairly thin. If the alley was as dark as you said, there are no clear descriptions of the men or the car and that blood could have been from a wino or anyone else that passed through the alleyway earlier. You don't have a lot to go on."

"Ah! See you're doing it again. Discounting my theory before you've heard everything I found out. "

"Oh well forgive me Buddy boy. What else have you got?"

Steve smiled and waited several seconds to keep Mike in suspense before replying.

"I think we might have another eyewitness. "

"To this supposed murder of yours?"

Steve frowned at Mike's dismissive phrase but then recovered his enthusiasm.

"Yeah ... You see at eleven thirty a cab driver over on Montgomery Street said another young girl ran across in front of him from the direction of the alleyway and get this... She was being chased by a man who ended up almost on the guy's bonnet. He got a good look at the guy too. Seems the guy heard sirens then and as the cab driver shouted at him for not looking where he was going he turned and ran back in the direction he came from and gave up the pursuit. Not so thin now huh?"

"No, not so thin. Did you get a sketch artist to work with him yet? "

"No, he gave us a written description but he's coming in first thing tomorrow to work on a sketch."

"Ok, did he get a good look at the girl too? "

"Not as good no. She was wearing a hooded sweatshirt but he thinks she had long red hair coming out of the sides however here's the worrying part."

"What?"

"He swears she was carrying a baby Mike. "

Mike's face fell.

"A baby?"

"Yeah, that's what he says. A young one too. He reckoned it was just a few months old."

Mike stood up and started to pace around, his arms crossed and his right thumb nervously tapping his chin.

"Well that is worrying. We've possibly got a young girl with a baby out there, perhaps an acquaintance of the victim, scared out of her wits and in grave danger if the man that was chasing her finds her before we do Buddy boy. "

Steve nodded grimly.

"Yeah, but finding her is going to be the hard part Mike. That's if my hunch is right and if I've called it right at all. "

"No, I think you've called it right and both our gut instincts can't be wrong. That was good work, Steve. "

Steve smiled proudly at Mike as the phone on his desk rang and he picked it up.

"Yeah, Keller, Homicide. Oh, thanks Charlie. Yeah, can you get the report to me in the morning? Great, thanks. Ok, bye."

"Ballistics?"

"Yeah, two 38 caliber bullets. Now we just need the murder weapon to match them to. Let me just call Bernie and see if the autopsy is completed yet."

Steve once more picked up the phone receiver and dialed the Coroners Office. Mike picked up Steve's file and admired how organized it was. He read through the eyewitness statements while Steve spoke into the phone. This time he watched as disappointment crossed Steve's face as he mumbled wearily into the receiver.

"Ok Bernie. Yeah, I understand. Sure, tomorrow morning is fine. Yeah, thanks. You too."

Mike watched as Steve hung up the phone and leaned back in his chair, his feet coming up to rest on the edge of his desk as he did and his hands came up to brush through his tousled hair and then move downwards to rub at his eyes.

"No luck?" Mike asked, all the time observing his partner closely.

Steve's hands lowered and one rubbed at his stomach as he answered.

"No, he hasn't got the autopsy finished yet. He said he just got the bullets retrieved for Ballistics. Apparently, Rudy then fast tracked another one before ours so it will be tomorrow morning at the earliest before he has the report for us."

Again Mike watched as a mix of emotions crossed the young man's face and he catalogued them all in his mind. Steve had all his usual telltale signs on display. The slouched position and bleary eyed look gave away how tired he was feeling and was a regular occurrence at the end of a long shift and the hand on his stomach usual meant one of two things. Either he was feeling sick or hungry. Mike quickly surmised that as he didn't look sickly in any other way that it was more than likely the latter and still holding the bulging file of reports and evidence that his partner had accumulated meant that food had probably been foregone in the time it had taken this amount of work to be completed. That was another regular occurrence that Steve frequently was guilty of and one that Mike always frowned upon. He had lost count of the number of times he had lectured the young man on how important sustenance was and how Steve could little afford to skip a meal or two much to Steve's constant annoyance. Seeing the sad and sorry state that Steve was in made Mike inclined to skip the lecture for now and instead he placed the file back on Steve's desk and spoke compassionately.

"Say, have you eaten lately?"

Steve smiled at Mike, knowing that it was a question the older man already knew the answer to, but went along all the same.

"No, not since I took a computer to lunch earlier. Why?"

"Oh well, you just look famished that's all. But Buddy boy, did you miss out on the best meatloaf that Jeannie ever made this past weekend. Served with mashed potatoes and rich gravy. It was to die for, I tell you. Bet you're sorry now you went skiing instead, huh?"

"Aw Mike, I told you. It was the only weekend the boys could all make it. I didn't have a choice. I'll plan it better next time, ok? But please don't torture me with your stories of Jeannie's home cooking. My poor stomach is already suffering here enough without my mouth watering as well."

Steve chuckled and rubbed his stomach even more as it rumbled audibly which made Mike chuckle too.

"Ok, let's call it a night. Come on, I'll drive you home while I tell you all about the delicious apple pie she made for dessert ... "

"You're really gonna punish me for double booking this weekend, aren't you?" Steve protested, wagging his finger playfully at Mike as he stood and grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair and watched Mike return to his office to retrieve his coat and hat from their resting place. Mike belly laughed and feigned innocence.

"Who me? Never!"

The men laughed again as Mike slung his arm around Steve's shoulders and led him from the bullpen.

"But did I mention the homemade cookies she made?"

"MIKE! Enough already. Please?" Steve shouted, putting his fingers in his ears as his stomach grumbled loudly again.

As they exited into the outside corridor and headed for the lift, Mike patted Steve's shoulder sympathetically.

"Ok, ok. You've suffered enough. But I know I didn't mention that she left plenty of leftovers for the coming week before she went back to Arizona, now did I?"

Steve dropped his fingers from his ears and turned expectantly to look at Mike.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes. I guess I'll have to ask you over to my place sometime this week to help me eat it, huh? After all there's way too much for me to manage alone."

"That would be very nice Michael, thank you. I shall look forward to that." Steve answered even more expectantly.

Mike knew he wasn't fooling his partner any longer and so asked nonchalantly.

"I don't suppose you'd like to come back now and have some late supper, would you? I mean if it's too late or you're too tired then we could take a rain check. "

"No, that would be very nice, thank you." Steve stated, as a beaming smile lit up his face as his day just got decidedly better.

"Oh, you'd like that would you?" Mike laughed as he ruffled Steve's hair and shoved him gently into the elevator.

As the doors closed, Mike's voice resonated through the closed doors.

"Did I mention the way the meatloaf melted in my mouth ... Hmm, mmm."

"MIKE! You're killing me here ... " Steve's tortured voice came in reply as both men's giggles followed and then faded as the elevator descended.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bye Bye Baby**

Chapter 2

The ride to Mike's house was uneventful but lighthearted as Steve regaled Mike about his weekend in Lake Tahoe.

"Sounds like you enjoyed it anyway. It's good to catch up with old friends, huh?"

"Yeah ... They're all doing pretty good. Did I tell you Robbie got engaged? "

"Robbie ... Robbie. Is that the accountant?"

Steve laughed knowing Robbie was definitely not good with numbers at all and corrected Mike quickly.

"No, that's Pete. Robbie is the lifeguard. "

"Oh, that's right. Now I remember. Wait a minute ... Isn't he the one you told me had more girlfriends than hot dinners? Not that you're anyone to comment about that, by the way. "

Steve again laughed.

"Yeah, that's the one. Seems like he's settled down now. "

Steve looked sheepishly away before he mentioned the next part knowing how Mike would probably feel about the next news on account of his religion and his generation views.

"Yeah, they ah ... even have a baby on the way ... "

Steve caught Mike's head whipping his way and avoided his eye contact purposefully.

"Oh! ... I see ... A shotgun wedding huh?"

Affronted, Steve quickly answered.

"No actually. It's not like that at all. Why do older people always think that? For your information they're both very happy about it."

Seeing Steve slightly affronted, Mike spoke in an apologetic tone.

"Alright, alright. Don't get yourself in a twist. I'm sorry if I jumped to conclusions. I'm just not used to these modern arrangements yet. I'm glad your friend is happy. Oh and by the way, less of the "older people" part if you don't mind, hotshot!"

Steve chuckled at that and visibly relaxed as he laid his head on the back of the seat but then his thoughts focused on something that they had joked about in Lake Tahoe. Something that despite the lightheartedness with which it had been imparted had bothered him deeply and something he hadn't been able to get out of his head. He glanced nervously over at Mike as he drove and considered discussing it with the older man. He opened his mouth to speak but thought better of it and chickened out. But Mike had noticed and with his eyes still firmly on the road ahead, he spoke purposefully.

"What?"

"Huh?"

"Come on. You've gone awful quiet. Something's chewing on you. You were going to tell me and decided not to. So go on. SPILL! "

Steve smiled and shook his head, marveling at how Mike could have possibly seen his hesitation while he had been driving.

"It's nothing. Just something that came up in one of our many discussions at the weekend, that's all. It's not important. "

"Not important huh?"

Steve let out a weary sigh.

"... No "

At the hesitation, Mike suddenly banked left and pulled in to park sharply taking Steve by surprise.

"MIKE?... "

Turning in the driving seat to face Steve who looked startled by the sudden maneuver, Mike's motives were soon revealed.

"Out with it! What's bugging you?"

"Aw Mike, you didn't have to pull over. I told you it's not important."

"Yes, you said that but your actions said something different. Now are you gonna spit it out or are we going to sit here for the rest of the evening. Well?"

Steve sighed even louder, knowing that Mike wasn't going to drop it anytime soon. So accepting his fate he tried to explain his concerns without sounding too pathetic.

"OK, you win but it really isn't a big deal Mike. It was just a discussion that me and the guys had and ... well, you remember how I told you that Sonny got married about three years ago and that they have a one year old son now, right? "

"Yes ... "

"And now Robbie's engaged and expecting a baby ... and Pete ... well he's been seeing his girlfriend for about two years now and it seems pretty serious ... well ... "

As Steve stuttered and flustered trying to form the words he needed, Mike smiled as he felt he had figured out what was bugging his young partner.

"Oh I think I see now ... You think you're soon going to be the only free and single bachelor of the group, huh? Is that what's bothering you?"

At Mike's words Steve flustered even more, his words tripping over his tongue in his attempt to rescue his pride a little.

"NO! ... Of course not ... That doesn't bother me. You know me Mike. I'm happy with how my life is but ... well it was just something they said ... I mean in jest of course ... I mean they didn't say it a hurtful way or anything but ... "

Steve stopped mid-sentence feeling that he wasn't explaining himself well at all and he was suddenly thankful that it was night-time and therefore it was dark inside the car so that his slightly flushed cheeks would be somewhat hidden from Mike's view. Mike however could sense his unease and decided to rescue him. Placing a hand on his shoulder he spoke sympathetically.

"I think I see now. What was it they said that upset you ... however unintentionally it might have been, huh?"

Again Steve flustered.

"NO ... it didn't upset me ... It just ... made me think I suppose ... Well, you know Sonny is a trained psychologist now and he ... well he was sort of ... analyzing us ... just joking around you understand and ... he said that ... that he felt I was afraid of commitment and that it probably had something to do with my past ... and that because of that and my career choice that he didn't think I'd ever truly settle down and ... well you know... get married and ... maybe have kids someday ... "

Even in the darkened car, Mike could feel the palpable discomfort emanating from the young man beside him and thought carefully about how he was going to continue the conversation. After only a couple of seconds of silence, which felt longer, Mike spoke quietly.

"I see ... and what did you feel about what he said, Buddy boy?"

Steve looked down at his lap and spoke more uncomfortably than before.

"I ... I don't know exactly. I laughed along with them at the time. I mean it was harmless fun you know but ... well then afterwards I sort of got thinking and maybe ... maybe he was right Mike. I mean everyone I ever got close to either died or left and maybe he has a point. Maybe that has a bearing on how I am today ..."

Mike could hear the turmoil in Steve's voice and decided to lighten the tension.

"Well, I haven't left, have I?"

That brought a renewed smile to Steve's face temporarily.

"True, but then you haven't known me very long yet. " he playfully added yet behind the playful tone Mike could hear a fearful one cleverly disguised.

Reaching out and grabbing the back of Steve's neck, Mike shook his partner affectionately and answered firmly.

"Well, I'm not planning on going anywhere, anytime soon so get that thought out of that over-thinking head of yours. Do you want my opinion on this?"

Steve chuckled and sheepishly replied.

"Yeah ... Why do you think I really came in at six o'clock this morning but well ... the moment never presented itself all day. "

Mike smiled.

"Ok, well for what it's worth, here's what I think about it ..."

Mike heard Steve's distinct intake of breath in anticipation of what Mike would say.

"You were dealt a pretty lousy hand growing up Buddy boy and from what I've come to know and witness about you as my partner ... well you don't let many people past that armor plating you've carefully built around yourself and yes, I think your past has a lot to do with that. It's like a defense mechanism that protects you from getting hurt and I've noticed from time to time that when one of your shall we say " female acquaintances" get a little too close for comfort, you tend to push them away and head for the hills ..."

Steve dropped his head again, slightly worried that Mike was starting to agree with his college friends by his initial words but Mike saw the movement and the change in his demeanor and quickly reached out and lifted Steve's chin to look back at him and continued speaking .

" ... HOWEVER, that being said, I don't think that any of those girls were "the one" for you."

"The one?"

"Yes, the one. Your soulmate. The person who will finally get inside that self imposed prison of yours and break down those walls of doubt you've surrounded yourself with. She's out there somewhere Steve and at a moment you least expect, she'll appear. Mark my words. It will happen. I have no doubt about that and you shouldn't either."

Steve smiled again, Mike's words bringing the comfort and relief that he knew only Mike's words of wisdom would.

"You really think so?"

"Absolutely."

"But Mike?... How do you know ... when you've found "the one"? "

Mike drew back slightly and studied his partner, realizing in that moment the fact that Steve had never had a father figure up to now that he felt he could ask such a question of and smiling broadly, feeling honored at being the one he chose to ask, he continued

"Well for starters, when it happens you won't have to ask me, you'll just know. You'll see her from a distance and your eyes will meet and then ... ZING! "

"Zing?" Steve asked not able to hold back the giggles. "What's that?"

Mike chuckled back at Steve's reaction but then continued, caught in the moment, in a memory of a moment long past when he had met Helen for the first time across a room full of people many years before.

"It's a feeling buddy boy. A chemistry. A meeting of souls so intense that in a room full of people, everyone else will cease to exist. All you'll see is her. Her smile will light up the room and almost in that instant she'll become all important to you Buddy boy. Every thought you have from then on will include her in some way, until nothing else will mean anything to you unless she's by your side. You'll want to share everything you do with her and without her nothing will ever be the same. That's when you've found the one ..."

Steve listened as Mike spoke and heard the emotion in his every word up to the last sentence when a hint of sadness broke through and then Steve realized that the older man was speaking from personal experience.

Steve remained silent for several seconds as he processed Mike's words and then he inclined his head slightly and let out the breath he hadn't realized up to now he'd been holding.

"Wow! That sounds pretty intense. Is ... is that how you felt when you met ... Helen for the first time?" Steve asked tentatively, not sure if he should have asked it at all but to his relief a broad smile broke out across Mike's face and he answered fondly.

"Oh yes ... we zinged alright!"

Steve smiled back and patted Mike's shoulder.

"You know something? You are a romantic. You are a REAL romantic."

"You bet your cotton socks I am. But if you tell any of the guys back at Bryant Street that, I'll deny everything."

Steve laughed then and added teasingly.

"Don't worry. They wouldn't believe me anyway ..."

Mike swatted at his young partner playfully, feigning insult.

"Cheeky!"

Both men giggled and then Steve grew serious once more.

"I just don't know Mike if ... well if I'm marriage material. "

"Marriage material ..." Mike scoffed. " You make it sound like a special cloth you have to bring to that fancy tailor of yours. Marriage isn't something you're cut out for or not. It's a choice buddy boy. A choice you make to spend the rest of your life with someone you love more than life itself. With someone you could never imagine living without. That's marriage and when your time comes you'll manage just fine."

Steve swallowed hard as Mike's words hit home and he realized how special Helen had been to Mike and how big a loss she had been to the older man. He felt a lump appear in his throat and he spoke in barely a whisper.

"You really miss her, don't you?"

Mike faltered for a brief moment before answering in a shaky voice.

"Every day buddy boy. Every single day. You see ... that's the downside of it. When you do find "the one", losing them is all the more painful ..."

Steve didn't know what else to say and he merely stayed watching his partner and sharing Mike's feelings of loss in that quiet moment. He remembered feeling that devastated as a child losing his parents and then again as a teenager when his beloved Grandfather had passed away. While the feelings probably weren't exactly the same, Steve reckoned they were close enough and he sympathized with the older man at the gaping hole those losses left inside you where no-one else could see. Mike could see how the mood had changed to a sombre and morbid one and quickly sat back up straight at the wheel and changed the dynamic.

"Anyway, that's enough sadness for one day, don't you think? Besides, my stomach is starting to growl in sympathy with yours. Let's get back and have some of that meatloaf. Alright?"

Steve nodded and forced a smile .

"Sure, that sounds good."

Mike noticed the still sombre tone in Steve's voice and wondered if he had even helped him at all or if he had just managed to make the young man feel even worse. He started the engine again but turned once more to ask one more question.

"Do you feel any better about it now?"

To Mike's relief, Steve's smile widened and this time looked more genuine.

"Yeah, yeah I actually do. But then I always do Mike when I talk to you about things. Thanks." Steve complimented as he too sat up straight in his seat again as well.

Mike beamed at the compliment and then added humorously.

"Well of course you do. That's because you're benefiting from all my years of experience and wisdom."

Steve laughed and it did Mike's heart good to hear it.

"No seriously buddy boy, all joking aside. In future if you need to talk to me about anything that's bugging you ... don't beat around the bush, ok? Just find me and get it off your chest, ok?"

"Ok Mike. I will thanks."

"Good ... Now let's go eat."

With that Mike pulled back out into the traffic and they drove in companionable silence the rest of the way to De Haro Street. Pulling up outside at the kerb, both men exited the car wearily, the long day taking it's extreme toll. The street light outside Mike's house wasn't working and so it was darker there than usual. As Mike came around to join Steve, he looked up at the streetlight and frowned.

"Typical. The only light on the street that's not working and it has to be outside my house. Remind me to ring about that first thing in the morning, will you?"

Steve nodded and then went to follow Mike but Mike stopped as he suddenly remembered something and taking his house key from the bunch of keys he threw the car keys back to Steve.

"Steve, could you get my dry cleaning from the trunk please, while I go inside and get that meatloaf heated up?"

Steve caught the keys expertly, despite his tired reflexes and answered lightheartedly as he watched Mike start to mount the steps up to his house before heading to the back of the car.

"Sure, no problem. Just go slower up those steps. A fellow of your advancing years might just miss a step seeing as it's darker than usual."

Mike stopped halfway and even though Steve couldn't see his partner's expression too clearly in the dim light he could almost feel the glare that was being sent his way.

"Careful Buddy boy unless a fellow of your NOT so advancing years wants a smaller portion of Jeannie's leftovers than you'd like."

Chuckling at having succeeded in getting a humorous reaction from Mike, Steve opened the trunk and reached inside to pick up the suits that were bagged and on hangers when he swore he heard a rustling sound in the bushes to his right. Looking around the open trunk he checked the street up and down and squinted his eyes to study the bushes where he felt the sound had come from but heard nothing further. Assuming instead that it must have been Mike's trench coat rustling against the rose bushes that lined his steps, he resumed his original task and grabbed the dry cleaning, closing the trunk and stepping up on the pavement in one single movement when his right shoulder collided heavily with a young woman who had seemed to appear out of nowhere. As they both impacted, the suits fell out of Steve's arms and he made a grab and caught them before they hit the damp ground before turning to check on the young woman, embarrassment evident in his voice at not watching where he was going.

"Oh, I'm so sorry ... Are you alright? " Steve flustered but the young lady kept moving not even acknowledging his apology. He hadn't got a close look at her as his grab to save Mike's dry cleaning had diverted his attention and the darkness concealed her appearance. The only reason he even felt it had been a young woman at all was by the stature and the brief sensation of long soft hair that had brushed the side of his neck as they had collided and the faint smell of a woman's fragrance that slightly lingered in the air where they had only moments before connected briefly. As he stood motionless and watched her retreating shadow disappear down the street into the dark of night he thought it strange that she hadn't stopped after the collision and wondered where she had come from and why she was in such a hurry. But his thoughts were interrupted by a sudden unnerving shout from Mike.

"STEVE. GET UP HERE NOW!"

Again squinting his eyes as his heart started to race, he looked to his left and saw Mike's shadow standing up outside his front door. His tone had sounded worrying and without further hesitation Steve ran for the steps and mounted them two at time in his haste to reach his partner.

 **A/N: Thank you to all those who are reading and following my new story and to those who left such wonderful feedback. Also thanks for your condolences and understanding. They are deeply appreciated..x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bye Bye Baby**

Chapter 3

Steve sprinted up the steps in mere seconds and saw Mike standing motionless at the top looking at the ground.

"MIKE? What's wrong? You look like you've just seen a ghost."

Unclipping his gun holster as he went, just in case of trouble, he reached Mike's side and looking down at where the older man's eyes were fixed, he gasped, his right hand dropping away from his gun as he met Mike's eyes in astonishment briefly before fixing his gaze back on the new discovery.

"It's ... it's a baby!"

In the very faint light down on Mike's doorstep, just about visible on the ground at Mike's feet was a wicker basket with a small infant asleep inside tucked up in a soft baby blanket. Mike's shoulders sagged at Steve's words and he turned to look incredulously at the young man.

"Well done Steve. It's observations like that that will get you right to the top of the department Buddy boy. I can SEE it's a baby. "

Steve barely registered Mike's sarcasm and instead stuttered once more.

"Well ... where did it come from?"

Starting to be increasingly amused by the young man's shock at the sight of the baby, he threw an arm around his partner's shoulders and spoke again teasingly.

"So now I have to tell you about the birds and the bees too, huh?"

This time Mike's words registered and Steve couldn't help but chuckle.

"You know what I mean ... Who left it here and WHY? "

"Well if I knew all that I wouldn't have called you up here, now would I? See if there's a note or anything on the basket, will you?"

Steve looked at Mike as if he had just asked him to eat a bowl full of anchovies. The panic and discomfort was visible on his young partner's face, even in the half-light.

"Why do I have to check?"

"Because your eyesight is better than mine, that's why. Now quit complaining and just CHECK, will you?"

Steve sighed heavily, aggrieved at having to comply and got down on his haunches. He made two attempts to reach out towards the basket and pulled his hand back both times, eventually whispering up to Mike apprehensively.

"What happens if it wakes up while I'm checking?"

Mike's amusement at Steve's reluctance to handle this situation was wearing thin and this time he spoke more firmly.

"Well it's not going to bite you! Now will you just look for a note, PLEASE?"

"Ok, ok, I'm checking ... " Steve grumbled back, as he took a deep breath to steady his nerves and started searching the basket carefully for a note or clue of any kind, skirting around the sleeping baby as if it were a time bomb ready to explode at any minute.

A sound of paper rustling under his outstretched hand brought a quiet sigh of relief from him as he detached the piece of paper from the side of the basket and squinted his eyes to make out the writing in the dark. Mike saw his discovery and leaned over to look over Steve's shoulder but as he did the baby moved and a high pitched cry filled the air. Steve jumped up almost unbalancing Mike, who had a hand on his shoulder, in the process, and again spoke the obvious.

"Uh, oh. It's crying Mike. "

By now Mike's patience had run out and he swatted Steve's shoulder in annoyance.

"STEVE, I CAN hear you know? One of us has to pick it up."

Steve drew back immediately, rubbing his shoulder and protesting almost as loudly as the small baby's cries.

"OH NO. I'm not picking it up. You're the highest ranking officer here and a father as well so it's all yours. Go ahead, be my guest."

Mike shook his head in frustration.

"Oh for heaven sake Steve. Stop acting like a child. It's just a baby. Here, stand back and I'll get it. "

Steve looked suitably admonished but at the same was relieved that Mike hadn't insisted on him doing it so he gladly stood back and watched as Mike bent over and with relative ease carefully picked up the baby from the basket, nestling it gently against his chest as he did. The baby looked tiny to Steve in Mike's hands and he admired Mike's courage in picking it up at all. The baby stopped crying at first and seemed to fidget against the older man's coat.

"There, there now. Everything's going to be ok. Uncle Mike's got you." Mike soothed as he shot a self satisfied smile at his partner.

"See, there's nothing to it. You just have to reassure them, that's all." Mike said just as the baby started to cry and fuss again uncontrollably.

Mike's smile faded and Steve couldn't help the laugh that burst from his lips.

"It doesn't sound too reassured to me Mike. I guess you must have lost your touch after all these years, huh?"

Mike scowled at Steve as the baby cried even louder and no amount of rocking or soothing helped to placate it.

"Come on, let's just go inside. The poor mite's probably cold. Here take the key and open the door, will you? And take in the basket and that note as well. "

Steve took the key and opened Mike's front door, switched on the lights and held the door open as Mike and the crying baby entered, then bending down he picked up the basket and followed them in. As Steve locked the door behind him, Mike was still trying to placate the baby, rocking it gently and Steve heard him humming faintly, a familiar tune that he vaguely recognized as a lullaby of some sort or other. Now that they were in the house with the lights on, Steve noticed that the blanket in the basket was a pale pink colour.

"Mike, the baby blanket's pink. It must be a girl."

Getting frustrated at not being able to soothe the crying baby in his arms, Mike barked at Steve much to the younger man's surprise.

"Well your detective skills really are second to none this evening Buddy boy."

Steve stood and stared at Mike looking aggrieved and Mike caught his partner's hurt expression and instantly felt remorseful. Pacing again as the baby's distressed wailing continued, he muttered apologetically.

"Sorry Buddy boy... Just read that note will you please?"

Steve nodded solemnly and with understanding as the baby's crying was unnerving him every bit as much as the older man and picking the note up he groaned as he saw the scrawled writing that was hard to decipher. The first thing he made out was "Lieutenant Stone" at the top of the note and he glanced up at his partner who caught the look and looked curiously back at him.

"Mike, it's addressed to you but ... the writing is very hard to read."

"Just do your best ... "

Steve again nodded nervously and holding the note close up to his face he picked his way through it as best as he could.

"Ok ... It says ... Lieutenant Stone. You have always done right by me ... I am in ... "

Steve squinted and frowned as he got stuck on the next word but swallowed hard as the word became clear. He continued trying to decipher the words as the baby's cries echoed around the room and the heart wrenching sound became unbearable.

"MIKE, can't you quieten her down? This is hard enough to try to read. "

With the tension rising in the room by the second, Mike barked back again.

"WHAT do you think I'm TRYING to do? She misses her MOTHER! They don't just come with a volume button for your convenience you know? Just keep READING."

As Mike lost his temper, the baby screamed louder and Mike lowered his voice again and spoke softly to her again, feeling guilty for upsetting the poor little baby more than it already was, but the fact that she wasn't settling was worrying him.

Steve too looked sorry for causing both of them to be more upset and so brought his attention back to the note and he read on, having to project his voice a little louder to be heard over the cries of the infant.

"I am in ... big trouble ... I have no-one else ... to ask. Please can you look after my baby ... Brigitte for me ... I am ... begging you. She is not ... safe with me. I know she will be safe ... with you. I will get her back when I can. "

Steve stopped and looked at Mike apprehensively and dropped the note down onto the dining table.

"That's all it says, Mike ... "

Mike paced again back and forth rocking the baby gently without any effect.

"Did she sign a name?"

"No ... Just the initials L. R. Do you know her Mike?"

"L.R. huh? No, it doesn't ring a bell off hand. But I must, if she said that I did right by her. What did you say the baby's name was? Brigitte?"

"Yeah, pretty name huh?"

"Yes. Well Brigitte Sweetheart ... What are we going to do with you, huh?"

Steve suddenly gasped as a strange realization dawned on him and the gasp that was audible enough even to be heard over Brigitte's distress, drew Mike's attention.

"What? "

"Mike, an abandoned baby! Just as we're about to look for a possible eyewitness to a double murder who was seen carrying a young baby. Is that too big a leap?"

Mike's face fell and he stared at Steve unnervingly for several seconds.

"No, Buddy boy. That's not too big a leap at all. She said she was in trouble in that note. It could just be a very big coincidence but you know how I feel about those?"

Steve nodded.

"That means you know our witness somehow Mike. Could be just the break we're looking for."

Brigitte was inconsolable at this stage and Mike cuddled her tighter in a final desperate attempt to settle her but to no avail.

"Yes, you're right, but first things first. Right now, we have to do something to help this poor little mite."

Turning his head towards the baby's ear, Steve watched Mike speaking softly to her.

"Ok, Brigitte. There, there now. I know you miss your Mommy but me and Steve over there are going to find her for you. I promise you that much. But you're going to have to settle for us in the meantime before I have the neighbors over complaining about the noise. We only want to help you Sweetheart. Steve, see if there's a pacifier in that basket, will you?"

"A what?" Steve asked, feeling a headache squarely manifesting itself deep in his skull and at the same time astonished by the volume of noise such a tiny person could manage to generate.

"A pacifier... Oh for heaven's sake Steve, a soother you put in the baby's mouth to stop it crying" Mike shouted, frustration and exasperation clearly ruling his actions and words.

Steve frowned at Mike's lack of understanding that this was all new to him and again, only slightly more sulkily than before, he rummaged through the basket finally finding the tiny, loose, pink pacifier.

"GOT IT " he called triumphantly and raced with it back to Mike.

Mike tried every trick he knew to get her to take it but each time Brigitte pushed it out and continued crying. At the last attempt she managed to swat at it with her closed fist and the pacifier headed across Mike's arm towards the floor. Steve made a valiant attempt to grab it but failed and was at the receiving end of another rant from Mike.

"Well that's just great. Now it's dirty. We can't give it back to her now. Well, CAN WE? "

"I'm SORRY Mike. What are you yelling at me for? She wasn't taking it anyway. Besides it's ok. I'll fix it. "

Steve picked the soother up off the floor and sucked it to clean it and went to put it back in Brigitte's mouth much to Mike's horror. Before he could get it near the baby, Mike grabbed it out of Steve's hand and lectured the young man once more.

"What do you think you're doing? You really don't know anything about babies at all do you? You can't just put it back in her mouth after it's been in yours like that. It has to be sterilized."

"Well I've seen mothers doing that before. " Steve stammered in his defense.

"Oh you have, have you? "

"Mike, I'm just trying to help. " Steve stated downheartedly, getting fed up with Mike's crankiness and seeing Steve's expression, Mike realized that he was being a bit hard on the young man so he spoke apologetically.

"I know you are ... I'm sorry for being snappy Buddy boy. We just need to stop her crying. Could you please just bring this to the kitchen and clean it in some warm water please?"

"Sure ..." Steve answered, taking the pacifier and doing as he was told but on his return the baby still wouldn't take it. Her cries were not as loud now but she was still crying none the less and was very unsettled. Steve's headache was thumping by now and he groaned at their helpless situation. In desperation, he checked the basket again and found a small cuddly toy just under the blanket.

"Mike, there's a teddy in the basket. Maybe it's her favorite, huh? "

"It's worth a try. Bring it over. "

Steve brought the toy over and Mike took it and chuckled when he saw it.

"What's the matter with you? That's not a teddy. It has long ears. It's a bunny. "

"A teddy, a bunny, what does it matter what it's called as long as it works. Mike, we have to stop her crying. I have a splitting headache."

Mike held the toy bunny up but it didn't settle Brigitte. She fidgeted and wriggled and sobbed even more and then brought her fisted hand up to suck at it. Mike watched her and memories of him holding Jeannie as a baby returned to him and the familiar signs came back to him.

"Are you hungry sweetheart? Is that what's wrong? Steve, I think I know what's wrong with her. Check the basket. See if there's any bottles of milk for her in there please? "

Steve didn't have to be asked twice and rifled through the basket quickly coming across an empty baby bottle and a tin of Enfamil baby formula powder for newborns up to three months old. He looked at Mike and raised them up.

"This is all there is, Mike. "

"Isn't there a bottle that's ready to feed to her?"

Steve shook his head regretfully.

As Brigitte began to cry again in heaving sobs, Mike spoke firmly to his younger partner.

"Ok, I'll have to try and figure it out and make her up one. You're going to have to hold her for a while."

Again Mike noticed the color drain from his partner's face at the mere suggestion and he watched as Steve drew back slightly.

"Oh no, Mike I CAN'T. "

"Steve, now listen. I know you don't feel comfortable about holding her but there's nothing to it. Trust me. You'll be fine. Haven't you ever held a baby before?"

"No and I don't want to start now. Mike, really, I can't do it. She's ... too small ... "

Finally realizing what was worrying his young partner, Mike smiled and spoke sympathetically.

"Steve, she's sturdier than she looks. She won't break. I NEED you to hold her Steve, just until I get her a bottle ready. Please Buddy boy? Huh, what do you say?"

Hearing Mike's heartfelt request and knowing it was necessary, Steve reluctantly agreed and came forward to take Brigitte who was still sobbing, his heart racing and his hands trembling slightly at the unnerving prospect of holding a tiny living person, who was so small.

"Ok, I'll try. How do I ... hold her?"

"Here, just put her up against your chest and make sure you support her head. She looks only about two months old. "

Steve hesitated a moment and looked horrified.

"Against my chest? Wait a minute. I'm not THAT naive Mike. Babies spit up. This is an expensive jacket."

Mike rolled his eyes and grabbed the baby blanket from the basket and laid it up over Steve's right shoulder.

"There, OK? Now I'm going to hand her over now. Just do as I tell you."

Mike laid Brigitte up against Steve's shoulder against the blanket and put Steve's hands in the right positions to hold her securely. One underneath her and one against her back supporting her neck. Brigitte was still sobbing and Steve winced as the cries were close to his right ear, causing his headache to throb again. Mike smiled at how out of his comfort zone Steve looked and while he looked really ill at ease, he was satisfied that at the very least Steve had her held securely so Mike grabbed the bottle and the formula tin and headed quickly for the kitchen shouting back as he went.

"I'll get this ready as quickly as I can. Just walk with her and talk soothingly to her until I get back. Will you be ok? "

Steve looked about as far from ok as anyone could possibly be but he answered more bravely that he felt.

"Yeah, just HURRY, OK?"

As he watched Mike disappear into the kitchen, Brigitte snuggled up against Steve's neck as he paced up and down with her, not used to the sensation of such a fragile little person nuzzling against his neck and wriggling against his chest .

"That's it sweetheart. Shush now for Uncle Steve. Uncle Mike's going to get you some milk. You'd like that, wouldn't you? Everything's gonna be alright. Don't you worry."

Brigitte's fidgeting quietened and so did her sobs as she seemed to settle against the younger man's shoulder. Instead, he heard small baby noises coming from her and wondered how she had stopped crying so suddenly. He patted her back gently and wished that Mike would return soon. He couldn't see the baby's face from the way he was holding her but the sounds she was making seemed contented enough. He was almost afraid to make a wrong move for fear of her starting to cry again so he stayed in the one position and just spoke even more softly to her.

"That's it. Good girl. Your bottle's on the way."

As quiet descended on the Stone household again, Mike came running out of the kitchen fearing that perhaps something was wrong but instead he saw Steve standing in the middle of the living room with the baby sucking it's hand quietly as she lay snuggled up against the young man's neck, her other tiny hand gripping the blanket tightly in her closed fist. Mike looked at Steve in astonishment.

"How did you stop her crying?"

Steve shot a puzzled look back in Mike's direction.

"I don't know. I didn't do anything. She just stopped. Is she ok Mike?"

Mike smiled broadly.

"Well, she looks contented to me. You really are something, you know that, buddy boy?"

Steve looked perplexed at Mike's statement.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"YOU, that's what. Even two month old girls aren't immune to your charms. "

Steve smiled and replied teasingly.

"What can I say Mike? It's a gift ... Is that bottle ready yet? "

Mike smiled again at the audible nervousness in Steve's voice despite his attempt at humor.

"It will be a few more minutes. Just keep your charm working on her until then, ok? "

"I'll do my best." Steve answered as Mike went back into the kitchen and he was left alone momentarily again. Steve reached his hand around to rest on her tiny hand and it felt cool to the touch.

"You feel cold Honey. Here, let's wrap this blanket around you."

Steve took the other end of the blanket that was trailing down from his shoulder and brought it up to snuggle it around her and a strange, familiar perfumed scent wafted towards him. As he remembered the scent vividly, he suddenly called out to the kitchen.

"Oh my God. Mike? I think I saw the mother!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Bye, Bye Baby**

 **A/N : As this story is fully complete it gives me the added luxury to treat you the readers to two new chapters today as a special thank you for your support and understanding. I will post one now and then another this evening my time ... Enjoy with my compliments.x**

Chapter 4

At Steve's unexpected words, Mike appeared back through the kitchen door, holding the baby bottle now filled, but shaking it slightly to mix it properly, a tea towel draped over his left shoulder.

"What did you just say?"

"I think I just ... bumped into Brigitte's mother outside just after we pulled up." Steve stated ashamedly.

"Go on ... "

"Well, I was getting your dry cleaning out of the trunk like you asked and ... I thought I heard something ... A rustling sound. I looked around and didn't see anything so I thought I was just hearing things and I reached in and took out your clean suits and when I closed the trunk and stepped up onto the kerb ... I ... bumped straight into her. "

"Wait a minute Buddy boy ... You said you bumped into her. Did you get a good look at her?"

Steve sighed heavily and then shook his head

"No, it was dark and well ... when we collided, your dry cleaning fell out of my arms so I hurried to grab it and when I stood back up she had brushed past me and was hurrying off down the street. I'm sorry Mike. I had our witness without my grasp and I just ... let her get away. DAMN!"

Mike could see and hear Steve's annoyance and stepped forward grasping his left shoulder firmly with his free hand.

"Hey, hey come on now. Don't be so rough on yourself. I hadn't even found the baby then. You weren't to know it was her, besides ... how can you be even sure it was her? It could have been anyone."

"No, no it was her Mike. The ... scent on Brigitte's blanket. I smelled the same scent when I bumped into her. "

Mike stood back a little, his hand still firmly gripping Steve's shoulder and looked carefully at his partner.

"Are you sure?"

"YES Mike. She'd obviously just left her. The rustling sound I heard was probably her hiding in the shadows. She was in such a hurry to get away. I thought it was suspicious at the time but then you called me and I ... I forgot all about it until ... now when I got that scent again. OH MAN! "

Squeezing Steve's shoulder sympathetically, Mike spoke agreeably.

"Ok now. Don't worry. We'll find her. At least that explains the mystery as to why she settled with you so well and not me."

Steve looked up curiously and Mike smiled.

"Think about it. She's missing her mother. If you bumped into her mother, she can probably get her scent off your jacket, not to mention that blanket draped over your shoulder. "

Steve looked down at Brigitte and the sound of her hand sucking brought a smile to his face.

"I never thought of that ... "

As Bridget fidgeted again, Steve tensed again and then asked.

"Do babies always wriggle this much?"

Mike laughed.

"Yes ... Jeannie was an expert at it. "

As quickly as it came, Mike's laugh faded and his face grew serious.

"That poor girl must have been very scared though to leave this little cutie behind, huh?" Mike added, letting go of Steve's shoulder to gently stroke Brigitte's cheek.

Brigitte fidgeted again at Mike's touch and Steve looked down nervously at the wriggling baby in his arms. Expecting her to start crying at any minute he sighed quietly as she thankfully settled again and then lowered his voice and continued.

"Yeah ... She never even looked back. Mike, what's the plan?"

"We're going to have to call Child Services. They'll have to be informed. Then we have to find her mother and fast ... "

Mike stopped talking as he noticed Steve's expression change. He watched as Steve looked down at the tiny baby in his arms and then looked dolefully back up to meet his gaze.

"Now don't you look at me like that. You know the rules as well as I do. For an abandoned child with no legal guardian, our first duty is to call Child Services. Now you KNOW that. So what's the matter with you? "

Steve blushed and nodded sadly.

"Yeah, yeah I know the rules Mike but she's different. Any other kid we've ever handed over to them has been at least four or five. She's just a few months old. Besides, isn't the mother going to have a hard time getting her back if there's an abandonment incident chalked up against her? "

"Steve, I don't like it anymore than you do but we're not qualified to take care of her and besides that, if we mind her whose going to find her mother, huh? Unless you're prepared to strap her around your chest for the remainder of this investigation."

Steve frowned and then turned his gaze back to the little person wrapped now carefully in her baby blanket against his chest. Mike could see that Steve was not happy about handing over Brigitte and knew how he was feeling so stepped forward to speak more sympathetically.

"Look Steve, the best thing we can do for that little girl right now is get her taken care of by people who know what they're doing and go and find her mother before something bad happens to her. We can speak for her then when it comes to getting them back together. It's for the best, ok? "

Steve sighed a world weary sigh and then looked at Mike resignedly.

"Yeah, yeah you're right. Sorry ... It's just ... "

"I know, I know ... " Mike answered understanding how torn the young man was about handing the baby over after it had been trustingly placed in their care. Then Mike smiled and chuckled a little causing Steve to look up at him curiously.

"What?... "

Mike laughed even more heartily and Steve stared at him in astonishment.

"WHAT? What's so funny?"

"You ..." Mike answered between giggles, pointing at Steve and holding his stomach from the laughter.

Steve couldn't help but smile at Mike's infectious laughter but still probed further even though he had a bad feeling that he was going to end up the butt of Mike's joke.

"Me? Oh come on Mike, just tell me will ya before you bust a gut."

Mike rubbed at his eyes and stifled back his laughter.

"It's just that for someone who wouldn't even hold her a second ago you sure are beginning to look the part. You know I even have a feeling that this little cutie has managed to do what most women haven't been able to do up to now with you."

Steve raised an inquisitive eyebrow but couldn't help smiling none the less.

"Now what are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about wise guy." Mike said wagging an accusatory finger at his partner as he stepped closer and prodded the young man's chest on the left hand side as he did. " She's managed to wriggle her way past that armor plating of yours and into that closed off heart of yours already. And there's not many of us members in that exclusive club now is there? "

Steve blushed and flustered defensively.

"Aw Mike, lay off will ya. You're the one who asked me to hold her ..."

"Ok, ok ... I think this is about right to feed her now. Here you can give it to her while I make a few calls."

The little color that Steve's recent blushes caused didn't last long as those words reached his ears.

"Oh no Mike. I can't feed that to her."

"Well you said you couldn't hold her and you're managing fine. There's nothing to it Steve. Just sit down and I'll show you how."

" I've got a better idea. Why don't YOU feed her and I'LL make the phone calls." He pleaded desperately but his pleas fell on deaf ears.

"Steve, if I know this girl then I have to make a few calls and find out from where. Besides, she only settles for you. Come on, will you at least just start feeding her and when I've made the calls I'll take over. What do you say? Come on Buddy boy ... STEVE?"

Mike had his pleading look on his face and the older man knew that it could get Steve to do most things that he was reluctant to do so after several seconds he smiled as Steve caved in.

"Alright, alright but just until you've made those calls, ok? " Then with a lengthy groan he sat down on Mike's couch and muttered under his breath to himself. " I just know I'm going to live to regret this. "

Mike positioned Brigitte in Steve's arms and showed him how to hold the bottle. As Steve took it he looked back up at Mike concerned.

"Mike, I think that's too hot. It's going to burn her."

"Steve, I've checked it on my wrist. It's FINE ..."

He watched as Steve offered the bottle to Brigitte who sucked it in and guzzled it hungrily. Steve smiled nervously.

"Whoa ... I guess she really was hungry, huh? "

"Sure looks like it ... Ok, are you going to be alright with that while I go and make those calls?"

Steve looked up apprehensively and certainly didn't look alright at all. As Brigitte made guzzling noises and sucked greedily at the baby bottle Steve panicked slightly.

"Wait Mike. I think she's taking it too fast. What if she chokes?"

"Steve, you're feeding her milk, NOT pizza. Just don't allow her to take it that fast and pull it back a little. See ... like this."

Mike showed Steve what to do and then took great pleasure in telling him the rest.

"Only give her a quarter of it at a time and then you have to wind her in between."

Mike was beginning to find Steve's horrified looks highly amusing and once again Steve didn't let him down.

"WIND her? Oh wait a minute, that's the part where they spit up. No, I don't think so Mike. This jacket cost me half a paycheck. "

Mike giggled much to Steve's added annoyance.

"You and your fancy expensive jackets. Here ... this will save your precious jacket." Mike stated with frustration in his voice, as he grabbed the towel he had been drying the baby bottle with earlier and laid it across Steve's shoulder. Looking at the bottle which was disappearing rapidly Mike spoke urgently.

"You're letting her take too much Steve. Take it out and we'll try to wind her now."

Steve tried to gently ease the bottle out of the baby's mouth but Brigitte wasn't letting go.

"Put your little finger gently into the side of her mouth. It breaks the suction." Mike coaxed.

"YOU put your finger into the side of her mouth. "

"Oh for heaven's sake ... Will you just do what I ask?"

Steve scowled and did what he was asked and as the bottle released he looked back at Mike amazed that it actually worked.

"How did you learn how to do that?"

"It's called fatherhood and it's a hands on learning curve Buddy boy. Now watch and learn."

He placed Brigitte once more against Steve's shoulder like before against the towel and showed Steve how to gently rub and pat the baby's back and after only a few seconds a loud burp left her lips. Steve started to laugh.

"Now that was one Norm would have been proud of ..." he giggled as Mike joined him.

"Ok, I've showed you all you need to know. Now I'm FINALLY going to make those calls."

Steve returned Brigitte to her previous position and gave her back the bottle as he called anxiously after Mike as he left the room to use the phone.

"MIKE? Just don't be long ... Ok?"

Mike shook his head and giggled to himself as he heard the blind, irrational panic in Steve's voice at being left literally holding the baby and he called back encouragingly as he entered the kitchen.

"Don't worry. You're doing FINE ..."

Picking up the phone, first Mike rang Child Services and spoke to his dear friend Annie Nolan but having related their current predicament in detail, the news he got back wasn't very satisfactory. Then he made some phone calls to some of his contacts on the street to see if they had heard any word of anyone putting out a hit on a young girl with a baby but again nobody had heard anything but they promised to ask around and get back to him if they heard anything. Mike hung up the receiver on the last call and rubbed his hand over his face feeling frustrated at having gotten no useful information whatsoever and therefore being no closer to finding the baby's mother despite ringing everyone he could think of. He thought he could hear Brigitte fussing and standing up he hurried back out to Steve. As he entered the living room he saw a frazzled and worried looking Steve pacing up and down with Brigitte up against his shoulder and he smiled as he saw the look of relief cross Steve's face when he saw Mike coming back. Brigitte was fussing and whimpering and Steve looked a million miles from his comfort zone.

"Oh thank God! Mike she won't take the rest of the bottle and she won't settle. "

"Well did you wind her like I showed you? "

"I tried just like you showed me but she didn't give me anything. You don't think she's sick do you? " Steve said putting one hand against her forehead to check for a temperature.

Mike held out his hands.

"Here ... Give her to me. I'm sure she's fine. You were letting her take that bottle too fast. She's probably got wind in her stomach that's all."

Steve scowled at Mike's words and awkwardly transferred her over to Mike.

" You know I didn't want to give her the bottle in the first place. This is not exactly my area of expertise Mike."

"Ok, ok ... Don't get all riled up. Now let's see if I can remember some of the tricks I used to use on Jeannie."

Steve was still pacing anxiously as he watched Mike sit down on the couch and he sat Brigitte on his lap, supporting her head in his right hand as he rubbed her back with the other. Within seconds a huge burp erupted and Mike looked smugly at Steve.

"See ... It's all in the technique Buddy boy."

Before the words left his lips, a deluge of milk erupted from Brigitte soaking Mike's knee, part of the couch and the carpet. Steve gasped at how much liquid one tiny person could spew but seeing Mike's unimpressed face caused him to get a fit of the giggles and he struggled to stop them.

"Very funny laughing boy ... Would you please get me some paper towels from the kitchen please instead of laughing like a hyena?"

"Sure ... I'm sorry Mike ... It's just your face ..." Steve said between giggles and he had to duck as he headed for the kitchen as Brigitte's teddy came flying in his direction.

Ten minutes later they had the mess cleaned and Brigitte had left them a present in her diaper much to Steve's horror. After getting a lecture from Mike about what goes in must come out, he had found some fresh diapers in the basket and had been made help Mike change her. Mike did the worst part of the operation while Steve had assisted, holding his nose with one hand as he did. Mike couldn't help but laugh at Steve's disgusted expression as he gagged several times from the overwhelming aroma that was drifting towards him.

"How can something so cute produce so much of something that disgusting Mike?" he asked, glad when the new diaper was in place.

Wrapping up the old diaper Mike turned and went to hand it to Steve.

"Here, throw this outside in the trashcan will you?"

"Oh no! I'm not touching that. That should be incinerated Mike."

"Just put it OUTSIDE. I did the hard part here. You know when Jeannie was a baby, we used cloth diapers so this was new to me too. The least you can do is get rid of it for me."

Steve picked up the old diaper with two fingers.

"Ok ... But if I throw up it's your fault ... " he spat back as he headed outside with the offending article and placed it in the trashcan.

He then stayed outside for several seconds taking in a few gulps of the fresh night air to settle his stomach before returning back to Mike and the baby. As he returned into the living room he saw Mike settled on the couch feeding the baby the rest of the bottle. His new found energy reserve from finding the baby was starting to wear off and the earlier tiredness was returning quicker than he wanted it to. Between that and his newly upset stomach he sunk down into the armchair and slouched back, rubbing his hands over his face as he did.

"You ok Buddy boy? You look a little green around the gills ..."

Steve lowered his hands and sighed heavily.

"Yeah, I'll be ok but I think that just answered one of my earlier questions. I'm definitely NOT cut out for fatherhood, not if that's what you have to deal with. "

Mike chuckled.

"The first dirty diaper is always a little rough Buddy boy but you get used to them after that. Don't let that put you off. Besides ... when it's your own or when she's as cute as this little sweetheart, it just becomes second nature."

Steve protested again adamantly.

"Oh no, Mike. I don't think I could ever get used to THAT. No, I think I'd prefer to get a cat. At least that comes with it's own litter tray."

Steve shuddered as he recalled the ordeal and rubbed at his still churning stomach while Mike couldn't help but laugh at his partner's reaction. He'd seen Steve deal with a whole lot rougher situations in the course of their partnership and laughed to think that it had taken a baby's dirty diaper to get the better of him. The sound of Brigitte's voracious suckling of the bottle drew Steve's attention again.

"She sure is hungry ..."

"Yes, she is. Speaking of which ... I'm pretty hungry myself. We never did get to heat up that meatloaf, did we?"

At the mention of food, Steve's stomach somersaulted.

"No we didn't but that's ok. I think I've lost my appetite somehow."

Mike chuckled again and added.

"Oh, your appetite will change it's mind when it gets the aroma of Jeannie's meatloaf heating in the oven, don't you worry."

Steve doubted that fact but didn't voice his thoughts. Instead as the tiredness hit, he yawned wearily and then suddenly remembering something he sat up a little straighter and addressed Mike.

"Hey, you never told me how the phone calls went. Any luck from your contacts?"

"No, I'm afraid not. None of them heard anything going down or at least they're not admitting it if they did. But they're going to ask around for me. Hopefully, they'll turn something up."

"That's a pity ... But Mike, you must have had some dealings with the girl. Think about it. Maybe she was heavily pregnant at the time."

"It doesn't ring a bell off hand. Besides you're on every case with me. Do you remember anyone fitting that description recently?"

Steve remained thoughtful for several seconds before wearily shaking his head.

"No, I can't say I do. What about the initials then? Ok, let's see ... Girl's names beginning with " L". You got Lindsay, Lisa, Lucy ... Lynn, Louise. Any of those ring a bell?"

Mike sat back and smiled as he heard Steve reel off a list of girl's names beginning with the letter L.

"No, none of those jump out at me but trust you to be able to recite so many lover boy. I bet you've known each of those personally, haven't you?"

This made Steve laugh and he wagged his finger playfully at his partner. "Ah, ah, now that would be telling Michael. I think I'll just leave you to wonder about that. Oh ... what about Lola? I knew a Lola once ..." Steve added wistfully.

Mike's face fell and he spoke candidly.

"Yes, I bet you did but somehow I don't think I want to hear about it. Anyway Steve, I could be wrong but I don't think we're looking for a Lola somehow. Give me some other names off the top of your head."

Steve smiled at Mike's reaction and found himself enjoying this exercise. It was even managing to make him forget the horrific diaper ordeal.

"Ok, let's see ... There's Laura, Lorraine, Lauren, Lily ..."

"Wait a minute ... Back up a bit. What was the first name you said there? " Mike piped up enthusiastically.

"Laura?"

"YES ... THAT'S IT! I did help a girl who was expecting about five months ago and her name was Laura. But it wasn't in the course of the job. She was an acquaintance of a friend of Jeannie's. Turns out she'd had a rough time. Fell down on her luck. Got pregnant and the parents didn't want to know, a bit like our victim. She was homeless for a while and got into trouble for some minor misdemeanors. Loitering, shoplifting that sort of thing. Anyway Jeannie heard about her over coffee with her friend and well ... you know about Jeannie's big heart? Next thing I knew she was cooking me a pot roast and asking me to help her track the girl down and see what we could do for her."

"I don't remember hearing about that?" Steve added curiously.

"No, I think that was the weekend you were sent on that course Olsen made you go on. What was it again?"

"Crisis negotiation something or other ... Oh man! Will I ever forget? Two full days of tortuous lectures about talking people out of doing something they'd regret. As admirable and rewarding a course as it was, it brought back my Law lectures at Berkley a little TOO vividly and NOT in a good way may I add."

Mike laughed again but his laugh was short lived ... He had managed to get the rest of the bottle into Brigitte and winded her but she was fast becoming unsettled again. She was starting to fuss and sob, so Mike stood up and started pacing with her again, this time continuing the story a little louder above Brigitte's cries.

"Anyway we found her at a soup kitchen across town and after Jeannie's persuasiveness, I managed to hook her up with an old friend of mine Kathy Glenn over at the Homeless Hostel. She got her a room there and promised she'd look out for her for us and that she'd help her out with having the baby and then afterwards. It HAS to be her." Mike stated firmly and then gasped as he added. " Wait a minute ... Didn't you say that cab driver witness thought she had long red hair coming out from under the hood of her sweatshirt?"

"Yeah, that's right. What? Did that Laura girl have red hair?"

"Yes ... The reddest I've ever seen."

"Well then it has to be her Mike. Did you know her second name? Did it begin with an " R"?"

"No, I don't think she told us her second name, just Laura. But Kathy would probably know. "

Having tried everything and failing to quieten the baby down he came over towards Steve and handed her to his partner.

"Here, take her and see can you work those charms of yours on her again while I ring Kathy. With any luck she might be able to tell us where we could find her mother."

Steve frowned at the prospect but didn't voice a complaint and instead placing the baby blanket over his shoulder first, just in case, he reached up and took the baby and settled her up against his shoulder again, the same way as before. Mike smiled at how this time the young man had seemed less nervous about holding her and marveled at how more at ease he looked with her. Within a minute of Steve taking her, she quietened and snuggled against his neck obviously picking up her mother's scent from Steve's jacket again. Mike shook his head in amazement and Steve visibly blushed at his new found skill before Mike headed for the kitchen phone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bye Bye Baby**

Chapter 5

 **A/N: Just a quick warning to those who might have missed it. I posted an extra chapter this morning as a special treat but as it was within the 24 hour period it wouldn't have shown as being updated so you may need to read that one before this one ... :-D**

As he dialed, he heard Steve calling out.

"Hey Mike? You know it's eleven thirty at night. Your friend might be asleep."

"Well, we'll soon see ..." he replied back.

The phone rang endlessly and remained unanswered as Mike hung up and stormed back in to join Steve who was pacing again with Brigitte.

"No luck?"

"No ... I'm going to have to go over there myself." Mike said grabbing his coat off the back of the armchair where he had placed it earlier and proceeding to put in on .

Steve's jaw dropped to the floor as that statement hit home.

"Wait a minute ... What do you mean by YOU have to go over there? What am I supposed to do?"

Mike looked pleadingly at Steve and when he saw the look Steve almost convulsed, his words coming out in a panicked stutter.

"Absolutely NOT ... NO WAY MIKE! ... I am NOT ... minding her while you go off on a solo mission ... That is NOT happening Mike."

"Buddy boy, listen to me will you? Someone has to mind her until Child Services get here and in the meantime that poor girl is out there scared out of her wits. Now she obviously trusts me if she left her baby in my care. If anyone can find her and convince her to come in out of hiding then it's me. She doesn't know you Buddy boy. Come on Steve ... You know it has to be me. Look ... She's fed and diapered and she settles for you. I wouldn't leave you with her if I didn't think you could manage it. She should sleep now for a couple of hours anyhow. What do you say, huh?"

"Aw Mike ... I don't know. I really don't know. What if something happens?"

"Like what Steve?"

"Well I don't know ... whatever bad things happen to babies! I ... I wouldn't know what to do Mike. Why don't we call Lee and get him over here? He's got kids. He could mind her and then I could go with you."

"Steve, don't you remember me telling you that Lee's wife is sick at the minute? He has his own kids to mind. And you wouldn't want Norm to mind her, would you?"

That thought brought another horrified expression to Steve's face and he shook his head in reply. Mike could see that Steve was worrying about the enormity of the task that Mike was setting him and with his coat now on and his fedora now in his hand he approached Steve and put his arm around Steve's shoulders.

"Buddy boy, look at her."

Steve looked down at Brigitte in his arms and saw her cuddled into his chest, her eyes closing, her thumb stuck in her mouth and her other fist firmly clamped on the material at the back of Steve's jacket. He marveled at the size of her tiny fingers and her cute little button nose and then he looked back up at Mike.

"She's counting on us Steve and so is her mother. Now I don't like this situation any more than you do but we don't have a choice right now. Time is of a matter of importance in this case. We don't know who's after her or even where she is. Come on ... If you have any major problems just knock in to Mrs. Donnelly next door. She reared five kids in that house and she told me only last week that she just welcomed a new granddaughter. That's her sixth now. There's nothing about babies she doesn't know."

Steve hung his head in exasperation. He didn't like this situation one little bit.

"You want me to call into Mrs. Donnelly? Your next door neighbor? The lady you always say is a know it all busy body who ... "

Mike covered Steve's mouth with his hand, effectively silencing him.

"Ok, Ok, I know what I always say but ... if you're stuck and I don't think you will be, then call into her. Ok?"

"Oh yeah, this is just great Mike. You get to go off and find the mother while I get the babysitting duty with Mrs. Donnelly as back up. "

Mike scowled and Steve sighed but knew at the same time he didn't have any other option but to agree. As Brigitte wriggled again and yawned, Steve looked down at her and spoke resignedly.

"Ok, I guess we don't have a lot of options. When did Child Services say they'd be here?"

Mike chose to ignore the question and instead bypassed it in favor of heaping praise on Steve for his self sacrifice.

"Good man! You'll be fine. Hopefully I'll be able to find her quick and get back to you within the hour."

Mike turned to make a speedy exit but Steve reached out and grabbed his arm, sensing that something was off by Mike's reluctance to answer his question, balancing the baby against his chest as he did.

"Hey, wait a minute. You didn't answer my question. You did call Child Services didn't you? I mean they are on their way aren't they?"

Mike turned and forced a smile.

"Of course I did. They said they'll be here as soon as they can."

Steve could see the visible discomfort on his partner's face which gave away the fact that there was something he wasn't mentioning.

"Mike? You're holding out on me ... What EXACTLY did they say?"

Mike knew he wasn't fooling Steve and so reluctantly he confessed.

"Alright ... they said that the staff have been struck with some flu bug and they're operating on a skeleton staff at the minute. I spoke to my friend down there Annie Nolan. She promised to help us out as soon as possible but she has three other calls ahead of us and two of those are kids who are still in dangerous environments so they take preference over ours. "

Steve's jaw dropped and he paced more out of nervousness and discontent rather than for Brigitte's sake. After two laps back and forth the width of the hall while Mike looked on sympathetically, he spoke again, doing his level best to keep the deep rooted anxiety he was feeling faced with his current situation out of his tone.

"She must have given you an estimate Mike. How long?"

Mike swallowed hard knowing that his young partner wasn't going to like the answer and feeling increasingly more frustrated with their current predicament too, but knowing that Laura's life depended on them right now he answered unwaveringly.

"She said possibly five hours ..."

"FIVE HOURS!" Steve roared unable to hide his anxiety any longer at that disturbing statement of Mike's and Brigitte started to whimper from his loud and nervous tone.

Realizing that he had unnerved the tiny person who was relying on him, he lowered his tone purposefully and hushed her quietly, his cheek pressed gently against the soft downy hair on the baby's head. She quietened and in a whispered tone and with the angst emanating from his eyes this time instead of his voice he looked pleadingly at Mike.

"Mike You got to be kidding me ... Five hours?"

Mike glanced at his watch and saw that it was coming close to midnight. He really couldn't afford to waste any more precious minutes in trying to find Laura but Steve's angst ridden and worried expression needed another minute or two of calm reassurances and so he made his decision and stepping forward he clasped Steve by both shoulders.

"Steve, with any luck I'll be back in less than two with her mother, ok? You've got this Steve. And if you don't believe it then look at Brigitte. She feels that you've got this too."

Steve looked down once more and noticed how calm and reassured the baby was, snuggled into his chest. Mike was right. This wasn't a time for nursing insecurities and the sooner he let Mike go to find the girl the sooner he would be back to assist him in minding Brigitte. So with a heavy heart he spoke urgently.

"Ok Mike ... "

Mike didn't budge at first not believing the words that Steve was saying and still observing by the young man's demeanor how uncomfortable he was with the whole situation but when Mike didn't move, Steve paced away from the older man and spoke as he did.

"Well go on then. Do what you have to do before I change my mind. Just PLEASE get back here as soon as you can and just to get the record straight ... YOU'RE typing the report on this one ..." he added in a forced lighthearted tone to try and convince Mike to leave faster.

The young man knew that if Mike lingered too much he would without doubt lose his nerve quite quickly under the present circumstances but luckily Mike sensed that. Stepping forward he placed a gentle hand on the back of Brigitte's head.

"Don't fret now Sweetheart. Uncle Mike's going to find your Mommy."

He looked for a brief second as if he was going to reassure Steve in a similar way and his torn expression told Steve that it wasn't an easy decision for the older man either but instead he grabbed the back of Steve's neck and squeezed gently.

"You've got this ... You hear me?" was what he whispered and as Steve nodded he turned and left quickly shouting back as the door closed. " I'll get back to you as soon as I can ..."

As the door shut Steve stood almost frozen for several seconds in the middle of the room, hardly believing how this otherwise easy going and relaxing evening had turned out. He looked once more at the fragile and tiny person who was now momentarily relying on his nonexistent parenting skills for survival and in the moment wasn't quite sure who he felt sorry for most, himself or Brigitte. He heard Mike's car start up and drive away before he finally let out the breath he hadn't quite realized he'd been holding. Knowing he had to pull himself together for both their sakes he allowed his police training in awkward situations to kick in. He needed a plan ... First things first he had to settle her and get her to sleep some how so that he could put her down and start thinking straight. Having this small person snuggled into him was unnerving him to no end and that combined with the tiredness was making his thoughts sluggish.

So with a half baked plan in mind he turned his efforts towards getting the baby to sleep. He tried pacing but that didn't seem to work and so he tried to remember the tune of the lullaby that Mike had been humming earlier and started to hum it softly as he rocked her gently. He was sure that he didn't have the tune exactly right but thankfully Brigitte didn't seem to mind and within minutes she was fast asleep, her breathing slow and even. He smiled to himself at his achievement and allowed himself a further subdued giggle at the sight of Brigitte making sucking movements with her lips as if she had an imaginary pacifier between them. The baby emanated cuteness by the bucket load and Steve began to think that perhaps Mike hadn't been that far out when he had mentioned how she was worming her way skillfully into his heart.

Fifty minutes later however and a decidedly more stressed and exhausted Steve was trying to put Brigitte down gently into her basket for the third time but once again as soon as he had her settled and barely walked away, the same thing happened. She started to wriggle, fidget and moan and then she would start to cry inconsolably again. Frazzled and feeling decidedly out of his depth he picked her up again and cuddled her against his right shoulder and once again like the other two times before, she settled quickly as she grabbed a fistful of his shirt. He balanced her carefully against his shoulder and brushed his other hand through his hair in frustration before returning his hand to support her fully.

"Aw come on Sweetheart ... Give Uncle Steve a break will ya? You're killing me here ..." he pleaded softly, but the only reply he received was some sucking baby gurgles and the tiny hand seemed to grip his shirt material tighter.

Steve felt lousy. He had a dull throbbing headache and since his stomach had finally settled he was starting to feel hungry again. He felt a little light headed and felt that the lack of food and tiredness were to blame. He hadn't had a lot of sleep last night and it had been a very long and exhausting day. He stood rocking the baby gently and trying to work out what he should do next and felt his head swim a little. He couldn't keep up the constant pacing anymore and so he gave up.

"Ok Honey ... You win ... If you don't want to go back in the basket then you can stay in my arms and sleep. I'm just too tired to keep this up ..."

Again he rubbed at his tired eyes, feeling slightly peeved that he had been out mastered by a tiny baby. He only hoped that revelation never made it back to the guys at the precinct as he knew he would never quite live that one down. His eyes alighted on the television set in the corner of Mike's living room and he grinned.

"Ok, let's see if there's something we can watch instead, huh? Would you like to watch something with Uncle Steve? "

Steve flicked through the channels on the set and frowned at the poor choice of programs to view at this time of night until at his last press he found a black and white hammer house of horror film of Dracula. Steve personally loved these films and while he felt that it obviously wasn't appropriate viewing for an infant he also felt Brigitte wouldn't pay any heed to it anyway and it just might pass the time away until Mike returned.

Sitting down on the corner of the couch he snuggled Brigitte against his chest and covered her with the baby blanket, slightly anxious and fearful that she might not be too happy at the fact that he wasn't pacing with her anymore but to his relief Brigitte didn't object to the new arrangement. Glad to be at least sitting down for now Steve leaned his head back against the back of the couch and got himself comfortable. His stomach growled audibly and he forced himself not to think about Jeannie's delicious meatloaf that was just waiting to be heated up and devoured in the kitchen. Then to his amazement within minutes Brigitte had fallen soundly asleep. The steady breathing of the baby was strangely relaxing and Steve found himself growing very sleepy too. He yawned several times uncontrollably and tried to keep his eyes open but they kept threatening to close of their own accord. Afraid that he was in danger of falling asleep and letting her fall he shifted the baby slightly until she was more snuggled into his side, safely nestled into the corner of the couch and he positioned a cushion the other side of her for extra security before he returned his gaze to the movie for several more minutes before he finally lost the battle to stay awake and he fell asleep too while the movie continued playing in the background.

Outside under cover of the broken street light, two cars pulled in across the road, one silver and one black sedan. The occupants of the first silver car, two burly men of muscular build and height, exited their vehicle and headed over the road towards Mike's house and one surreptitiously mounted the steps quietly and carefully making sure not to be seen or heard by those inside. The dark haired man leaned sideways and peered cautiously through the living room window and grinned as he saw Steve asleep with the baby on the couch. His eyes quickly darted back and forth for signs of other occupants and on seeing none he grinned again and headed back down to the street as quietly as he had gone up.

Approaching the black sedan he leaned down towards the back passenger window and waited as the window slowly rolled down. The figure inside was hidden in the darkness, the only thing visible was the red glow of the cigarette he was smoking and as a curl of smoke exited from the rolled down window, a gruff, arrogant, foreign sounding voice followed.

"Well? ..."

"There is a baby in there Boss ... But it's with a young guy ... They seem to be the only ones in there ... "

"Are you sure your contact gave you the right address for Stone?"

"He was fairly certain Boss. "

"Fairly doesn't quite cut it now does it ... WELL DOES IT?" He roared .

"No Boss ... But it was the best we could do. What do you want us to do? " the muscled man continued, trying not to show how unnerved he was at his psychotic Boss's loud question.

He heard the man inside's heavy breathing and hoped that he wouldn't bear the brunt of his Boss's rage but instead after several seconds he heard the door click and the man exited immediately followed by two other men from the black sedan.

"I NEED that baby to convince the girl to come to us and to ensure she doesn't get a chance to tell what she saw ... We don't have much choice. If the contact was right and she was bringing the baby to this address ... Then we GO IN ... NOW!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Bye Bye Baby**

 **A/N: Thank you to all those following, reading and reviewing ... your words mean so much to me. As it's Friday and I left you all with an evil cliff hanger last night, I decided to give you two chapters today too so I don't leave you guys hanging too long. Also a quick warning too that there will be some violence involved in the upcoming chapters but with the reputation of the Russian gang as it is, it would be unrealistic to not have some violence involved. Let the drama begin!... And as Sylvia Elaine rightly said "Fasten your seat belts. It's going to get a little rough from here on in :-D**

Chapter 6

Steve was fitfully sleeping, strange dreams disturbing his rest. He was in a spooky graveyard and everything looked very dark and foreboding. He couldn't remember how he had gotten there and he looked around to see if Mike was near but couldn't see him anywhere. He reached for his gun but it wasn't there so he stumbled forward in the darkness and tripped several times in his effort to reach some sort of safety. A loud rustle behind him drew his attention as he whirled around and saw a dark figure who looked remarkably like Christopher Lee the actor. The figure advanced towards him as the moon suddenly came out from behind the clouds and illuminated the scene a little better. Steve figured that he must be dreaming and yet he wasn't quite sure.

He stepped backwards as the figure approached silently and he fell over a half buried stone, landing on the ground behind him with a thump. Clambering desperately to stand up, the figure advanced with deathly precision pinning him where he had fallen. The man's face bent low above him and as his mouth opened, pronounced fangs could be seen. Steve struggled beneath to free himself as the man's mouth drew nearer his neck. _"What the hell is going on? "_ he thought to himself, willing himself to wake up but instead of the bite he expected, the man reached beneath his cloak and produced a crying baby whom he then placed against Steve's chest. The crying deafened his ears and he tried to wriggle free once more until he heard above the din, a sound of footsteps off to his right. Turning his head to see who was coming, he saw a young girl approaching, her hands outstretched, calling for her baby. Before Steve could react the dark figure left the baby with Steve and advanced towards the young girl with deathly speed. Steve found he couldn't move. Still pinned tight where he lay with just the wriggling baby, he struggled in vain again as he heard the young girl's blood curdling scream ...

Steve woke with a start, his heart hammering in his chest and his hand instinctively tightening around the infant in his arms. A loud woman's scream filled the room and momentarily confused he quickly scanned the room only to see an actress on the television set screaming loudly as the figure of Christopher Lee as Dracula approached her. He let his head fall back against the couch with relief as he quickly scanned Brigitte and saw that his nightmare and start hadn't even fazed the sleeping baby. He ran a hand through his hair, now slightly slicked with perspiration and chuckled to himself as he realized what had caused his strange dream. Maybe horror movies weren't the best thing to fall asleep watching, he surmised. Feeling still a little rattled after the sudden awakening, he shifted slightly on the seat, taking care not to disturb Brigitte and swore in that instant that he had heard a click from the front door out in the hall. His eyes still half asleep he screwed his eyes to survey his watch and saw it was only twenty past one in the morning. _"Wow! Mike really had found her fast "_ he thought, never having doubted Mike's skilled detective intuitions and sitting up a little he spoke drowsily as he heard the footfall out in the hall.

"Hey, that was quick. I didn't expect you back so soon ..." but his sentence didn't finish as he saw the first stranger enter the room.

Jolting up, his speed slowed by his drowsiness, he reached behind him for his gun but didn't even get the clip open before the stranger pulled what he recognized as a Russian Makarov pistol on him and spoke menacingly in a distinctive Russian accent.

"Don't even think about trying anything pretty boy unless you want a new pattern on that wallpaper behind you ..."

Steve's breath caught in his throat as a second and then a third heavily built man followed the first gunman into the room. Steve studied all three of their faces but didn't recognize any of them off hand. But it didn't take much to figure that they were hired muscle. But hired by who? Steve reckoned that they were here for the baby and he knew immediately that he was in trouble. Severely outnumbered, out sized and with a small baby in his arms that needed protecting, Steve couldn't see an easy way out of his current predicament. There was never anything in the training manual in the Academy on how to fight off three assailants while holding a tiny baby at the same time. No ... he'd have to write his own escape plan for this one.

The gunman shouted menacingly again, bringing Steve back from his thoughts.

"Let's see that hand back to the front ... pretty boy."

Steve scowled at the scar faced man, his patronizing nickname increasing Steve's distaste for the gunman more by the second as he brought his hand slowly back as requested. He studied the Russian gun in the henchman's hand and tried to remember his firearms training. He was almost certain that the Makarov was capable of shooting a 38 caliber bullet which would tie in nicely with the bullet that killed their latest murder victim and began to wonder if this man had in fact pulled the trigger. Knowing he had to act fast to get a handle on the current deteriorating situation, Steve decided to try ignorance as a ploy.

"Hey, easy man ... What are you guys doing in my house? You know if you're looking to rob the place I'm afraid you're going to be pretty disappointed ... "

He tried to keep the nervousness out of his voice but the gunman approached towards him, his expression not giving away his intentions.

"This is YOUR house? ... " the gunman asked incredulously casting a nervous eye back towards the others and the doorway, knowing the man who still had not entered the room yet, was listening to the interrogation.

"Yeah man ... Whose house did you think it was? I'm just trying to get my kid to sleep here you know? What's going on here, huh?"

Again the gunman appeared nervous.

"The kid's YOURS? ..."

"Hey man, would I be sitting here at one in the morning trying to get her to sleep if it wasn't, huh?" Steve uttered persuasively.

There was a nervous tension in the room as the other two men approached the gunman and argued quietly behind him. Steve strained his ears but couldn't make out what they were saying and hoped that he had been convincing enough. As the men argued, Steve's gaze fell to the basket on the floor just peeking out from beside the couch. If they saw it they would find the note and his lie would be found out. He felt a further sheen of perspiration break out on his brow as he tried to think how he could make it to the basket and move it out of sight without getting his head blown off in the process. Right now there seemed to be dissension in the ranks as they pondered whether they had gotten the right address or not. Feeling that perhaps this would be his only opportunity as the three men argued, he slowly stood up, bringing Brigitte with him, amazed that she was still sleeping through this whole fiasco despite the fact that with her head against his chest, Steve reckoned that his hammering heartbeat alone must be deafening to her ears. However, unfortunately his ascent was noticed and the gunman yelled maniacally at him again before he could move another step.

"HEY, who told you that you could move, huh?"

Steve stopped moving and held out his hand in a surrendering gesture as he balanced the sleeping baby against him in a move that he was becoming more used to the more times he did it.

"Ok, ok ... Look I don't want any trouble. If you want money just take whatever you can find and just leave us alone, alright?" he pleaded convincingly.

The gunman sneered.

"We don't want your money ... We were told this was Lieutenant Mike Stone's house, but you're not him. He's older. You know him?"

Steve felt his heartbeat quicken even more and forced his tired brain to work out a valid answer. He knew he was risking a lot but not exactly having time to work out logically the consequences of his response, he ventured bravely.

"Yeah I know him. I used to work with the guy. He ah ... He sold me and my wife this house a couple of months back before he took early retirement ... not long before ah ... Jeannie here was born ... Look if your beef is with him I ah ... I think he headed back East somewhere ..."

Inwardly cursing his pathetic cover story and feeling that they would have to be unbelievably dumb to buy it he knew that he had to stick to it now regardless. The three men exchanged a questioning look and a few more cross words in Russian before the gunman made his way over towards Steve and stood face to face with him, staring at him as if trying to work out if he was lying or telling the truth. He grabbed Steve's shoulders and pushed him sideways, reaching behind Steve under his jacket and spotting Steve's special holstered to his side. Pulling the gun out and flinging it across the room he then reached roughly into Steve's inside jacket pocket and pulled out Steve's ID.

Brigitte fidgeted and Steve held her tighter, feeling that he must protect this defenseless infant that had been entrusted into his care above all else. He kept his face as straight as possible, edging a little sideways as he did, while the Russian gunman opened and read his ID, in the hope that he could at least get a foot to the basket to push it under the side table and out of their line of sight. The gunman turned and spoke sneeringly to the others.

"He's a COP ... by the name of Steven Keller."

Steve didn't like the hatred that seemed to drip from his words as he spat out Steve's occupation and knew that he had unwittingly become possibly dispensable as a result. He figured that these three rough looking characters would probably take great pride in killing a cop. He had to talk fast and so he stammered one last time.

"Look guys ... The man you're looking for isn't here ... There's no harm done here. So why don't you gentlemen just leave the way you came in and we'll just pretend this incident never happened, huh,?"

The three men looked towards the doorway and Steve followed their gaze as an older grey haired man entered, walking slowly towards them, an expensive cashmere overcoat draped around his shoulders. He was holding a cigarette and he laughed but it was a laugh that didn't spread joy but rather terror in its wake. Steve's blood froze in his veins as he recognized the man who had appeared. Grigori Damacov, a Russian crime figure who had muscled in lately to an area of San Francisco just between Lombard Street and The Embarcadero. He had heard tell of him over lunch in the canteen in Bryant Street with Sergeant Bob O'Neill from the Criminal gang task force and the tales he had heard about this particular person had been blood curdling in their telling.

In the short time he had taken over the district he had several supposed murders chalked up to his name, one or two that had been investigated by homicide and all of which remained unsolved due to a distinct lack of evidence or the convenient sudden disappearance of vital witnesses. Damacov had featured in the investigations but at least he hadn't been with Mike when he had gone to interview Damacov. That would have given him away too easily. While he had been sent that day to trawl through various records for clues, Bill had been dragged along with Mike and while at the time he had balked about being left out, here and now Steve was grateful for Mike's decision that day. Vice and Narcotics had also spoken to them on occasion of this particular gentleman regarding his various seedy business ventures but he was proving difficult to catch. He had seen surveillance photos of the man standing before him and his rugged, weather beaten face held more menace in real life than the pictures could ever do justice to. His blood thirst and violence were well spoken of and Steve felt that his odds of surviving this encounter just fell through the floor. If Laura and their murder victim Susan had unwittingly stumbled upon one such murder committed by Damacov, Steve could fully understand why she had feared for her and her baby's lives. Rumor was, that this man was cold to the core and killing a cop or a baby or a young girl would not even lose him a second's sleep. The older man stepped towards Steve, an evil grin now emerging from under the thick grey mustache as he took the ID from his hired muscle. Steve noticed that Damacov wore black leather gloves and knew he was dealing with a very clever individual who made sure his fingerprints were never found on anything incriminating. The older man studied Steve's ID for several seconds before speaking coldly in a Russian accent.

"You are seriously expecting us to believe that the famous Mike Stone has gone back East to tend a garden and play bridge in retirement? Do I look ... like a FOOL to you Mr. Keller? And I would be very careful how you answer that question ..."

"His retirement party was a blast. I'm surprised you never heard ..." Steve stated dryly, deeply unnerved by this latest development but maintaining his exterior cool for Damacov's benefit.

Damacov smiled again at Steve's bravado, perusing the baby in Steve's arms as he did,much to Steve's dismay.

"You were obviously expecting someone as we entered ... Who were you expecting? Stone? Possibly with the baby's mother? "

"I don't know what you're talking about. No, I told you. Stone doesn't live here anymore. I thought it was ... my wife .. She's a ... a nurse ... She works evenings. I thought that was her finishing early ..."

Damacov had started pacing around in front of him and the pacing was unsettling Steve by the second. His henchmen looked increasingly nervous and Steve knew that also was a bad omen for him. Damacov dropped his cigarette butt on the carpet and crushed it into the pile with his boot. Then he came face to face with Steve.

"I think you're lying to me Inspector Keller. Do you have any idea what I do to people who lie to me? I can tell ... that you know who I am by your expression as I entered therefore you must have heard stories of the many unpleasant things that your kind accuse me of ?"

Steve didn't answer but swallowed hard and watched as Damacov flung his ID towards the spot where the basket was, anxious that it would be discovered and possibly mean certain death for him. Also the fact that he knew Steve had recognized him worried the young detective. After all he could not be let live to tell anyone about this incident and so he felt that perhaps his fate was already sealed. He paced slowly sideways pretending to rock the baby in his arms as a reason for moving but he did notice that the gunman's Makarov followed his movements, ready to shoot if ordered to, as he answered the older man flatly.

"Yeah, I know who you are ... But what do you want here?"

"You know what I want too Mr. Keller ... Let's stop what you Americans call beating around the bush, shall we? That baby which is not yours and looks nothing like you is valuable to me. So she will come with us and if you cooperate I will do you a favor and kill you quickly. Now I cannot say fairer than that now can I? ... Inspector of pigs."

Steve had reached the basket and stretched his foot behind him to move it out of sight but before he could move it very far, Damacov clicked his fingers and called out to the doorway.

"Dmitriy? Is this the one you say is Stone's partner?"

A fourth henchman appeared in the doorway and Steve's breath caught in his throat. There stood Dmitriy Bachorev, a Russian man that him and Mike had questioned on one occasion at a crime scene linked to Damacov and as the man nodded, Steve knew his lies were found out and that he was now in a very grave, potentially fatal situation. He kicked the basket further backwards but Damacov clicked his fingers again and Dmitriy moved forward and pushed Steve roughly sideways before reaching down to pull the basket back out and picking up the note he handed it to Damacov who quickly read it and then crumpled it furiously as he turned to his henchmen and barked angrily.

"Mikhail, Get Elena from the car ..."

Steve felt sick to his stomach again but mostly because he had just run out of luck and he feared the worst.

The first gunman turned and left while all those remaining in the room waited in relative silence until the henchman brought a young woman in from the car. She looked fragile and very pretty. Blonde cascading curls framed her youthful, unblemished, made up face but she looked scared and nervous and looked distinctly like someone there against her will. Damacov turned to her.

"Elena my dear ... Take the baby from this pig ..."

"Grigori ... I am not good with babies ... You ... you know that ... " she pleaded also in a distinct Russian accent but Damacov barked angrily.

"I SAID TAKE HER!"

The young woman anxiously stepped forward and stretched her arms out to take Brigitte but Steve was not willing to give her up lightly ... Not now that he felt he knew what was going to happen next. He wouldn't go down without at least putting up a fight. He stepped back, his legs right up against the couch with nowhere else to go and held the baby tighter refusing to give her to the woman in front of him The young woman looked compassionately and almost apologetically at him, the moisture in her eyes clearly visible as were her trembling hands that remained outstretched and he wondered how on earth she had come to be with this maniac crime Boss in the first place.

Dmitriy then stepped forward and spoke even more menacingly.

"Give her the baby or we will kill you and take her from your dead body ..."

Steve never answered or moved and was subsequently struck full force across the left cheek by the heavily built man who seemed to take some satisfaction in his work, the momentum of the strike sending Steve sideways as he struggled to remain standing and keep hold of Brigitte at the same time, his cheek stinging painfully from the forceful blow. The move caused Brigitte to wake and start to cry as Dmitriy wrestled her out of Steve's grip and handed her roughly to Elena who stood back holding her more gently and trying to cajole her to stop her from crying, looking equally as out of her comfort zone with the young infant as Steve had earlier.

With the baby now out of his grip, Steve was punched heavily in the stomach and doubled over as he was temporarily winded. Damacov took advantage of Steve's current weakness and slammed him down into the floor face first and put one knee into the middle of his back. Reaching inside under his overcoat he produced another Makarov handgun and pushed the barrel into the back of Steve's head. As Steve felt the gun at the back of his head, time seemed to stand still.

From his current pathetic viewpoint face down in the carpet beside Mike's dining room table, a myriad of thoughts spiraled in his head. He thought about the Tahoe trip with his friends this past weekend. He couldn't believe that it would now become his last. He wouldn't get to be best man for his friend Robbie's planned wedding or be there to celebrate the birth of Robbie's baby with him. He would ironically never get to find out if he would ever be marriage material as he had asked Mike earlier but over all those thoughts his most disturbing one was that he would meet his end here in Mike's house. How would Mike or indeed Jeannie ever cope with that? He couldn't believe the evening had come to this ... Although bloodstains could easily be removed from carpet, Steve didn't think they would ever be erased from Mike's mind if he was found beside the table on which he had shared many a home cooked meal with the two people who had become his family through fate and circumstance. He tried to think of a way out but there was no escape plan left. The inevitable was just a click away. He heard the trigger being pulled back as Damacov's cold voice, filled with rage, broke through his last thoughts.

"You see Keller? I do my own dirty work. I just hire these men to make sure I don't get caught doing it ..." He sneered again before adding " Now you will pay the price of lying to me pig. Any last words?"

Steve couldn't think of anything he wanted to say to this heartless creep but only all the words he wanted to say to Mike and Jeannie had they been there. He had let Mike down and the baby too as his mind tortured him as to what would become of her now that he had failed to protect her. He stayed silent for several seconds, Brigitte's tortured cries making his last few seconds unbearable until her cries suddenly gave him an idea. It was as if they were meant to inspire him, as if she were calling him to answer. With a new found bravado despite his lowly position he spat back at his captor.

"Go ahead Damacov, SHOOT ... but you're going to have to listen to that baby's constant cries after you do. She only stops for me ... And the girl you're looking for will want proof her baby is alive before she ever gives herself up. I can keep her quiet for you but maybe you don't mind listening to that, huh?"

Damacov screamed again at Elena.

"SHUT HER UP!"

Elena panicked and rocked the baby but she wouldn't settle.

"I'm trying Grigori but she ... she won't quieten. " the girl pleaded apprehensively, audibly afraid of the repercussions should she be unable to do as she had been instructed to.

Steve waited for the click that would mean certain death and closed his eyes in preparation until he heard the trigger being safely secured once more and Damacov's insane laugh filled the room.

"Ok, pretty boy ... I admire your courage. I will give you one more chance. You keep her quiet, and I will let you live for now but you will come with us and when I find the girl and find her I WILL, rest assured, you and her and that screaming baby will find yourselves in a shallow grave. Mark my words. "

Then grabbing Steve roughly by the hair at the back of his neck he pulled him into a kneeling position and screamed at Elena once more..

"Give him back the baby and let's see if pretty boy can really do what he says or if he is just trying to save his own skin with more lies. "

Steve could feel himself shaking from the ordeal but was trying not to show it externally to his tormentors. As Elena handed him Brigitte back he settled her against his right shoulder, hoping that she wouldn't some how sense his inner turmoil and remain upset, knowing his life depended on her settling for him. As her cries reduced to faint sobs Steve continued to rub her back soothingly and whispered barely audibly to the still sobbing baby as all eyes in the room remained in his direction.

"Come on Sweetheart. Don't let me down now ..."

Within seconds Brigitte stopped crying altogether and Steve inwardly sighed with relief as he hoped his plan had worked. Damacov laughed again as he sneered .

"Well, well, I have seen it all now, eh men? A pig who can calm babies! Perhaps you have missed your calling Mr. Keller? "

All five men laughed hysterically before he turned once more to Steve and yanked him back to his feet as the young man gripped Brigitte tightly.

"Now we take a ride ... Let's go ..."

"Please ... let me just take her basket of things and her blanket ... " Steve pleaded, worried that his request would be laughed at, but to his surprise Damacov was still giggling and shoved him in the direction of where it lay.

"Be my guest ... Consider it your last request. "

Steve knelt down where the basket was, still clasping Brigitte tightly, grateful that the tiny infant had saved his life for now, instead of it having supposed to be the other way around and vowed in that instant to repay the favor by protecting her at all costs. Depositing the blanket into the basket he saw that Mike had returned the baby formula powder tin to the basket at some stage along with the empty baby bottle and the pacifier. As he gathered her things into it he saw his discarded leather bound ID on the floor beside it and remembered that while Damacov had been wearing gloves, Mikhail's fingerprints were on it. He needed to alert Mike to that fact somehow when he returned. If he identified the prints and figured from them who had taken them he would be able to find and rescue them quicker so he risked a sly maneuver. As he casually glanced over his shoulder he saw the henchmen attentively listening to their Boss as he issued new instructions and taking advantage of their distraction he opened the baby powder tin and left a trail of the powder encircled around the leather ID case and hoped Mike would notice it and understand his clue such as it was. Then quickly closing the tin and gathering the basket back up, he stood with it in his hand and turned to see Elena standing right behind him. He swallowed hard as he realized that she had seen what he had done and waited for her to tell on him and for his reprieve to be revoked but instead she took the basket from him and gave him a half hidden smile as she turned to join the others. He watched her closely as the henchmen surrounded him, giving him little chance of escape. His cheek was now burning mercilessly and his stomach ached from the blow it had received but despite those physical injuries, the thing that haunted him most was the feel of the cold metal as it had pressed against the back of his skull, a feeling that would remain with him for quite some time to come, unsettling his very soul.

"Ok, LET'S GO. After you ... Inspector of quietening babies." Damacov sneered again as he held out the hand that held the gun, supposedly graciously for Steve to go first. As Steve hesitated he shoved Steve roughly towards the door as he spat out viciously " Go-ahead ... I INSIST! "


	7. Chapter 7

**Bye Bye Baby**

 **A/N : As promised here is the second chapter for today but again like yesterday please make sure you have read the chapter I posted this morning before this one as it was again updated within the 24 hour time period where chapters seen to sneak in unnoticed.. Thanks for the continuing feedback and comments :-D  
**

Chapter 7

Steve held Brigitte protectively as he walked ahead of his captors and out the front door, still feeling shaky from his near death experience only minutes before. As he stepped over the threshold, Damacov followed him and the barrel of the Makarov prodded his lower back causing him to stop walking momentarily. A menacing voice whispered over his left shoulder.

"Don't try anything or I will gladly use this Keller. Is that clear?"

"Perfectly ..." Steve spat back, suddenly finding himself despising the man who had now become more personally known to him than the vicious and violent character he had read about or heard about from witnesses and fellow officers back at Bryant Street before.

As he went to move again, the door of the next house opened and to Steve's horror Mrs. Donnelly, with curlers in her hair and in a long, pink dressing gown appeared on her doorstep, holding the heavy gown around her neck with an aged, fragile hand.

"Steve? Steve ... is that you?" she stammered.

Again the menacing voice spoke in his ear, the Makarov pistol now pressing uncomfortably and roughly into his back.

"Get rid of her Keller ... or else I WILL ..."

Steve knew that he meant every word and so trying to keep his voice sounding normal, which in his current circumstances wasn't an easy thing to do, he spoke in his usual friendly manner.

"Yes, Mrs. Donnelly ... It's Steve ... Everything's alright ..."

He realized the irony in his words as things were currently about as far from alright as they could be, but he couldn't let this maniac kill Mike's elderly neighbor so he knew he had to be as convincing as he could manage ... However perhaps he could inadvertently try and leave further clues to his captors in his words if he was very careful.

"Steve, I heard shouting and a baby crying ... What on earth is going on?"

 _"Typical Mrs. Donnelly"_ , Steve thought fondly. _"She always has to know everything that goes on around her, and would hate to think for one minute she was missing any excitement although if she only knew the actual truth of what was really happening,he figured that this was one excitement she could literally live without."_ The gun pressing further into his back brought him from his thoughts as an unpleasant reminder that he had to answer the woman.

"We have a case of an abandoned baby, Mrs. Donnelly. Child Services here and I are just bringing her down to their Offices over at Lombard and The Embarcadero. Sorry for disturbing you ..."

Steve hoped that Mrs. Donnelly with her talent for gleaning information would pick up on the bizarre address he had given her and tell Mike but he also hoped that Damacov hadn't also picked up the clue he had just given. With his keen hearing, Steve heard the hammer of the pistol going back and knew that Damacov HAD heard it and he knew he had to quickly put distance between them and Mrs. Donnelly before she became their latest victim.

"You better head back inside Mrs. Donnelly ... It's quite chilly tonight ..."

To his further horror, instead of heeding his heartfelt plea, she came a little bit further out of her door, screwing her eyes up as she did to make out the scene in front of her in the darkness, the light from her door just barely illuminating Steve and the baby in his arms but noting that behind him and beside him now stood in silhouette several other men that to Mrs. Donnelly did not fit her description of people she would expect to work for Child Services. She sensed an urgency or panic from the young man she had come to know as her neighbor's partner and his usual laid back and happy go lucky demeanor was most definitely lacking. As she peered at him she was sure she saw a nasty bruise on his left cheek and became increasingly uneasy. Her gaze then fell to the tiny baby he was holding in his arms. It wasn't a usual look for the young Inspector and he seemed to be holding her very protectively.

"The poor baby! What kind of a mother would leave such a precious child behind like that? " she stated as her heart went out to the infant but not one to back away from situations, she risked her next question "Steve, what happened to your face?"

As she spoke, Steve felt the pistol retreat from his back and feared the worst. He moved further sideways in front of Damacov in case the removed gun was intended for another purpose and cursed the fact that he had forgotten that a bruise was more than likely visible considering the pain that was currently throbbing through his jaw. He stammered this time, his worry over what was about to happen taking over his voice.

"Just in the line of duty stuff ... that's all Mrs. Donnelly ... Nothing to worry about ... Now I really must INSIST you go back inside. I really don't want to feel responsible for you getting a ... a chill ..."

Although he said the word "chill" , the word "bullet " came to his mind and as he spoke, his eyes pleaded with the older woman to listen to him and his demeanor and his expression thankfully did get through to her. In actual fact the elderly neighbor got a distinct chill down her spine at his heartfelt words and facial expression. She retreated back towards her door hurriedly, calling out as she went.

"Very well, Goodnight Steve."

Steve almost audibly sighed with relief as she disappeared back inside and he heard her lock and bolt her door from the inside as she did. Again he heard the hammer on the gun being secured as it poked him in the back again and one of the henchmen grabbed his arm roughly to encourage him to continue down the steps. He hurried down them almost swept along by the muscled presence now surrounding him but he kept a watchful eye behind him too to make sure that none of them were attempting to gain access to Mrs. Donnelly's house. They had to have gleaned that she had been suspicious of them but hopefully the fact that in the darkness Steve would have been the only one even partially visible to her, would spare her a worse fate.

As they reached the cars down on the street, he noted that all men appeared to be still present and so felt relieved. Brigitte was fidgeting again, obviously picking up on his anxiety as he was bundled unceremoniously onto the back seat of the black sedan and Dmitriy sat in beside him on one side and Mikhail sat in on the other, their bulky frames effectively pinning Steve in the middle. Steve felt claustrophobic as he tried to adjust his position a little. Mikhail snaked his left arm behind Steve's shoulders unnervingly and Damacov sat into the front passenger seat and then the driver also got in. Damacov turned to look back at his prisoner and laughed that maniacal laugh again briefly before his expression turned serious once more.

"I really do hope you are not going to be difficult Mr. Keller. Did you really think I would not notice the clue you tried to slip to that old lady back there about the boundaries of my territory? You could have gotten her killed you know? I still haven't paid you back for lying to me either ... Dmitriy ..."

Steve began to feel sick again as at the mention of his henchman's name the hand behind his back came around and clasped around his mouth viciously, effectively silencing him. There was very little struggle room and anyway with Brigitte in his arms he didn't have much choice but to accept whatever fate this lunatic was going to inflict on him for now. Although he was trying his best to be brave, as Dmitriy grinned broadly and produced a small pocket hunting knife, Steve's basic instincts took over and he panicked slightly, tensing up as his heart raced uncontrollably. He remembered that some of the corpses that Homicide had investigated, the ones that Damacov had been suspected of, were missing fingers and so he feared that perhaps he too was going to pay the worst price for his transgressions. He heard Damacov laugh again at his panicked reaction and then heard the voice he had come to despise callously speaking to him in a low and heartless tone.

"Mr. Keller, if you truly wish to protect that small defenseless baby in your arms I suggest you do NOT struggle and remain very still. You wouldn't want Dmitriy's hand to slip and cut her ... well WOULD YOU?"

Steve hated the fact that he was right. So he stayed tensed up, pulling the baby closer to him as much for his own comfort as hers and closed his eyes as he waited for one of his hands to be grabbed and tortured at any second. The laughter began again and when nothing happened Steve opened his eyes but unfortunately just in time to see Dmitriy drive the small knife down into his left thigh, leaving it in up to the hilt. Steve felt the knife hit bone and suppressed the intense scream that longed to be released. The mere whimper that escaped despite his best efforts was muffled by the large hand that remained over his mouth the whole time. The pain seared through his leg, increasing in intensity and he fought the urge to throw up, suddenly glad that his stomach was empty and that he hadn't partaken of Jeannie's meatloaf earlier. His head spun momentarily and his world stood still as the more intense pain throbbed mercilessly, robbing his breath before it finally abated back a little. He waited with equal horror for the knife to be withdrawn but instead Damacov's evil sounding voice broke the silence again eerily.

"Mr. Keller ... Do not mess with me again ... Let this be a painful lesson for you. That knife will remain in your leg as a reminder of the price of your disobedience. You will bleed slowly while it remains in your leg but I wouldn't pull it out if I were you or else you will bleed out quicker and you will die quicker, that is ... unless it is a fate that you would prefer ... "

The evil laugh followed, echoed by the other men in the car before he finally continued .." As it is, it will suffice in slowing you down should you get any crazy notions of attempting to escape ... "

Then turning to the driver he spoke in Russian and the car started up.

Steve felt the area around the knife becoming slick with blood and he tried to get better control of his breathing which had become erratic after the shock of the knife wound. He had to stay lucid and strong for Brigitte's sake as well as his own. As the car drove off, Steve risked one more glance back at Mike's house and prayed that he had left enough clues for Mike to be able to find them.

 **Meanwhile on Mission Street approx an hour and a half earlier ...**

Mike pulled in outside the Mission Hostel, a homeless shelter run by a dear friend of his, Kathy Glenn. Her husband Terry Glenn had been a Sergeant at Bryant Street and a good friend of Mike's before he had been cruelly shot down and killed while on a call out fifteen years before. Mike and Helen had often socialized with them and they had stood by and supported Kathy after the incident when she had been widowed and left with two children to raise on her own. Kathy was a strong woman and had done an excellent job of raising her children and as soon as her kids went to college and left home, Kathy found a new calling here at the Mission Hostel. She even lived there most of the time and her help of the homeless was an inspiration to all who knew her.

Mike headed up the steps and rang the doorbell. Although it was a quarter past midnight, Mike knew that there were always night staff on duty in case a homeless person needed assistance throughout the night. Not long after he rang, a grey haired man opened the door but looked surprised to see Mike on the door step instead of a person seeking a bed for the night.

"Lieutenant ... I wasn't expecting to see you this evening. Please come in ..."

The grey haired man stepped aside to allow Mike to enter, then as he did he closed the heavy door behind him.

"Forgive me for calling so late Pat, but I was wondering would Kathy be here by any chance? I urgently need to speak with her."

"Well yes she is but I think she headed off to bed a short while ago. If you'd like to take a seat I'll go and tell her you're here."

"Thanks Pat, I'd appreciate that. Like I said I wouldn't normally disturb her but this could be a matter of life or death ..."

The older man looked rattled by Mike's statement and hurried off towards a corridor at the back of the front desk. Mike didn't feel like sitting so he chose to pace the lobby instead. He felt very bad for leaving Steve with the baby knowing how ill at ease the young man had been and was determined to find Laura as quickly as he could so that he could get back to him. In actual fact, nothing about this whole sorry situation sat right with him so he was pleased that just then he heard hurried footsteps heading towards him from behind. Looking behind him he saw Kathy approach, pulling a heavy dressing gown around her as she did.

She was a woman in her middle fifties, her hair of shoulder length cascaded around her shoulders, slightly tousled from her rude awakening. Mike smiled as he watched her approach. He hadn't seen her since the time he had brought the girl he was looking for to her and he admired the woman immensely. She had an outward elegance even adorned in a heavy dressing gown and a heart of gold to go with it. She looked concerned but yet smiled when she saw Mike. She hurried forward and took both his hands in hers.

"Mike, I must admit that it's good to see you. You know you don't call to see me as often as I'd like you to but ... Pat tells me this isn't a social call. How can I help you?"

"It's good to see you too Kathy and you're right we should meet up more often but this time I need your help with something, something very important. Do you remember the young girl that me and Jeannie brought you about five months back? She was expecting a baby and her name was Laura? I never got her second name."

Kathy's face fell and she sat down heavily on a couch by the wall.

"Yes, yes of course I do. Laura Reynolds. She's a sweet girl. She's in some sort of trouble isn't she? I was afraid that's what this was going to be about. She came back here late last night but Pat here said she left again shortly after and we haven't seen her since. Oh it's not the first time she's been missing overnight but well, this time I had a bad feeling about her. She had a baby girl just two months ago you know? Such a pretty little thing ... She called her Brigitte. I had hoped she'd just breeze back in and have a good explanation for her absence but ... oh Mike ... What's happened?"

"She's missing. It looks like she witnessed a murder, possibly two and she's gone into hiding."

Kathy covered her mouth with her hand and gasped.

"Oh no ...The poor girl. And she has the baby with her Mike!"

Mike placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder where she sat.

"No ... no she doesn't. She left the baby on my doorstep earlier this evening with a note saying that she was in trouble and needed me to take care of the baby for her. She was probably afraid to leave her with you as it would be the first place the men who are most probably looking for her would look."

"You think she's in grave danger don't you? Do you know who is after her Mike?"

"I'm afraid not. That's why I have to find her first. Kathy do you have any idea where she might go if she couldn't come here?"

Kathy looked down at her lap and seemed thoughtful. After several seconds she looked back up.

"She doesn't really have anyone else to go to here Mike. Any of her friends were from here in this Hostel or other homeless people on the streets as far as I could tell Mike."

"You said she had other friends on the streets Kathy. Did she ever mention a young girl by the name of Susan Randall?"

"Yes, she mentioned a girl named Susan to me recently but by all accounts she had a severe drug problem. She met her at the soup kitchen I think but I run a clean shelter here Mike, strictly no drug use, so I explained that I couldn't take her in but I told her about an acquaintance of mine who runs a drug rehab clinic over on Montgomery Street and told her to bring her to her, that she could help her. Why? ... Do you think she could be with that girl?"

Mike shook his head sadly.

"No, I'm afraid Susan was one of the murder victims we found ..."

Again Kathy gasped and her eyes teared up.

"Is ... that the murder Laura witnessed?"

Mike sat down beside her on the couch and put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"Yes, we think so ... Listen Kathy, did she ever mention a favorite place she used to sleep rough in? "

Kathy tried to recall their many conversations and thought for several seconds before she finally smiled and looked back at Mike enthusiastically.

"Wait a minute! There was a place. She often told me about a spot in the Golden Gate Park that she used to sleep rough in before you found her and brought her here. It was down by the lake, an abandoned storage shed of some sort. She used to say it was at least warm and dry rather than sleeping outside. Oh Mike please find her before something bad happens to her " Kathy pleaded as she grabbed Mike's hand.

Mike smiled and hugged her to him briefly before releasing her and speaking softly.

"Now, now don't worry. I will ... thanks for the help. Listen Kathy ... men might come asking about Laura. Be careful who you let in. We don't know yet who exactly we're dealing with but they've murdered twice as far as we can tell so they're dangerous and are willing to cover their tracks at any cost. If you see anyone or anything else suspicious you call Bryant Street straight away and let us know, alright? And please be careful ... "

"Oh dear ..."

Pat's voice joined the conversation as Mike and Kathy looked at him curiously.

"They've already been here. A man came about ten o'clock this evening looking for Laura ..."

Mike's face fell as he stood up and headed quickly for the desk where Pat was standing closely followed by Kathy.

"What did he look like Pat? Can you describe him?"

"Oh, he was about six feet tall, bulky in stature, dark hair and he spoke with an accent."

"An accent? You mean a foreign accent?"

"Yes, Russian I think ... "

"Pat, what did you tell him?"

"Well, I didn't have anything to tell him. I merely said that she hadn't been here since last night and that I didn't know where she was ... but ... then I saw him talking to Patricia ... and she ... she left with him."

Mike looked back at Kathy and before he even had to ask she explained.

"She's another resident here at the hostel. A young girl around Laura's age. They got along very well."

Mike had a sinking sensation in the pit of his stomach.

"He left with her? Have you seen this Patricia since?"

Pat shook his head and flustered ...

"No ... I don't think so but well they're of age. I can't stop them going off with people if they want to ... "

Mike scowled at the grey haired man as Kathy took off behind the two men shouting back as she did. " I'll check Patricia's room ..."

Minutes later Kathy came hurrying down the staircase, tears visible in her eyes and worry audible in her voice.

"Mike, she's not there and the other girls haven't seen her since earlier ... Oh my God, do you think they've taken her against her will?"

Mike started pacing again, the situation worsening by the hour. He seemed to be thinking of what to do next and then turned to Kathy as she joined him again.

"Would she know about Laura's spot in the Golden Gate Park?"

"Possibly ... Laura confided in her a lot. They were best friends here at the hostel."

"That means they could already be on her trail. May I use your phone please?"

"Of course ..."

Mike picked up the phone on the desk still glaring at the grey haired man behind the desk who seemed to wither slightly under the glare.

"Norm? Yes it's Mike. Listen I'm going to need some back up. I need you and Bill to head over to the Golden Gate Park and meet me over there. We're looking for a witness but it looks like we're not the only ones. Also I need you to send a car over to The Mission Hostel on Mission Street to get a description of a man seen possibly abducting a young girl here at ten o'clock this evening. Put out a missing person's bulletin on the girl in question too. Have you got all that? Ok, see you soon."

Mike hung up and spoke urgently to Kathy.

"I have to go but do me a favor will you? Lock that door and don't open it again until the police get here and until we have these guys under lock and key will you, please? I have enough to worry about without having to worry about you too. Ok?"

Kathy smiled at his concern and hugged him once more.

"Ok Mike, I will. But you be careful too alright?"

Mike grinned.

"Hey, careful is my middle name. Didn't you know that?"

"Mike? ... What about the baby?"

"Don't worry. My partner is watching her until Child Services collect her. She's safe for now but don't worry as soon as I find Laura, I'll get them reunited. I better go. Thanks again. I'll keep you posted.

" Take care Mike. Good luck!" Kathy called after him as she watched him hurry out the door and down the steps to his car before closing the door again and locking it up tight.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bye Bye Baby**

 **A/N: I was going to revert back to one chapter a day today but your kind reviews have touched me so much I have decided to continue the double posts for the weekend ... Have a great weekend guys! :-D**

Chapter 8

The rest of Steve's journey was spent in great discomfort, his leg throbbing badly and although the bleed seemed to be light, Steve could feel it trickling down his leg and wetting his sock disturbingly. The psychological part though was almost worse. Knowing that the knife was visibly embedded in his leg made it difficult to try to forget about and being pinned so tightly between the two henchmen meant that every time Brigitte wriggled, keeping her from touching off the knife was proving an impossible task. And unfortunately the baby was wriggling A LOT! She had obviously started to pick up on Steve's discomfort and anxiety and every time she touched off the knife, Steve felt a biting pain in his left thigh. He was trying to ignore the constant torture but it was proving difficult and his stomach was churning from the nausea that was building. As the baby hit off the knife for the umpteenth time, Dmitriy's laugh pierced the air followed by his deep heartless voice.

"What's the matter pretty boy, eh? You look a little green around the gills ... You going to throw up, eh?"

Steve bit back the pain and turned to glare at his tormentor. In a voice equaling his captor's he spat out coldly.

"Well if I do ... I'll be sure to turn in your direction first ..."

Dmitriy's smile faded quickly and as anger lit up his face he gripped Steve's afflicted knee viciously causing the knife to move ever so slightly and a new trickle of blood to escape. Steve fought back the scream of pain the Russian's actions had caused and stayed staring hatefully at him, hoping beyond hope that before this night finished he would at least get a chance to extract some minute revenge on this lowlife for all the pain he had taken great pleasure in inflicting on him so far. As Dmitriy saw Steve's defiant look he began to squeeze harder but was stopped by Damacov's voice that roared loudly.

"DMITRIY! Let go of his leg ... NOW! "

The henchman stopped immediately and let go of Steve's knee but he looked visibly displeased by the order. However Steve could tell by his demeanor that the Russian man knew better than to disobey it. Steve closed his eyes as the pain temporarily increased and then slowly ebbed, but he heard Damacov's voice lower and speak more calmly to Dmitriy.

"Dmitriy, you must not let the American get to you. He is ... toying with you ... We need him for now and so you must hold your temper. Your time will come to extract revenge on him but for now I do not want him bleeding out any quicker. Look,* Tovarich at what your lack of control has done?"

At those words Steve opened his eyes again and saw the increased amount of blood now seeping into the trouser material around the buried knife and felt lightheaded as a consequence.

"Remove his tie and tie off the top of his leg with it. We need him to remain conscious ..."

Dmitriy looked remorsefully at his Boss knowing that the older man was indeed right and that he had let the Cop get the better of him, before turning and grabbing Steve's tie roughly. He looked with hatred in his eyes at the young Inspector but instead of loosening the tie the henchmen tightened it in one fluid movement cutting off Steve's air supply suddenly and alarmingly. His grip tightened around the baby as he once more feared the worst. As a choking sound left Steve's lips, Damacov yelled loudly again.

"DMITRIY! ENOUGH I SAID! RELEASE HIM!"

Dmitriy quickly loosened it as Steve gasped for air and then with an evil smirk on his face he spoke back to his Boss.

"Sorry Boss ... a simple mistake ... "

As Steve regained his breath and glared angrily at the Russian, Dmitriy then undid the tie and passing it under Steve's leg unnervingly he then tied it roughly around his upper thigh reveling in the discomfort he was causing his prisoner as Damacov spoke again.

"Mr. Keller ... While I have to admit I admire your courage in this situation, I must urge you to reconsider annoying Dmitriy. He has killed many people and has a distinct lack of affection for law enforcement officers such as yourself. It would be in your best interests to cooperate instead of making your last hours even more unpleasant than they shall be ..."

Brigitte whimpered and Steve hugged her comfortingly to his chest as he refocused his attention on where they were heading instead. The fact that they had not concealed their destination to him by way of a blindfold was another ominous indication that they had no intention of letting him live to tell anyone where he had been taken. He noticed the car enter the Embarcadero and head towards the piers. Before long they pulled up outside an old disused looking and ramshackled warehouse building. Mikhail got out first and pulled Steve with him roughly out the back door. Standing on his injured leg proved painful but manageable however he shifted most of his weight onto his other leg to ease the discomfort. As Dmitriy got out and came around to stand beside him, Steve couldn't help the wicked thought that came into his head. Turning visibly towards Dmitriy as Damacov and the driver joined them he made quick heaving sounds and spoke in a distressful tone.

"Oh God ... I think I'm going ... to be ..."

As he made a pretend retching sound, Dmitriy jumped back away from the young man as Steve quickly straightened back up smiling from ear to ear at the horrified expression on the Russian's face as he spoke more normally.

"Oops! False alarm ..."

Damacov and the other two men laughed at the humor but Dmitriy did not. Instead his face turned to one of anger as he stormed towards Steve only to be stopped by the outstretched hand of Damacov.

"DMITRIY ... Let him have his fun while he can ... His fun will soon be over ... Go check on the news so far. NOW TOVARICH! "

Dmitriy scowled once more in Steve's direction before storming off in the direction of the building. Then Damacov turned and walked right up so he was face to face with Steve. The older man had a very frightening and unsettling presence about him and despite his bravado only minutes before, something about this guy unnerved Steve to his very core. He bravely didn't back away but inside his heart was racing as Damacov spoke.

"You know Keller. You have a lot of courage. I have yet to decide if it is admirable or perhaps stupid but it is a trait that I find laudable none the less and also faced with certain death I find it to be a very rare commodity these days. Therefore I will actually be sorry to see you die Keller but die you must. Nothing personal you understand? Just business that needs taking care of ... Now, after you Mr. Keller. We will show you hospitably to your new accommodation. I am sure you will find it most charming ..."

Steve didn't like the sound of that statement but didn't have much choice but to limp his way in the direction the Makarov pistols were pointing in as Damacov and his henchmen took up the rear.

As they neared the warehouse door, the second car pulled up and the other two hired muscle and the girl from Mike's house exited and joined them. She looked increasingly uncomfortable with the whole situation and again looked decidedly remorsefully in Steve and Brigitte's direction. Together all of them entered the drab building and Steve was roughly, practically dragged up four flights of darkened stairs, lit only by the faint green illumination of emergency lighting. It took all his effort to keep Brigitte protected from the callous ascent as he temporarily ignored his own discomfort in his focused attempt to keep her unharmed. Arriving onto a long corridor, the floor strewn with debris, Steve was again urged ahead down it, his eyes trying desperately to adjust to his darkened surroundings. The air was stale and oppressive and freezing cold with an almost damp feel about it. Steve visibly shivered and he wasn't sure if it was from the blood loss he had sustained, his increasing anxiety at his current hopeless predicament or from the actual chill in the air. As the henchman leading him went to open a side door off the corridor, Damacov's voice once more halted their progress.

"No, Tovarich. Not that one ... The next one down ..."

"But Boss ... That is ..."

"I am well aware what it is Mikhail ... I think it will be a more conducive environment in helping the young Inspector reveal what he knows to us. "

Steve was shoved to the next door and as the door opened an unmerciful odor pervaded from it as Steve was shoved inside. The smell was over powering and instantly made Steve retch. He turned around as quickly as he could in his incapacitated state but the door was closed heartlessly behind him as he heard Damacov's voice through the door as he also heard the key turn in the lock.

"I will let you get accustomed to your new accommodation and we will be back to speak with you shortly."

Then he heard the maniacal laugh again as he heard the footsteps heading away. He banged on the door with a fisted hand and yelled as loud as he could despite the sickening stench surrounding him.

"DAMACOV! Please don't leave the baby in here! DAMACOV?"

No answer came and so he pulled his jacket across her to try and protect her from the stench as he retched several more times. The room was pitch dark apart from a small amount of light streaming in through a small window across the room and he decided to head towards it. Perhaps if he could get it open he might be able to get some more breathable air for him and Brigitte while they awaited their grim fate. He retched again violently even more glad now that his stomach was empty as bile rose and burned the back of his throat. It was a smell he recognized from his job in Homicide but hoped beyond hope that he was wrong. It was the unmistakable smell of decomposing flesh and he shivered again at the thought that he was possibly now sharing the room with the body he had assumed had been removed from the alleyway of his crime scene. He was suddenly glad that it was dark and that he didn't have the sight to contend with as well as the smell and started limping painfully slowly forwards in the darkened room.

There was rubble and scattered stuff on the floor beneath his feet and he struggled to keep his footing as tenuous as it was to begin with, without the added obstacles he was encountering along the way. He focused his gaze straight ahead at the window in the dark and concentrated on keeping a strong hold on Brigitte and keeping himself upright, only pausing every so often to retch from the overpowering stench and cringing inwardly at what he could possibly be stepping on. He finally made it to the small six paned window and as he did he turned his head away from the baby as he spat up a mouthful of bile onto the floor to his left. He noticed that while still bad the stench was not as strong over this side as it was from the other and hoped that he had at least managed to put some small distance between them and the dead body. Although in the dark the dimensions of their new prison were hard to make out, Steve figured it was a fairly large area.

The light from the window was minimal as it was night outside and the moon had disappeared behind some clouds and either way the glass was covered with thick grime. What little light made its way through, barely illuminated just a thin portion of floor around them and debris and dust was evident in the faint glow. He reached up to try and open the window but it seemed to be rusted shut and so he knew he would have to break the glass to get any air through it at all and in order to break it he was going to have to root around on the floor for something to break it with. That prospect didn't fill him with any great joy as he feared what a darkened search on the floor would possibly reveal.

Carefully letting the injured leg slide straight out on the floor ahead of him he bent his other knee until he was in reach of the floor. Cradling Brigitte in one hand, he felt down around him with the other. Dust and what felt like metal shavings came under his fingertips, as he searched around. Every time his fingers touched something cold he pulled them back instinctively but thankfully nothing resembling a dead body revealed itself to him. The final stone cold object he flinched from seemed long and metallic and he pulled it towards him to reveal a metal bar about two foot long. He finally allowed himself a brief hopeful smile as he knew it would do the job nicely and perhaps he could even use it as a defensive weapon if necessary later when Damacov came back to pay a visit although realistically he knew it was no match for a Makarov pistol.

Retching again as the stench seemed to intensify at floor level, he pulled himself back upright. Then he very awkwardly removed his jacket. He marveled at how such a simple task could become so much more difficult to achieve while holding a baby at the same time. With the jacket removed he shivered from the cold and then covered the baby with it while he turned her away from the impact and smashed at the glass with the bar in his right hand. The bottom two panes shattered easily and Steve felt the fresh night air rush in past him. With the jacket still covering Brigitte he turned back so that the fresh air could fill their lungs instead of the toxic odor that had been doing that job moments earlier but then realized how cold the night air actually was.

He frowned as he realized that having got them fresh air to breathe he had also succeeded in exposing them both to the freezing cold sea breeze that was now blowing forcefully through the newly broken window. He felt Brigitte's tiny hand and she felt cold to the wrapped her tighter in the jacket and pulled her close to him in the hope that he could keep her from getting chilled but his own teeth started to chatter instead now that he was in a light shirt. He peered out the broken window and saw at least a forty foot sheer drop down below. They wouldn't be escaping that way, that was for sure. He longed for just a chair that he could sit down on to take some of the pressure off his wounded thigh but there was no way he was searching the darkened room for anything else so he leaned back against the wall by the window instead and found himself praying that Mike wouldn't take too long to find them.

As he rested there in silence he heard a distinct noise that sent a shiver up his back. A shuffling and squeaking sound coming from the other side of the room. RATS!

 _"Great! Just great."_ he thought to himself. _"That's just about all I need ..."I HATE rats!"_

 **Across town outside the Golden Gate Park on Stanyan Street approx. 12:45am :**

Mike pulled up behind the green LTD belonging to Norm Haseejian and Bill Tanner. Exiting quickly he made his way to the two men who had been waiting for him.

"Well you guys got here fast."

"Norm was driving Mike. Need I say anything else?" Bill stated in a teasing tone.

"No, that explains it ..." Mike chuckled back knowing how fast a driver Haseejian could be.

"I put a black and white at 19th Avenue in case we need them Mike and Jefferson and Pearce are here to assist us. Dan is heading over to the Mission Hostel. Do we know where we're looking or have we to do a full Park sweep? Because if we do we're going to need to call in more man power." Norm stated ignoring his colleagues' earlier jibes about his driving skills.

"Good work Norm. No, we're heading for Stow Lake so the five of us should suffice but we need to hurry. I don't know how much of a head start they have on us. Let's go."

Getting back into their cars they drove quickly into the Park heading for the lake, Mike's car as the lead one with Norm's and the black and white just behind. As they drove onto Stow Lake drive and got within a short distance of the lake and the storage shed became just visible over on the right, Mike pulled in and signaled for the others to do the same. Exiting the cars and grabbing flashlights the four officers surrounded Mike awaiting further instructions. Mike sent the two uniformed officers off with Bill towards the rear of the shed while Mike and Norm headed down towards Stow lake towards the front of the shed moving stealthily as they did under the cover of relative darkness. The abandoned storage shed came into sight and Mike held up a hand to halt their progress as he spotted a silver sedan parked off to the left.

"Dear God Norm. I hope we're not too late ... Come on. HURRY!"

 **A/N: * Tovarich is a phrase used in the Soviet Union as a term for comrade for those of you who may not have heard of it before.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bye Bye Baby**

 **A/N: Sorry! I'm a bit late getting tonight's update up but better late than never! Again watch out for the chapter I posted earlier within the 24 hour time frame to make sure you're up to date before reading this one ... ;-) Enjoy!**

Chapter 9

Mike let out a low whistle and caught one of the uniformed officer's attention as they headed off towards the rear of the shed. Gesturing wildly he called both officers back and sent them across to check out the parked silver sedan.

"We don't know if there's anyone still in there so be careful you two. You hear me now?" Mike whispered as he watched the two young officers heading off in the direction he sent them.

Then he turned along with Norm and they carefully made their way as quietly as possible towards the front of the storage shed just as a young girl's screams pierced the air, coming from inside. Not having been seen yet, Mike used the element of surprise to his advantage. Gesturing for Norm to slip around the other side under cover of darkness, he waited until his Sergeant was in position and watched as two men exited the door to the shed, one in front and the other muscular man dragging a young girl with him, behind the first, his strong arm around her midriff and the other clamped around her mouth, effectively muffling any more screams. Mike allowed them to get just a small distance from the shed when he shouted out, startling the two men.

"POLICE! You're surrounded. Let go of the girl and put your hands in the air."

Mike frowned as the first man shouted something in a foreign accent and quickly produced a weapon and fired it in his direction as the second man tried to drag the girl back towards the shed. Mike ducked and heard the bullet whizz past him before Norm drew the gunman's fire by returning fire. Hell broke lose as the sound of gunshots shattered the night air and then followed the high pitched sound of screeching tires. Mike looked to his left and saw the silver sedan backing up at high speed, sending both young officers diving to avoid it. As it then sped forward, Mike saw the two officers getting back up and firing their weapons after it. As the sedan went out of sight, Mike shouted at the officers.

"Well don't just STAND THERE. GET AFTER THAT CAR!"

Mike watched as Jefferson and Pearce ran back towards their black and white to start the pursuit. As they sped off, Mike noticed that Laura was struggling with the second assailant and not making it easy for him to pull her back inside.

A constant gunfire exchange was taking place at this stage between Norm and the first man who had used an abandoned boat beside the shed for cover. Several bullets were exchanged before Norm got the upper hand and the gunman fell sideways, in a heap on the ground, clutching his chest where Norm's bullet had successfully hit its mark. What happened next took place in mere seconds as the girl bit into her captor's hand and as he yelled and loosened his hold momentarily, she kicked out and freed herself, running back towards the shed, screaming as she did. Mike watched in horror as the second gunman produced a weapon and aimed it after the fleeing victim. Mike raised his gun and shouted at the second man, his 38' special carefully aimed.

"DON'T DO IT!"

The gunman ignored Mike and a single shot was heard. Mike held his breath as the gunman turned and tried to aim his gun towards Mike but staggered instead and fell face first forwards onto the ground, Mike's bullet having hit its mark with deathly precision. The girl disappeared into the shed and while Bill appeared back around the corner having heard the gunfight, he and Norm surrounded the two downed men, relieving them of their weapons. Mike hurried into the darkened storage shed. Using his flashlight to light up the interior he spoke with concern and sympathy in his voice.

"LAURA? Laura, it's Lieutenant Mike Stone ... Are you alright? You can come out now. It's safe. I'm here to help you. "

He shone the flashlight from side to side, squinting his eyes in the darkened shed until the beam alighted on a huddled figure in the far corner. The young woman was sobbing and shaking as she rose slowly and walked shakily towards him. He hardly recognized the disheveled young woman whose eyes were wide with fear and even her hair and clothes were tossed and crumpled. She covered her eyes from the strong beam of the flashlight as she stammered heartwrenchingly.

"Lieu ... tenant Stone? Is ... that really ... you?"

"Yes Laura. It's really me. You're safe now. Come on. Let's get you out of here."

The young girl reached him and practically fell forwards into his arms as she clung to Mike for dear life, her heart wrenching, terrified sobs echoed and seemed to fill the confined space in the storage shed. She stayed that way for a minute or two as the trauma from her all too recent ordeal poured forth uncontrollably. Tears streamed down her face causing streaks to form down both cheeks as the dust from the disused shed mingled with the newly shed tears and she stuttered between her hysterical sobs

"They ... They were going to ... kill me ... Lieutenant ..."

Mike hugged her close and consoled her, speaking quietly and assuredly as he reached into his pocket and produced his ever ready crisp, white handkerchief and handed it to Laura who accepted it gratefully.

"There, there now. I know. Everything's going to be alright now. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you. I promise. "

Still clasping the young frightened girl close to his side he brought her with him out of the shed. There was frenzied activity outside as another patrol car had arrived on the scene, Norm was performing CPR on the first gunman and Bill Tanner had removed his jacket and covered the second gunman's face and upper body as he saw Mike exit with the young girl, so that she wouldn't have to look at it. Bill exchanged a look with Mike and shook his head as he saw Mike glance at the newly covered body. Mike frowned and nodded his understanding to Bill. He hadn't had any choice but to shoot to kill. Merely grazing the gunman could have still resulted in the young girl's death and he consoled himself inwardly that his actions had been necessary despite the fact that taking another man's life never sat well with him. It was an unfortunate and sometimes necessary part of his job and another innocent person's life had been saved as a result. A baby still had her mother because of his actions. Sensing the inner struggle his superior Officer was experiencing, Bill felt the need to speak out.

"You had no other choice Mike. It was him or her" he added pointing to the still sobbing girl beside his Lieutenant.

Mike smiled at his colleague and nodded again and Bill felt his words had helped.

"Any ID? "

Again Bill shook his head.

"Nothing Mike. No wallet or anything. "

Mike scowled and then heard the disgruntled curses of his Sergeant as he looked and saw Norm abandon his chest compressions and stand up, looking remorseful at his Lieutenant.

"I'm sorry Mike. He's gone. I didn't mean to kill him ... but it was dark and ... DAMN IT! He might have been able to tell us something ..."

Mike handed Laura over to Bill for a moment or two as he approached Norm who was kicking the disused wooden boat in frustration. He grabbed the burly man's shoulders and turned him to face him.

"NORM! It's alright ... These two weren't going to be taken alive. It would have been either you or him and ... well ... I'm glad it's not you. Ok?"

Norm calmed a little as Mike's words sunk in and touched him.

"Ok ... Thanks Mike."

Mike patted his Sergeant's shoulder and then issued instructions that he knew would keep Norm's mind on the job and away from what had happened.

"Secure the scene for me will you? Get the boys in here and Bernie and see can we identify these two somehow. I want no stone unturned. Got it?"

Mike watched as Norm straightened up and his ploy worked. Norm's voice spoke unwaveringly.

"You can count on me Boss. I'll get it done."

"I know I can Haseejian. That's why I'm leaving you in charge."

Norm beamed and nodded and Mike chuckled as Norm headed off behind the older man barking instructions in true Haseejian style to the men in uniform who had recently arrived. Then heading back towards Bill, Mike noticed Laura was speaking hysterically to his Inspector. As he approached them, she turned towards Mike and fled into his arms, this time at a slight distance, but speaking equally as hysterically as before.

"Where's Brigitte? Did they get my baby? Is she alright? "

Mike once more held her close and rubbed her back soothingly.

"Hey now ... Calm down ... Brigitte is fine ... She's with my partner ... We'll get you two reunited soon, ok? I promise. But right now I need to ask you some questions ..."

After hearing the words that her baby was alright, Laura slumped in Mike's arms from the relief and the aftermath of her ordeal and Mike practically carried her with Bill's help back towards the beige Galaxy. Seating her in on the back seat, Mike got down on his haunches to talk to her from where she now sat but before he could ask a single question another police car drove up beside them with lights flashing. Out jumped Dan Healy and he made his way towards them. Mike stood back up and saw his colleague's concerned face and drew him to one side as he came closer, out of Laura's earshot.

"Dan? What's the matter? What's wrong?"

Glancing over at the young girl in the back of the car and then lowering his voice he spoke anxiously.

"Bad news I'm afraid Mike. We found the missing girl, Patricia Callaghan."

Mike knew by Dan's tone that the discovery was not what they had hoped for.

"Where?"

"Two blocks away from the Hostel ... In an alleyway ... Shot twice in the back ... Execution style ..."

Mike swallowed hard. They'd gotten Laura's whereabouts from the poor girl and then when they hadn't needed her anymore she had become an unwanted witness and her life had been brutally taken. Dan saw Mike's face contort in rage and waited for him to respond. When he finally did, his voice held contempt and anger.

"I WANT these guys Dan. You hear me? I want you to get onto Rudy. Get him to organize a task force. We're going to need more manpower and resources. Get the lab boys over there. I want every piece of evidence and eye witness material you have on my desk pronto. Ok?"

"You got it, Mike " Dan replied and headed back again to his vehicle at lightning speed.

As Mike stood there and Dan's words fully sunk in and the fate of the two young recently slain girls angered him, another disturbing thought crossed his mind and in a hurried and panicked fashion he ran back to where Laura was sitting.

"LAURA? Did you tell your friend Patricia at the Hostel that you were going to be hiding out here this evening?"

Laura looked startled by Mike's anxious tone but she nodded grimly.

"Yes ... Why?"

Mike's blood chilled in his veins and he felt as if there was a boulder after appearing in his throat that refused to be swallowed. With a tremble in his voice and in a lower tone he asked the question he knew he didn't want to hear the answer to.

"Laura ... did you tell her where you were leaving the baby? ..."

Laura's eyes widened with confusion but also with a growing fear that she couldn't fully explain. Mike's tone and demeanor were scaring her. She looked at the older man and stammered.

"Yes ... She was the only one I told ... Why? "

Mike reeled where he stood and felt Bill Tanner's hand on his back steadying him. Bill saw the blood practically drain from his Lieutenant's face and grew concerned.

"MIKE? ... What's wrong? "

Mike seemed to pull himself together quickly and raced around to the front of the car and sat into the driving seat, shouting back as he did to a startled looking Bill.

"THEY'RE GOING TO GO AFTER STEVE AND THE BABY!"

Another scream erupted from the back seat as Bill tried to console the young girl this time as he also listened to Mike's panicked voice speaking into the receiver.

"DISPATCH? This is Inspector 81. Lieutenant Mike Stone. I need you to call my house straight away and tell Inspector Steve Keller to take the baby and get out of the house NOW! It is NOT SAFE. Repeat, he needs to LEAVE STRAIGHT AWAY. Over?"

The radio crackled.

"Understood. Over."

Mike sat tapping the steering wheel with nervous fingers as he prayed he wasn't too late. Mere seconds later his worst fears were realized as the radio crackled again.

"Dispatch to Inspector 81. There is no answer at your house Lieutenant. Shall we send a car over there? Over?"

Mike swallowed hard and yelled into the receiver as Laura started hysterically sobbing again and Bill felt his own heart race at the latest grim developments of this case.

"Dispatch, I need all cars in the vicinity to converge on 768 De Haro Street. Possible armed and dangerous subjects on site. Officer requiring assistance. I'll meet them there. In the meantime keep trying to reach him. OVER."

Mike got back out of the car and rushed towards Bill.

"Bill, take Laura to Bryant Street and don't let her out of your sight. She'll be safe there. I'm going to need the keys of your car."

Bill nodded and handed Mike his car keys and then Mike grabbed Laura's hand.

"Laura, it's alright. We don't know anything's happened to them yet. Steve might have just fallen asleep and hasn't heard the phone. Listen to me now. I need you to go with Inspector Bill Tanner here back to Bryant Street. You'll be safe there. Ok? I'll let you know what's happening as soon as I know anything. Will you do that for me please?"

Laura nodded as more tears cascaded down her cheeks.

"Please Lieutenant Stone ... don't let them hurt my baby ..."

The young girl's tortuous plea touched both Mike and Bill and Mike merely nodded and squeezed the girl's hand comfortingly before leaving them both and taking off in a run for the green LTD behind them. Getting in and starting the engine, Bill watched as his Lieutenant drove off at high speed, the worry on Mike's face behind the steering wheel visible even in the dim light as he passed them by and Tanner found himself praying that Steve was alright.

The traffic was light for mid morning thankfully, but Mike still broke several speed records on his way home, the siren's mournful sound echoing the deep rooted fear in his gut that his worst nightmare was about to become a reality. Although he had told Laura that Steve had probably just fallen asleep to try to comfort the young girl, he didn't buy that for a second. Steve was a very light sleeper and even if he had dozed off, as exhausted as he had been, the phone's rings would have woken him. If Steve wasn't answering the phone it was because he wasn't able to and that was what scared Mike the most. Mike arrived at De Haro Street at the same time as two other black and whites and together with weapons drawn they mounted the many steps to Mike's house, still in darkness due to the broken streetlight, Mike leading the way.

As they reached the top, the slightly open front door was the first ominous sign they found. Pushing it open slowly Mike entered, his weapon scouring the fully lit room, followed closely by four other officers. The room was empty with not too much disturbed from the last time he had been there. A lamp was knocked over and there were signs of a small scuffle but thankfully no blood and more importantly no bodies. Mike turned to the officer directly behind him and glanced at his name tag.

"Officer Bennett. Get your partner to call for the lab boys. We're going to need them over here. You take one more officer and check the rest of the house. "

"Yes Sir ... " Bennett replied before heading off to carry out the Lieutenant's instructions.

Mike holstered his special and stood staring at the room. The television was still on and he walked carefully around the room careful not to touch anything that might yield fingerprints. Then he spotted it in the corner of the room. Steve's gun. He swallowed hard as his emotions threatened to overwhelm him as he got down on his haunches and studied the familiar gun lying now hastily discarded on the carpet in front of him. He should never have left him. Now he had been taken along with Brigitte. Mike knew that they were dealing with very dangerous and heartless individuals. Having killed two young girls already in cold blood, killing a cop and a two month old baby would be of no consequence to them. Mike knew that they wanted the baby to get to Laura but Steve was of no use to them whatsoever except perhaps as a hostage to bargain with. The longer they had Steve, the less chance they had of finding him alive and right now Mike wasn't even sure how long ago they had been taken. He hoped against hope that the fact that no bloodstains had been found so far meant that for now he was alive and unharmed but he also knew he had to find him and fast.

As he stood consumed by feelings of guilt and worry, someone entering the room hurriedly behind him drew his attention and he sniffed back the emotion and stood, clearing his throat as he did to see Dan Healy heading towards him.

"I just heard over the radio Mike. What's happened?"

"They've taken Steve, Dan ... and our witness's two month old baby ... He was minding her here for me while we looked for the girl ... I ... I never should have left him here without back up ..."

Mike's voice broke and Healy knew this was taking a great toll on his Lieutenant. Feeling an equal amount of apprehension for Steve's fate, he patted Mike's shoulder and spoke as comfortingly as he could.

"We'll find them Mike. "

Dan's words pulled him out of his despair and he cleared his throat again and nodded gratefully.

"Yes, yes we will ... We have to ... He's counting on us, Dan."


	10. Chapter 10

**Bye Bye Baby**

 **A/N: Firstly apologies ... Due to Real Life proving hectic today I was unable to post an update this morning so I'm afraid I will only get one update posted today but to make up for that I will post another one first thing tomorrow morning. Hope this one proves worth the wait! ... ;-)**

Chapter 10

Dan stood and took a quick look around the room.

"Signs of a struggle Mike." he said pointing to the overturned lamp. " Steve didn't go without a fight. "

Mike swallowed hard at the very thought of it.

"That's what worries me Dan. Now that you're here, help me search the room for clues, will you please?"

"Sure Mike ..." Dan answered just as Bennett arrived back downstairs.

"The rest of the house is clear Lieutenant. No signs of anything unusual. "

"Thanks Bennett. Cordon off the house outside will you please? And canvas the neighbors. I know it's the middle of the night but someone might have still been up and seen or heard something. Wake them up if you have to! We need answers and fast."

"Yes Lieutenant. "

After the young Officer left, Mike gestured to Dan.

"Steve's gun is discarded over there. As soon as the lab boys photograph it, bag it and tag it will you? I need to know if it was fired or if there are fingerprints on it other than Steve's. We don't know yet if it was taken from him or if he was ordered to throw it away instead."

Dan nodded while Mike began scouring the other side of the living room and spotted Steve's leather bound ID discarded next to the couch. A strange circle of white powder surrounded it.

"DAN? Look at this!"

Dan hurried over and saw what Mike was pointing to.

"Steve's ID ... What's the powder Mike? Drugs? "

Mike slipped a finger into the white powder and placed it on his tongue. Dan watched him anxiously but then saw the older man smile.

"What? What is it? "

"Baby formula ..."

"Baby formula? " Dan responded in surprise.

"Steve must have left it to tell us something. The ID ... It must have viable fingerprints on it. He was leaving us clues ..." Mike beamed proudly.

"Good ol' Steve ... " Dan chuckled briefly breaking the tension in the room just as the lab boys arrived into the room and Mike and Dan moved out of the way to let them work.

"Take pictures of everything boys. You hear me? Everything!"

As soon as the scene was photographed, minutes later, Dan took a pencil from his pocket and carefully picked up Steve's gun with it. He sniffed at the barrel before placing it in an evidence bag.

"I don't think it's been fired Mike."

He then began bagging the ID carefully using the pencil as well.

"Mike I'll get these down to the Lab right away. "

"Yes ... Do that ... Thanks Dan. Tell them to drop everything else and work on this. Get Charlie out of bed if you have to. "

Dan nodded and was gone in seconds. Bennett arrived back into the room then before Mike had time to worry some more.

"Lieutenant, your next door neighbor Mrs. Donnelly saw Steve and the baby being taken. She's very distraught. My partner is with her next door. She wants to speak to you."

Mike didn't have to be told twice and hurried out after Officer Bennett, following him up the adjoining steps into Mrs. Donnelly's house. The elderly woman was seated on her couch being handed a glass of water by Bennett's partner as Mike arrived. The glass visibly shook in her hands as she addressed the young man in a stammered voice.

"Thank you young man. So very ... kind of you. I can't seem to stop shaking ..."

"Well you've had a terrible shock Ma'am ... Can I call anyone for you? Or your Doctor perhaps? " the young Officer asked.

"Oh no ... Not at all. Thank you. I ... I just need to talk to Mike ... "

As she saw Mike she went to get up, the glass almost spilling in her haste. Mike hurried forward and encouraged her to remain sitting down.

"Oh Mike ... It was frightening ... There were so many of them and Steve seemed very anxious ..."

"Alright Norma. Calm down now. It's going to be ok. Just take a deep breath and tell me what happened and exactly what you saw."

"Yes ... yes of course. It was around half past one when I heard something strange going on in your house. I hadn't been able to sleep on account of my arthritis and so I got up to take some painkillers and that's when I heard the baby crying. I mean I'd heard it earlier on and thought it was strange but ... I just thought that maybe you had visitors staying who had a baby but this time was different ..."

"What do you mean different?"

"The baby was screaming and there were strange voices and then I heard a scuffle of some kind and a man shouting. I wasn't sure what to do but then I heard your front door opening and so I opened mine just a small bit to see if I could see what was going on and then ... then I saw him on your doorstep."

"Who Norma? Steve?"

"Yes, that nice, polite young partner of yours. He was holding a baby and there were other men surrounding him but they were acting strange Mike?"

"How were they acting strange?"

"Well none of them spoke except to whisper in Steve's ear and they kept back in the shadows so that I couldn't see them clearly. Steve was the only one I could fully make out because the light from my door was shining on him and the baby."

Mike scowled at the news that the men had remained concealed as his hopes for descriptions of the men who had taken Steve were dashed in that instant.

"Norma, do you know exactly how many men were with him?"

Mrs. Donnelly thought for a few seconds and frowned.

"I can't be sure. It was so dark with the broken streetlight and they were huddled together on your door stoop but I think there were at least four or five ..."

Again Mike scowled. Outnumbered possibly by five to one it was no wonder Steve had been overpowered and taken.

"You said it was frightening Norma. If they didn't speak then what scared you about it ..."

"Steve ..."

"Steve scared you?"

"Oh not directly of course ... but he seemed very nervous and on edge and ... and he was hurt Mike."

Mike's blood ran cold.

"Hurt? "

"Yes, he had a nasty looking bruise on his cheek. I asked him what had happened and he said that it had happened in the line of duty. I asked about the baby and he said that she had been abandoned and that the men with him were from Child Services and that they were taking the baby somewhere but the address was most unusual and didn't make any sense ... That's when I first got the impression that something was very wrong."

"A strange address? Norma, that might be very important in helping us find Steve and that baby. Can you remember exactly what address he said?"

"Yes ... it was Lombard Street and the Embarcadero ..."

Bennett joined the conversation.

"But those two places are blocks apart. Why would he give that address?"

Mike again felt a cold shiver go up his spine as he had an idea about the strange address.

"He was leaving us another clue that's why. It wasn't an address. It was a ... territory. I think we're dealing with a criminal gang here. Bennett call Bryant Street and get a home number for Sergeant Bob O'Neill. Get them to call him and tell him I need him down in Bryant Street ASAP! You got that? Tell him it could be a matter of life or death."

"Yes Sir ..." Bennett replied and headed off to make the call.

"Norma, you said that Steve seemed nervous and that his manner frightened you. Did that happen AFTER he told you about the strange address?"

"YES! Yes it did as a matter of fact. One of the men said something in a whisper to him and I thought ... well like I said it was dark but I could have sworn I saw ... a gun in the man's hand. "

Mike almost felt weak at the knees at the thought of Steve with a gun to his back but he cleared his throat and spoke again.

"What did Steve do then? "

"He kept telling me to go back inside for my own good so that I wouldn't get a chill but there was something in his voice ... I can't explain it but ... he sounded worried and his eyes held a warning almost, so I did what he told me to and I locked the door behind me without question."

"Did you see them leave? "Mike asked next, knowing full well that Mrs. Donnelly, no matter how scared she was would have most definitely been unable to resist a peek out of her window.

"Yes, they had two cars and they got in and drove off. One was silver and one was black ... I think they put Steve and the infant in the black one."

"I don't suppose you saw a license plate on either of those cars did you?"

"No, I'm afraid not Mike. It was too dark ... I'm sorry. I haven't been very helpful, have I? "

"Now, now Norma. You've been very helpful. At least you've been able to give us an idea of what happened and a timeline to work from. And hopefully an address that will prove useful. Would you like me to ring your daughter Lisa for you and get her to come over ?"

"Oh no ... I'll be fine Mike but ... Steve? Is he in grave danger?"

"I hope not Norma. I really do but ... well it doesn't look good. The men who took him have killed possibly three other times that we know about. But we'll find him, don't you worry now ... I have to go now but I'll make sure there's an Officer out front for the rest of the night so you can rest easy, ok? Thanks again Norma and I'll see you soon. "

Mike patted Mrs. Donnelly's hand warmly and then turned to leave as Bennett returned.

"Sergeant Bob O'Neill will be over in Bryant Street within the next half hour Lieutenant ..."

"Thanks Bennett. Listen I need to get back to Bryant Street myself. I'll send Bill Tanner back to wrap up here when I get back. I need you to be in charge until then. Can you handle that? "

"Absolutely Sir."

Mike scowled a little at the title he hated but admired at the same time the young man's enthusiasm and efficiency so he patted the young Officer's shoulder gratefully.

"Good man ... "

Bennett smiled proudly as he watched the Lieutenant head down the steps towards his car.. Turning halfway down he called back.

"Oh and Bennett? I need you to organize a black and white to keep an eye on Mrs. Donnelly's house and mine for the rest of the night just in case ..."

"Me and my partner will gladly do it Sir ..."

Mike again smiled at the over the top enthusiasm displayed by the young man but couldn't fault his dedication. He nodded gratefully and headed quickly to his car. Getting in, he cast one more look back up at his house and allowed himself a brief moment of panic and worry again as he wondered where Steve was and in what condition he was in. Another cold shiver went down his spine but he purposely shrugged it off and drove off quickly, all the more determined to get back to Bryant Street in record time and find clues as to where Steve was. He knew that Steve's life was firmly in the balance and that time was now of the essence.

 **Back at the Warehouse :**

Steve and Brigitte had been left alone in their new prison for what he reckoned, from the dim view he had of his watch, was at least thirty minutes. He was alternating between standing, leaning against the grimy wall and turning towards the window to allow both himself and the baby to take necessary gulps of fresh air every so often. His good leg was protesting the extra weight he was putting on it in order to take the weight of his bad one and the stench of decaying flesh was still causing him to gag every now and then. His stomach was churning and he was starting to feel the effects of the blood loss and the shock caused by the knife wound. He was shivering due to the damp and grim conditions of his surroundings and from the biting cold his newly improvised air conditioning had caused and yet he could still feel definite beads of sweat breaking out on his brow and the hair on his forehead felt uncomfortably damp and sticky. The definite sound of shuffling rodents from the far side of the room was unnerving him further and he only hoped that they wouldn't decide to come and introduce themselves to him and Brigitte any time soon.

He still held the metal bar from earlier in his left hand while his right hand remained firmly cradling Brigitte, even though he knew it would most probably do him little or no good ... but somehow holding it made him feel a little less hopeless.

He looked out the window once more and down onto the dimly lit car park at the front of the warehouse and found himself wishing that a stream of Police cars would arrive at any minute with flashing sirens to rescue them from this hellish place but the only sound he heard was the strong sea breeze as it whistled through the broken window and the far off sound of lapping seawater coming from the pier that he could just about make out to his right. There were no traffic sounds. The area sounded as dead as their current room mate and his spirits sank as he made the grim realization that it would be next to impossible for anyone to find them here in such a dilapidated and isolated place.

Before he had time to study his surroundings any further, he heard a key fumbling in the lock and the door to their prison opened. Mikhail entered first, carrying a flashlight with a glaring beam, followed by Damacov and Dmitriy and two other heavily built henchmen that Steve couldn't see clearly enough in the dimly lit room to ascertain whether he could recognize them or not. They both had flashlights as well and turned them on him, blinding him momentarily as he turned his eyes away and felt his grip tighten defensively on the metal bar he had strategically placed further behind his back out of sight. Brigitte squirmed against his side as if sensing danger was present or perhaps from the intense anxiety that was emanating off him at the return of their captors in such overpowering numbers.

They didn't approach him at first but stayed congregated by the door. Damacov's cold and chilling voice then broke the silence.

"Ah Mr. Keller ... I see you have improved the air conditioning a little. How very resourceful of you. Was the room's aroma not to your liking? I would have thought that pigs would be used to such smells in their natural habitat ..."

This statement caused a collective roar of laughter from the other four men but Damacov silenced them with a mere raising of his hand.

"SILENCE! We mustn't be rude to our guests. We wouldn't want to hurt their feelings now would we? Mr. Keller, if you would be so kind as to drop whatever weapon you used on that window please. I take it, that is what is in your right hand which you have concealed behind your back."

Steve swallowed hard as he heard the older man's instruction but the fact that his life was probably going to be taken soon anyway, he found a strange inward bravado from somewhere inside and decided that he would rather go down fighting than die like a coward. Stabilizing himself a little better onto the good leg he spoke with conviction.

"Why don't you send one of your bozos over to get it from me?"

Damacov laughed.

"Oh what a delight to hear such courageous words. But alas, I have no time for your amusing games Mr. Keller. "

Damacov whipped out a Macarov pistol and aimed it effectively in Steve's direction, aimed squarely at his chest."

"I could just shoot you and take it from you Mr. Keller but I do like your fighting spirit so I will allow you one more chance and ONE more chance only. I see you have not removed the knife, therefore I assume you still have a will to live so do yourself a favor and drop the weapon Keller. "

Steve felt himself starting to shake as he heard Damacov remove the safety catch off the trigger. Just then Brigitte whimpered and he looked down at the squirming form tucked safely under his jacket. He had to stay alive to get her out of here and he owed it to her to try and hold out as long as he could to allow Mike as much time as possible to find them. He still hadn't dropped the bar though as he knew dropping it would leave him at their mercy which was an unpleasant thought to say the least. Damacov spoke again this time more coldly than before.

"Think of the child in your arms Mr. Keller if you will not think of yourself."

Lowering the gun in a slow downward move, Damacov spoke again.

"I will give you to the count of five Mr. Keller to drop the weapon. If you haven't dropped it by then I will be forced to shoot at your right kneecap. As it is your only good leg left, you WILL fall and what will happen to the poor baby then? The " ball "as you Americans say is " in" your court. One ... TWO ..."

Steve knew that Damacov would carry out his threat without conscience and as Brigitte whimpered some more and the numbers ticked by, he knew that if he lost the use of his right leg as well then their plight would be even more hopeless so as Damacov came to "FOUR" he reluctantly threw the metal bar down on the floor in front of him. The metal clang that it made echoed around the room as Steve hung his head and rocked Brigitte comfortingly against him. He heard the others laugh this time more reservedly for fear of upsetting their Boss again and then released the breath he had been holding in as he heard the safety being replaced on the pistol.

"A wise choice Mr. Keller. A very wise choice indeed ... Now if you would be so kind as to give the baby to Elena for another while please? "

Damacov's well spoken phrases and sickening use of impeccable manners only added another dangerous depth to his already sinister personality. Steve searched the dark space behind Damacov that was out of the reach of the glaring flashlights and saw the slender and still as far as Steve was concerned, very out of place form of Elena, emerge from behind the Crime Boss. He hadn't even noticed her entering the room and now here she was walking towards him. He could hear her heavy and nervous breathing as she approached him and her disquiet and fear were palpable. Steve clasped Brigitte closer to him instinctively not wanting to let her go out of his very minimal protection, as he shifted his weight again as his left leg burned and the pain increased but Damacov spoke again more menacingly.

"MR. KELLER! Your noncompliance is starting to IRRITATE me. I can assure you that you do NOT want her in your arms for what is about to happen next."

Those words succeeded in chilling Steve right to the bone but he successfully kept that fact hidden from his tormentors.

"Where are you taking her?"

Damacov laughed again.

"Mr. Keller if that is your only concern then I can put you out of your misery ... if you'll excuse the irony of that statement. She will not leave this room. But she will be in far less danger if she is in Elena's arms rather than yours. THAT I can assure you ..."

Steve knew he was in big trouble and he couldn't argue with the fact that Damacov in this case was probably correct about the baby's safety being seriously compromised if she stayed with him, so looking at Elena pleadingly, he carefully lifted Brigitte still wrapped warmly in his jacket and handed her out gently towards the young girl in front of him as he whispered out of the other men's earshot.

"Please ... don't let him hurt her ..."

The moon came put from behind a cloud and shone through the grime covered window and more distinctly through the broken panes of glass and while it didn't succeed in lighting up the room with any huge degree of clarity, it did fall on the left side of Elena's face and Steve saw a silent tear falling down her cheek. She took the infant gently into her arms and whispered the words "I'll ... try ..." Steve knew it was the best he could hope for under the circumstances and he watched anxiously as Elena walked with Brigitte back into the shadows to stand over beside the door.

No sooner had Elena gone out of sight, when Dmitriy and Mikhail stormed forward and grabbed Steve roughly by both arms, almost knocking him off balance. They dragged him forwards and a wooden chair was produced behind him and he was roughly and unceremoniously planted into it. He tried to struggle but both heavily built men had a vice grip on his upper arms and with his left leg practically useless all he could do was try to kick out with his right one. He received a blow to the side of his face for his trouble and while he reeled a little from the force of it, to his horror, his hands were roughly pulled behind his back and were secured tightly with a coarse rope. As he flailed hopelessly, his ankles were then grabbed and tied together, the binding rope wrapped around the chair legs so that he couldn't even move them an inch if he tried. Now bound and tied, Steve's hope ran out along with his energy and he gasped for breath after his recent hopeless struggle. He listened for sounds from the window and prayed he would hear sirens but the mournful sound of the whistling wind was all he heard as even nature seemed to lament his current situation and the fate that was to befall him. He watched as Damacov approached slowly and he saw Dmitriy from the corner of his eye, roll up his sleeves and smile at him in a disturbing manner.

"Well pretty boy ... Let's see who laughs now, huh?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Bye Bye Baby**

 **A/N: As promised your early morning update. Couldn't leave you hanging too long after that cliff hanger!.. ;-) Thank you for all your kind words and feedback. I am so pleased so many of you are enjoying this story but must warn you that this update does involve some upsetting scenes for poor Steve.  
**

Chapter 11

Steve instinctively recoiled back against the back of the chair at the approach of the two Russians into his personal space, his mind racing along with his increased heart rate. Damacov was a difficult man to read but if nothing else, Steve had realized that he admired courage and bravery. It was the only fact that had kept him alive up to this and he had to continue to use it to his advantage. If he showed any of the fear that was now currently gripping his heart, he would seal his fate, so he had to try his best to appear outwardly cool and unaffected by their intimidating actions. It was the only thing he could do now to prevent and delay the inevitable. He watched nervously as Dmitriy circled around behind him and came back around to his left side while Damacov merely came forward and stood in front of him, watching his every reaction. Several minutes of intimidating silence followed and Steve lifted his chin to stare back at the Crime Boss defiantly, even thought he felt the complete opposite inside.

"I suppose you're wondering what I need from you, Keller? Well I have my men looking for the girl but perhaps you can help me find her quicker. Where was Stone going when he left you earlier?"

Without a second hesitation, Steve answered defiantly.

"I don't know. He DIDN'T say ..."

Damacov chuckled unnervingly.

"You really are a dying breed Keller, again if you'll excuse the intended pun." Damacov stated to a new ripple of suppressed laughter from his men.

"Such bravado AND loyalty beyond all concern for your own well being are in this day and age QUITE admirable Keller but surely your partner would not wish you to suffer unnecessarily for keeping such trivial information to yourself. He must have told you where he was going. All you have to do is tell me and this " session " will stop FOR NOW. And so I ask you again Keller, WHERE was he GOING? "

Damacov's irritation with his noncompliance was audible in his raised and angry words and Steve knew if he disobeyed a second time there would most certainly be pain involved but he was not going to betray Mike or the girl so he made his decision and spoke firmly, keeping his nerves and the worry successfully out of his voice.

"I TOLD you Damacov. I was just to mind the kid until he came back. I don't know where he was going. He DIDN'T say ... I can't help you."

"Can't or WON'T? Eh?"

Damacov turned and grabbed Steve's chin roughly and pulled it up to stare at him.

"Did you know that Dmitriy there was a famous bare knuckle boxer back in Moscow. He was undefeated in forty fights ... However ... he doesn't know his own strength MISTER Keller and he killed someone during a fight ... by accident of course. He broke the man's rib and drove it through his lung ... A very nasty way to die Mr. Keller. So I assisted him by bringing him here to your fair country to work for me and to use his special talent in my line of work. One can always use a good bodyguard, don't you think Keller?"

Damacov released Steve's chin and nodded suddenly to his men. One man gripped Steve's upper chest from behind and pulled up his shirt on the left side, exposing his left side while Dmitriy readied himself with his right hand, balled and fisted.

"Would you like to hazard a guess Mr. Keller as to how many times Dmitriy here could hit your rib cage before a rib breaks. If you'll allow me to say that bearing in mind you don't have very much upper body muscle to protect you from his obvious advantage in strength."

Steve remained silent, not satisfying the man in front of him with an answer as he tried instead to ready himself for the impact he knew was coming. He mustn't brace himself. He knew that much. He had to try and remain relaxed or else he feared his rib would break on the first punch. The trick was to relax the muscles as best he could. _Easier said than done,_ he thought to himself.

"You have no answer Keller? Then you leave me no choice but to find out the answer in practice. Dmitriy!"

Steve relaxed his body, a hard task as the man behind had him gripped so firmly but then Dmitriy drew back his fist and drove it into his side mercilessly. The impact sent a sharp pain right through his torso and drove the breath clear out of his lungs leaving him fighting for air for several minutes as Dmitriy withdrew his fist and laughed at Steve's misery. He hadn't felt any bones break and knew he had been lucky but he also knew that situation was tenable and from the power in Dmitriy's fist he knew his rib cage wouldn't withstand many more hits like that. When he had regulated his breathing sufficiently again, he raised his head back up from his chest and stared at Dmitriy, total contempt now practically dripping from his voice.

"Is that all you've got?"

Dmitriy's laugh faded and he pulled his fist back in anger but Damacov stopped him.

"TOVARICH! ... Control your temper. This is a wise one. You didn't brace yourself purposefully Keller. You never cease to impress me however ... You must also know that after a couple more of those, your body will tense automatically in a protective move and you will find it harder to resist it. An address Keller ... Give me an address and this will end here ... I have all the time in the world to play with you Keller but you do not have that luxury ..."

Steadying his voice, by allowing his anger at these men to give him strength he spoke once more bravely.

"Then I guess we're in for a long night because I won't tell you ... ANYTHING! ..."

Steve almost spat the words out but before he had time to steady himself, a second blow caught him just under his rib cage. The pain peaked and vibrated through his weakened body but he felt no bones give way and thanked God in his own head. His breath went a second time and he gasped for oxygen as the large form of Dmitriy showed him no mercy as he pounded Steve's rib cage a third time before he had recovered from the second. This time he felt a distinct bone break and the pain was agonizing. He wasn't sure how many ribs had succumbed but he knew he was in deep trouble. One more blow on that side could cause irreparable damage and he didn't have a clue as to how to get out of his current predicament. _Was this it? Was this how he would meet his end? In a rat infested, dilapidated warehouse at the hands of a Russian Crime syndicate._ He was out of ideas and strength. He readied himself for what would come, trying to keep his mind from thinking about Mike and Jeannie and the grief they would feel at his passing. As Dmitriy drew back his fist a fourth time, Steve mumbled breathlessly.

"Three ..."

"WAIT!" Damacov shouted at Dmitriy, effectively stopping his fist from hitting Steve again.

"Keller? Are you giving me an address. Go on! Three what?"

Steve lifted his chin defiantly and spoke clearly.

"Three. You asked me ... how many times it would take for him to break my rib ... The answer is three ..."

Steve's mouth curled into a taunting smile as he watched the fury grow on Damacov's face. Dmitriy lashed out on seeing Damacov's anger and slapped Steve viciously across the face as Steve felt his bottom lip split on the left hand side and blood began to pour from it. Reeling from the force of the blow along with the pain that was now throbbing through the left side of his face, joining his left side and thigh in sympathy, he felt his consciousness start to waver. He heard Dmitriy speak coldly as he also heard a flick knife being opened.

"Let me finish this pig off for you Boss ..."

Before Damacov could reply, the door to the room opened and a man ran towards Damacov grabbing his attention.

"BOSS? "

"DMITRIY! Leave him be for the moment."

Damacov pulled the man to one side and they spoke in Russian, in a very low tone. Steve was struggling to stay conscious, as black spots appeared before his eyes and threatened to pull him into the darkness that hovered close to him. He tried to listen but couldn't make out any of the words they were using. Then the pain peaked and he lost the battle as his head dropped forward onto his chest and he let the oblivion drag him under.

Within seconds Damacov dismissed the man and walked back towards Steve. On returning, he grabbed Steve's hair and pulling his head upwards he saw that the young man was unconscious. Turning to Dmitriy angrily, he grabbed his Makarov and pistol whipped the Russian across the face. The others drew back as the large Russian fell to his knees, clutching at his cheek.

"What use is he to me unconscious? Next time you will do AS I ASK ONLY! Is that UNDERSTOOD? "

He cocked the trigger and turned off the safety on the pistol as he pointed it to the side of Dmitriy's head. The large Russian cowered respectfully.

"Sorry ... Boss ... It ... won't happen again ... "

The others watched anxiously as they saw the undeniable and almost maniacal anger on Damacov's face. Whatever news had been imparted to him seconds before mustn't have been good. Damacov seemed to slowly calm down and slowly pulled the gun away again and secured the safety back into place. In a threatening tone he muttered under his breath.

"Make sure it doesn't Tovarich, or next time I may NOT be so merciful ..."

Then turning to the henchman standing behind their prisoner he barked more orders.

"Fetch me some cold water ... NOW!"

Seconds later the man returned and handed a large steel jug of ice cold water to his Boss with a shaky hand and returned to his post behind their prisoner. Damacov stepped forward and without a moment's hesitation threw the entire contents viciously up into Steve's face. The sharp sting of the icy cold liquid brought Steve back instantly as he coughed and tried to regain his bearings after his rude reawakening. The cold water now drenching his shirt made him shiver violently and he shook his head from side to side to dispel the droplets that still dripped from his now soaked hair. He blinked several times to clear the fog as he stared at the maniacal man now smirking coldly as he stood before him.

"Apologies for the rude awakening Mr. Keller but we weren't quite finished our little chat. It would seem that your Mike Stone is more resourceful than I gave him credit for. He has obtained the girl and managed to kill two of my men in the process. Good men."

Steve processed this latest news flash. _Yes! Mike had Laura and they were both safe._ That was the best news he had heard so far but Steve knew that the fact that two good men of his had been killed in the operation wouldn't sit well with Damacov and he feared that revenge might be taken on him or worse still Brigitte! He was tempted to smile but decided not to "prod the bear" so to speak anymore at the minute. Instead he kept his face expressionless and waited for the older man to continue.

"Now the question remains as to where he would then take her Mr. Keller? Perhaps you can assist me with that answer?"

Steve swallowed hard. His side was throbbing and his leg hurt like hell. He could feel blood trickling from his bottom lip and some of the blood was pooling in his mouth, the metallic taste making him feel suddenly nauseous. He dropped his head to the left side and opened his mouth to allow the pooled blood to escape from his mouth and drip sideways down his chin. Knowing his noncompliance would result in more pain he tried to reason with the Russian Boss, knowing in his heart that it was a futile task.

"There are a hundred safe houses all over the city ... I don't even know half of them ... He could have taken her anywhere ..."

Damacov tutted loudly, now pacing unnervingly back and forth in front of him.

"Dear, oh dear Mr. Keller. You are a MOST stubborn and UNHELPFUL individual. Even with your side broken, your lip split, and a knife sticking out of your thigh you STILL refuse to help me! ARE YOU INSANE?"

Damacov roared the last three words violently and bent down to push his face right up in front of Steve's.

"I can kill you Mr. Keller right here ... RIGHT NOW! Do you have ANY idea of what I am CAPABLE of doing to YOU if you continue to ANNOY me?"

Damacov's face was uncomfortably close to his, his venomous words loud and unnerving. Steve was only too well aware of what this particular man was capable of. He had seen his handiwork up close and personal many times in his role as a homicide detective and it was stomach churning to say the least. Not sure what he should answer next, he settled for the painful truth.

"You're going to kill me anyway. Why SHOULD I help you?"

Damacov seemed to be trying to pull his calm exterior back together. With his face still in Steve's personal space, he spoke in a quieter tone which only served to make his words more chilling.

"Because MISTER Keller! I can kill you quick and mercifully or SLOWLY and ... agonizingly ... It is entirely up to you."

Steve could feel his bottom lip start to quiver. He wasn't sure if it was from the biting cold he was feeling as the cold sea breeze blew in through the broken window and blew against his soaked shirt, chilling him to the bone, from the blood loss that was starting to cause symptoms to appear or from the fear he was feeling that was getting harder to conceal.

"I don't know where he'd take her but wherever it is ... I CAN tell you this. You'll never get to her. Not if Mike is protecting her ... Give it up Damacov. You can't win this one!"

He closed his eyes and waited for some form of painful retribution. Another slap, a twisting of the knife. He tried to steel himself for whatever came and hoped that at the very least he would be able to stifle any screams of pain that threatened to escape but ... nothing came ... Opening his eyes nervously, he watched Damacov smile and walk away from him only to begin his pacing again back and forth.

"He will tell us NOTHING. Feast your eyes on this young brave man gentlemen. A rare breed indeed. He would gladly suffer intolerably rather than betray his partner. Such loyalty is a dying quality. Practically unheard of anymore. I ADMIRE it. Especially in a world where everybody has their price these days. But not THIS one. Isn't that right Mr. Keller? HOWEVER even the bravest man has their weaknesses. And unfortunately for you I KNOW what your weakness is. You live to serve and protect the innocent. You will NOT sacrifice them ... ELENA! Bring me the baby ..."

Steve swallowed hard, his breath now coming in labored heaves. _No! No, not the baby. Damn him. He did know his weakness . He couldn't let her get hurt. Oh God! MIKE? Where are you? I NEED you ._

"NO! No Damacov. Leave her alone. This isn't about her. She's just a baby."

Steve struggled against his constraints, anger now giving him extra strength from out of nowhere. Damacov just smiled in response.

"My dear fellow. You have left me no other choice ..."

"NO! ..."

Elena hesitated in moving towards her Boss yet she knew the price of disobedience. The sleeping small infant in her arms, oblivious to the danger she was in seemed to cling to her and her feet refused to move.

"ELENA?" Damacov roared again, audibly losing patience and she felt one of his men push her violently from behind, towards their Boss.

She stumbled and righted herself, edging slowly closer, her eyes pleading mercy for the young baby, knowing her pleas would go unheard by the coldhearted monster who kept her so cruelly under his thumb. She threw a panicked glance at Steve and saw him watching her anxiously. Approaching Damacov she spoke in a trembling voice.

"Please Grigori ... Do not harm her ... She is no threat to you ..."

"SILENCE! " Damacov roared again as he snatched the baby from her roughly, causing Brigitte to start to cry loudly.

Steve struggled harder, the ropes tearing at the skin on his wrists in his fruitless efforts to free himself and save the child. In painful frustration he gritted his teeth and spat out furiously ...

"DAMACOV! YOU SON OF A ..."

Before he could finish his insult, Dmitriy stepped forward and grabbed a handful of Steve's hair, painfully silencing him effectively.

"The Boss does not take kindly to insults pretty boy. Especially not ones that insult his mother."

Damacov spoke again as he held out his hand and a henchman placed a knife into it.

"Last chance to save the child Keller. If you were in Mike Stone's shoes, WHERE would you TAKE the GIRL?"

Steve groaned as the pain peaked. He heard Elena sobbing and Brigitte's heart rending cries. As Dmitriy let go of his hair and he saw the knife that Damacov was holding against Brigitte's back, he knew he had no choice but to answer. Cursing his helplessness and the fact that he was out of options he shamefully spoke, his words coming out in painful and humiliating heaves.

"Alright! Alright, don't hurt her ... I'll answer you ... Just please ... PLEASE don't hurt her ..."

"THAT will depend on you Keller ... WHERE would he take her?"

"If I was Mike ... I'd take her to ... Bryant Street ... "

As the answer left his lips he watched Damacov closely, praying that he would accept his answer as being honest and drop the knife away from the baby. Dmitriy scoffed and shouted viciously.

"He's LYING Boss. He's only saying that to make us give up any hopes of getting her. Let me CUT the right answer out of HIM! "

"NO! I'm not lying. What reason have I to lie? It's where he'd take her. It would be the safest place. Please ... let her go ..."

Damacov remained studying Steve in return and after several seconds he lowered the knife and thrust the baby back into the arms of the sobbing form of Elena. A henchman grabbed her roughly from behind and pulled her back from the unfolding scene.

"No, he is not lying. He wouldn't risk the child's life. He is right. It would be the perfect place. YES! That is where she is being kept ..."

Steve dropped his head onto his chest, his torment getting the better of him along with the relief that Brigitte had escaped unharmed. _Surely even Damacov would not try an assault on Bryant Street? Besides while he had many men, he wouldn't have nearly enough to match the manpower in Bryant Street. But what would his next move be?_ Steve wasn't sure and that fact bothered him more than anything else. This man was crazy. What would he do next?

"But BOSS? If that's true then we don't stand a chance of getting her. We would be crazy to try anything there. We would be outnumbered and outgunned. It would be a slaughter."

Damacov paced a little and seemed to be formulating a new plan. After a couple of minutes he grinned unnervingly and spoke with a hint of humor in his voice.

"Dmitriy, that is why I am in charge and NOT YOU! Of course we can not stand up to them on their own territory but we CAN persuade the girl to come to us instead and we can persuade the cops that it is in their best interests not to intervene ..."

Steve didn't like the look of the maniacal grin that Damacov's face wore and he waited for more clarity of what he had just outlined. He didn't have to wait for long as Dmitriy asked.

"But how can we persuade them of those things?"

"By sending them a message Tovarich. A simple ... but appropriate and meaningful message."

Steve watched in terror as Damacov approached Elena and Brigitte again menacingly and he shouted hopelessly, tearing at the ropes again as he felt the blood drip from his wrists.

"NO! "

Elena pleaded quietly but Damacov laughed and shouted back to Steve.

"Relax Mr. Keller. A piece from her clothing will suffice for now ..."

He cut a piece from the baby's sleep suit amid more cries from her and then turned to march back towards Steve, his hostility returning much to Steve's dismay.

"Unfortunately for you Mr. Keller. A piece of your clothing will NOT suffice. We will need something a little more chilling instead. "

Before Steve could fully take in the horror of that statement, Damacov had demanded that his men fully restrain Steve. The henchman from behind Steve once more gripped him around the chest from behind and held his head in a headlock to his left side, leaving Steve's right ear exposed. Steve's heart almost stopped in his chest as Damacov came to his right side and placed the point of the knife behind his ear. _Oh God no! Not his ear! MIKE? Now would be a good time to appear._ He tried his best to struggle but he was being held too firmly and his strength was running out. He felt a sharp sting as the knife cut behind his ear and he suppressed the scream that wanted to be released.

"Remain still Keller. One slip and you might be done for."

Steve knew his struggle was hopeless and as no sounds of rescue echoed from outside, he felt that he had no choice but to accept his cruel fate. Deciding to face it with dignity he ceased his struggle and calmed, his breathing coming in audible heaves through his nose as he felt more pain on the right side of his head, behind his right ear. He sucked in a deep breath, laced with terror as with a sudden yank, Damacov produced a clump of Steve's hair in his hand, right in front of Steve's face, the ends drenched in his blood.

"This will suffice for now. It will give your " lab boys" something to analyze. Surely you didn't really think I was going to cut off your ear ... Did you?"

Another maniacal laugh erupted from Damacov as he signaled for his man to release him. Steve almost passed out from the aftermath of the stress of the ordeal. He was now shaking all over and he couldn't stop. His head hurt and he felt a trickle of blood run down his neck on the right hand side behind his ear. He felt light headed and his heart was threatening to burst from his chest, it was hammering so hard The other men in the room laughed and Steve hung his head against his chest, his dignity now gone and his humiliation complete. Brigitte's cries had stopped and yet Elena's quiet sobs were still audible over the noise of the men's laughter.

Dmitriy spat abuse from where he stood.

"Look at the big, brave cop NOW. Shaking like a leaf ... You look a little green again pretty boy ..."

"ENOUGH! " Damacov shouted and all the laughter ceased.

He reached inside his jacket pocket and produced an envelope and stashed the clump of Steve's hair and the piece of baby clothing into it. Then walking towards Elena who almost visibly froze as he approached, he spoke softly.

"Poor, sweet, innocent Elena ... So misunderstanding of the violence you have just witnessed and so affected by it. It is necessary in this cruel world my dear. But I do not expect you to understand. YOU will deliver these messages for me and return immediately if you wish to see this infant child live. Is that clear my sweet Elena?"

He drew a gentle finger down her cheek and across her neck to her shoulder and she shuddered from the touch. As fear gripped her every fibre, she spoke shakily.

"Yes Grigori ... As you wish ..."

"Good girl ..."

Then he turned to his men.

"Mikhail! Release Keller and the rest of you come with me. We have plans to make. Elena? Give him back the child and follow me downstairs. I will give you your instructions and Mikhail will stay with you for your protection. "

Damacov then left abruptly, followed by a quick exodus of the rest of the men, who followed him loyally. Mikhail cut Steve loose of his bindings and then lifting him from behind, off the chair, he planted him without mercy on the floor against the wall. The sudden drop sent a wave of pain through Steve's body and he struggled to contain the after effect it caused. As his ordeal finally took its toll and he watched as all but one of the Russians left his dismal surroundings, Steve bent over sideways to his left and threw up violently. After the violent expulsion, he heaved painfully and struggled to regulate his breathing as the frail and shaking hand of Elena's reached out and stroked his forehead before handing him a tissue with which to wipe his mouth. He turned gratefully and saw her in the moonlight streaming from the window. She had fresh tears running down her cheeks and she held Brigitte tenderly in her other arm.

"I am so sorry that they did this to you ... "

Mikhail was now over at the doorway.

"Hurry Elena! Damacov is waiting for you. Do not get too close to the American."

"He is NO threat to me." She shouted back. " I am coming. Wait outside!"

Steve watched her and clasped her hand.

"Please? You've got to help me get her out of here. He's going to kill her."

Steve was desperate. With no sign of Mike and the cavalry coming anytime soon, Elena was his last and only hope of gaining freedom for Brigitte.

"I'm sorry. I can't help you. If I try to smuggle her out , she will only cry and he will kill us both ... I am NOT brave like you ... "

As she spoke, she used another tissue to wipe the blood from his lip. Steve had to think of another plan. Feeling that he could trust her he smiled and spoke pleadingly.

"Then at least do this ... When you get to Bryant Street find Lieutenant Michael Stone. Tell him where we are and he'll keep you safe ... You'll never have to see Damacov again. He'll protect you. You can trust him. I swear to you. Please help us ... You don't belong with him ..."

Elena wiped another tear from her cheek and seemed to think about Steve's plan.

"I will see what I can do ... but I cannot promise you anything. I will be watched closely. What you ask of me ... may not be possible ..."

Steve knew he was asking her to risk her life for him, a stranger and nodded his understanding. For now, her promise to try was all he had left. She went to hand him the baby and he stopped her momentarily.

"My shirt is wet ... I don't want her getting cold. Can you get me her blanket and a bottle ... please?"

Elena nodded and then sobbed again.

"You are hurt badly ... Aren't you?"

Steve swallowed hard. He wasn't sure how bad he was exactly but if he was going on how he felt, it didn't feel good but for some strange reason he didn't want this poor lost young woman to worry and he found himself bravely answering.

"Oh ... Don't worry about me. Just a few cuts and bruises. You ... mind yourself ... I don't ... want you getting hurt because of us ... I had no right to ask you to ..."

She silenced him with a gentle finger on his lips.

"I will be back ... Do not lose hope ..."

She handed Brigitte to Steve but he held her away from his wet shirt as he watched her get up and leave the room and he heard the door close and lock behind her. A feeling of hopelessness washed over him as Brigitte squirmed and whimpered and a stray tear fell down his cheek as he felt that he had failed the baby in his arms. Making sure she was wrapped in his jacket snugly, he held her against him making sure that the jacket kept her from touching the dampness of his meager attire and he spoke softly against the top of her head as he snuggled her close.

"I'm sorry I haven't been able to get you out of here Brigitte. But Uncle Mike is coming soon honey. He'll get us out of here. I know he will ... Mike won't let us down Sweetheart. Mike ... won't let us down."


	12. Chapter 12

**Bye Bye Baby**

 **A/N: To all those who left such kind words on my last chapter, you have my heartfelt thanks. I'm afraid Real Life has become hectic again so I may only get one update on daily this week but I do promise to get at least one up every day for all my faithful readers. x**

Chapter 12

Steve allowed himself a minute to lean his by now throbbing head back against the wall. Brigitte had settled again and had quietened and he used the few minutes respite to rest his eyes and recover his nerve. His whole left side was now hurting from his face down to his thigh and he could feel the left side of his lip starting to swell where it had been split. His wrists were sore and bloodied from where he had struggled against the ropes and he was still shaking uncontrollably. The whole ordeal was starting to take a terrible toll on the young detective. As he rested, glad of the few minutes of recovery and trying to ignore the horrific stench that still lingered worse at floor level, he thought he heard a scuffling sound off to his right, nearer than he would like it to be. Without opening his weary eyes, he listened, his breath almost catching in his throat as he did. No more sounds came and he exhaled again slowly until he suddenly felt something touching off his right leg. This time opening his eyes in alarm, to his horror, he saw two large rats, lit by the moonlight streaming in the broken window, half on the floor and the other half of them now up sniffing around on his ankle. He gasped loudly and kicked out, sending the two rats shuffling back into the shadows as he used his right hand and leg to then push himself painfully back upright off the floor, using the wall as leverage to get him and the baby away from the curious and disgusting rodents that they were forced to share a room with. He shuddered violently at the thoughts of the vermin that had just touched his leg and a cold chill ran up his spine. Now standing, leaning his weight as much as he could on his right side, he found himself gripping Brigitte more protectively as the tortuous minutes ticked by.

He wasn't sure how much more time had passed, but it didn't seem long before he heard the key in the lock again and feared a repeat performance, especially seeing as he had not recovered from the last one yet. He could feel how vulnerable the left side of his rib cage was and knew further pounding could possibly be the death of him. He found himself holding his breath and praying for the sound of sirens. The silence however continued to mock him as he saw a slender shadow appear in the doorway that then slowly moved further into the room towards him, as a second larger shadow appeared to linger in the doorway behind the first. He waited for a blinding flashlight beam but none came. As the form moved, he recognized the movement and relaxed again, relief flooding his body as Elena came into the moonlit area and hurried across the debris covered floor to his side. Steve exhaled sharply and found himself smiling gratefully as she produced Brigitte's baby blanket that he recognized from earlier, a soother and a baby bottle all made up and ready to feed her. Loudly so that the henchman in the doorway could hear she spoke in a loud clear voice.

"I brought you those things you asked for ... for the baby."

Then moving closer she whispered softly and yet nervously.

"You must listen to me carefully. I don't have long before he gets suspicious. There is just one guard at your door, Sergei. He is weaker than the rest. You will have to figure out how to get out of this room yourself but once you do, do NOT try to head down to the ground floor. Damacov has at least thirty men, heavily armed down there. You would not make it very far. Instead head to your left down to the end of the corridor. There is a locked door that leads to the roof. Here is the key."

She pushed the key gently into his hand.

"Lock it behind you and head up there and hide yourself and the infant. There are no men up there. I will try to speak to your Lieutenant and tell him where you are. You must try to keep both of you safe until they get here. "

Steve looked at the metal key in his hand and felt a lump appear in his throat, the possibility and chance to escape with their lives intact being handed to them by a previously unlikely source. He knew what she was risking for them and admired her courage. Whispering back shakily, he squeezed the young woman's arm.

"Thank you ... Mike will look after you. Just do what he says, ok? Good luck ... and be careful."

There were other things he wanted to say to her but he felt his words had summed up most of it. They both stayed staring at each other knowing that all three of their lives were now hanging by a tenuous thread and that there were so many things that could go wrong with their plan. They were all still in a very dangerous situation and this could possibly be the last time they ever saw each other. She reached out and very lightly touched his right cheek tenderly.

"You please be careful too. They are very dangerous men, especially Dmitriy. I have seen him do some horrific things with a knife. Here take this too."

Steve looked down and saw her push a S4m derringer pistol into his hand. He had heard about these small Russian guns but never held one before. He looked up at her as she continued whispering.

"Damacov gave it to me for my protection in case any of his men tried to ... Well anyway ... it only has two bullets. If they find you before help comes ... Use them on yourselves ... It would be more humane than what he would do to you ..."

Her voice broke as she said it and the tears glistened in her eyes. Steve swallowed hard as he looked down at the bundle in his arms. He hoped that it wouldn't come to that. He knew it was a task he would be unable to carry out. A loud menacing voice came from the doorway.

"Hurry Elena. ENOUGH nursemaiding. Damacov is waiting!"

Elena spoke angrily back to him in Russian and although he did not understand the words he knew her response had been less than complementary.

A tear fell down her face and she whispered again.

"Good luck Steve Keller."

He squeezed the hand that still cupped his face and spoke emotionally.

"You too ... Elena ... And thank you for helping us ... Can you do just one more small favor for me?"

"What?"

"Can you tie Brigitte tightly to me using the blanket. If I'm going to get us out of here I'm going to need both hands."

Elena nodded and as Steve leaned forward somewhat painfully away from the wall, Elena used the blanket like a baby sling and tied Brigitte securely to Steve's body, wincing in sympathy as she heard his barely suppressed groans of pain as the blanket was pulled securely and tied around his badly bruised and damaged ribs. Elena made sure to tie several knots to prevent it from opening and her falling. Feeling her secure enough now that he could safely let go of her, he nodded his thanks again to Elena and watched as she turned and left the room quickly and while he did not consider himself to be very religious he found himself praying that all three of them would manage to stay alive through the next dangerous few hours as he then shook his head and started to devise a plan to get them both out of this dismal, rat infested prison.

 **Back at Bryant Street:**

Mike raced up the corridor like a man possessed and pushing the outer door to Homicide open he paused briefly at the amount of Police Officers and detectives that were now filling the bullpen at this ungodly time of night. The noise level was high and as he came through the inner door he spotted Captain Olsen inside his glass office. Olsen saw him too and met him half way across the floor.

"Dear God Mike. Is all this really happening? Has Steve been taken?"

Mike nodded, the pain in his gut caused by Rudy's question preventing further comment for a few seconds. He cleared his throat and spoke this time with a level of angst to his tone that wrenched at Olsen's heartstrings.

"Yes ... Somebody's got him and we're not sure who just yet but ... we have a few leads to go on. "

With that Bill Tanner arrived towards him with a look of apprehension on his features.

"Mike ... bad news I'm afraid. Jefferson and Pearce lost the silver sedan. They got the license plate but it was found burning on Pine Street fifteen minutes ago. Turns out it was stolen three days ago from an address on Nob Hill."

Mike banged his fist off the pillar beside him, not even wincing at the pain it must have caused.

"Well that's just great, isn't it? That means that whoever has Steve and the baby probably knows by now that we have Laura and I don't think he's going to be too pleased about that, do you?"

Mike stood with his fist up at his mouth as he thought about the possible repercussions that news might have on his captured partner and he suddenly felt his blood run cold. Pulling himself back together quickly knowing that Steve and Brigitte's lives both depended on his clear head right now, he shouted loudly, addressing all the assembled men in the room in a voice that stopped all sound in the bullpen immediately.

"LISTEN UP ... We've got one of our own and a defenseless baby out there somewhere in the hands of some very dangerous men. Now Steve's counting on us and we're not going to let him down ...ARE WE? ... "

"A collective" NO, SIR " resounded around the bullpen and Mike smiled at the support for a fellow Officer who was in trouble, that was so evident around him.

"Ok now I want all of you working together to get me some answers, you hear me? We don't know how much time they have left so speed is of the essence. Bill I need you to get over to De Haro Street and take charge of the crime scene over there. Officer Bennett is holding down the fort until you get there. He's expecting you. Lee, is Dan and Norm around?"

"They're both down with Charlie in the Lab. Dan has him working on pulling prints off Steve's gun and ID wallet as we speak and Norm brought down the dead men's weapons for fingerprinting too. And Bob O'Neill checked in a while ago. He should be here any minute." Lessing answered.

"Ok Lee, thanks. Where's the girl?"

"She's over in interview room one Mike ... but she's still pretty upset. "

Mike glanced between the hustle of men in the squad room and saw the small petite and trembling form of Laura Reynolds, seated in the small interview room, clutching a polystyrene cup in her cupped hands and saw Police Officer Cynthia Bertram with a sympathetic arm around her shoulders. Art Sekulovich was in there too. He frowned. He knew exactly the gut wrenching worry she was feeling as he was feeling exactly the same, only he had more years of experience behind him to cope with it than she had. She wasn't much more than eighteen and his heart went out to her.

"Ok Lee, I need you to get down to Autopsy and see if they can tell us anything about the men from beside the boat shed at Stow Lake that might help us identify them, please."

Lee nodded and then Mike watched as Bill grabbed his coat and headed for the door, holding it open for Lee Lessing who followed closely behind him. Olsen's voice then drew his attention .

"Mike, I alerted Lieutenant Pat Collins from the Armed Response Unit to the situation and he's assembling his team as we speak. They should be ready to mobilize as soon as we get a location ... Ah Mike ... We'll FIND them."

Mike squeezed his friend's shoulder and spoke gratefully.

"Thanks Rudy. ... GOD I hope so ..."

The two friends stood for a few moments, sharing their concerns in unspoken glances until the door opened barely a minute later and Sergeant Bob O'Neill burst through it out of breath from an obvious speedy dash from his car.

"What's going on Mike? Is it true you think a gang has Keller?"

"Yes ... I'm almost certain. I'm hoping you can tell us which one. All I have is a rough location. "

Heading over to the large City map that adorned the wall of the squad room he pointed animatedly to the area Mrs. Donnelly had mentioned, slapping the two places mentioned enthusiastically.

"Steve mentioned Lombard and the Embarcadero. What gang controls that area?"

Sergeant Bob O'Neill's face darkened as he came over beside Mike and spoke, his breathing still a little ragged.

"Are you sure that's the area he said?"

Mike had a very uneasy feeling as he saw the change in Bob's demeanor.

"Yes, why? Who are we dealing with Bob?"

Bob leaned back to sit against the desk behind him and took a deep breath knowing the news he had to impart would not be received well.

"Mike, Steve's in big trouble. I think you had better sit down."

Getting annoyed at the delay he felt they could ill afford, he barked harshly.

"I don't need to sit down Bob. I NEED answers!"

"It's the Russian Gang's territory Mike. The main man is one Grigori Damacov. A very nasty but clever piece of work. He moved in and took over that area oh ... about thirteen months ago and he's proving to be quite the challenge. In that time, he's amassed quite a few gang members. At last count he has around thirty men, maybe more, all highly armed and not afraid to do his bidding. "

Mike stared at O'Neill for several tortuous seconds before he sank backwards onto Steve's desk that was just behind him. He took a deep breath and seemed to be totally thrown by the new information he had received.

"Damacov ... "

"Yes Mike. Have you heard of him?"

"Oh yes ... I've heard of him alright. We've got a rake of homicide files that we're convinced he pulled off but we haven't been able to find a single shred of evidence or a willing witness to connect him to them. He's clever alright. What else can you tell me about him Bob?"

"Well his second in command is one Dmitriy Bachorev and his third is one Mikhail Balashov. Dmitriy was a professional Russian fighter and Mikhail is ex Russian military. Both equally as twisted and maniacal as their Boss. "

Mike leaned towards O'Neill slightly and his voice held a certain amount of trepidation.

"Did you say Dmitriy Bachorev?"

"Yeah ...why?"

Olsen took a few steps closer to his colleague as he saw Mike's face darken at Bob's confirmation.

"Mike? What is it?"

"Me and Steve interviewed him a few months ago over a homicide case we were on ..."

Rudy's face now darkened as well as his words came out in an agonized manner.

"So Damacov will know that Steve is your partner ... "

Mike nodded and swallowed hard. If he was angry about him taking the girl and killing two of his men in the process, Steve might pay the price with torture or worse ... with his life! Rudy could see how affected Mike was by that revelation and tried to rally his friend back around encouragingly.

"Look at it this way Mike. If he now knows you have the girl he's looking for, he might try for a trade off. That might be our perfect chance to get Steve back in one piece and nail this creep once and for all at the same time."

Mike shook his head.

"No ... No this guy is too clever for that Rudy. He knows we'd never make a trade like that. No ... something tells me he'll have something more sinister involved. We need more information about where he's keeping Steve and the baby. That's the only way we have a chance of getting them back. Bob? You know this creep better than most of us. Where would he keep hostages if he wanted them undiscovered?"

"Mike I ... I wish it were that simple. I really do but his territory takes in the Embarcadero. Do you know how many abandoned warehouses are down there? I mean he could have them held in any one of them. Not to mention the many premises he owns around Lombard Street and in the nearby streets. "

Mike scowled and then stood up more determined than ever.

"Bob I'm going to need you to get me a list of those properties and any warehouse he uses as well. Can you do that for me? I mean I need it yesterday, got it? If we have to pull everyone of those places apart personally then we're going to do it. And get in touch with any informants you have in that area ... let's see if we can't find out where he's holding them that way instead. I've got a really bad feeling that we're running out of time here."

"You got it. Right away Mike. The list shouldn't take too long to compile but Mike ... The few informants we have in his district are very skittish. They're all too scared of him to dare to double cross him. "

Mike sent a Stone glare in his direction and immediately Bob O'Neill knew that skittish or not he would have to canvass his informants for all he was worth, otherwise a certain Lieutenant would do it for him personally.

"Sure Mike. Leave it with me. I'll get right on it." then turning to hurry out of the bullpen he stopped briefly and turned back to address Mike one last time." We'll get Steve back Mike ..."

Mike slowly turned to face him, his face unreadable and in a stammered and worried sounding voice, he answered " I know that Bob ... What worries me is in what condition?"

 **Back At The Warehouse:**

With an energy draining effort, Steve had managed to stagger precariously across his darkened prison towards the far wall, almost stumbling several times on the uneven and debris covered floor but thankfully managing to remain upright. The mere thoughts of falling right now onto his severely injured left side proving quite unbearable. It had taken him quite a bit of time but he had even managed to retrieve the metal bar he had been forced to throw away earlier in the process but it had taken a little tortuous bending and several minutes to locate it. Now armed and situated up against the wall, just to the left of the door to his prison, he took a few minutes to allow his breathing to settle after his harrowing ordeal.

Brigitte whimpered softly and Steve reached inside the makeshift blanket sling and stroked her head gently, before locating the soother from his trouser pocket. Remembering immediately what Mike had said earlier about how inappropriate it was to clean it by sucking it, he sighed as he really had no other choice right now with no clean water anywhere to clean it with instead. So he sucked it, that task itself proving painful thanks to his rapidly swelling burst lip and then placed it gently in the baby's mouth and smiled as he then heard the contented suckling noises that followed. Satisfied that for now she was settle, he pulled the blanket back around to cradle and support her and readied himself for what he had to do next. He had to get them out of there and up onto the roof unseen as Elena had suggested and remain there with her undetected until the cavalry arrived. When he thought about the immense responsibility and danger attached to that undertaking he shuddered slightly but there was no other option available to him except to wait for a fate that would prove worse for them both. This was their only chance and although if he was honest with himself he wasn't entirely sure that he was even up to the undertaking, he was sure about one thing. He was quite willing to give his life trying to save this little tiny child, if that's what it came to.

Finally feeling ready, Steve placed a hand on the tiny baby bundled in his arms and steeling his resolve to save her above all else, he then took the metal bar in both hands and let out an unmerciful and panic filled shout.

"Oh my God! HELP! HELP! She's not breathing. HELP ME! "

He readied himself by trying to make his stance more steady but his injured leg as a result had to take more weight that it could bear and the pain increased as he tried to ignore the increasing agony by concentrating on his escape plan which was dodgy at best. To his relief he heard nervous footsteps outside and a key scrambling in the lock. He held his breath and hoped that Brigitte wouldn't cry and give his plan away but luckily the soother was keeping her quite happy at present. As Sergei entered and flashed the torch beam across to the other side of the room looking for his captive and what he was screaming about, Steve stepped forward and struck the unsuspecting Russian with the metal bar from behind and watched him drop silently to the floor.

Temporary relief flooded through Steve as he saw the first part of his plan work and he bent again tortuously to search his captor for weapons that might come in necessary later on but to his dismay, he found none.

"You've got to be kidding me ..." He muttered under his breath as all he found was a small military knife and he cursed his luck but pocketed the said knife all the same.

He knew that time was of the essence and that he had to get himself and Brigitte up to the roof as quickly as his injured body would allow, so righting himself painfully, he headed through the door cautiously, listening for any sounds of approaching footsteps or nearby voices. Hearing nothing but silence, Steve limped out into the dimly lit corridor and pulled the door closed again, locking the door and removing the bundle of keys that still sat in the lock and throwing them into the next darkened room up, as he staggered up the corridor, still limping heavily. Pain was now coursing through his body mercilessly and he could feel white spots dangling at the edge of his vision. He shook his head to clear them knowing that if he collapsed now, not only would he injure Brigitte in the fall but also that their lives would be lost, so he staggered on determinedly until he finally reached the door at the end that Elena had told him about.

Fumbling for the key that he had placed in his trouser pocket, he started to pray that it would work as he suddenly stopped and heard distant voices further down the corridor. He panicked and shoved the key into the lock and almost let out a sob of relief as the door clicked open and he hurried inside, but just as he did, the baby bottle fell from the blanket where he had placed it. Making a determined grab to catch it, his shaking fingers missed it as it landed on the floor with a thud and then gently rolled across the floor to the furthest point away from him. He went to leave the safety of his doorway to go and get it when he heard the approaching voices becoming louder and he hesitated. He needed to have that bottle for sustenance for the baby but retrieving it could prove fatal. He stood torn, cursing his clumsiness as the louder Russian voices finally made his decision for him. Closing the door as noiselessly as he could, leaving the bottle where it lay, he locked the door behind him and pocketing the key again, he felt hot tears sting his cheek as he started up the mountain of stairs before him, each step agonizing to the knife wounded leg and his battered side as he mumbled subconsciously to the small baby strapped so carefully to his side.

"I'm sorry Brigitte ... I'm so ... so sorry ..."


	13. Chapter 13

**Bye Bye Baby**

Chapter 13

 **Bryant Street : Approaching 5am;**

Mike stood bending over the desk beside Steve's pouring over a large city map where Sergeant Bob O'Neill had marked certain properties in red pen for him. Damacov's properties were widespread and there were far too many to check in such a short space of time with the manpower he had available from the night shift, even despite the fact that extra men had been appearing into Homicide over the last few hours offering assistance of their own volition since news of a fellow officer in trouble had spread like wildfire throughout Bryant Street. Mike was always heartened to see the response from fellow officers when a colleague was in crisis and the one rewarding thing about being a Police Officer was that you always felt that your back was covered by all those wearing the badge.

Mike straightened back up and reached up under his black rimmed glasses to rub at his tired eyes as the tiny black print on the map that he had been staring at and scrutinizing so intently, started to take its toll. Dropping his hand back down then and allowing the glasses to fall back down into place on the bridge of his nose, he stole a quick look around at the bustling, over crowded Department as numerous officers fielded phone calls and others poured over files and lists. He picked up his coffee cup and drained his fourth cup of extra black coffee in the last two hours and sighed heavily in frustration. Bob's informants were not providing any useful information just as Bob had predicted and so they were no closer to finding out Steve's whereabouts and the clock was ticking. Just as a feeling of hopelessness was beginning to manifest inside him, the bullpen outer door burst open and Norm, Dan and Lee returned in quick succession, one after the other.

Dan approached Mike first waving paperwork and smiling triumphantly.

"Ok, Mike, Charlie's just finished the print check. There were two sets of prints on Steve's gun and his ID wallet. Just as I thought his gun hadn't been fired and it looks like it was taken from him and you called it right Mike, Steve did leave the powder as a clue. The two sets of prints that Charlie pulled off both items belonged to Steve and one Mikhail Balashov. He's ex Russian Military and he's showing up on our books for alleged assault and battery last month in an incident in the Golden Gate Park ..."

"Alleged? " Mike piped up as his brow furrowed.

"Yeah, the victim later withdrew the charges. Claimed he "fell "instead."

"How convenient ..." Mike remarked before sitting back against the desk and raising a hand towards his upper lip as he seemed to mull over the latest updates carefully.

His face darkened as the confirmation came through that they were indeed dealing with the violent Russian gang but yet that fact hadn't come as a complete shock. All their evidence so far even down to Pat's description of a Russian accent used by the man who had kidnapped and ruthlessly murdered Patricia Callaghan pointed to the gang but before he could respond, Norm, who had been waiting with increased impatience for his turn to speak, piped up enthusiastically.

"We also got a hit on one of the sets of prints off the gunman's weapons at Stow Lake. I ran them through Interpol and one came back as one Yuri Chenkov. He's ex Russian military too but he's wanted over in Moscow for terrorist activities. Their intelligence suggested that he was more than likely now here in the States. The second one is still a mystery but they're still checking for us. I sent photos of the body."

Mike processed that new information and looked hopefully across at Lee.

"You have any luck with the Autopsies?"

"Not as much no, but Bernie did report that both men were sporting the same tattoo on their upper right forearm. Looks like some kind of military tattoo. He gave me photos. I was going to start checking up on that now. "

"No, no Lee. Leave that. I think it's more than likely some sort of Russian military tattoo. That was good work guys but all we've really done is confirm what we already suspected. We're dealing here with some pretty cold, calculating and slippery individuals. Right now what we need is a location where they could be holding Steve. I want all manpower now focused on that. There are just too many places to check and we just don't have the manpower to check them all and we're running out of time ... Steve was taken almost three and a half hours ago now... DAMN IT!"

Mike's volume grew on his last two words and he turned away from his men and fisted the map covered desk in front of him in frustration and unspoken worry as all those in the bullpen quietened suddenly and turned to look at him sympathetically. Rudy was the first to approach his exhausted and fraught with worry Lieutenant and spoke encouragingly.

"Mike, you just tell me how many men you need and I'll get them for you. I'll call them back off leave if necessary. We're going to FIND Keller if it's the last thing we do. You mustn't give up hope Mike. Steve's counting on all of us to hold our nerves and bring them home safe."

Rudy watched as Mike's shoulders rose and fell sharply from the strain of the ongoing events and then slowly he looked over his shoulder at Rudy and smiled as best he could under the dire circumstances. He reached out and patted Rudy's arm gratefully and then seemed to strengthen his resolve.

"Yes, yes you're absolutely right. We've got to hold it together for both their sakes. I ... I guess I just dropped the ball there for a minute. I ... I'm ok now ... Sorry ..."

Rudy patted the hand on his arm and spoke seriously and with understanding.

"No need to apologize Mike ... We all know how much Steve means to you and we know the dangers Keller and that poor child are facing. So? How many men do you need?"

"It's not just the men Rudy. We need to narrow down the search somehow. This is just my gut talking here but I think if he was going to try and hide a cop and a baby somewhere it would have to somewhere not very populated or frequented. He's not going to risk getting seen or caught. You heard what Bob said about Damacov being a slippery character and very intelligent. He knows as soon as Steve went missing we'd have all points bulletins out on him ... No, I think we can safely rule out the city areas and concentrate on the warehouses down by the docks. Especially at the time he was taken those areas would be deserted but come dawn, there will be increased activity down there. They'll either keep them out of sight or ... move them before then ... "

Rudy was heartened by Mike's renewed sense of direction and strength and he watched as Mike's brain appeared to work overtime, however he had noticed the slight pause before he had mentioned them being moved and knew his friend and colleague was concerned that it would be the two bodies they would be moving if they didn't find them soon. Seeing his Lieutenant's face light up with an idea, he watched as Mike started barking firm and clear instructions and the worry that he had held for his friend's emotional well being just seconds before melted into insignificance. Mike was back in firm control of the crisis.

"Lee, get over to my house and pick up Bill. The scene should be wrapped up by now. I want you two to get another unmarked car to join you and start patrolling the docks area of the Embarcadero. Make sure you're both very careful though. These guys are no pushovers. If they so much as get any inkling of a police presence, they'll ... well Steve and the baby will suffer the consequences ... so err on the cautious side. We're looking for anything strange or even remotely suspicious. Men loitering suspiciously outside on lookout. Fancy cars outside otherwise unused looking or dilapidated premises especially sedans. This Damacov seems to have a preference for them. If you spot anything, DON'T MOVE IN! You call it in and you wait for us. Rudy, can you check if the Armed Response Unit is ready to mobilize yet, please?"

Rudy and Lee didn't hang around and headed off immediately to carry out Mike's instructions, Rudy grabbing the nearest desk phone which happened to be Steve's and dialing a number and Lee grabbing his jacket and heading out of the bullpen at high speed. Norm and Dan stood patiently and waited for further instructions. Mike smiled at them both and spoke warmly.

"You two stick here with me. As soon as we get word, we roll, ok?"

The two detectives nodded and then slowly retreated to their desks and wearily sat down, everyone now starting to feel the full effects of an extra long shift and the stress and worry of the situation. Mike looked across to where Rudy was half seated on Steve's desk talking into the receiver and glancing down, a lump rose in his throat, as his gaze fell on the name plate that now hung precariously off the edge of the desk having been disturbed in Rudy's haste just moments before. He stepped forward and grabbed it before it fell and stood turning it in his hands as the "S. Keller" name glared up at him and in that moment he could almost feel Steve's anguish and knew deep in his heart that his young partner was waiting desperately for him to rescue them. Rudy finished his call and had seen the nameplate being caught by Mike and flustered accordingly.

"Oh ... Sorry about that Mike ... I didn't mean to ... well ..."

Mike spoke barely audibly, a pinched and tortured tone dominating his voice as he stared at the name plate almost wishing it would speak by magic and reveal the young man's current location.

"I'm letting him down Rudy ... I let him down when I left him there without back up and now I'm letting him down again. He needs me and I ... I still don't know where he is ... or ... how he is ..."

Rudy got off the desk and gently placed a gentle, understanding hand on his friend's back.

"Mike, listen to me will you? Steve is one of the most resourceful and capable young officers I have seen in my long time on the force and on top of that, he has been taught by the best." He watched as Mike caught that statement and blushed modestly before continuing to try and bolster Mike's sinking spirit. " Why for all we know he's already planning his own escape. Have faith in him Mike. He won't give up without a fight, you know that."

Mike listened and looked up, still twirling the name plate in his grasp all the while.

"Yes ... yes I know that and under any other circumstances I'd agree with you but this ... well ... this is different Rudy. It's not just him fending for himself. He has a two month old baby in his care as well. You didn't see him earlier ... He looked about as far out of his comfort zone as he could possibly be. He's never had to watch over a baby before let alone, be in a hostage situation with one. Now he has to look out for her as well. How can he defend himself or escape with a tiny baby in his arms. He's in over his head on this one Rudy and we're his only hope. This ... this could end badly Rudy and if it does ... I mean ... if anything happens to him I'll ... well I'll never ..."

Mike was audibly struggling to complete his sentence and pre-empting what he was about to say Rudy quickly intervened.

"MIKE. Snap out of it! No good comes from trying to predict the future or second guess the past. And it was YOU who taught me THAT! Right now we have no evidence to suggest that Steve is anything other than alive and well. There were no bloodstains at your house, his gun hadn't been fired and the only evidence of anything wrong with that young man according to your next door neighbor is a bruise to his face. And until someone gives me evidence to the contrary, I'm still counting him as an officer needing assistance. Now let's stop writing him off and let's keep trying to find him! Lieutenant Collins' Unit is ready to roll at your command. All he's waiting for now is an address. So let's work on getting him one, ok?"

Rudy saw Mike's initial startled reaction to his forcefully given lecture and felt a slight pang of remorse but he had known Mike for a very long time and he knew that when Mike was like this he sometimes needed a firm and strong hand to pull him back to the task at hand especially when, as was the case this time, Mike was way too close to be objective. Glad of the Captain's common sense to pull him out of his emotional stupor he nodded with more determination than ever and Rudy could tell that his lecture had worked. Reaching over he took the name plate from Mike's hand and placed it carefully back on Steve's desk, adjusting it until it was perfect before uttering determinedly to his friend and colleague.

"He's going to need that in place when he gets back to work."

Mike appreciated Rudy's optimism and drew strength from it. He went to thank the Captain but before his words could form, Art Sekulovich came rushing towards them and spoke urgently.

"Sorry Mike, I don't mean to interrupt but Laura is getting very distressed. She wants to talk to you."

Mike glanced towards interrogation room one and saw the young girl almost hysterical, as Officer Cynthia Bertram stood trying to console her, her arm around the young woman's shoulders. Mike hurried back with Art and entered the small enclosed room to hear Laura Reynolds' high pitched and heartrending cries.

"PLEASE ... tell me what's happened to my baby ..." she sobbed as Mike rushed in and knelt in front of her.

"Hey, hey now. It's ok. We're going to find your baby and we're going to get her back to you but you have be strong for us."

"Lieutenant Stone. They'll kill my baby ... She needs me ... I should have never abandoned her like that ... It's all my fault ... I love her so much but I ... I thought she'd be safer ... without me ... "

More hysterical sobs broke from the young woman's lips and she fell forward into Mike's grasp inconsolably. Mike draped his strong arm around her and patted her back soothingly, his own emotions mirroring Laura's. He struggled to get his voice to work but clearing his throat purposefully, he spoke bravely.

"I know ... Believe me I know what you're going through. Not knowing what's happening is tough. But your baby is with my partner and there's one thing I DO know. He won't let anything happen to that little child if there's an ounce of strength left in his body so she couldn't be in better hands than his. Now we're getting closer to finding them and soon ... well soon we're going to have both of them back safe and sound ... You'll see ..."

Mike swallowed hard as he hated having to lie to the young woman about how close they were to finding both Steve and Brigitte but he had no choice. He couldn't afford for Laura to lose heart and try to leave the safety of her current surroundings in order to embark on any misguided mission to trade herself for the child. A parent's love could not be taken for granted and he had no doubt that she would do that in a heartbeat if she felt her child's safety would be assured. The trouble was that Mike knew any such trade would still result in both their deaths as they were dealing with a cold blooded killer like Damacov who cared little about sentiment. So he had to keep Laura's spirits up and reassure her as best he could. He only wished he could manage to feel as optimistic as he was pretending to be for her sake.

After Mike's reassurances, Laura's sobs quietened and Mike lifted her gently away from him to look tenderly at her.

"Now right now, the best thing you can do for that special baby of yours is stay right here with Officer Bertram and Sekulovich here and let us find her and reunite you with her, ok?"

Laura sniffed a couple of times and nodded sadly at the Lieutenant who had helped her so much over the last six months and who had just recently saved her life. She owed him a lot and she trusted him over many others. For now she was reassured that the kindly Lieutenant would be true to his word and find her baby before it was too late.

"Ok ... Lieutenant ... I will but ... please find her soon. She's gonna be hungry ..."

More silent tears this time rolled down her cheeks and Mike stood and patted her shoulder and reaching across the table he grabbed a tissue from the box and handed it to her. He was glad at least that for Steve's sake and Brigitte's that they had managed to feed and change the baby before they had been taken but he knew Laura was right. That had been five hours ago and she would be hungry again soon. Everything seemed to be going against them. He found himself frowning subconsciously at that thought but seeing Laura's face turn anxious at the sudden unexplained change in his demeanor, he quickly checked himself and allowed a forced smile to cross his face as he spoke more optimistically.

"Hey, hey now. Dry those tears. We'll have Brigitte home in time for her next bottle ... You mark my words!"

Desperately hoping they would get a break soon so that he could keep that promise to the frightened and distraught young mother he then left her in the capable hands of Bertram and Sekulovich and headed back out to the bullpen, closing the door over behind him. He stood unmoving for a few moments as he got his own frayed emotions back under control as Rudy headed purposefully towards him and as the phone rang on Norm's desk loudly at the same moment. Rudy reached Mike and asked pointedly.

"Is she ok? What did you tell her?"

"I told her we'd have her baby back in time for her next bottle. But now I need a miracle to happen in order to keep my promise."

Rudy thought of something to lighten the tension of the moment and spoke in a light hearted tone.

"Well, you're more in tune with the man upstairs than I am Mike, maybe you should ask him for one."

Mike half smiled and replied seriously.

"What? You think I haven't already?"

As the two men grinned at each other, Norm suddenly spoke loudly.

"YES! ... "

As all eyes alighted on the burly Armenian detective, they saw him smiling broadly and as he held his hand over the mouthpiece, he spoke animatedly.

"I think your prayers just got answered Mike. There's a young Russian woman downstairs at the main desk requesting to speak to you. She says it's about Steve and the baby!"

 **Back At The Warehouse: A Half Hour Earlier**

Every tortuous step up the dusty, dingy, damp metal stairwell sent a fresh wave of agony through Steve's knife impaled thigh and across his injured rib cage. He had wanted to stop several times during his ascent to regulate his breathing and allow himself a few moments of respite from the torture but he knew that he didn't have that luxury. They could find them gone from their rat infested prison at any stage and he had to get them out of plain sight as soon as was physically possible which in his current condition was slower than he would prefer. When he finally reached the top, his hair was slicked with perspiration and the agony was written clearly all over his face. Trails of pain induced tears glistened on his flushed cheeks and his breathing was coming in irregular heaves.

Pulling open the heavy door at the top which caused another jolt to his already abused ribs, he limped precariously out onto the roof, as the door closed shut behind him. The initial blast of fresh air blowing in off the sea chilled Steve to the bone and set his teeth chattering as the damp shirt that still clung to his upper body provided no warmth whatsoever. It was that time of morning where the dark was still prevalent but from the horizon, Steve could tell that the first faint light of dawn wasn't far off. A dim emergency light above the doorway he now stood at, cast a little light around him but the roof seemed quite sparse and he frowned as it provided little choice of a good hiding spot.

Deciding that first he needed to try and secure the door from the outside so that he could put as many obstacles between the Russians and them as he could, Steve glanced around to find something he could wedge into the outside bar therefore making it more difficult to open from the other side but there was nothing fitting that description available that he could see. The best he could find was a wooden plank of wood and ramming it across the door sideways through the metal bar he frowned as he knew that some of the bulky Russian henchmen would easily burst their way through it if they tried hard enough. But with nothing else available he had to settle for what he could and with the wooden plank in place he limped painfully across the exposed roof in search of shelter of any sort.

Scrambling forward in the dark his hand outstretched and the other clasped around the makeshift sling, clinging to Brigitte for dear life and hoping desperately that the cold sea breeze wasn't having the same bone chilling effect on her that it was having on him through the woolen baby blanket and his jacket that she was wrapped securely in.

His hand hit concrete and he felt around it as he found a small concrete structure that seemed to house an old air conditioning outlet from a time when the warehouse had been in use and before it had been left to go to wrack and ruin. Feeling his way around the small wall he found an opening on the other side that he felt was wide enough for them to squeeze through and there was sufficient space inside to sit and wait for Mike to come. It was not fully enclosed so it did not provide complete protection from the freezing night air but it provided the most important protection of preventing them from being seen straightaway from the doorway to the roof and yet there were still gaps in the concrete whereby Steve could keep an eye on his captors if they breached the doorway and therefore he felt he could have some control over his hiding spot if he needed to make a further hasty escape.

Squeezing through the gap, Steve slowly shifted himself painfully down into a sitting position and winced and grimaced as the drop jolted bruised parts of his body that protested the sudden move. He sucked in a long deep breath of the chilling night air and finally allowed himself a few moments to recover from his harrowing journey from his prison down below to the new concrete prison he was now crouched in. His new surroundings were not much better, wind exposed and smelling of rusty metal from the huge rusty air conditioning fan that was now behind his back and from the faint whiff of fish in the sea air, he figured there must be a fish processing plant close by as well. The fishy, rusty combined smell now assaulting his nostrils while not as bad as the decomposing flesh smell from down below, still succeeded in making his building nausea increasingly worse and he fought back the urge to throw up again, knowing that would only make his current cramped conditions even worse.

His leg was starting to really bother him. The sharp intense movement induced agony from minutes before was starting to fade but where the knife now lay embedded in his thigh, a faint pins and needles sensation was starting to manifest itself and a terrible burning had taken over from the sharp pain that had been there before. Now secured in their hiding spot, he allowed himself time to take the small knife he had obtained from Sergei from his trouser pocket and he used it to cut the material away from the knife wound. It was too dark to get a good look at his leg but as the material gave way and exposed the flesh of his thigh beneath, he felt the sticky and oozing blood from around the impaled knife and also felt the intense heat emanating from around the wound.

He was no medical expert but he felt that the heat was not a good sign and combined with the sudden stark realization that he was sweating profusely and yet feeling chilled at the same time, he came to the unnerving conclusion that there might be an infection starting to take hold. He closed his eyes as a bleak foreboding washed over him as his tired brain started contemplating the dire consequences of what the possibility of gangrene setting in would be and worry felt like it gripped his heart in a deadly vice. He was going to need medical help soon and fast.

He could still feel the woozy effects of the blood loss and from the bone dry feeling in his mouth and throat he knew dehydration was another issue he was facing. The damp attire meant that hypothermia was also a distinct possibility if he was not found within a reasonable time frame. His left side was throbbing badly and his poor split lip was now fairly swollen, causing his mouth to feel strange on one side. He ran a hand up behind his right ear and felt another sticky blood soaked tender patch of skin where a small piece of his hair had been viciously removed and the memory of that worrying ordeal caused his stomach to violently somersault again and a chilled shudder to wash over him. The worst fear however remained that if Dmitriy and his cronies found them before Mike could get there, gangrene he knew would be the least of his worries. Taking out the small gun Elena had given him, he placed it on the ground at his right hand just in case he needed it.

He longed for a cool drink of water to ease his parched mouth and throat and found himself wishing it would rain so that he could at least moisten his cracked lips somehow. As his emotions started to unravel as he cowered in this freezing cold, bleak, self imposed prison and his numerous injuries started to make themselves known, his next worrying thought went to Brigitte. He hadn't felt her moving for quite a while now and his blood felt like it suddenly froze in his veins at that stark realization.

He reached a trembling hand inside the blanket and hesitated before touching her tiny hand for fear it would feel cold and lifeless, as tears started to once more spring to the young Inspector's eyes. Finally finding the courage to continue his check, he touched off her tiny fingers and almost choked on the relief as they felt warm to the touch. He suddenly realized that he wasn't sure how to check a baby's pulse having never had to do it before but he continued reaching his hand in until it felt the baby pacifier still in Brigitte's mouth. He waited anxiously for several seconds until he felt the faint pull of the soother in and out as Brigitte suckled it in her sleep and he slumped back against the rusty vent as the relief of her still being alive hit him hard and caused his already fragile emotions to collapse.

She was in his care and if anything happened to this small person, he knew he would never forgive himself so as the sea breeze seemed to suddenly pick up and blow across them where they now sat, he held her closer and felt his tears start to fall as he once more prayed that rescue would come as soon as possible. He wasn't sure what he was going to do when Brigitte needed feeding again as he cursed his clumsiness again at losing the bottle Elena had gone to the trouble of getting for him. He began wondering where she was and if she had reached Mike yet.

Mike! His thoughts went out to his partner and friend as he wondered if he would ever get to see him again. He knew that Mike would by now be frantic with worry at their disappearance and he only hoped that Elena's words would bring some comfort to the older man that he was at least alive and well for now. He knew Mike would mobilize quickly once his location was known and so a little more comforted by that knowledge he found the tiredness and blood loss taking their final toll as his eyes started closing of their own accord and he felt the urgent need to rest his eyes for a little while. He tried to fight the pull of unconsciousness but his body was in no fit state to put up much of a fight as he finally succumbed and his head slumped gently forward as he drifted into blissful oblivion.


	14. Chapter 14

**Bye Bye Baby**

Chapter 14

Norm had been sent down to escort their visitor up to the Homicide Department and Mike paced nervously while waiting until Haseejian opened the outer bullpen door and escorted the young fair haired Russian girl in ahead of him. She looked anxious and was visibly trembling, her nervousness visibly increasing tenfold as she laid eyes on the amount of detectives occupying such a small office as she entered, all their eyes focused on her as they waited for news of their colleague. Sensing her unease, Mike stepped forward and spoke in a warm, friendly tone.

"Lieutenant Mike Stone. I'm the one you asked to see. And who do I have the pleasure of speaking to, may I ask?"

Her body shook as she spoke in an equally shaky voice.

"I am ... Elena. Elena Roscoff. Your partner ... told me you would ... help me ... "

Mike's smile faded at the mention of his partner and taking her elbow gently he guided her to a seat near the door and sat her down, kneeling in front of her as he did.

"You've SEEN Steve? Is he alright? "

"He is alive ... or at least he was when I left. But he ... he was hurt badly ... They ... beat him and ... and ..."

She started to cry and left her sentence incomplete. Rudy could see Mike's worry increase and saw his friend struggle to process that new worrying development and so he stepped forward and spoke for Mike instead.

"Miss Roscoff, I'm Captain Rudy Olsen. You didn't finish your sentence. What else has happened to Inspector Steve Keller?"

Elena could see the upset on the man called Stone's face and felt sympathy for him but at Olsen's words her gaze left Mike's to look at the other man who spoke.

"They ... they are ruthless. They stuck a knife in his leg ... and ... and left it there ..." she stammered as more tears fell down her cheeks.

There was a collective gasp in the room at her latest statement as all eyes focused on Mike's reaction. He still knelt in front of Elena, his hand covering his mouth and his face held an anguish that belied his otherwise calm exterior. Olsen's hand reached out and squeezed his Lieutenant's shoulder as he spoke again purposefully to the younger woman.

"What about the baby Miss Roscoff. Is ... she alright?" he asked tentatively as the entire bullpen fell silent awaiting her reply, all breaths firmly held as the baby's fate had still to be revealed.

Elena looked around the room at each anxious face and then nodded solemnly.

"Yes, she was unharmed when I left ... "

A collective sigh of relief echoed throughout the bullpen as Elena's hurried and anguished voice then spoke again, grabbing out for Mike's arm as she did.

"Lieutenant Stone. There is little time. You MUST listen to me. "

Those words were enough to pull Mike from the harrowing thoughts that filled his head as he thought of Steve so badly wounded and knew their earlier discussion about him planning his own escape was definitely not on the cards now with injuries as horrific as that to contend with. He drew his gaze back to the young Russian woman and gave her his undivided attention.

"Forgive me. Please ... Go on ..."

"I was sent to give a message to the baby's mother from Grigori Damacov ... I was not sent alone. There is a man outside in the parking lot. He could not accompany me for fear he would be recognized but if I am not back out to him in ten minutes he will return to Damacov and they will kill your partner and the child. Please help me. I don't ... want to go back to him ..."

She sobbed heartwrenchingly and Mike glanced at his watch hastily. Ten minutes! That wasn't a long time. He quickly stood up and placing his arm around the distraught young woman, he lifted her from the chair and guided her towards his office, closely followed by Olsen, Norm and Dan. As they got to the window, Mike spoke soothingly.

"Ok, it's going to be alright. We'll protect you. You have my word ... but you have to help us too. Now where is the man that brought you here."

Elena glanced out the window and seeing Mikhail, she pulled back in a frightened reaction, her voice coming in emotional heaves.

"His name is Mikhail Balashov. He is standing by the silver car down on the right but please be careful. He is very dangerous and ... cruel. "

Mike's arm squeezed the young woman's shoulder gratefully and he threw a purposeful glance back at Norm and Dan.

"Go get him boys but ... be careful. And don't forget if he gets away, Steve and that innocent child will pay the price ..."

Dan's face darkened at that statement but Norm took the instruction in his stride.

"Don't worry Mike. Mikhail will get a definite taste of a true SFPD welcome, Haseejian style ... Don't you worry."

With that, him and Dan hurried out of the office as Mike sat the young girl down in his chair and spoke again soothingly.

"Now, now. It's ok. You've done the right thing, believe me and we're very grateful to you for helping us. I know this took a lot of bravery. You ah ... you said you had a message to deliver. What was it?"

Another stifled sob left her lips as she opened her tiny handbag that lay clutched in her hands and opening it she shakily pulled out a blood soaked envelope and with an even shakier hand she handed it to Mike, as her sobs grew louder. As Olsen and Mike's eyes fell on the envelope both their hearts sank and Mike felt sick to his stomach. Taking his handkerchief from his pocket, he lightly took the envelope from her hand so as not to contaminate the new evidence and after a brief worried glance at Rudy and noticing that the Captain had paled considerably as well, he turned back to open the envelope with a shakier hand than Elena had displayed minutes earlier. He knew of Damacov's reputation and had seen the many dead bodies that had been missing fingers and other parts and feared the worst. But after a second or two's hesitation he suddenly handed it to Rudy and spoke in an apologetic tone.

"I can't open it Rudy ... Do it for me will you please?"

Rudy's face dropped and he looked every bit as hesitant but knowing how hard this was on his Lieutenant and friend he reluctantly agreed. Opening the envelope he reached in and pulled out its contents quickly so as not to draw out the agony as a chunk of blood soaked hair with skin attached fell out along with a small torn square of baby soft fabric. His first instinct was to drop the envelope back onto Mike's desk, not wanting to hold it for a second longer than necessary, as he heard Mike inhale sharply at the sight of a portion of Steve's hair now so crudely on display before him. Olsen saw Mike's hand ball into a tight fist and saw anger cross Mike's face but he understood the sentiment. Whoever did this to Steve was going to wish they never had. Trying to pull things back to a more professional setting, Rudy questioned Elena, allowing Mike a few more minutes to get his anger and upset under control.

"Is that from Keller?"

Elena nodded sadly.

"Yes ... And Damacov cut the material from the baby's sleep suit. "

"Was there a verbal message attached to ... THIS!" he added crossly, waving his hand towards the grisly items on display, as his own emotions started to unravel at the horror of it all.

"Yes ... She was to trade herself for the child and Stone and the police were not to interfere if you wanted Keller to live ... "

Mike's voice, cold and yet calm then pierced the air.

"Where are they being held?"

"A warehouse ... An abandoned warehouse ... Somewhere down at the Embarcadero ... Please ... I don't know the exact address. Please ... do not hurt me ..." she sobbed louder as she cowered on her seat and Mike looked across at Rudy horrified.

It was obvious by her reaction what treatment she was used to from Damacov and yet she was no older than his own daughter. Mike knelt down towards her which made her cower more in fear so Mike spoke softly and soothingly.

"Hey, hey don't worry. Nobody here is going to hurt you. In fact nobody is ever going to hurt you again. You have my solemn word on that ... I ... well I just need your help to find them, that's all. Can I ask you some questions that could help us?"

Elena unfurled nervously and looked the blue eyed Lieutenant square in the eyes. They radiated warmth and she felt she could trust him. There was no coldness in them as there was in Damacov's and she found herself calming down subconsciously. She half smiled and nodded at Mike before answering strongly.

"Yes ... I will help you all I can. They were being held on the second floor in an old disused room. I ... I gave him a key to the roof. I had stolen it from Damacov. I told him he had to get himself out of the room somehow and that if he did, he was not to try and escape through the ground floor. Damacov has many armed and dangerous men to do his bidding. Most of them are at ground level. He was to make his way to the roof and hide there until I got help. I ... I don't know if ... if he made it or ... or not."

Realizing just how much she had helped his partner and further gratified by her trust in him, Mike patted her hand and smiled warmly.

"You are one very brave young woman Elena Roscoff and the SFPD owe you a great deal, none more than me ... Thank you for helping him ... Does he still have the baby?"

"Yes ... He got me to tie the baby around him with her blanket and I got him her pacifier and her bottle."

Another grateful smile crossed Mike's face and he then pulled himself together to concentrate on the important task at hand. Standing up, he continued his questions as Olsen put the offending and disturbing items back into the envelope and handed it to an officer to bring to the lab for processing.

"Now, this disused warehouse. Is it on the docks, right beside the sea or on one of the many piers down there? "

Elena thought for a few seconds

"I'm sorry ... I'm not sure what you mean?" Elena stammered nervously.

Determined to keep her at her ease, Mike smiled and spoke sweetly.

"That's alright. Let me rephrase. The warehouse, is it built on a pier that juts out into the Bay?"

Elena seemed to understand and nodded purposefully.

"Yes ... There is sea on both sides."

"Great! ... just hold on a minute. Jefferson? Bring me in that map please?" Mike called out as a uniformed officer rushed in with the map from earlier in hand.

Thanking the young officer, he laid the map out on his desk and pulled his glasses down on his nose again from where he had perched them on his head earlier, as he had waited for Elena to be escorted up to the bullpen.

Crossing out two of Damacov's properties that were more inland he spoke again.

"Ok, Elena. Could you see either of the big bridges from the warehouse?"

Again Elena seemed thoughtful.

"Em ... Yes ... The Bay Bridge was all lit up at night. It was very beautiful."

Mike crossed out another two properties purposefully that had no clear view of the Bay bridge which left just two others.

"Bay Bridge ... Ok ... Were there any other piers visible between where you were and the Bay Bridge?

" Em ... Yes a few I think. But there was a big gap to the next one ..."

As Mike crossed off one of the properties left, leaving only one that he now felt could be holding Steve and Brigitte, he noted a fish processing plant beside the one property he had left, so just to be extra sure of his choice, he asked his one final question with added enthusiasm.

"Is there a strong smell of fish from around the warehouse Elena?"

Elena wrinkled her nose and nodded with distaste.

"Yes ... How did you know that?"

Mike slapped his hand down triumphantly on the map as he circled the property several times before announcing proudly.

"It's Pier 38! That's where they're holding Steve and the baby. Get Collins on the phone Jefferson and give him the address and then have dispatch contact Lee and Bill. Tell them to meet us at Pier 38 but to hang back until we arrive in greater numbers."

Then turning to the young woman who had helped them more than she could possibly appreciate, he beamed sweetly.

"Elena, you've done it! You've given us the address, now for your own safety, I need you to stay here with Officer Jefferson and Captain Olsen in my office until we can sort everything out for you and get them back safely. Can you do that for me?"

Elena nodded, feeling pleased that she could have helped so much.

"Yes ... But Lieutenant Stone, please be careful. Damacov will not give up easily. He is a cold and dangerous man and Dmitriy is worse. He will stop at nothing to succeed. "

"Now, now don't you worry about that. You leave this to us. Everything's going to be alright and you're never going to have to see that man again. That I CAN promise you ..."

 **Outside Bryant Street : In the Parking Lot**

Mikhail paced up and down, glancing at his watch nervously. Every time a patrol car or Officers left the building he turned his head so that his face would not be visible to them. He paced a little further along and stared over at the building intently. There was no sign of Elena and Mikhail felt that something had gone wrong. He had never trusted her and had told Damacov many times of his feelings about the young girl Damacov was so smitten over, but to no avail. Convinced that she had now turned on them, he glanced once more to see that her ten minutes was up. As one more glance up at the doorway saw no Elena, he smirked coldly and headed back to the car. Now Damacov would see that he had been right all along and the cop and the baby's fate would be sealed. As he approached the silver sedan, he noted a drunk sprawled over the bonnet of his car. Frowning, he leaned over the man in a beige trench coat and tapped him in frustration.

"Hey you ... Beat it Pal ... This is MY car ..."

A mere drunken groan came from the sprawled man so Mikhail losing his patience grabbed the back of his collar and hauled him up off his bonnet, shouting as he did.

"I SAID ... Get out of here you drunken bum ..."

As he hauled the large bulky man up, he suddenly swung around and a 38" was pointed at his stomach as the drunk's face lit up in a smile.

"Now that's not very friendly PAL ... Sergeant Haseejian at your service and YOU PAL are under arrest for the false imprisonment and assault of a Police Officer and that's just for starters. Hands behind your back while I read you your rights PAL ..."

Mikhail scowled but had little choice with the gun pointing where it was and as he placed his hands behind his back, Dan appeared and slapped on the handcuffs diligently as Norm whipped out the small card and read Mikhail his rights.

"I've got to hand it to you Norm. You pulled that off like a pro. " Dan praised his partner.

Norm grinned and then looked insulted.

"Did you hear that? A bum he called me ... The CHEEK!"

Dan laughed as the two detectives escorted Mikhail over into Bryant Street as their prisoner shouted at them in Russian and somehow the two men were suddenly glad they didn't understand what he was saying.

 **Back upstairs in Mike's Office :**

Mike had questioned Elena some more about how many men Damacov had and what type of weapons they had and any other small pieces of information that might come in handy during the rescue. Then he grabbed his coat and hat from his coat rack as Olsen handed Elena a warm cup of coffee and she sat with her hands curled around it, her nerves still on edge and her future still uncertain, as Dan and Norm appeared back into the bullpen and as they headed towards him, Mike's face froze momentarily when he saw them.

"Well?"

Norm smiled from ear to ear.

"Mikhail is in holding and seems to have suddenly forgotten how to speak English. He won't be going anywhere, anytime soon Mike."

Mike sighed with relief and then patted Norm's shoulder proudly.

"Good man! Now ... What do you say we go rescue one man and a baby. They're being held at Pier 38. Lee and Bill are on site. A Black Sedan parked out front and two suits on lookout. Collins' men are on route. We're going to meet them there. "

"I thought you'd never ask. Let's go ... I fancy a spot of sea air, don't you?"

Mike grinned at his colleague's bravado and together with Dan, they headed for the door. Reaching it, Olsen suddenly called out to Mike, stopping him briefly as he turned and looked in his Captain's direction.

"Mike, be careful out there. Bring Keller and that baby home safe, ok? And try not to get yourself killed in the process, alright?"

"That's my plan Rudy ... I'll keep you posted ..."

Olsen nodded and smiled but as they disappeared through the outer door, he had a bad feeling that this operation would not be as easy as they hoped it would be.

With Norm at the driving wheel, the three men reached their destination in ten minutes flat not using the siren and gumball for fear of tipping off their arrival outside Pier 38. They could see the other vehicles parked a little bit away from the warehouse and pulled in to park behind them. A little shaken from Norm's manic driving which only served to make Mike miss his partner at the wheel all the more, Mike got out and hurried over to where Lee, Bill and Lieutenant Pat Collins had gathered, followed closely by Norm and Dan in quick succession.

"Lieutenant Stone, I'm Pat Collins. What's the situation?"

"Hello Pat, call me Mike. We're dealing with a vicious Russian Gang. From my sources they have at least thirty heavily armed men, most are at ground level. Our hostages should be on the roof but ... they also may be in some room on the second floor. We're not sure about that exactly. Are your men ready to storm the building if necessary?"

"We're ready and waiting and we have a chopper and paramedics on standby as requested ... but Mike if we storm the building you do realize that the risk we run is that they may kill the hostages anyway before we can get to them?"

Mike swallowed hard. He knew that was a strong possibility but he hoped and had faith that Steve had managed to escape his prison somehow and made it to the roof to hide out as planned. Looking up at the roof and saying a silent prayer that he was doing the right thing, he nodded firmly before answering bravely.

"Let's get this done ..."

Taking the megaphone from Collins' hand as the men took up their various positions, Mike shouted loudly, his voice echoing through the megaphone and piercing the early morning air.

"DAMACOV! This is Lieutenant Michael Stone of the SFPD. We have you surrounded. Release your hostages, throw down your weapons and leave with your hands raised above your head!"

Mike almost laughed at his own words knowing full well Damacov would do no such thing and lowered his megaphone as the first shots rang out in their direction and the gunfight began. He watched as Collins' men managed to maneuver closer to the building and tear gas canisters were thrown inside, erupting in seconds as belching gas poured from the downstairs windows yet still amidst the sounds of heavy coughing, the gunshots continued.

 **Up On the Roof of the Warehouse :**

Strange noises penetrated through the fog that had descended heavily in Steve's brain. He forced his eyes open and blinked several times as the sun seemed to have risen slightly since he had been awake last and he could see a little more clearly now in the early morning light. Remembering all too vividly in that moment where he was and the danger they were still in, he sat up straighter in a panicked fashion and regretted the sudden move as the whole left side of his body protested the move and seemed to radiate hot blinding pain from his thigh to his ribs. He shook his head to clear the threatening darkness and to stop it from returning to claim him once more and then glanced in concern through the gaps in his concrete hiding place over at the doorway to the roof and sighed heavily with relief to see the wooden plank still in place and that the doorway hadn't been breached while he had been passed out unhelpfully.

He felt chilled right through to his bones, as the strong, cold sea air relentlessly blew around them and he shivered uncontrollably. He longed for something warm to wrap around his cold body and for a warm soothing drink but he also knew that that prospect was a long way off. His teeth chattered which only made his split lip hurt all the more and his head felt clammy and fevered. The knife in his leg was starting to really irritate him and he longed to pull it out and discard it in the vain hope that it would ease the growing discomfort in his leg but yet having remembered Damacov's earlier words, he knew that removing it would only cause even more blood loss and complications that would hamper his ability to keep him and the baby alive until help arrived so he tried to ignore the horrible sensation the knife was causing, still embedded in his thigh. He noted that his breathing was a little more labored than before and it felt like his chest was a little congested. He fought the strong urge he had to cough violently as he knew that would only jolt his already agonized ribs but trying to stop the inevitable only made his urge to cough greater as his eyes watered from the effort and finally he had little choice but to give in as several barking coughs racked his body and sent explosions of pain through his bruised and abused left side.

As the coughing fit gradually subsided leaving pure misery in its wake he suddenly heard it ... Mike's voice booming out over a megaphone and he almost didn't trust his own ears. He strained to make out any of the words but it was definitely MIKE. Elena had made it ... Mike had found them! He allowed himself a relieved chuckle as he placed a hand on the makeshift sling and spoke soothingly, forcing the words from his parched throat and over his sore, swollen lip.

"Uncle Mike's here Honey ... I told you he wouldn't let us down. He's going to get us out of here ... We're going to make it ..."

Steve couldn't feel any movement again from the baby clasped to his chest. Again in alarm he quickly reached in to check on Brigitte. She seemed very still to him and this time her tiny hand felt slightly cooler. He felt his heart skip a beat as he felt panic rise within him. _NO! This can't be happening! She HAS to be ok ... Help is finally here! Please God, don't let her die now ..._

His fingers sought her pacifier out to check for the comforting pull as he did the last time but before he could check, he heard the disturbing sounds of pounding coming from the roof doorway. He looked over in time to see the door burst open and the angry looking form of Dmitriy came rushing through it. He held his breath and heard loud gunshots ring out from ground level and knew that Mike and whatever rescue party he had brought were busy exchanging gunfire so for now he was on his OWN. Dmitriy's voice boomed angrily.

"KELLER? I know you're up HERE! I found the bottle. You must have dropped it, HUH? It was Elena wasn't it? She helped you. I told Damacov he couldn't trust that little tramp but he wouldn't listen. Your pig friends have come to save you Keller but they will be too late. After I carve you and that baby up I am going to find that treacherous little tramp and rip her heart right out of her chest. Shame you won't be around to witness it, Keller ..."

Steve swallowed hard and his breathing quickened as he watched as Dmitriy didn't move far from the doorway. He knew he was no match in his current condition for a fight with the bulky Russian and feared the outcome of any confrontation. For now he had to hope that he could remain hidden for as long as possible as he then picked up Elena's gun and held it as his last hope of survival.

Dmitriy scanned around him and then spoke menacingly in a soft singsong tone.

"Come out, come out wherever you are ... "

Then he belly laughed and the sound froze the blood in Steve's veins.

"Oh Keller! You are not as clever as Damacov thinks. You have not realized that under cover of darkness you have left a bloodied trail ... right to your hiding place ... " he added as he laughed again heartily.

Steve shook violently at his words and looked quickly towards the ground where he had squeezed through earlier and to his horror saw the bloodied trail that he hadn't noticed up to this. Dmitriy was right! He had left a trail right to them! He dry swallowed hard and his heart hammered in his chest, as he heard Dmitriy speak again.

"So Keller, Inspector of Pigs, as you will not reveal yourself and face your death like the brave man Damacov thinks you are ... I will now have to come and drag you from your hiding place and carve you up like the coward that you are. Here I come KELLER ... Ready or NOT! ..." he added teasingly, reveling in toying with his prisoner as much as he was able to.


	15. Chapter 15

**Bye Bye Baby**

 **A/N: Sincere and heartfelt thanks to all those who are diligently following this story chapter by chapter and a special word of gratitude to those who leave comments on every update. I appreciate the time it takes and want to let you know how much all your feedback means to me. Apologies for the endless cliffhangers but I hope you can forgive me due to the fact that I am updating daily ... It keeps the story exciting and we are reaching the climax of the action in these next two updates. After that my ending chapters deal with the aftermath and I hope you will all stick with me for those chapters too as I think they tie the whole story up nicely and are worth reading on for ;-)**

Chapter 15

Steve dragged himself as quickly as he was able to out the other side of the concrete structure and struggled to stand on his injured leg, having been sitting for so long in the tiny cramped space. His head spun as he finally righted himself and he shook his head to clear the dizziness. His strength was draining fast and he was worried about how long he could last in any confrontation. His legs were shaky at best and were barely holding him up. Holding the wall with his left hand and Elena's gun in his right hand, he heard the hurried footsteps that heralded his tormentor's arrival and staggered backwards holding the gun up towards the direction the footsteps were coming from and noted that his hand was shaking every bit as much as his legs.

As Dmitriy rounded the corner and saw Steve, he stood and laughed again at the pitiful sight of the young Inspector, fevered and sickly and barely able to stand. To Steve's relief he saw no weapon or gun in the Russian's hands and so he called out in a shakier voice than he would have preferred, ignoring the sneering laughter as best he could.

"Don't come any closer or ... I'll shoot."

Again Dmitriy sneered and laughed loudly as he advanced one step closer on purpose like a cat playing with its prey.

"Ah! I see she even gave you her gun as well. How convenient."

"STOP! I'll do it ... I swear I'll shoot ..."

This time the laughter stopped and Dmitriy took one more step forward and spoke in a ridiculing tone.

"My dear Keller. Do you really think that my Boss would be stupid enough to give that little tramp a gun that works so that she might one day use it on HIM? Well? "

Steve's heart sank as he heard Dmitriy's words and he hoped against hope that he was just saying them as a ploy to get him to give up the gun.

"You're ... lying ..."

"If I am, then SHOOT me Keller. PROVE I am lying ..." he challenged, taking another large step closer to where Steve was.

Knowing that Dmitriy would soon be way too close for comfort, Steve pointed the gun at Dmitriy's lower leg and pulled the trigger but nothing happened except for a faint click. Steve tried again but nothing happened as he heard Dmitriy laugh again and he closed his eyes briefly to curse his luck and to wallow in the dire realization that his luck had just officially run out. Mike was never going to get there on time and he wasn't going to fare well against Dmitriy in his current weakened condition. Knowing that pleading for mercy was not going to work either, he flung the gun in Dmitriy's direction, managing to clip the side of the Russian's face with it as he then made one last valiant attempt to get himself and the baby away from the sadistic Russian.

Limping pathetically, he made his way towards the edge of the roof and peered briefly over the small wall at the activity below. He could see the police exchanging gunfire with the Russians inside and knew from the plumes of smoke that tear gas was being used to subdue and to try and gain entry to the building. But he knew it would take far too long and he tried in vain to catch even a brief glimpse of Mike, fearing that it might be his last. To Steve's further dismay he couldn't see him and hearing Dmitriy advancing behind him, he spun around and searched frantically in his pocket again for the small knife that he had procured from Sergei. Finding it, he whipped it out and held it out defensively as he staggered painfully along by the small wall that lined the roof edge trying to keep a comfortable distance between him and his tormentor.

From down below as the shots rang out, Norm happened to glance up and saw what looked like Steve and another person up on the roof. Tapping Mike's shoulder, he yelled at his Lieutenant over the loud gunfire.

"LOOK! Steve's on the roof. Looks like he has unwanted company ..."

Mike glanced up and saw his partner staggering precariously way too close to the edge and someone advancing after him. He frowned helplessly and then scanned the building ahead of him and saw a fire escape off to the left of the building, leading to the roof. Gesturing to Collins, he watched as the other Lieutenant made his way towards him and pulling him down with him out of the gunfire, Mike spoke firmly.

"Our hostages are in trouble on the roof. Can you lay down enough cover fire to let me get over to that fire escape and to get up it to try and help them?"

"You bet we can. The tear gas is starting to do its job ... I think we should be able to breach the building soon and we'll reach you."

Norm grabbed Mike's arm.

"Mike, it's too risky. You could be killed trying that!"

Mike looked Norm square in the eyes and spoke emotionally.

"Norm, Steve's up there and he's badly hurt. If that was Dan up there, would you take that risk? Well?"

Norm's face darkened and he nodded reluctantly.

"Yeah ... yeah I would ... but I'M coming right after you ..."

Mike went to protest but saw the determination in his Sergeant's eyes and knew that arguing was both futile and time wasting so he also reluctantly agreed. Waiting patiently for Collins' signal, he saw Collins give the order and as gunfire burst forth repeatedly, Mike and Norm made a panicked dash towards the fire escape as several bullets barely missed them as they ran. Reaching it they started to climb the metal stairs as Collins and his men continued to draw fire away from them.

 **Back up on the roof:**

There was a visible cut on Dmitriy's brow now and a steady trickle of blood was now running down his face from where Steve had made impact with Elena's small gun and Steve could see the contemptuous anger clearly on the Russian's face. With an extra seething tone, Dmitriy spoke menacingly.

"You're going to pay for that Keller. I also see that Damacov was right to insist that Sergei only carry a small knife for fear you managed to trick and overpower him somehow. You see our Boss is always one step ahead of you pigs. However that small knife will do you no good Keller because ... mine is bigger than yours."

With that Dmitriy whipped out a machete from a leather case under his jacket at the back, glistening and shining as it reflected the rising sun, as he swung it back and forth threateningly. Steve shut his eyes again briefly as he feared what the next few minutes would hold. He staggered back and peered over the side again briefly hoping to see the building breached but the gunfight was still continuing. Looking back at Dmitriy he heard the Russian speak again in a sadistic tone.

"I think first I will carve that baby off you before I slowly cut you up piece by piece ... very, very ... slowly."

Staggering further along the edge of the roof and feeling his head spin again from the blood loss and the infection induced fever, Steve spat back bravely.

"The only way you'll get near this baby is over my dead body ..."

"That can be arranged ..." Dmitriy spat back as he made a swipe with the large knife at Steve who barely moved back in time to avoid the blade from making contact.

Breathing heavily, he dodged another well aimed blow, his small knife practically useless in this unmatched fight but the third swing came too quickly for him to counteract and seeing the knife swing towards Brigitte he turned quickly to shield her as the machete swung a glancing blow against his right side and Steve felt it slicing his flesh. Dropping his own knife from his hand as the pain peaked, he sucked in a deep agonizing breath and staggered further along the roof, his right hand now clutching his side as he felt warm, fresh blood ooze through the soaked fabric of his shirt and through his fingers. Holding Brigitte protectively with his other hand he knew his time was up. The next blow would finish him and so he glanced once more over the edge as he wondered frighteningly if he would be better to throw them both over the side than to suffer what Dmitriy had in store for them.

He felt more hot tears fill his eyes and cursed the fact that he was forced to even consider such a horrific action. He glanced down at the tiny bundle in the blanket tied around him and knew he could never make that decision and then noted curiously that Dmitriy was not advancing towards him for the kill. He watched as a sly, creepy smile crept over the Russian's face and watched as Dmitriy suddenly and unexpectedly threw the bloodied machete down on the ground behind him. Knowing that the fight was gone from his prey he made his next decision and spoke angrily.

"You know Keller I think I shall spare you any more of my knife work, as beautiful a thing as it would have been to witness and instead I think I would get greater satisfaction if I were to toss you both off this roof and watch your partner see your bodies land in a bloodied mush at his feet. If you have a God Keller perhaps now would be a good time to start saying your prayers ..."

Steve swallowed hard at the Russian's new plan of action and yet trying to force his brain to think straight he figured that if he had one good move left in him, he just might be able to turn the tables and send Dmitriy off the roof instead. However he would have to judge it perfectly and he would also have to make sure that Dmitriy didn't manage to get a hold of him or Brigitte in the process as if he did, Steve knew for sure that the Russian's bulky weight would most certainly drag them over with him. It was risky and in his current fragile state practically impossible to imagine success but it was his final chance to save them both. He had to try. Forcing himself to straighten up despite the agony coursing through his body in waves and the dizziness threatening to consume him, he spoke bravely and with a revengeful venom in his tone.

"Go ahead ... Take your best shot ... Did anyone ever tell you by the way ... that you have a face ... only a mother could love?" he added, knowing that inciting the Russian might just give him the added advantage, he desperately needed.

True to form, Dmitriy's anger visibly increased and with anger dripping from his voice he made a run at Steve, shouting spitefully as he did.

"Now I will send you straight to HELL, Keller ..."

Mike reached the top step of the fire escape first and landed onto the roof just in time to see the Russian barreling towards Steve who was teetering just at the edge.

"Oh God help us... " Mike muttered distressfully as he ran towards Steve yelling his name, seeing as if in slow motion what was about to happen and knowing he was too far away to prevent it from occurring.

Pulling his gun as he ran, he realized that firing could result in him hitting Steve or the baby by accident so he kept running, gun in hand instead, hoping against hope he could reach him in time but knowing at the same time that was a miracle too impossible to hope for.

Steve judged it as best as he could and as Dmitriy reached him at full speed, at the last minute he ducked to his left having to put his full weight agonizingly on his bad leg in the process as he then rammed his good right shoulder into the middle of the Russian's back and felt Dmitriy topple forward, grappling as he did for something to hold onto but failing to get purchase on Steve as Steve's bad leg gave way from under him at the same time and Steve turned precariously on the way down so that his right side would impact the small wall and not where Brigitte was situated.

"You first ..." Steve spat out in a pained voice as the Russian sailed over the side and disappeared from Steve's view, a loud piercing yell the only sound that reached Steve's ears before the silence that heralded the Russian's untimely death.

His ordeal over for now, Steve's leg and both sides burned in agony and his lungs refused to suck in any oxygen as he started to cough violently and tears began to stream down his face in a flow of both relief and unbearable pain caused by the impact of his fall as Mike reached his right side and knelt beside him, not quite believing what he had just witnessed but also relieved that Steve had miraculously survived relatively intact.

"STEVE? Steve it's Mike. Take it easy now. You're going to be ok " he said as he dropped his gun on the ground beside Steve and grabbing his young partner, he pulled him close so that Steve's head now rested on his left arm, as he wiped the perspiration from his brow with a cool hand and watched in horror as Steve struggled to catch his breath after the fall.

From where he now rested against the older man, Mike was sure he heard a distinct wheeze coming from the young man's chest and started checking him over for injuries, startled again to see so many and they were just the visible ones. Still coughing violently, Mike held him fast and rubbed his back as he tried to do whatever he could to help him regulate his breathing.

"Easy now ... Easy Steve ... Try to slow your breathing ..."

Norm landed onto the roof just then and seeing Steve sprawled in Mike's arms, he swallowed hard having just witnessed the descent of the Russian Gang member so horrifically just mere seconds before, shamefully glad that it hadn't been their friend and colleague instead. Running now towards the two men, he bent down as he approached and saw Steve coughing and almost struggling to breathe.

"Oh my God ... How is he?"

"He's hurt bad, Norm. We need to get the paramedics up here fast. What's the situation down there?"

"Collins' men just breached the building. They're storming inside as we speak. They should have it cleared soon and get up here."

"Norm, go down that roof stairwell and see if you can help them from this side but be careful! There's no telling what you'll walk into. As soon as the situation is controlled, get those medics up here. I'll stay with Steve and help him until they arrive but I think we're going to need that chopper to airlift him out of here when they do. He looks in a bad way."

"Ok Mike ... I'm on it ... I'll have those medics up here in a jiffy, just you wait and see ... I'm going to get you some help Steve ... Hang in there kid." he added as he gently patted Steve's cheek before turning and heading off at a run to the roof doorway.

"Remember BE CAREFUL! And don't take unnecessary risks ..." Mike shouted after Haseejian as he saw Norm disappear through the roof doorway and worried for his Sergeant's safety.

As the coughs finally abated, Steve looked up into Mike's face and fresh tears glistened in his eyes at the welcome sight of his partner.

"Oh Mike ... I'm so glad to see you ... I thought I wasn't going to again ... I had no choice Mike. It was me or him ..." he stammered, feeling a strange need to try and explain his actions to his partner as shock, sickness and the stress of the ordeal took their toll and the young man shook uncontrollably.

"I know you had no choice. I saw it Steve. It's ok. It's over now ..."

But Steve was not calming as Mike hoped. Instead between ragged breaths he stuttered emotionally, as to Mike's dismay tears visibly rolled from his partner's eyes.

"Mike, check the baby ... She's not moving Mike ... She was so cold ... I swear I tried to keep her safe but I ... I think there's something wrong with her Mike. I dropped her bottle ... I had nothing to give her ..."

It was hard to see his young partner so sick and distressed so he again tried to get him to calm down.

"Ok ... Ok now. I know you did Buddy boy. Don't worry now. Relax will you? I'm sure she's just fine ... I'll check her ..."

Mike pulled at the makeshift sling and reached his hand inside towards Brigitte, worried by Steve's words at what he would find, despite his spoken reassurances. His hand alighted on soft baby skin and she felt warm and toasty in her cozy sling.

"Is ... is she ... cold ?" Steve asked anxiously.

A small smile crossed Mike's face as he spoke reassuringly.

"Not in there she's not. Steve ... she's like toast."

"But ... is ... is she breathing?"

Frowning now that Steve was still so worried about the tiny baby in his care, he placed his hand on her tiny back and felt her breathing soft and steady and as his hand made contact, Brigitte squirmed and wriggled and he removed his hand and smiled even wider.

"She's fine Steve ... She's ok ..."

That news caused Steve's already frayed and fragile emotions to collapse and he brought his hand up to his mouth and stammered in distressed heaves ...

"Are ... are you sure? Mike, you're not just saying that are you ... She's REALLY ok?"

Mike squeezed Steve's shoulder and spoke firmly.

"NO, I'm not just saying it, Steve. She's ALRIGHT. You did a great job of keeping her safe, Buddy boy."

"Oh Thank God ..." Steve uttered in an emotional voice and Mike felt the distinct slump of relief as he held his young partner.

"Steve, it's YOU we have to worry about now. Look at you ... Where do I even start checking you? "

Seeing Steve's swollen split lip, Mike winced but as his gaze went down to the knife embedded in Steve's thigh, he inhaled sharply and decided that that would be a good starting place.

"Steve, I need to get a look at your leg ... Hold still for me ..."

As soon as the words left Mike's mouth, Steve stiffened in Mike's arms and he spoke in a tortured and pained whimper

"NO MIKE! ... Don't touch it ... Please don't touch it ..."

Mike grew alarmed at Steve's violent reaction and spoke soothingly.

"Ok, ok RELAX ... I won't touch it but I need to look at it Steve ..."

Steve flung out a hand and grabbed Mike's arm as it ventured towards his leg, stopping him effectively.

"Mike ... I think ... it's infected ..."

Mike stared unnervingly at his young partner and saw the unspoken worry that statement caused reflected in the two pain filled green eyes now staring back at him. He removed Steve's hand from his arm gently and squeezed it before dropping it back at Steve's side and speaking again in a quiet calming tone.

"Ok ... Well I won't know until you let me take a look at it, alright?"

Steve blinked and then nodded reluctantly but remained on edge as Mike moved the torn fabric as gently as he could away from where the knife was situated and drew in an unsteady breath as he saw the red, inflamed ragged skin. There was also an alarming warmth coming from it which totally contrasted the icy cold emanating off the rest of him and in that moment he realized why Steve was shivering as much as he was. He reached over to Steve's surprise and placed a firm hand on Steve's forehead and felt the burning heat underneath his palm.

"Steve, I think you're right. You've definitely got a fever. How long as this knife been in your leg?"

Steve closed his eyes as he remembered the exact moment it had been driven sadistically into his thigh and without reopening them he spoke barely audibly.

"Since ... outside your house ..."

Mike shuddered as he thought about how that had been almost five hours ago now and how long Steve had endured it's unwanted presence. He leaned back over the wound and pressed it gently as fresh blood oozed around the jagged cut which caused Steve to stifle a yell and grab Mike's arm once more in a vicelike grip.

"Sorry Buddy boy ... I know that hurt ... I'm so sorry. I was just checking if there was any other signs of infection. There's no discharge that I can see other than blood so ... I think that's a good sign."

Steve's grip never loosened and Mike regretted having caused him so much pain. As he turned to check on his partner he noticed Brigitte squirming again within the blanket but also noticed that it caused no reaction from Steve and he then remembered how Steve had told him that she hadn't been moving earlier. A sinking feeling entered his stomach as he spoke urgently.

"Steve? Did you feel Brigitte moving just then? "

Steve finally opened his eyes and fighting through the pain and nausea Mike's ministrations had caused he looked at Mike in confusion.

"What?"

"Did you just feel Brigitte moving?"

Steve shook his head and Mike exhaled sharply as his worst fears were confirmed.

"Elena said you were beaten Steve. Were you beaten on your left side?"

Again Steve struggled to answer so he merely nodded instead as he started to feel very woozy. Mike feared what damage had been done to cause him not to feel the movement of Brigitte against his left side but couldn't check until Brigitte was safely out of the way. Glancing down at Steve's hand still grasped on his arm, he suddenly noticed Steve's blood covered fingers. Slick with fresh blood, Mike frantically started searching Steve for a fresh wound and then saw the blood soaked shirt on Steve's right side. Alarmed, he quickly questioned Steve, his tone anxious and annoyed.

"STEVE! Why didn't you tell me you were bleeding? Were you shot?"

The pain and weakness were getting worse by the minute and he shook his head weakly, gesturing with tear filled eyes over Mike's right shoulder towards the ground. As Mike spun his head around and saw the lethal looking machete on the concrete, his heart skipped several beats. Looking back in horror at Steve he stammered almost incoherently.

"Did ... did he ... cut you with THAT?"

Steve again nodded.

"How deep did he cut you Steve?"

"I ... I don't know ... but it hurts Mike ..."

Mike laid Steve gently back against the small wall so that he could administer to the new bleeding wound on Steve's side. Pulling up the fabric of Steve's shirt he noticed the material seemed to be wet through but made a note to ask him about that later with more important concerns to deal with for now. Gingerly he wiped at the oozing cut with the end of Steve's shirt but although the slice was clean across, it didn't appear to be very deep. Mike almost sighed out loud with relief as he used the shirt to then press the sides of the cut together to try and stem the bleeding.

"Mike ... Is ... is it bad?" Steve asked shakily.

"No, no I don't think so. God Steve you were lucky. That thing could have caused a lot of damage if it had caught you any deeper. "

He noticed Steve looking very flaky and as he watched Steve's eyes close, he patted his cheek very gently to rouse him and keep him lucid.

"Hey, hey ... Keep those eyes of yours open for me. Try to stay with me Buddy boy until the medics get here ... "

Steve forced his eyes open obediently and tried to smile reassuringly at the older man. when he saw the level of worry and angst written all over Mike's face but the pain and discomfort he was in was stopping him from obliging. He felt so cold and shivered again as staying awake became more difficult.

"Feel ... so cold Mike ..." he uttered as his teeth chattered noisily.

Mike let go of the bleeding cut for a couple of minutes while he quickly removed his overcoat and laid it over Steve before resuming the pressing of the wound.

"There, I'm afraid that's all I have to cover you with for now. We'll get you a blanket as soon as the medics arrive. Steve? Why is your shirt wet? " Mike asked hoping that by asking him questions he could keep him awake.

"I ... I passed out ... Damacov used cold water ... to wake me up ..." Steve chattered and Mike felt his rage return at the horrific treatment of his young partner at the hands of the evil gang leader.

"Oh he did, did he? Well I hope I get the pleasure back at Bryant Street of giving HIM a cold shower all of his OWN! " Mike ranted as Steve finally allowed a wry smile to cross his lips, wishing he could be there to see THAT.

Steve's eyes were closing frequently but Mike noticed to his credit that every time they did, he struggled to force them back open again but Mike wondered how long he could keep that up for, as he felt his young partner's strength fading by the second. He looked toward the roof doorway and then across at the fire escape and started to pray that help would arrive soon.

"Where are those damn MEDICS?" he finally roared in frustration as he saw Steve's eyes close and reopen for the umpteenth time.

 **Ten minutes earlier:**

Norm had headed very carefully with his weapon drawn down the stairwell from the roof and even more carefully headed down the dingy, dimly lit corridor. From below he heard more shouts and gunfire and knew it was only a matter of time before Collins and his men had the building secured. He continued on down the corridor slowly but as he passed one doorway, something hard hit his head from behind and he pitched forward, falling onto the debris covered floor as the blackness closed in around him. Grigori Damacov stepped from the darkened doorway with the pistol he had used to knock Haseejian out with, still in his hand. He smiled down at the prone pitiful police detective as he then turned and headed back up the corridor towards the roof stairwell to find and finish off his troublesome hostage.

As Damacov got to the doorway that led out onto the roof, he peered out cautiously and saw Keller sprawled on the ground over by the roof's edge with another police officer leaning over him seemingly administering first aid. Neither of them were looking in his direction so he very quickly ducked and made his way quietly across to the concrete air conditioning structure in the middle and hid behind it. Slowly peering around it, from his new position, he was now facing the second Officer's back where he knelt administering to Keller. He saw the grey fedora and a wide grin lit up his face. _Stone! We finally meet. Such a pity it will be our first and last meeting. Saving Keller will now cost you your own life!_


	16. Chapter 16

**Bye Bye Baby**

 **A/N: Thanks again for the overwhelming and awesome comments for this story. I am thrilled that you are all enjoying it. Here is the update to stop all the nail biting... ;-) Enjoy and have a great weekend guys...x**

Chapter 16

Struggling to push away the overpowering darkness that held Norm fast, the Sergeant could feel urgent hands on his back and shoulder and muffled voices speaking to him. His head felt heavy and muzzy and he struggled to open his eyes or to interpret what the voices were saying. Another louder call of his name finally breached the fog hanging over his brain as he startled awake and jolted up, regretting it instantly as the stars and white spots dangled precariously before his eyes as he struggled to make out where he was and what had happened.

"Haseejian? You ok? What happened? Where's Mike and the hostages? Are they still on the roof?"

The questions came at him thick and fast as Norm finally cracked his eyes open successfully and looked up into the face of Lieutenant Pat Collins. As he pondered the hastily asked questions, the situation cleared in his brain and he realized he had been taken down! Not knowing whether his assailant had gone after Mike and Steve, he suddenly flailed against the restraining arms holding him down for his own good and spoke breathlessly.

"Collins, someone took me out ... Keller's in bad shape up there ... Mike's up there with him ... They might need ... help ... Gotta ... help them ... " he uttered as his efforts to get up only resulted in a wave of dizziness that rocked him to his core and made him feel increasingly nauseous.

"Haseejian, you stay put! You took quite a blow. Let the medics look at you. I'll go help Mike and Steve. The building is secured but Damacov is still missing."

That troubling news only made Haseejian worry all the more and he continued to fight against the medic's probing fingers at the back of his head and the hands of the other Armed Response Unit Officer holding him down so that he could be checked out.

"Oh my God ... He's probably gone after them. Hurry Collins!"

Lieutenant Pat Collins didn't have to be told twice and he hurried off down the corridor as Haseejian watched him disappear through the doorway at the end as he swatted at the hands that held him so securely.

"Ok, ok lighten up, will ya? I'm staying put, alright? Gees! They're my friends up there, ya know?" he added with worry, as he found himself praying silently that Collins wasn't too late in his rescue bid as the sudden sting of antiseptic connecting with the back of his head made him wince.

Steve's breathing was becoming more labored and from where he was slightly hunched against the small wall, he felt his chest tight and constricted, the broken ribs seemingly more aggravated in this new uncomfortable position and every inhaled breath causing a stabbing pain to tear through his lungs. Mike was so intent on stopping the bleeding from his side that he seemed oblivious to the extra strain on Steve's breathing so Steve stammered breathlessly.

"Mike ... Sit me up a little more ... will ya please?"

At Steve's words, Mike whipped his head up away from his ministrations and frowned as he saw the ashen grey appearance in his young partner's face.

"Steve, I don't think we should move you too much just in case. We don't know how badly you're hurt yet and it's probably best to wait until the medics can assess you properly, ok?"

But Steve shook his head violently, protesting with the last ounce of energy he had left.

"No Mike ... I NEED to sit up. I can't ... breathe properly ... in this position ... PLEASE."

The last pleaded word came out in a desperate and anguished sounding tone and it alarmed Mike all the more. Finally hearing Steve's wheezing worsening, he let go of the wound and with one hand under his right arm and his other arm thrown around behind the young man, he lifted him as gently as he could into a more upright sitting position now leaning forward, his head drooped back against Mike's arm as Mike held him firmly. Mike listened and heard Steve's breathing ease a little and sighed heavily with relief. Looking down now to try and get a look at Steve's face he asked anxiously.

"Is that helping?"

Steve nodded as he felt the dagger type pains easing in his new less claustrophobic position. Leaning against Mike's arm, he allowed himself a few moments of respite as he looked straight ahead and thought he saw a figure standing off behind Mike to his right. In his current fevered and sickly state he wasn't sure if he could trust his blurry vision too well but blinking away the residual moisture from his eyes, Damacov's evil face came into view, his Macarov Pistol aimed squarely now at Mike's back. Reaching down in panic he found Mike's 38" discarded on the ground at his fingertips and picking it up, not sure where exactly he found the strength from, he pointed it towards the Russian and pulled the trigger as he shouted in blind panic.

"MIKE ... WATCH OUT! ..."

Mike startled at the yell and the unexpected reaction from Steve and ducked instinctively as several gunshots rang out all at the same time. When the noise stopped, Mike bolted up again and looked behind him, his heart hammering in his chest, just in time to see the figure of Grigori Damacov still standing with two gaping bullet wounds in his chest, as he lowered his weapon and then as his eyes rolled in his head he pitched forward face first into the concrete. Off to the left Mike saw Lieutenant Pat Collins with his weapon pointed in Damacov's direction and sighed with relief that things hadn't turned out a lot worse. He waved a grateful hand at Collins and then turned his attention quickly back to Steve who was still sitting up, Mike's gun still held tightly in his blood covered hand, the hand trembling violently and the smell of gunpowder clinging thickly in the air around them.

Steve appeared to be in shock, his arm and hand locked in an outward position, still pointing at where Damacov had stood minutes before, despite the fact that the man was down and wasn't getting back up anytime soon. The violent shudders wracking Steve's body continued as Mike gently placed his hand over Steve's and spoke softly but firmly into Steve's right ear.

"Steve? It's ok now. It's over. You got him Steve. He can't hurt anyone anymore ..."

He tried to take the gun from Steve's grasp but Steve was holding onto it for dear life as if he expected the seemingly immortal Damacov to rise again and threaten those he cared about once more. Looking over and seeing Collins checking the Russian and relieving Damacov of the Macarov, Mike saw the other Lieutenant shake his head towards him to indicate that Damacov was dead and spoke again more authoritatively.

"Steve, give me the gun now. It's alright. He's dead Steve. He can't hurt anyone anymore ... Come on now ... Give me the gun Buddy boy."

Finally his words seemed to get through to Steve and very slowly Steve's grip eased up on the gun and Mike removed it from his grasp easily and pocketed it immediately out of harm's way. He felt Steve slump sideways against his chest from the added exertion of the previous few agonizing minutes and held him tighter as Steve's hand dropped back wearily to the ground, unable to hold it up a second longer. Steve's almost whispered voice followed and Mike had to strain his head forward to make out the words.

"He's ... dead?"

"Yes Steve. He's dead. It's all over now. You can rest Buddy boy."

"Are ... you ok Mike? He didn't ... get you, did he?"

Mike scowled at Steve's question, as typical as it was of his young partner to think of everyone but himself, especially at a time like this when he himself was in dire need of medical assistance, but knowing that he wouldn't rest until he got an answer, Mike quickly spoke to reassure him.

"No, he didn't get me ... All thanks to you ... Thank God you made me sit you up when you did ... It's lucky you saw him ..."

"Mike ... Mike I ... don't feel ... so ... good ..." Steve stammered breathlessly as his head suddenly dropped forward and he lost consciousness.

"Steve? STEVE? " Mike roared as he cradled Steve against him, and stroked his cheek tenderly. "Steve, you have to hold on. Do you hear me? STEVE?"

When no response came from his partner, he anxiously placed his fingers on the pulse point of Steve's neck and feeling the weak but steady beat beneath his fingertips nearly shattered his own resolve as he felt his own emotions fray. Swallowing back the constricting lump now in his throat, he shouted across at Collins.

"Pat, we need medics up here NOW! ... Steve's hurt bad and I need them to check the baby."

Collins made a dash for the doorway, calling back as he did.

"I'll get them up here right away Mike."

Mike returned his attention to Steve as he spoke emotionally.

"Did you hear that Buddy boy? Help is on the way. Just don't quit on me now Steve ... Don't you QUIT on me ..."

Collins was true to his word and within less than a minute a team of three medics were running towards them and sunk to their knees beside them on the ground. As the first male medic took Steve from Mike's grip and laid him on the ground gently to be checked, Mike helped undo the makeshift sling and reaching under the baby blanket, he took Brigitte out from her cozy resting place and snuggled her to his chest, still wrapped poignantly in Steve's fancy jacket. The second female paramedic quickly joined Mike and started checking her out too.

Mike watched as he held Brigitte for her check up, while the third paramedic assisted the first and they started probing and checking Steve over from head to foot. The first paramedic had a stethoscope out and was listening to Steve's chest and Mike watched with increasing alarm as he saw the young man's facial expression change to one of deep concern. Dropping the stethoscope back around his neck, he barked at the second in a panicked tone.

"His heartbeat is irregular ... I think he's going into shock! He's also got a high temperature and there's some erratic breath sounds on his left hand side ... Get that chopper up here now. We need to move him FAST ..."

Mike shuddered at those words and seeing his reaction to the news about his partner, the kindly female paramedic reached out and gently took Brigitte from Mike and spoke compassionately.

"That's ok. I'll take her now. She's doing fine ... We just need to get some fluids into her. She's a little bit dehydrated ..."

Mike glanced gratefully in her direction and yet reluctantly let go of the tiny little person that Steve had fought so hard to save. The fact that she was wrapped in Steve's jacket making the separation even harder. He remembered how earlier Steve hadn't wanted her to spit up on his expensive jacket and swallowed hard again at the fact that he had somehow over the course of the following hours, obviously ceased caring about it in his efforts to keep this tiny person alive and well.

As he watched Brigitte now being held by the paramedic, he looked back at Steve to see an oxygen mask being placed over his face and various needles and tubes being connected. He watched in a surreal way at the unfolding scene around him, knowing that now he had to stand back and allow the medical people to do their job and save his partner and friend. He heard the third medic speak into a walkie talkie requesting the chopper ASAP. A fourth medic had joined the other two and with all three medics frantically working around Steve, he couldn't even get near him if he tried. He heard one paramedic comment on Steve's soaked shirt and saw it quickly removed but Mike wasn't prepared for the sight that met his eyes as it was.

Now lying with his bare chest on view, Mike gasped as he saw the whole of Steve's left side covered in massive contusions from below his armpit down towards his hip and also noted that his side looked swollen in patches. There was another large bruise around his abdomen and the cut from the machete stood out on the right hand side, still oozing fresh blood as the fourth medic struggled as he had mere minutes before to stem the flow. The cut looked to be at least five inches long. Now able to scrutinize his partner better as the danger was finally passed and as the sun rose a little more and the sky brightened considerably, Mike saw the massive bruise adorning his partner's left cheek and the swollen split lip that looked red raw and painful. He saw the medic place a small ice pack against Steve's lip slotted in just under the breathing apparatus. He noticed also how the medic gently palpated Steve's left side and frowned.

"He's got broken ribs on this side most definitely but they seem to be still in place. " he uttered to the other medic. "We'll have to move him very carefully."

Mike inhaled sharply on hearing those words, confirming his earlier suspicions as to why Steve hadn't been able to feel Brigitte moving against his left side. Steve's long list of injuries were growing by the second and his guilt at having left him earlier without suitable back up, grew steadily with it.

"He's really burning up ..." another medic called out as he had placed a hand on Steve's brow."Better get a look at that leg now. "

The first medic carefully cut the trouser leg from just above where the knife was situated leaving Steve a sorry sight, with his top half completely exposed and now with one trouser leg intact and the other cut off from the top of his thigh. As the leg now lay exposed, Mike had to choke back the bile that rose in his throat as he saw the thickness of the blade impaled in his partner's thigh, the skin redder than he had envisaged around the wound and the blood drying and sticky around it too. The medics worked steadily, cleaning the blood away as best as they could and applying antiseptic and wrapping some sterile gauze around the knife carefully.

"Do you have to remove that now?" Mike asked anxiously.

"No, we'll leave that to the Doctors in the ER. If we take it out now he could start to bleed heavily again and his body is already in enough shock without further blood loss. "

Mike was relieved that they weren't going to risk that procedure and watched as his overcoat was handed back to him and several blankets were thrown over Steve instead and the first medic continued to monitor his heartbeat at regular intervals.

A third team of medics then arrived carrying a Stokes stretcher and Steve was expertly transferred onto it and safely secured by straps. All ready for transport, Mike heard the chopper approaching and turned his face away, holding the fedora firmly in his grasp as the wind from the rotor blades threatened to take it from his head and froze him to the core. As soon as it landed successfully, the stretcher was picked up and Steve was hurried towards it, accompanied by the first and third medic and the paramedic holding Brigitte. The other medic remained and spoke to Mike loudly over the hum of the rotors.

"Lieutenant, you can ride with them in the chopper if you like. There's room. There is no helipad at San Francisco General so we have to fly him to Hunter's Point Naval Shipyard and an ambulance will be waiting there for us to take them to the Hospital. "

Mike nodded gratefully, not sure previously if he was going to be allowed to or not. Collins had returned at that stage and joined Mike.

"Pat, do you think you can handle securing the scene here for me if I go with Steve?"

Seeing the worry for his partner etched in every line on his face Collins gladly agreed.

"Of course Mike. Everything's under control here. I'll update Olsen and finish up here. You go with him"

Collins watched as Mike nodded gratefully and turned to head for the chopper before he shouted after him.

"Oh and Mike ... I hope he'll be ok ..."

Mike again waved a grateful hand and Collins saw him duck and climb into the chopper as minutes later it lifted and flew off at speed, before his gaze once more fell to the prone form of Grigori Damacov as he then started barking instructions to his men to call for the Coroner's wagon.

After Steve had lost the battle to stay awake, his other senses had remained heightened despite the fact that he hadn't the energy to open his eyes or verbally communicate with anyone. He heard Mike's words and longed to answer to reassure his partner and friend but his body was not cooperating. He then felt numerous hands all over him, prodding and probing. He longed to yell as cold fingers probed his side where his broken ribs protested or to scream when the glaring cut was pressed closed causing unbearable pain to vibrate through his side taking his breath away temporarily but again his voice refused to make a sound. He felt the strong flow of oxygen being forced over his face and its initial force panicked him but again he was helpless to protest so he had no choice but to wait until his burning lungs got used to the increased oxygen flow. He felt the invading needles piercing his flesh and something cold on his lip but the worse part of all was the tortuous level of agony that sent waves of pain up and down his leg as it was exposed and antiseptic applied. He wanted to scream at them not to touch it but instead the excruciating pain threatened to pull him further into blissful oblivion.

He yearned for that merciful release but instead cold waves of air washed over him repeatedly and dragged him back to semi consciousness as he felt himself being lifted and carried somewhere. There was the distinct sound of rotor blades churning and he knew he was being air lifted off the roof in that instant but where was Mike? He hadn't heard his partner's voice for a while and wondered if they had been separated. Then he felt somebody grip his hand and heard a whispered voice in his ear.

"Steve, it's Mike. You're going to be ok. Do you hear me? You're being air lifted off the roof and you're on your way to the hospital. You'll be there soon. Hold on now. I'm right here with you."

A feeling of relief washed over him as he heard the comforting reassurances from his partner and friend. He tried to tighten his fingers around the hand that held his but wasn't sure if he managed it or not. He felt the deeper pull of unconsciousness but then heard something else, something that pulled him back. It was Brigitte crying ... Her piercing cries sunk in through the growing fog in his brain and he felt worry grip his heart. _What was wrong with her? Was she hurt?_ The worry for the infant he had been assigned to keep safe gave him just enough strength to force through the darkness that was closing in and his eyes to open just a crack as he tried to see what was happening.

Mike saw Steve's eyes flicker open and alerted the medic.

"He's WAKING! Buddy boy ... That's it. Look at me now. Stay with us if you can ..."

Mike could tell it was taking Steve everything he had to keep his eyes open even the small bit they were but he also saw Steve's lips moving under the oxygen mask yet no sound seemed to come out. He leaned his ear down to Steve's lips and lifting the mask to one side for a brief moment, he whispered.

"What Steve? What are you trying to say? I can't hear you Steve."

Steve tried desperately to make his voice work but it was NOT cooperating. He forced a single broken word out in a pained and hoarse voice and Mike heard it in his lowered position.

"Bri ... gitte?"

Finally realizing that the baby's cries were upsetting and worrying him he straightened up and stroked Steve's burning forehead gently as he spoke softly in a reassuring tone.

"She's alright Steve. She's just hungry. They'll give her something when we reach the hospital in a few minutes. Don't worry now. She's ok. Settle down now. "

Mike felt Steve relax on hearing his answer and watched as the medic hastily replaced the mask over Steve's face and spoke firmly.

"I'm sorry Lieutenant, the mask has to stay on for now ..."

"Of course ... Sorry ..." Mike apologized as to his further dismay, Steve's eyes drifted closed again but he definitely felt Steve's grip tighten reassuringly on his hand.

The rest of the short journey to the Hospital was a little fraught due to having to transfer Steve from the chopper to the waiting ambulance and then having to travel at high speed with sirens blaring and Brigitte crying on and off to San Francisco General. Steve's condition had somewhat deteriorated along the way as his grip on Mike's hand had loosened and his heartbeat had fluctuated wildly several times. Mike had tried speaking to him as before but he hadn't gotten any response the second time around and Mike's gut was a twisting, nervous mess by the time they finally reached the medical staff at San Francisco General. Steve was whisked off at high speed as they exited the ambulance and Brigitte was rushed off in a separate direction leaving a kindly nurse to escort Mike to a suitable waiting area to wait for news. And that was where Rudy found him twenty minutes later sitting on a hard wooden chair, twisting his fedora endlessly through his fingers as he stared at the cold tiles and replayed the scene he had witnessed in his head over and over as he had reached the roof and caught sight of Steve teetering way too close to the edge, back at the warehouse, with Dmitriy beating down on him terrifyingly. He thought of how easily it could have happened the other way around and how Steve could have been plunged to his death just as easily. He was so engrossed in his pained surmising that he hadn't even registered Olsen's arrival until a hand touched his shoulder and drew his attention.

Looking blankly up and seeing his superior Officer and old friend, he straightened up and flustered at being caught daydreaming.

"Ah Rudy ... I was ah ... just wondering when you'd get here ..."

"I got here as quickly as I could Mike. Collins wasn't sure which hospital they were taking him to, so it took a few phone calls to find out. Is ... is there any news on Steve yet?"

Mike looked up and shook his head, the worry palpable between the two men.

"No ... No, not yet. But he ... he was badly hurt Rudy ... It will probably take a while for them to get him sorted. "

Rudy shifted where he stood as Mike's exhausted looking eyes turned to stare at the floor again and the Captain felt sorry for his Lieutenant.

"Can I get you some coffee Mike?"

Mike nodded gratefully.

"Yes please ... That would be nice ..."

Rudy smiled and headed off for several minutes, returning with two steaming polystyrene cups of thick black coffee, Mike's purposefully sweetened.

"Here you go Mike. Get that into you. You look beat ..."

Mike thanked the Captain and drank a few reviving mouthfuls before grimacing and asking in a curious voice.

"How many sugars did you put in this thing?"

Rudy couldn't help a smile as he answered.

"Oh just a couple. I thought you might need the sugar boost." Then he continued in a more serious tone." Was ... was he really in bad shape, Mike?"

Mike's face fell and darkened as his hands curled around the comforting warmth emanating from the cup.

"Yeah ... They used him like a punching bag from what I could see ... He was cut with a ... " Mike swallowed hard finding the word unbearable to even say but knowing he had to. " ... a machete and he had a knife embedded in his leg ... It looked infected and he had a fever ..."

"A MACHETE?" Olsen gasped, taking in the full horror of the sentence as he struggled to get his own breathing back under control at that revelation. "God almighty!" he added as the implications of that sunk in.

Realizing what Olsen was imagining, Mike quickly countered the worry with words of comfort.

"It didn't seem to be too deep thankfully but he lost a lot of blood all the same."

"What about the baby Mike? Is she alright?"

Mike nodded, his face a lot lighter at the mention of Brigitte which Olsen took to be a more positive sign.

"Yes, she's fine. They're checking her over just to be sure and the paramedic thought she was a bit dehydrated but I'd say she's missing her Mother more than anything. Did you bring Laura down with you?"

"No, not yet. I wanted to be sure she was ok first. I'll call Jefferson and get him to bring her down now. The poor girl has been frantic. She'll be so relieved to hear that news."

Rudy turned to go and make the call but Mike stopped him briefly with a grab of his arm.

"Rudy, it just dawned on me that I ... well I never even asked Collins how the raid went? Did we suffer any casualties on our side?"

Olsen smiled and placed an understanding hand on his Lieutenant's shoulder.

"Well that's ok. You had other things on your mind. We suffered a few but no fatalities Thank God. At least not yet. One of Collins' men took a bullet to the stomach. He's in surgery over at Franklin as we speak. There were a few other minor wounds ... Oh and Norm has a concussion."

At that news Mike whipped his head up and looked concerned.

"Norm? What happened?"

"Looks like Damacov pistol whipped him on his way up to see you guys on the roof. But don't worry, he's ok but he'll have one hell of a headache for the rest of the day... Mind you from what I heard about him when I called Dan, he's a worse patient than you two put together. All he kept asking was how you, Steve and the baby were."

Mike frowned at the fact that another of his men had been hurt and that he hadn't even bothered to ask.

"Is he here?"

Olsen shook his head.

"No, he's over at Franklin too. Looks like they took most of the injured over there but San Francisco General was nearer from Hunter's Point. That's how you guys ended up here. As soon as we hear how Steve is, I'll head over there for updates on the guys. Let me just go make that call and I'll tell you everything else I know then, ok?"

Mike nodded and drank more of his coffee, feeling a sudden, overwhelming tiredness wash over him after their extremely long shift and leaning forward, he placed his elbows on his knees and rubbed at his tired eyes. After several minutes, he saw a trolley getting wheeled from a set of Double doors off to his right and instantly recognized the prone form of his partner. Getting up, he quickly hurried off after them and as he reached them he called out anxiously.

"Excuse me Doctor. I'm Lieutenant Mike Stone, Steve's partner. What's happening? Where are you taking him? How is he?"

The Doctor turned momentarily, gesturing for the others to keep going.

"Hello Lieutenant. I'm Doctor Morrow. We're just taking Inspector Keller off to the OR to remove the knife from his leg and stitch up his side. He's holding his own right now but we really have to get that knife removed as soon as possible. He has the beginnings of a nasty infection."

Mike swallowed hard at that news.

He has to go to the operating theater for that?"

"Yes, we're not sure until we remove it, how deep the knife is. In case there is significant damage, we will need to have a neuro surgeon on hand to repair any damaged nerves and we'll have to carefully control any further blood loss caused by the removal. Now if you'll excuse me I must follow my patient and we'll update you further after Inspector Keller's Surgery."

"Yes ... yes of course ... Thanks Doctor."

Mike watched as Dr. Morrow headed back down at speed after the disappearing trolley and stayed watching until Steve's trolley went out of sight and for several seconds afterwards too.


	17. Chapter 17

**Bye Bye Baby**

Chapter 17

Steve was sure he heard Mike's voice as he was being wheeled away. He hadn't got the strength left to open his eyes but he flailed his hand against the cold sheet in the hope that Mike would grasp it. When no grip followed, he tried to call Mike's name but while his lips moved under the mask, the sound refused to leave his lips. He tried again to search with his hand but this time a cold, clinical hand settled on top of his and a woman's voice responded instead.

"Relax Mr. Keller. You're on your way to the OR. We'll have you fixed up in no time."

Without the comforting grip of Mike's hand, Steve allowed the darkness to pull him away again and he drifted back into merciful oblivion.

As Mike stood staring down the empty corridor, Olsen's voice drew his attention once more.

"Mike? What's the matter? Did I miss something?"

"They ah ... just wheeled Steve off to the Operating Theater. They're going to take the knife out of his leg ..."

Olsen could see that Mike was highly perturbed and his own worry peaked.

"Did ... did you talk to his Doctor?"

"Just briefly ... He said he was holding his own and he'd update me further after the surgery."

Rudy let out a quiet sigh of relief and patted Mike's shoulder comfortingly.

"Well there you go! That sounds fairly positive. He'll be fine Mike, you'll see. The kid's a fighter."

To Rudy's dismay, his words hadn't seemed to comfort the fraught Lieutenant and instead Mike shook his head and returned his gaze back down the corridor where he had caught his last sighting of Steve.

"No ... No he didn't look good. He was practically grey in the face. I'm worried Rudy. You ... you didn't see him."

Rudy tightened his grip on Mike's shoulder and spoke more firmly.

"Mike, come on. Sit back down with me will you before you fall down. Finish your coffee. Look, I know the kid looked rough but he's in the right place now. They'll take good care of him. You have to trust them to do their job. Keller's no quitter. Next time you see him, he'll look a lot better, mark my words!"

Mike allowed Olsen to guide him back towards the seating area and they both sat down as Mike mumbled dolefully.

"I hope you're right Rudy ... God I hope you're right ..."

With the two men now seated side by side, Mike took another long drink from his coffee cup and then spoke purposefully.

"So ... you said you'd fill me in on what you gleaned from Collins. Did we arrest many?"

Rudy's face darkened and he shook his head.

"Only two ... "

Mike's jaw dropped open and he repeated Olsen's words in an unnerving tone.

"Only TWO?"

"Yeah ... and one of those is critically injured. They weren't going to be taken alive Mike. Collins gave them every opportunity to lay down their weapons and surrender but they wouldn't. Damacov had them all well coached. It was a bloody crime scene. We just have to be grateful we didn't lose any of our own guys in the process. Ah ... Collins said Damacov had you in his sights."

Mike looked away from Olsen's worried stare and stared instead down at his reflection in the cooling coffee in his cup before nodding shamefully.

"That's right. I hadn't even seen him. Steve was bleeding from a cut on his side. I was so engrossed in trying to stop it that I ... I never saw Damacov. Steve asked me to sit him up. His ah ... breathing wasn't too good and when I helped him up, he saw him. My gun was on the ground beside his hand where I'd left it when I found him and Steve picked it up and shot him. I didn't realize it until afterwards but Collins had seen Damacov aim at me as he came through the roof doorway and he fired at the same time. Both bullets hit their mark and saved my life."

"Well thank God they did!" Olsen responded in a grateful tone. "But Bernie's going to have his work cut out for himself down there. Damacov had at least thirty men. Only two Russians left that Warehouse alive. Oh and there's something else you should know ... Collins made a grizzly discovery in the Warehouse."

Mike's interest was piqued and he whipped his head around to stare at his friend and Captain.

"Grizzly discovery ... What? A body?"

"Try plural. Bodies ... He figures at least six or seven. Three in one room and at least four in another in various stages of decomposition. Looks like we found Damacov's dumping ground. We could be solving some missing person's cases in the midst of this investigation, by the looks of it. And ah ... Mike, there's something else you should be aware of."

Mike didn't like Olsen's tone and he swallowed hard as he responded.

"Oh ... What's that?"

"Collins found restraints and a bloodied tissue and other indications that ah ... Steve was kept in one of those rooms while he was there. It would have been pitch dark so I'm sure he wouldn't have seen anything distressing but ... well Collins said the smell in there was fairly overpowering ... and ... and there were rats in there too."

Mike inhaled sharply and rubbed a hand over his face.

"Oh dear God ... Steve HATES rats ... "

"Mike, when he's feeling better of course he ... well he's going to have to talk to Lenny about what he went through. It must have been fairly traumatic and he's going to bear the emotional scars as well as the physical ones. You know that right?"

Mike merely nodded dolefully.

"I'll expect you to help me convince him of the need for Lenny's assistance when the time comes. I ... can count on you with that ... Can't I?"

Mike dry swallowed again and drank another mouthful of coffee before nodding reluctantly.

"Yes, yes you can count on me but ... well he's not going to like it. You know how he feels about talking about things at the best of times. Steve prefers to just try and forget things and put them behind him. Lenny had better tread very carefully. You tell him that, ok?"

"Sure Mike ... Sure ... I will ..."

It was a full three days later before Steve started to finally pick up. His surgery had gone well and the knife had been removed successfully. Thankfully, to Mike's and Olsen's relief the knife itself had not severed any major artery or muscle and wasn't as deep a blade as they had feared initially. There was very little tissue and nerve damage but what there had been had been successfully repaired. The infection on the other hand had taken full hold and had proved difficult to get a handle on. Steve had been gripped with a fever for almost forty eight hours before the strong antibiotics finally seemed to start making a difference and over the last twenty four hours his temperature had finally started to come back down to a more acceptable level. He had three broken ribs on his left side which had been firmly strapped and his stomach had been slightly swollen from the heavy punches he had received.

He had received fifteen stitches to his right side but again the damage had been mostly superficial and he also had three small stitches placed in his split lip and another eight stitches behind his ear, where he now had a thin patch where the hair had been removed. and a crisp white, sterile dressing taped over it. Another complication had been a slight chest infection that had been present on his arrival to San Francisco General, the skimpy, soaked attire and the damp, dusty conditions he had been held in, exacerbating the condition further. So for the last three days Steve had been practically unresponsive. Heavily sedated and on strong pain meds, Steve had barely registered Mike's presence at all. He had mumbled, groaned and tossed feverishly for the first two days as Mike and the nursing staff had tried valiantly to sponge the young man down and keep him as comfortable as possible, and Steve's brief waking moments were filled with wracking coughs and little else. A nebulizer was being used on and off to help Steve breathe and to control the hacking coughs when they refused to let up but as soon as his coughing fits eased he would drift off to sleep again without word or reaction.

It was well into the third evening when Steve showed signs of waking properly. Mike had been practically camped out at his partner's bedside for the last three days which showed by the fine layer of stubble now growing around Mike's chin and the dark circles around his eyes. He looked almost as bad as the young patient in the bed but despite Olsen's numerous pleas for him to go home and clean up and get a good night's sleep, Mike was still refusing to budge until the young man was doing better. Olsen had resorted instead to bringing food in for his Lieutenant so that at least if nothing else he was eating properly. He had tried to keep Mike company as best as he could during the long three day wait but he wasn't as cut out for sleeping in chairs like Mike seemed to be and had gone home several hours before. Mike's watch was coming up to eleven pm when Steve stirred again for the umpteenth time. Mike straightened up in his chair like all the times it had happened before. He waited for the coughing to start as it had all the other times and prepared to reach for the nebulizer mask to assist him if necessary as had been the previous ritual but this time Steve's breathing didn't sound as constricted as before. His hand hovered near the mask just in case as a low moan erupted from Steve's lips and his eyes started to flicker open.

It took several painstaking attempts for Steve to get his eyes fully open, as if his eyelids were suddenly made out of lead but when he did, Mike noticed him staring at the ceiling anxiously. He seemed to be trying to figure out where he was and Mike felt a palpable anxiety coursing through his partner. Reaching out, Mike laid a gentle hand on Steve's arm, which stiffened under his unexpected touch.

"Easy now Buddy boy. You're safe. Everything's ok ..."

The arm beneath his touch relaxed at his words and a very thin smile of relief crossed Steve's face, much to Mike's delight, as the two green eyes drifted closed again briefly as Mike watched Steve's head then turn very slightly to the right before he forced them open again with the same amount of effort required to do so as before. This time as the two eyes opened and caught sight of Mike, Steve's smile widened and Mike was sure he saw increased moisture building within their emerald depths.

"Mi ... ke " was the only word that came out in a low rasp but the tone of relief and gratitude behind the spoken word spoke volumes.

"Hey Buddy boy ... Well it's about time you woke up. I was beginning to become part of the fixtures and fittings around here. I was even starting to talk to myself which was drawing very strange looks from the nursing staff, let me tell you."

That statement drew another grin from Steve as he visibly struggled to keep his eyes open before attempting to find the energy to prolong the very one-sided conversation so far.

"Which ... Hospital ... is this?"

Mike worried at the effort it was taking for Steve to just string a mere few words together and he moved the nurse's call button closer to him just in case he needed to call for medical assistance.

Reaching out with his other hand, leaving the first still resting on Steve's arm, he stroked Steve's clammy forehead gently as he answered and reveled in the simple act of Steve being awake and responsive after so long.

"You're in The General. But you've been very sick Buddy boy. You've had us worried."

Steve frowned at those words and once more tried to get some answers to make sense of the blurry and brief recollections he had about his Hospital stay so far. He remembered seeing Mike but being unable to talk and brief moments of lucidity where he had seen nurses and other medical staff prodding and fixing him and injecting him with things.

"How ... long ... have I ... ?" Steve began but a sudden over powering weariness washed over him and he stopped halfway to close his eyes and take a deep breath, feeling unable to finish his sentence.

"Have you been here? " Mike helped him out. "Oh, just almost three days now ... But you were out of it for most of that time. You had a doozy of a fever. But you're coming out of it now. You're going to be just fine. There's no need to be alarmed."

Steve coughed heavily twice and Mike once more gripped the nebulizer mask in case Steve struggled to control it like all the times before but this time, Steve seemed to manage to stop on his own, however he did see Steve grasp his chest as he did and figured his chest was still very sore and tender. He watched Steve try to lick his parched lips and reaching across he grabbed a small sponge from the bedside locker and dipping it in some cool water, he reached across and pressed the sponge against Steve's lips and grinned as Steve sucked greedily at the welcome moisture.

Removing it moments later, he asked softly.

"Is that better? Do you need another one?"

Steve shook his head carefully, his eyes remaining shut.

"No ... no that's ok. Thanks ..."

Seeing Steve visibly struggling to keep up the conversation and to keep awake, Mike's hand came to rest at the top of Steve's head and remained there comfortingly as he spoke in a softer and more purposefully relaxing tone.

"Don't over do it now Steve. You've been through the wars. You need to rest and get your strength back. There'll be plenty of time for us to talk when you're feeling better and stronger."

Steve remained with his eyes closed, seemingly resting as Mike had suggested but his mind inside was racing as he desperately tried to remember why he was here in the first place. _Had he been shot? Why couldn't he remember?_ He allowed himself a few minutes respite and tried to focus on the parts of his body that hurt. _His lip was sore and behind his right ear there was an annoying stinging sensation. His chest felt tight and restricted but ... no ... his left leg was the worst. There was a deep stabbing pain making itself known in the middle of his thigh and ... Stabbing pain ...The knife ...The warehouse!_

In one chilling moment, Steve's horrific ordeal at the hands of Damacov and his gang came rushing back through his memories and Mike saw his facial expression change and heard him suck in a deep and angst filled breath.

"STEVE? What's the matter? Are you in pain?"

Steve didn't answer but instead his eyes flew open again and he turned to stare unnervingly at Mike.

"Mike ... the baby? What happened ... to the baby?"

As he stammered out his question he moved his sore leg subconsciously and a hiss of pain left his lips as the movement sent a ripple of discomfort through his leg that robbed him of breath for a second or two.

Seeing what happened, Mike grabbed Steve's shoulders firmly and held him still as he spoke soothingly, watching Steve's face all the while for signs that the nurse was needed.

"Hey, hey! Easy now. No moving that leg. Brigitte is fine Steve. She's down in Pediatrics and she's been reunited with her Mother. She was a little dehydrated when she was brought in at first but other than that there wasn't a thing wrong with her. I saw her myself just this morning and the Doctors are so pleased with her that they're talking of maybe releasing her sometime tomorrow. You did a good job keeping her safe Buddy boy. So relax, ok?"

As Mike watched Steve's pain ease, he also saw the relief that he knew Steve felt at hearing that news but it bothered him that Steve seemed to be remembering his harrowing ordeal and seemed to be troubled by the memories. Sure enough to further confirm Mike's suspicions that he was dwelling on the whole unpleasant affair he heard Steve's next question.

"What about the girl ... Elena? Is she ok Mike?"

Mike smiled reassuringly.

"Yes, she's fine too. She's going to testify against Balashov and Gerry O'Brien is arranging for her to then go into the witness protection programme. She'll get a new name and a new life so that she can start over."

Steve allowed a smile to briefly cross his lips at that news before it faded just as fast and his trembling voice continued but his eyes flickered down to his chest never meeting Mike's.

"She ah ... she really helped me, you know? I mean if she hadn't ... I ... I'm not sure exactly what would have happened to us ..."

Mike's smile faded too at that news and he nodded understandingly.

"Yeah ... Yeah I know she did. And Thank God she did ... I was having trouble finding you Buddy boy ... But ... the main thing is that you're both alright and everything worked out ok, huh?."

Steve finally looked sideways and Mike saw something disturbing in the two anguished green eyes.

"Damacov ... He was going to kill you Mike ... He ... he was aiming at your back ..."

Mike swallowed hard. He had hoped that Steve wouldn't remember that part.

"Yeah, yeah I know that too. But you got him Steve. Don't ask me how from where you were lying and in your condition but you always were an ace marksman, you know that."

Steve half smiled.

"I was so afraid he was going to kill you Mike ... I ... I couldn't let him ... I don't know what I would have done if he ..."

"Hey come on now. I'm here. It worked out. Don't dwell on it. It's over. Now you just have to heal and get back to work. But right NOW, you have to REST. No more questions, ok?"

Steve let out a long drawn out, weary sigh and nodded. Mike was right. He was ok, Mike was ok and Brigitte and Elena were ok and Damacov was dead! He wouldn't be hurting anyone ever again. That was reason enough to relax for now but he couldn't get the thought of that room in the warehouse out of his head. He thought about the darkened, eerie room, the debris covered floor and the rats and he shuddered subconsciously.

Mike spotted the shudder and spoke in a worried tone.

"Are you cold?"

Steve came out of his unpleasant thoughts and looked up blankly at Mike, not having heard what he was asked.

"Sorry ... What?"

"I asked if you were cold? You shivered."

Steve blushed slightly and shook his head.

"No, no I'm fine."

Then as he remembered the overpowering smell in his rat infested prison, he suddenly remembered he hadn't told anyone. Almost moving again unintentionally, but this time catching himself before he could cause himself anymore pain, he spoke urgently instead.

"MIKE! I almost forgot. There was another dead body in the warehouse! It was being kept in the room they held me in. It could be the body from the alley. I couldn't see it but ... but I could smell it. You know that horrible smell of decomposing flesh Mike? The air was thick with it."

He shuddered again as the mere thought of it made him feel sick and he swore the wretched smell was still stuck in his nose as he could almost still smell it. Mike saw the effect that memory had on him and once again tried to stop the young man from dwelling on the more nasty aspects of his captivity.

"Steve, I told you not to dwell on it. You're just going to make yourself feel sick." he cajoled. "Besides ... I already know about the body ..."

That revelation drew Steve's attention again and he looked back towards Mike.

"You do? Did ... did you find it?"

Mike wasn't sure that Steve was up to hearing about the actual number of dead bodies that had been discovered in the warehouse, especially noting the green tinge to his young partner's complexion when even discussing him being held in the same room as one, so he skirted around the subject casually.

"Ah yeah ... Collins' men did."

Steve noted a certain reluctance behind Mike's answer and watched as Mike fingered his collar uncomfortably and recognized the telltale action from their many years as partners.

"Wait a minute ... There's something you're not telling me. What is it? You're holding out on me Mike, I can feel it."

Mike shifted in his seat and cursed Steve's perception.

"Steve, let's just forget about that for now, ok? You should be concentrating on getting better. There'll be plenty of time to discuss the case later on when you're back at work, alright?"

Mike's continued stalling made Steve worry even more.

"No ... No Mike, we'll talk about it now. What else did they FIND?"

Mike scowled and flustered.

"Damn it Steve why did you have to be so pigheaded? I told you to drop it ..."

In that instant Steve got a sinking sensation in his stomach. _There were was only one reason that he could think of why Mike would be so reluctant to tell him what they had found and that was if they had found ... more than one body!_ Steve's eyes widened and he stuttered.

"Oh my God ... They found more than one body didn't they? Mike? Tell me. How many?"

"Steve, look I don't think it's a good idea ..."

"How MANY Mike?" Steve insisted and Mike lifted his head defeated.

"Eight ... at last count. "

"EIGHT?" Steve repeated incredulously before sinking back into the pillow heavily as he drew his right hand through his hair. "All in the room ... me and Brigitte were in?"

Mike quickly countered that idea.

"NO! Not all in that room ... There were ah ... four in your room and four in another. The boys are still searching the rest of the warehouse. They believe there could be more ... many more. Bernie's going to have his work cut out for him trying to identify them all. They were all in various stages of decomposition and the ... well the environment they were in apparently wasn't ideal. But the most recent one seems to have been the one that Damacov shot in the alley just like you thought."

Steve had gone very quiet and that bothered Mike greatly. He allowed the young man a minute or two to come to terms with that latest revelation and then nudged him gently.

"Steve? You ok?"

Steve looked sideways at Mike again and stammered awkwardly.

"What did you mean by the ... environment they were kept in wasn't ideal?"

"STEVE, will you just DROP the subject ... PLEASE?"

But Steve was caught up in his memories and there was no dragging him from them at the minute.

"You were talking about the rats weren't you? They were feeding on the bodies weren't they?"

"Steve for heaven's sake!"

"They were. I heard them ... They were scrambling in that corner ... They ... they climbed on me Mike ..."

Mike was getting exasperated by Steve's stubbornness. He had started to wag his finger in a scolding fashion when Steve's latest sentence floored him. He dropped his finger and dry swallowed.

"They climbed on you?"

Steve wasn't looking at Mike anymore. He was caught in that moment in time and he shuddered as he stared into space and nodded .

"Yeah ... After Dmitriy beat me they ah ... dropped me on the floor ... I was sick and then I felt something on my ankle. There was two of them Mike. They must have smelled the blood from my leg ..."

Mike closed his eyes in sympathy and exhaled loudly and found his hand tightening around Steve's arm in support.

"They didn't ... bite you ... did they?"

Steve finally looked at Mike and shook his head.

"No ... No, I ah ... I kicked out at them and they ran off ..."

"Well thank God for that ..." Mike mumbled under his breath and then decided it was time to end this conversation once and for all as he saw the tortuous look on Steve's face that was NOT helping his recuperation right now.

"Ok, that's enough now. YOU my friend need to rest. You're only torturing yourself dwelling on that stuff. Settle down now and try to go back to sleep, ok?" Mike said firmly, pulling the covers up and tucking them around his partner.

"Aw Mike ... I've been sleeping for three days!"

"Yes I know but your body needs the rest to heal ... Come on, do as I tell you."

Steve scowled but knew Mike in fussing mode was a force to be reckoned with and he wasn't quite up to protesting strongly just yet so he turned his head into the pillow, however the movement pulled at the dressing behind his ear and he winced.

"OW!" Steve yelped, reaching up to gingerly feel the sore spot behind his ear.

"Careful! You have a few stitches back there ..." Mike warned as he grabbed Steve's hand and pulled it gently away from the dressing.

"Stitches?" Steve asked, at first confused, but as the gruesome memory returned, he dry swallowed and then nodded uneasily. "Oh ... yeah ... Did ... did you ... get that message? ...'

Mike knew what message Steve was talking about and spoke shakily.

"Yes ... Elena brought it. I don't mind admitting that it fairly chilled me to the bone when I did ... Did ... Damacov do that? "

Steve nodded.

"Yeah ... For a minute I ah ... I thought he was going to take my ear instead ..."

Mike saw the anguish and tension return in his young partner from the grizzly memory and he squeezed the hand he still held. Suddenly Steve seemed to tense further and he asked in a serious and upsetting tone.

"Wait a minute ... Stitches? Did they shave my head on that side?"

He wrenched his hand from Mike's grip and started probing the dressing anxiously.

Mike couldn't help a small grin at Steve's concerns over his hair. Steve's hair was always his pride and joy and he knew the young man would be horrified by such an action. Trying to stifle a laugh, he spoke reassuringly.

"Will you RELAX? They didn't shave anything ... But ... well you do have a small patch where the hair was taken ..."

Before Mike could reassure Steve that it wasn't that bad, he heard Steve gasp and panic some more.

"A patch? You mean a BALD patch? MIKE!"

Mike watched the horror cross Steve's face and he couldn't hold back the chuckle that escaped.

"STEVE! It's not that bad. Besides ... it's behind your ear. No-one will even know it's there."

"I'LL know it's there! " Steve moaned and as Mike chuckled again, he swatted out at Mike's arm. "MIKE! It's NOT funny ..."

"Ok ... ok ... I know it's not. I'm sorry. Look it's really not that bad, ok? "

Steve frowned and rubbed at his head again in annoyance but then realized that Mike was right. It could have been a lot worse. He looked at Mike and for the first time he saw the stubble covering his chin and how rough his partner looked. Knowing that the older man had probably lived in the Hospital since he had been admitted, he felt slightly guilty. He didn't know exactly what time it was but a quick glance across at the window showed him that it was still very dark outside.

"Hey Mike. Why don't you go home and get some sleep? Knowing you, you probably haven't left this Hospital recently, have you? You look pretty rough. "

Mike grinned and rubbed at his stubbled chin before ruffling the top of Steve's hair playfully.

"Hey, watch it! You don't exactly look too great yourself, you know?"

Steve grinned back and then spoke again firmly.

"I mean it Mike. Go HOME! I'll survive without you for a while."

Mike studied Steve to see if he was just saying that or if he truly felt up to being left to fend for himself for a while. Coming to the conclusion from his observations that Steve was truly ok with him leaving, he patted his chin one more time and spoke wearily, stifling a yawn in the process.

"Well ... If you're sure, I ... I guess I could use a shower and a shave and a few hours sleep in my own bed. These chairs are ok but they're really not built for sleeping in ... Are you sure you'll be ok?"

Steve chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I AM a big boy now Mike ..." he added playfully, earning himself a playful swat across his upper arm.

"Wiseguy!"

Steve chuckled but then winced as his various aches and pains began to make themselves known in vivid detail. Seeing Steve wince, Mike halted his ascent from the chair and grabbed Steve's hand.

"What's the matter? You sore?"

Steve merely nodded as the weariness returned along with the aches and pains.

"Just a little ... " Steve lied not wanting Mike to become unbearably fussy again. "Maybe just send the nurse in on your way out though, huh? I think I might need a top up on those painkillers ..."

Mike frowned, suddenly torn about whether he should be going or not. Sensing Mike's hesitation, Steve forced another smile and spoke as casually as the throbbing pain would allow.

"GOODNIGHT Mike!"

Mike scowled and then patted Steve's arm.

"Ok, ok I'm GOING! But I'll send in the nurse and ... well ... I'll be back first thing, ok?"

Shaking his head in frustration, Steve spoke animatedly mostly from the searing pain now trying to rob him of his breath.

"MIKE ... You don't have to come back first thing. I'll be FINE. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon, ok? Besides I'll probably sleep for most of that time anyway. Stop worrying will ya? Just promise me you'll get some rest for yourself, ok?"

Mike nodded, touched by the young man's concern.

'Ok, I promise. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon. You do what they tell you now and take your meds."

Steve nodded.

"Yes Mom ..."

Another light swat followed and Mike turned to head for the door, but Steve shot out his hand and grabbed Mike's arm.

"Ah Mike ... Thanks for ... coming for me ... I never doubted you would ..."

Mike swallowed hard and patted the hand on his arm.

"I'm only sorry I didn't find you sooner. Maybe you wouldn't have been as hurt as you were."

"I'm OK Mike ..."

Mike nodded and smiled warmly.

" Yes ... Yes I know you are. Get some SLEEP ... And stop worrying about your bald patch!" he added with a smirk and a wink as Steve swatted at his back as he headed away.

Reaching the door he turned briefly and smiled.

"See ya!"

Steve waved a hand in response and watched Mike disappear through the door before sighing heavily and trying to adjust himself into a more comfortable position. The door opened again and a rather cranky looking nurse entered with a tray of medical supplies in hand.

"Ah Mr. Keller ... Nice to see you've rejoined us. Let's get that leg cleaned up and make you more comfortable, shall we?"

Steve's jaw dropped as he heard her words.

"What? You're going to clean it NOW?"

"Yes, but don't worry. It won't take but a moment."

Steve reached out a hand to stop her pulling away the covers and flustered at the thought of the already sore leg being stung with more antiseptic.

"WAIT! ... Couldn't that wait until the morning? It's just that ... it's quite sore at the minute."

"Now, now Mr. Keller. Let's not be difficult. The wound is sore because it needs to be cleaned. The quicker you let me see to it, the sooner you'll be able to get back to sleep ..."

Brushing his hand casually aside, the nurse placed her stone cold hand on Steve's thigh and without further sentiment, started peeling the discolored dressings from the wound. Sucking in a deep steadying breath and looking away towards the empty chair that Mike had recently vacated, Steve began to regret sending the older man home. As the painful wound cleaning began and he stifled back the groans that begged to be released and as the memories of his harrowing ordeal were still coming back thick and fast, Steve knew he was going to have a very long and difficult night ahead.


	18. Chapter 18

**Bye Bye Baby**

Chapter 18

A strange rumbling sound filtered through Mike's sleep followed by intermittent loud bangs and raised voices. An even louder metallic clang woke him then with a start as he raised his head from his pillow and rubbed at his sleep laden eyes and tried to wake up enough to make out what the racket outside was. Another bang and Mike recognized the garbage truck sound before discounting it as impossible seeing as the garbage truck always came around eleven am and he couldn't possibly have slept that long despite how tired he had been and how it had been the early hours before he had finally drifted off. Sitting up further, he rubbed more purposefully at his eyes and then glanced at his bedside clock to see the two hands alerting him to the fact that he had indeed grossly overslept and it was indeed ten past eleven in the morning.

Grumbling under his breath, Mike jumped out of bed and stubbed his toe against the end of the bed in his drowsy hurry to head for the shower. He hadn't meant to sleep that long and he must have slept right through the alarm he had set. He knew the three previous days had been tough and that he had slept very little while on his Hospital Vigil at Steve's bedside but he hadn't expected his body to claw back the sleep it craved in so selfish a fashion. The shower finally woke him up better and feeling more refreshed he hastily shaved and dressed and grabbed some black coffee to help get the sluggishness he was still feeling to finally lift ... He picked up the phone to ring San Francisco General and check on his young partner and scowled as the nurse informed him that Steve had NOT had a good night. It had been plagued with nightmares and also the young man had been in a lot of pain with his leg. Disgruntled and not feeling the best, the young man was proving to be very uncooperative, to say the least, for the medical staff and Mike knew he needed to get down there fast and cursed his impromptu lie-in all the more. Steve had needed him again and once more he had let him down.

By the time he got out of the house and ran a couple of errands, it was almost twelve thirty and the drive through lunchtime traffic proved even more aggravating. Hurrying into the Hospital and down the corridor towards Steve's room he was at least three room lengths away when he heard his partner's raised voice and an equally disgruntled female one giving as good as she got. He hastened his step and flung open the door to Steve's room to see to his horror, Steve now teetering haphazardly on the edge of the bed in a skimpy Hospital gown barely down to the middle of his thighs, while an elderly nurse argued with him and pulled at his arm. The conversation that reached his ears as he entered worried him all the more.

"Get your hands OFF me and will you PLEASE just get me my clothes? You have NO RIGHT to keep me here if I choose NOT to stay"

"MR. KELLER. You are in NO fit state to be going anywhere yet. Now GET back into that bed this instant!"

"What in GOD'S name is going on in HERE? I could hear you both yelling half way up the corridor!" Mike announced as he entered the melee.

As Mike had appeared through the door, his presence caused two completely different reactions from the two people now staring at him. Steve visibly rolled his eyes and reddened considerably in the face as he then dropped his head onto his chest and knew his escape plan had less chance of working now with Mike on the scene. The nurse on the other hand looked relieved and spoke in a grating and authoritative voice.

"Well thank Goodness! Maybe YOU can talk some SENSE into this young man."

Her condescending tone only irritated the already fed up young man and he barked in response.

"I don't NEED anyone to talk sense into me thank you very much. Right now all I NEED is for YOU to LEAVE me ALONE!" Steve emphasized purposefully, almost spitting out the words.

The nurse snorted her obvious displeasure at Steve's statement and was about to respond fiercely when Mike intervened, seeing the situation about to escalate for the worst.

"OK, ok now ... Let's just be civilized about this. Now what exactly is going on?"

Steve spoke in a sulky tone which Mike could see caused the nurse to seethe even more.

"SHE won't get me my clothes Mike ..."

"And who exactly is SHE young man?" the nurse spat back highly insulted. " I'll have you know my name is Nurse Carter and the reason I haven't gotten your clothes is because you are in NO fit state to wear them or to GO ANYWHERE in them."

"That's NOT your call ... LADY" Steve roared back, knowing his purposeful lack of using her real name would only incite her even more and more than make up for the endless night of torture she had put him through last night.

"AND ... he wouldn't even eat his OATMEAL!" Nurse Carter boomed in a tell tale fashion towards Mike who knew he had to separate these two post haste and try to rectify the escalating situation.

"LADY ... You can take your disgusting oatmeal and you can shove ..."

"STEVE!" Mike scolded loudly, effectively silencing Steve and stopping him from finishing the sentence much to Mike's relief.

Then turning and shooting the highly irate nurse, a disarming Stone smile he spoke pleasantly and appeasingly.

"Ma'am, perhaps it would be best if I could just speak to Steve here alone for just a few minutes, if you wouldn't mind too much?"

Mike's disarming tone seemed to work and the nurse seemed to calm instantly as she shot another look full of annoyance at her patient before smiling back at Mike and answering almost between gritted teeth.

"Certainly Sir. Believe me you are MORE than welcome. I wish you LUCK! You're going to need it with this ONE ..." she added, sneering back at Steve who looked in that moment like he would gladly pick up the congealing bowl of oatmeal from the over the bed tray and with great pleasure chuck it after her retreating form.

As the Nurse headed past him for the door, Mike dropped the bag he was carrying on the floor and raced forwards and grabbed Steve by both shoulders just in case the thought had indeed crossed his mind. As soon as the door clicked shut after her, Mike felt Steve relax a little in his grip, so he spoke firmly.

"Ok, out with it! What was THAT all about and why are you trying to get out of bed and get your clothes?"

"That nurse is a walking NIGHTMARE Mike. I CAN'T stay here any longer. I want to go home. You've got to help me get out of here Mike. Please get my clothes in that closet over there, will ya?"

The tone Steve used held a certain amount of pleading and desperation that chilled Mike to the bone. Although it was very in character for Steve to want to leave the Hospital before he was officially released, it was so UNLIKE Steve to be so rude to a woman and he wondered what she had done to his partner to cause him to react like that. He also knew that before he could get the truth out of him, he was going to have to try and calm him down sufficiently first.

"Ok, ok calm down will you? Let's just talk about it for a minute, ok Buddy Boy? Steve , I know you want to leave. Believe me, I KNOW. I don't like staying in these places anymore than you do but the fact is Steve, that she's right. You really aren't ready to leave yet."

Mike knew that he had said the wrong thing as soon as the words left his mouth. Seeing Steve's facial expression change from one of pleading to one of upset and betrayal, he pushed Mike aside and without warning attempted to stand himself on his own two feet.

"Then I'll get them MYSELF" he managed to roar, just before his damaged leg protested the weight he had just put on it and buckled from under him as a searing pain shot through his leg and caused white spots to appear in front of his eyes.

Luckily Mike was still close and grabbed Steve against his chest to prevent him falling onto the floor. He managed to ease Steve backwards until he was once more sitting on the edge of the bed but he could both feel and hear Steve's labored breathing as he righted him and stood back to study the young man closely. Steve's eyes were shut tight, but there were clear tears fighting to escape from the corners as Steve struggled with the after burn of pain, standing on his injured leg had caused. Losing his patience slightly in the face of Steve's annoying stubbornness, Mike spoke louder than he intended to.

"STEVE! What kind of foolish stunt was THAT? You could have damaged that leg more than it already IS ... What on EARTH has gotten into you?"

Steve's resolve faltered as he heard Mike's scolding tone and he visibly slumped back onto the bed further as he brought a shaky hand up to run through his hair, his eyes still closed and his breathing still highly irregular. Mike watched with further dismay as the unbearable pain he was in seemed to take the fight out of his young partner and he watched the young man struggle to maintain his composure as a solitary tear escaped from his left eye and trailed down his cheek as the same shaky hand came to rest across his eyes. A pained apology broke from Steve's lips which made Mike's heart break on hearing the distressing tone in his partner's voice.

"I'm ... sorry Mike ... I just want to go home ... I don't want to stay here ... I'm ... I'm sorry."

Feeling bad for the young man who seemed as low and miserable as Mike had ever seen him, he reached out and grabbed the back of Steve's neck and gently pulled Steve's head forward to rest against his shoulder as he spoke sincerely.

"Hey, hey now ... I know. I know Buddy boy. We'll talk about it, ok? I promise you ... but right now you need to get back into that bed." Still maintaining a comforting grip on Steve's neck he eased him back a little to get an anxious look at his face as he asked again softly " What do you say, huh?"

Steve was still breathing in pained and irregular heaves as his response came out almost in a whisper that Mike had to strain to hear.

"I ... can't."

"Steve, look, I know you've been through hell these last few days and I know you're tired and in pain and fed up. And I know you don't like that nurse but you'll be more comfortable back in bed while we talk about it, ok?"

Steve lifted his head and stared at Mike sheepishly, misery etched on every facial feature as he cleared his throat and shook his head slowly.

"No ... You don't understand ... I ... CAN'T get back in bed. I can't ah ... lift my sore leg back up ..."

Mike smiled warmly and shook Steve's neck as he chided softly.

"Well how did you get out of there in the first place then?"

The first mere trace of a smile crossed Steve's face as he spoke more clearly.

"Very carefully ... and with GREAT difficulty."

A faint chuckle erupted from Mike as he shook his head and gave one final comforting squeeze to Steve's neck before releasing him and moving towards the end of the bed.

"Ok, don't worry. Let me just get around behind you and I'll get you back up that way, alright?"

He continued around the bed but saw Steve stiffen and panic a little.

"WAIT ... But Mike you can't touch my sides ..."

Mike, now positioned behind the young man, placed a reassuring hand on his partner's shoulder.

"Relax Steve ... I know that. I won't hurt you I promise ... I'll grab you under the arms and slide you back up. When you're back on the bed I'm going to need you to support yourself on your elbows while I get your legs up. Do you think you can manage that?"

Steve nodded but Mike could tell he wasn't quite sure. Mike avoided the tubing in Steve's left arm and suddenly realized gratefully that he at least hadn't pulled that out in his earlier haste to try and leave. Wasting no more time, Mike reached forward carefully and felt Steve tense up as he pulled Steve up in one swift movement and made sure he was ok up on his elbows before racing around and very gently lifting Steve's legs back up onto the bed. Despite being as gentle as he could be, Steve still emitted a hiss of pain as his leg was moved and Mike raced back around to fix the pillows behind him and to fix him back against them. The tubing had gotten snagged in the movement backwards so Mike reached around to free it but Steve pulled his arm away protectively.

"AH MIKE! Don't touch that ..."

Alarmed by Steve's unusual reaction, Mike ignored his pleas and grabbing his elbow he turned Steve's arm around to reveal an enormous, nasty looking bruise spreading across the crease of his elbow.

"DEAR GOD! What happened to THAT? That wasn't there last night ..."

Steve pulled his arm back away and unsnagged the tubing that led into a much newer looking cannula further down his arm before speaking in a frustrated tone.

"SHE happened to it ... "

Mike looked incredulously at the young man in the bed.

"Who? That nurse?"

Steve nodded.

"She said she had to take bloods for something or other. Then she started moving it and saying something about the vein collapsing ... Then she poked and prodded and couldn't find a new one ..."

Mike scowled at the sight of it. As if the young man hadn't suffered enough already at the hands of Damacov and his cronies.

"Is that one of the reasons why you wanted to leave Buddy boy?"

"No, not JUST that ... She's rough and she has COLD hands. And her wound cleaning skills aren't much better than her blood taking ones. She cleaned my leg and ah ... " Steve shuddered without finishing the sentence but his reaction told Mike without words how bad it had been. " And on top of all that, I didn't ah ... sleep too well last night and this damn Hospital gown is driving me crazy. It's scratchy and uncomfortable and she tried to make me eat THAT excuse for a breakfast and ... and then as if all that wasn't torture enough I ... I had Lenny here at nine this morning expecting me to talk about what happened and ... and I guess I just had had enough ..."

Steve finished his rant and quietened disturbingly, his other hand resting protectively over the arm that was now a raging purple colour, his head turned away from Mike to lay against the pillow as his breathing slowly began to settle. Mike felt annoyed at Lenny for trying to counsel Steve so soon but knew deep down that the psychiatrist had meant well and wouldn't have done so to be troublesome even if his timing had stunk to high heaven. Knowing Steve needed a little TLC to make up for his traumatic night and morning, Mike made his way back around the bed again and picked up the bag he had discarded earlier by the door. He half expected Steve to turn away again as he came around to the side he was facing but noticed from the corner of his eye that instead Steve was watching him with intense curiosity.

"Boy you sure have had a doozy of a morning so far, huh Buddy Boy? I guess I can't really blame you for wanting to go home HOWEVER ... I can't solve ALL your problems but maybe I can solve a couple for you. How about that?"

Again Steve's brow knitted together in confusion as he studied Mike holding the bag.

"Oh yeah? ... How are you going to do that?"

Mike was thrilled he had asked the question and beaming from ear to ear, he reached into the bag and pulled out some familiar looking clothes. It was a T-shirt and loose pajama bottoms. Steve's jaw dropped open as much as his swollen, sore lip would allow and he sat up a little more as Mike spoke.

"These might make you feel more comfortable, don't you think? That way we can get you out of that scratchy gown."

"Are they from my apartment?"

Mike nodded.

"Yes, I picked them up this morning and secondly this might cheer you up too."

Reaching into the bag a second time he produced a small brown paper bag with the name "Wongs" emblazoned across it and took from it a medium sized polystyrene cup. Mike heartened as he saw Steve's eyes light up as he saw it and he stammered incredulously.

"Is that ... what I think it is ...?"

Mike laughed.

"Well, I don't know Buddy boy. What do you think it is?"

"Wong's ... chicken soup?"

Mike nodded and smiled again wider.

"Right first time Buddy boy. I think it might go down better than the cement in that bowl over there ... " he added playfully and Steve finally allowed himself a smile.

"Thanks Mike ..."

"Now, what do you say, we get you into these more comfortable clothes and we get some of this soup into you while it's still hot, ok?"

"Yeah ... yeah, ok" Steve added with the first degree of enthusiasm he had managed since Mike's arrival and it warmed Mike's heart to hear it.

The task of changing Steve into more comfortable clothes didn't prove as easy as they had hoped. The bottoms slid on easily enough under the gown and over the sore leg and were loose enough not to encroach too much on the padded bandage but the T-shirt had been another matter altogether. Mike had wanted to get the nurse in to disconnect him while they changed him but Steve had balked at the very idea of it. So Mike had to take the bottle of IV fluid down and thread it through the sleeve of the T-shirt before getting the T-shirt then over Steve's head and finally hanging the IV bottle back up before pulling the fabric down over Steve's bruised and heavily strapped ribs. By the time they had him changed, Steve was worn out from the exertion and Mike was perspiring a little himself. After allowing themselves a few minutes respite, Mike then removed the lid from the soup and handed it to Steve be who seemed to relish every drop of soup that passed his lips.

"That taste good?" Mike asked smiling.

"Oh yeah ..." Steve muttered appreciatively.

Just as the soup was almost gone and Steve was enjoying the last few mouthfuls, the door opened and Nurse Carter reappeared much to Steve's dismay.

"Oh well ... I must say I am glad to see that you talked some sense into the young man Mr. Stone ... Mind you ... he SHOULD be consuming the food that was brought for him rather than food you bring in Mr. Stone."

Mike could see Steve's temper starting to fray again at her condescending tone and watched as Steve was about to say something in verbal retaliation so he quickly placed a gentle hand on his partner's shoulder and shot him a look that wordlessly conveyed the message to him to calm down and leave the situation to him. Steve sighed and closed his mouth again as Mike spoke instead in response.

"Well maybe he would if it were EDIBLE Nurse Carter. As far as I can see it would be easier to build with that oatmeal than eat it! And at least he's EATING the food I brought him."

The nurse shot an exasperated look at both Mike and her patient before hurrying over towards the bed choosing to ignore for now, Mike's insult against the Hospital food. Steve had held back an admiring chuckle at Mike's comeback and was still smiling as Nurse Carter came around and reached for his sore arm. Steve's smile quickly faded as he saw her reach for it and he pulled it away quickly.

"MR. KELLER! We HAVE to check your vital signs after the blatant disregard for your own health earlier. Now come along and let's NOT be difficult!" she fumed as she grabbed his sore arm to place the blood pressure cuff on it quite roughly. Steve emitted a low groan of pain as the bruising hurt and Mike stood up outraged, pushing his chair back noisily as he did and as he spoke in an irritated manner, the Stone glare remained fixed on his face.

"Will you please get your hands OFF him ..."

Steve watched in stunned silence as the older man's words sunk in. He looked sheepishly up at the nurse to check her reaction and was not surprised to see the nurse looking very disgruntled.

"I ... BEG your pardon?" she fumed incredulously.

Steve looked back towards Mike nervously as he waited for his response and didn't have to wait long.

"YOU heard me! I said step away from him and get your hands OFF him. NOW ... "

"MR. STONE! You may be a big shot Lieutenant in your place of work but you have NO authority here in this Hospital or over ME for that matter. "

"My authority is not the issue here Nurse Carter. The issue here is that you are TOO rough with your patients, in particular my partner here and the fact that you seem to be in dire need of a refresher course in bedside manners and compassion. This young man was abducted and tortured four days ago and still managed to save the life of a young baby only two months old and so I don't think he needs to suffer any further at YOUR hands."

Steve's jaw dropped as he heard the unexpected tirade from Mike on his behalf and once again looked back to see what the Nurse's reaction would be. She released Steve's arm and this time gently placed it down on the bed, her stare never leaving Mike's face and from Steve's vantage point slightly below the two of them he could see a red flush enter Nurse Carter's cheeks.

"WELL ... " she flustered. "I can honestly say that I have NEVER been so insulted in all my life!"

"Well seeing how you treat your patients I personally find that very hard to believe!" Mike countered, his glare fixed and unyielding.

Steve bit back a chuckle at Mike's clever rhetoric, not wanting to heighten the tension in the room any more than it already was. Then he continued to watch as Nurse Carter finally succumbed, as most people did, to the rigid Stone Glare and she spoke one more time before heading for the door.

"Well ... If that's how you want it, I shall fetch Dr. Morrow. We'll soon see what he has to say about all this."

"Please do. I'd very much like to discuss alternative arrangements for Steve's care with him, more to the point, one's that don't involve YOU!" he responded as Nurse Carter muttered something unheard under her breath as the door then closed abruptly after her quick exit.

Steve continued to stare at Mike incredulously with a neutral expression on his face and Mike couldn't quite read from it how the young man had taken his interference. Blushing slightly, he flustered accordingly.

"I ah ... I'm sorry about that Buddy boy. I ah ... I just couldn't stand by while she was ... well ... hurting you and ..."

Steve reached out and touched Mike's arm.

"Hey, don't you dare apologize ... That was BRILLIANT."

A wide smile of appreciation and gratitude suddenly lit up Steve's face and it did Mike's heart good to see it. Reaching out he ruffled Steve's hair, grinning broadly himself.

"Oh you liked that ... did you?"

Steve nodded and chuckled.

"Oh yeah ... I LOVED IT. Seeing the look on her face as you told her off was almost worth staying around for ..."

"Well ... Maybe I was a little bit harsh with her ..."

"No, no you weren't Mike. You didn't say anything that wasn't true and she had it coming ... trust me on that one ... What do you think her problem is anyway?"

Mike smiled and studied Steve for a moment.

"Oh, I don't know ... Although maybe we've managed to finally find one member of the opposite sex who is completely immune to your charms, Buddy boy" Mike added playfully.

"Ha, ha, ha ... Very funny."

Mike laughed and then shook his head.

"No, but seriously ... maybe she's just having a bad day or maybe she's nearing retirement and has had enough of the whole thing. Who knows?"

Steve straightened up a little and his smile faded.

"Hey ... I don't like the way you said that. I hope you never reach that stage where you'd consider retirement."

"Oh don't worry ... I was just speaking hypothetically. Besides ... someone has to stick around to keep you out of TROUBLE."

Steve's smile returned and he chuckled again in relief.

"Too right ... God knows I manage to get into enough of it ... Do you think she'll really call Dr. Morrow down?"

"Yes, probably. But don't worry. I'll talk to him and see what we can work out, ok?"

"Ok ... Thanks ..."

As Steve's words left his lips, they were followed by a huge yawn that Steve quickly covered with his hand.

"Uh oh ... Someone's getting tired. You really mustn't have gotten much sleep last night, huh?"

"No ... Not much ..."

"How come?" Mike asked purposefully studying Steve closely.

He watched Steve squirm slightly where he lay and then noticed that his partner seemed to be choosing his words more carefully than before.

"Ah ...well you know how it is in Hospital Mike. It's noisy and there's always trolleys rattling up the corridors and ... alarms going off and that kind of thing. Then they wake you at cock crow with something masquerading as oatmeal ..." he added to lighten the building tension.

"Oh yes ... I know how it is. So it ah ... had nothing to do with the nightmares you were having, huh?"

Steve's face fell and he flustered.

"What? ..."

Mike shook his finger at Steve in a scolding manner.

"Ah ah ... Now don't you play the " what" game with me. Your not so friendly nurse told me all about your nightmares last night so there's no point in denying them, ok?"

Steve looked away disgruntled and muttered under his breath.

"Yeah ... I'll bet she did ... They were just bad dreams that's all, Mike. Nothing I can't handle ..."

"I see. Well that's good to hear. So you won't mind telling me what they were about then?"

Steve scowled in Mike's direction.

"I don't remember ..."

Mike sat back in his chair but his gaze never left Steve's face.

"You don't huh? Steve look ... you know you're going to have to talk about them sooner or later. Otherwise they're not going to stop. Were they about the warehouse?"

Steve frowned and then turned his head away from Mike to face the opposite direction as his voice drifted back over his shoulder.

"Mike, I really feel very tired now. Can we talk about this later please?"

Knowing he was not getting very far and also knowing that pushing him to talk wasn't the answer, Mike threw his hands up in mock surrender.

"Ok, ok. Have it your way. Keep it bottled up, but it won't help you, you know? But alright, rest now if that's what you want and we'll talk about it later on. "

He watched as Steve stayed with the back of his head towards him, the crisp white bandage behind his ear a shocking reminder of what the young man had endured and he sighed heavily. Reaching out he placed a gentle hand on Steve's shoulder and spoke softly.

"Look Steve ... I'm sorry for bringing it up. I just want to help you that's all. Say ... when Dr. Morrow gets here maybe I can convince him to discharge you into my care, huh? What do you say? You can come sleep in my spare room while you're recovering."

Steve's head shot around unexpectedly as a loud answer boomed from his lips.

"NO! ..."

Steve looked panicked and Mike almost jumped back from the severity of the reply. He watched Steve trying to regroup his emotions and looked confused as Steve continued his response in a shaky voice.

"I mean ... It's very good of you and all Mike and I ah ... appreciate the offer but ... I ah ... I'd rather go back to my own apartment this time if ... if you don't mind?"

Mike continued to study Steve unnervingly which only caused a thin sheen of perspiration to break out clearly on the young man's brow.

"Well why not? You often come back and stay with me when you get injured. It hasn't bothered you before. Why now?"

"Um ... Well for one thing, there are more steps up to your place and then the stairs. My place hasn't as many steps up to it and then the apartment is all on the level. It would be ah ... easier to get around with the leg you know?"

Mike's face suddenly lit up as the last piece of the puzzle finally clicked into place in his head and Steve's unusual outburst finally started to make sense. He tightened his supporting grip on Steve's shoulder as he leaned closer and spoke firmly.

"No ... No that's not the reason. Is it Buddy boy? The reason you don't want to come and stay at my place is because those nightmares of yours aren't about what happened at the warehouse, are they? They're about something that happened at my house. I'm right ... aren't I Steve? "


	19. Chapter 19

**Bye Bye Baby**

Chapter 19

Mike heard Steve inhale sharply as he spoke and was sure he saw the young man's bottom lip tremble slightly but Steve spoke quickly albeit in an unsteady voice.

"Now you're just talking crazy. Nothing happened in your house Mike ... except ..." Steve's eyes purposely turned from Mike's unnerving stare as he finished the sentence " ... except we were taken from it, that's all ..."

Mike knew the tell tale sign very well by now and leaned closer into Steve's personal space, feeling the increase in tension that built in the young man as he did.

"Buddy boy ... You're holding out on me. You know how I know? "

Steve's eyes sheepishly came back around to send a sideways stare at Mike and Mike could hear his partner's breathing quicken. Without waiting for a reply, Mike continued in a purposeful and deliberate tone.

"I KNOW ... because YOU my friend are a very bad liar. You always avert your eyes when you're bending the truth just like you did a few seconds ago. Now you look me straight in the eye and tell me nothing happened and ... well THEN I'll believe you."

Steve dry swallowed and stared at Mike and the turmoil that flickered behind their green depths chilled Mike to the core. He opened his mouth to oblige but the words refused to form. He couldn't lie to Mike's face. Of all the people in the world, he couldn't lie openly to Mike. He felt tears start to build in his eyes and blinked them away as the awkward silence lengthened. He felt Mike suddenly clasp his hand and squeeze it before the older man spoke more softly and soothingly this time.

"You can't ... can you Steve? Because something DID happen in my house. Something that's still haunting your dreams and something you're still trying to bottle up and deal with all by yourself. Steve ... we've been partners for what? Two and a half years now, right? Haven't you figured out by now that we're supposed to go through things TOGETHER? As PARTNERS ... That's why there's two of us in this team not one. Why the very meaning of the word partnership is two people working together to the mutual benefit of each other. Mutual Steve. That means sharing with each other. Now come on ... Don't go blocking me out ... I'm right aren't I? Something did happen ... Didn't it?"

Mike could see Steve's emotions bubbling precariously just under the surface as he remained worryingly quiet. But Mike's continuing patience was rewarded eventually by a barely perceptible nod. The older man rewarded Steve's honesty with another comforting squeeze of the young man's hand as he spoke in a warm tone.

"Ok ... Well done ... Now that's a good start. See, that wasn't so hard was it? Now can you tell me what happened that affected you so much? My neighbor Mrs. Donnelly, she ah ... she said you had that bruise on your cheek when you left De Haro Street. Did they ... beat you? Is that it?"

Steve sighed heavily and seemed to sink further back into his pillow as if his head suddenly weighed a ton. Mike allowed him the minutes he needed to pull himself together enough to feel able to share his ordeal and after a few moments of ragged breathing, Steve finally spoke in an anguished tone.

"No ... not exactly. It wasn't something that happened as such ... but rather something that ... almost happened ..."

Mike's brow furrowed as he took that statement in. Confusion and concern were written all over his face as he waited once more patiently for Steve to explain further.

"You see ... um ... I wasn't supposed to go with them Mike ... They only came ... for the baby ..."

"You weren't supposed to ... Oh my God! I never thought that ... I mean I just assumed ... STEVE? They were going to kill you?"

Mike watched as Steve nodded as more moisture collected in the striking green eyes now staring at him in a tortured fashion.

"Yeah ... Damacov, he ah ... had Brigitte taken off me and then he ah ... punched me in the stomach and I was kind of winded so he slammed me down onto the floor and knelt on my back. That's when I ... felt the barrel of the gun pushing into the back of my skull and my whole life just sort of flashed before my eyes, you know? I thought about the past weekend with the guys and that I wouldn't be there for Robbie's wedding ... or to see his kid ... I thought about what we talked about earlier in the car but most of all ... all I could think of was ... that I couldn't die in your house Mike. That house means a lot to you and it holds ... all your memories of Helen and I didn't want you to find me there on ... on your floor ..."

Steve's voice broke and tears fell down his cheeks as the memory of that hellish moment and the whole ordeal finally took their toll and the exhaustion he was feeling, meant that the emotions that Steve had tried so hard to keep inside suddenly refused to be denied expression. Steve covered his face in shame as the upset took over and seeing the imminent melt down coming, Mike let go of Steve's hand and standing up he raced forward, reaching a strong arm under and around Steve's shoulders as he fumbled in his pocket with his free hand and handed the young man the crisp, clean handkerchief. Perching on the edge of the bed beside Steve's pillow, Mike pulled Steve towards him as he spoke soothingly and with understanding.

"Here Steve ... That's ok now. Let it out ... You can't keep that bottled up anymore Steve. It's not healthy ... God Steve! You should have told me about that sooner. "

"I know ... I'm ... I'm sorry Mike ... I ... I thought I could handle it ..."

Rubbing Steve's upper left arm in comforting circles, Mike continued to provide comfort but his own heart was racing inside at the thought of how worse the scene at his house could have been when he had arrived there in the early hours of that fateful morning. To think he could have been confronted by Steve's dead body didn't even bear thinking about and he found himself issuing a silent prayer of thanks that the young man had survived the horror of that awful moment. Waiting until Steve's heart wrenching ragged heaves had settled a little, he smiled as he heard Steve blow his nose quite loudly, the simple act diminishing some of the horror that had preceded it. He glanced down as Steve blew it a second time and wiped it back and front across his nose before speaking again softly.

"You ok?"

Steve nodded and spoke, albeit sounding a little more nasally than before.

"Yeah ... yeah I will be ..."

"Is that what your nightmares are about Buddy boy?"

"Yeah, some of them ... I ah ... can still feel the cold metal against the back of my head ... I feel it in my nightmares and then I hear the click and then I see your face as ... as you find me ..."

Mike swallowed hard as Steve relayed his horrific nightmare but also noted that he had only said "some of them". He dreaded to even contemplate what his other nightmares were about but decided that today's nightmare confession was quite enough for one day. Mike did not relinquish his firm grip on his partner's shoulder despite the fact that Steve was now squirming to be released in an embarrassed fashion.

"Mike, you can let go now ... I'm alright ..."

Mike felt the palpable tremor still running through his partner and shook his head, his hand remaining firmly in place.

"No, Steve. You're not. And after going through something like that, how could you be?"

Mike felt Steve's shoulders slump at his words and spoke again more tentatively, not wanting to draw out Steve's obvious discomfort with this line of questioning but at the same time feeling that it was necessary to free some of Steve's nightmare demons.

"Steve? How did you get ... I mean what made them ... well you know, change their mind?"

Mike waited for several tortuous seconds before a single pained reply came.

"Brigitte ..."

Mike pulled himself forward from his current perched position to study Steve's face incredulously.

"BRIGITTE? How?"

Steve looked sheepishly sideways and caught Mike's eye.

"I ah ... was on the floor and I heard the safety catch being removed and I thought that was it Mike ... I really thought that was going to be how I bought it ...But the baby was crying Mike. She was really screaming and I felt so bad that I'd let her down. Damacov ... he ah ... asked me if I had any last words and ah ... all I could think of were things I wanted to say to you and Jeannie but ... I had nothing to say to him ... "

Steve felt Mike's grip tighten on his shoulder and saw Mike's eyes fill with moisture and looked away embarrassed that he was now causing Mike to be upset by his words.

"Oh God Mike, you don't need to hear this. Let's just forget about it, ok?"

"No, no it's ok ... It's just hard to hear that you went through that, that's all. I'm sorry. I ... I want you to tell me Buddy boy. Really."

Steve looked back at Mike and sighed heavily.

"Mike ..."

"Please Steve. Continue ..."

Another couple of awkward seconds silence followed before Steve reluctantly did as he was asked.

"Ok ... Anyway ah ... Brigitte's cries gave me an idea so I ... I told him if he shot me, he'd have to listen to her crying for them all the time ... but that I could calm her down ..."

"That was good thinking Buddy boy. I take it he ah ... went for it?"

"Yeah ... He hauled me back up and they handed her to me and ... I mean she could have still cried Mike and ... and if she had ... well I wouldn't be here talking to you now. She stopped just as I needed her too. She saved my life Mike. As crazy as it sounds that two month old baby saved my life ... She's the only reason they brought me along. I think ah ... I think that's what made it so much harder when I was on that roof and I couldn't feel her moving ... I felt I hadn't repaid the favor ... Mike? I can't help feeling like I ... I let everybody down ..."

Steve's voice broke a second time and Mike saw the handkerchief come up again to wipe at the young man's face and from the grip he still held on his young partner's shoulders he felt a renewed tremor. The fact that he had come so precariously close to losing his partner permanently was still causing Mike's own emotions to fray but Steve's self condemnation was enough to give him the strength he needed to speak with conviction and support.

"HEY! Hey now, stop that. Why would you even think that Steve? You were abducted and ridiculously out numbered and yet you still managed to escape up onto that roof and save that baby's life. You haven't let anyone down. What are you talking about?"

Behind his hand, Steve's anguished voice spoke in broken intervals.

"I ... I fell asleep Mike ... After you left ... I couldn't get her to settle. Every time I got her to sleep in my arms and tried to put her down in her basket she woke up and cried again. I was so tired Mike ... I couldn't pace with her anymore so I sat down with her on the couch and I ... I fell asleep with her in my arms ... I never heard them until it was too late ... I mean ... I heard the door open and I was half asleep. I thought it was you back ... I never even thought it could be someone after Brigitte ..."

Steve's rant continued and Mike stopped him mid flow, a hint of a smile crossing his face.

"STEVE! Listen to me will you? It was late and you'd been in work early that morning and I know how tired you were. It wasn't a crime to fall asleep Buddy boy. Besides ... you weren't doing anything wrong Steve. Most babies her age act up like that. They don't want to go down into a basket if they can stay cozy and warm in someone's arms. Why I remember falling asleep on that very couch many times with Jeannie as a very small baby for the EXACT same reasons."

"You did?"

"Absolutely ... I think you'll find most new parents do at some stage or other for the sake of a few badly needed hours sleep ... and anyway, I'm ... well I'm glad you fell asleep."

Steve sniffed and then whipped his head around and looked at Mike in confusion.

"You're GLAD?"

Mike nodded solemnly.

"Yes ... Steve, if you'd been awake, I know you. You would have tried to fight them off single-handedly and in a gunfight against that many and holding a baby in your arms at the same time, I don't think ... well I don't think that would have had a pleasant outcome now, do you?"

Steve remained staring at the older man. He hadn't thought of it like that and couldn't really argue the odds. He shook his head slowly as Mike's words made sense but then a few seconds later, he seemed to become agitated again.

"Ok, ok maybe you're right about that but that's not all Mike ... In the warehouse ... they tied me to a chair and ah ... they wanted me to tell them where you had gone to find the baby's mother ... I didn't tell them anything Mike but then they got word that you'd got her and they wanted me to tell them where you'd take her. I wouldn't have said anything, Mike ... I SWEAR but then they ... they took the baby and Damacov he ... he had a knife to her back ... I couldn't let him hurt her Mike ... So I told them you'd probably take her to Bryant Street. I let you down ... and then when they went to send you a message ... I ... I was trying to be brave but ... when he started to cut behind my ear ... I ... I panicked Mike. They were laughing at me Mike and then I ... I dropped her bottle when I was heading for the roof. It rolled out into the corridor ... I knew she needed it but I could hear them coming and ... and I couldn't risk trying to get it ..."

"Alright, alright. Stop. That's enough now ... "

Mike stood up and came around in front of Steve and grabbed his shoulders to draw his attention. The young man looked both tortured and shook and it was a sight that he hated to see. The horrific ordeal had deeply affected his normally calm and able to cope with anything partner and he knew in that second that he had to do everything he could to pull him back and help him with the aftermath of his ordeal.

"Listen to me now Steve. Are you listening?"

Steve nodded dolefully, his eyes never leaving Mike's.

"Steve, you didn't let ANYONE down and I don't want to hear you talking like that again. Everything you did from the time you were taken, you did to keep you and that baby ALIVE! And you DID IT! Steve, no-one should have to go through what you did. NO-ONE! But you did what you HAD to and you SURVIVED ... and what's more you got all those who mattered through it with you. You made it up to that roof even with a knife sticking out of your leg and how you managed to stop Dmitriy from throwing you both off that roof, I swear I'll never know. You see that's the image that will haunt me Steve. Seeing him barreling towards you when I reached that roof and not being near enough to help you..."

Mike stopped and closed his eyes briefly as that image burned across his memory for a second or two. He felt Steve's hand alight on his arm and from it found the strength to continue what he had to say.

"Now ... you said you didn't repay the favor to Brigitte for saving your life but ... well I think you're WRONG. When Dmitriy swung that machete he wasn't aiming for you, was he? He was aiming for Brigitte strapped to your chest ... wasn't he Steve?"

Steve dropped his eyes to his chest and nodded. He had forgotten that amidst everything else. Mike was right.

"Thats what I thought ... Don't you see Steve? You turned to save her. That's why you have that gash in your side and why you've already repaid that favor in full. She wouldn't have survived a blow from that and you know it. Steve, because of YOU that baby got to be reunited with her Mother and Elena gets another chance at a new life away from the likes of Grigori Damacov! You did your job and you shouldn't feel ashamed. You should be PROUD of yourself for getting through all that. I know that ... I'M proud of you! "

He watched as Steve lifted his head and blushed at Mike's words.

"Steve, this is bound to cause some scars ... and I'm not just talking about the one on your leg or the one on your side. I'm talking about the ones up here Buddy boy ... " he added, gently tapping Steve's temple. "You're going to have to talk this out with Lenny ..."

"Aw Mike ..." Steve began to protest but Mike didn't let him continue.

"I KNOW, ok. I know you hate that but you HAVE to if you want to fully put this whole sorry episode behind you and ... deep down I think you know that too. Now not today but ... please, promise me you'll talk to Lenny about all this. I know you and if I'm calling it right, what you've told me is just the tip of the iceberg of what you actually suffered in all of this. Will you promise?"

Steve scowled and then went quiet before finally nodding reluctantly.

"Ok ... ok I'll talk to him ..."

"You promise?"

"Yeah ... yeah I promise ..."

"Good man! " Mike announced with a wide beaming smile but then he saw the exhaustion etched on Steve's face. It had been a grueling night and morning for the young man and the recent upset and recounting of some of the horrors he had endured had only worn him out even more. He looked done in and Mike knew what he needed badly now was a good rest.

"You look beat Steve. Here ... let me fix your pillows and get you more comfortable and you should try and get some sleep now."

Mike stood and fixed Steve's pillows and when he was settled better he asked tentatively.

"Are you in any pain?"

"No, no not at the minute."

"Ok, try and get some sleep now. Now that you've talked about things a little and got them off your chest, hopefully the nightmares wont bother you anymore for now. Don't worry about the Doctor. I'll speak to him when he gets here." Mike said, settling into the visitor's chair, taking out his reading glasses from his inside jacket pocket and popping them on as he then picked up a discarded magazine to pass the time.

Steve nodded gratefully and turned his head to his right, nestling into the soft pillow and feeling very sleepy. However, watching Mike where he now sat rifling through the pages of the magazine, he couldn't help but feel grateful for the words of wisdom Mike had just shared with him and for the never ending support he always gave him. He felt so lucky to have a partner like Mike and in that moment he somehow felt that everything was going to be ok. Mike had his back and always would have. He stayed watching Mike quietly while his eyelids grew heavier and his brain worked overtime. Suddenly Mike turned and looked over his glasses at him and smiled wider.

"You do know, you're not going to be able to go asleep with your eyes still open, don't you?"

That made a huge grin break out across Steve's face.

"Yeah ... Sorry, I was just thinking that's all."

"Uh oh ... Look out, he's thinking! ..." Mike replied humorously as he pushed his glasses up onto his head and playfully swatted at Steve's pillow with his magazine.

Steve laughed and it did Mike's heart good to hear it.

"No, I just wanted to ah ... well ... say thanks Mike ..."

Mike's smile grew even warmer as he turned his head to study Steve more closely.

"What for?"

"For knocking some sense into me and ... for always being there ..."

Reaching out with his hand this time he ruffled Steve's already disheveled bed hair and spoke with a distinct trace of emotion in his voice.

"Anytime Buddy boy ... anytime ... Now close those eyes and go to ... SLEEP!" he added in a no nonsense tone.

Steve giggled and closed his eyes just as he was told to, hearing Mike muttering under his breath as he did.

"Now ... where did I put those damn glasses?"

Steve giggled again as he spoke in a drowsy sounding slur.

"They're ... on your ... head Mike ..."

"Oh ... so they are! Thanks Buddy boy. I keep losing these damn things. You know Steve, I was thinking too. I don't think you have to worry about not being husband or father material as you put it. I think well ... the way you handled yourself with Brigitte that ah ... you'd make a really good father some day ... What do you think?"

Mike glanced over and saw Steve's eyes closed and as no reply came, he leaned a little closer.

"Steve? " he whispered just as he heard a soft snore coming from the young man in the bed.

Shaking his head from side to side, he allowed himself a quiet chuckle as he pulled up the covers around his partner and settled back with the magazine again to the comforting sound of his partner finally at rest.

The rest of the afternoon went off fairly quietly and uneventfully. Dr. Morrow had arrived on cue just a short while after Steve had drifted off and Mike had outlined to him in no uncertain terms the fact that he was not happy about Nurse Carter's care of his partner and was pleased to have her replaced by another more pleasant looking nurse instead. Steve had slept for about five hours straight without a budge and while Mike was happy that the young man was finally getting some well needed rest he also found it a little worrying. As the new Nurse came in for the third time to check her patient, Mike aired his concerns quietly.

"Excuse me but ... should he be sleeping that long? Nurse ah ...?"

"Nurse Bowen but you can call me Martha. He's been through quite a lot. Between the blood loss and the infection, they've fairly wiped him out energy wise. His body is just catching up on all it has lost. There's no harm in him sleeping. When he wakes up later, we'll just need to get some food into him, that's all."

Mike seemed satisfied by her answer and smiled at her. She was the complete opposite to Nurse Carter and seeing her youthful and more pleasant appearance he felt sure that Steve would like her just as much. Thanking her, he watched as she did her checks and left just as efficiently. He settled back in the chair and rubbed his eyes just as there was a faint knock on the door. Knowing the medical staff never knocked before entering, he wondered who the visitor could be. Stealing another glance across at his still sleeping partner, he lifted himself from the chair and groaned as the sore, stiff muscles in his legs protested their lack of exercise today.

Reaching the door, he pulled it open and his jaw dropped as he saw Laura Reynolds standing there holding baby Brigitte in her arms, wrapped in a pink baby blanket.

"Well, well are you a sight for sore eyes or what? You look great and she looks as cute as ever ..." he added, smiling and making funny faces at the small baby in Laura's arms and feeling proud when she smiled at them. "How is she doing? Has she been discharged?"

Laura was the picture of happiness and it warmed Mike's heart to see it. The poor girl had been through so much in her short lifetime and finally she seemed to be happy and at peace.

"Oh she's doing great and yes, they just discharged her a while ago. I ... well I hope you don't mind but I wanted to come and thank you both. You've done so much for me Lieutenant Stone and for my baby. I ... can never repay you and your partner and Jeannie and Kathy for all you've done for us. Art told me how you had him locate my Grandmother back East. She's been in touch and she wants us to go and stay with her in New York! Can you believe it? My parents are divorced and my Dad never told her about the baby. She wants to help us out. It's like a dream come true. Thank you so much ... for everything" she added emotionally as she clasped Mike's hand and squeezed it in utmost gratitude.

Mike smiled and placed his other hand over hers.

"Seeing you and Brigitte happy and well looked after will be thanks enough for all of us and I've told you before Laura, call me Mike, ok?"

"Ok ... Mike. How is your partner? Steve ... wasn't it?"

Mike's smile faded slightly and he cast a quick glance back at Steve's bed before turning back around to answer the young girl standing just outside the door with a renewed force to his smile.

"Yes, that's right Steve. Steve Keller ... Oh ... he'll be fine. He's got a bit of recovery ahead of him ... Especially with his leg and he's having some issues about what happened but ... he'll be fine ... Don't you worry."

"Well he's certainly got the right man in his corner. Do you think I could possibly see him for a few minutes ... please? "

"Oh I'm ah ... not sure he's up to visitors just yet, I'm afraid. He's asleep right now and the nurse says he needs to rest ..."

"Oh I see ... I do understand really and I don't want to be any trouble but I promise I wouldn't stay long. It's just that my Grandmother flew in this morning and she's collecting us in about a half an hour and we're flying back with her this afternoon. I really want to thank him for minding Brigitte and for keeping her safe and I don't think ... well that I'll get another chance to ..."

Mike glanced once more over at Steve. He still hadn't budged and Mike felt a little torn. He understood Laura wanting to thank Steve and in one way he felt her thanks might help Steve realize that what he did was heroic even if right now he wasn't quite believing those who told him. On the other hand he wasn't sure how Steve would react to seeing the baby again just yet especially as she was an intricate part of his ordeal and would be a living reminder of what he endured. Finally, after a moment or two of reflection, he spoke appeasingly to the young girl.

"I'll tell you what. I'll see if I can wake him and if he says he's up to seeing you I'll let you in to see him for a few minutes, ok? Just wait there a second."

Laura smiled and hugged Brigitte as Mike went back into the room and approached Steve's bed. Coming alongside Steve's sleeping form he sat on the edge of the bed and reached a hand up to his partner's shoulder. Very gently shaking him, he spoke softly.

"Steve? ... STEVE? Wake up for a minute will you?"

Steve faintly stirred and with eyes still closed , a slurred response left the young man's lips.

"No ... more soup ... Mike. Not ... hungry"

Mike smiled and shook his head before shaking him a little more firmly.

"Steve, I wasn't giving you soup. I need you to wake up!"

Another drowsy, slurred reply followed

"Not now ... Mike ... Need to ... sleep "

Again Mike chuckled and thought twice about shaking him a third time. But Laura was still outside and he didn't have the heart to send her away.

"Steve, I know you need to sleep but there's someone here just wants to see you for a minute or two. "

Mike's words seemed to finally filter through Steve's drowsiness and Mike watched one of his eyes open just a crack.

"Who? ... The Doc ..."

Mike shook his head.

"No Steve. Not the Doctor. "

Steve opened both eyes and stared sleepily at the older man as a grimace crossed his face.

"Aw NOT Lenny ... Not again, Mike please?"

"Relax! It's NOT Lenny either ... It's ... it's Laura ... She just wants to see you for a few minutes, that's all. She's at the door."

Steve seemed to wake up better at the mention of Laura's name and he lifted his head a little off the pillow while a strange apprehensive look crossed his face.

"Laura? Brigitte's mother?"

Mike nodded.

"Does she have ... Brigitte with her?"

"Yes ..."

Mike watched anxiously as lots of different emotions crossed Steve's face at the same time.

"Mike ... I'm not sure I can see them yet. I ... ah ... I don't think I can Mike ... "

 **A/N : Thank you to all those continuing to read and enjoy this story.x**


	20. Chapter 20

**Bye Bye Baby**

 **A/N : Apologies for not getting to update yesterday. Real Life is very hectic at the minute and I had a lot on. Here is the next update and thank you for your patience.**

Chapter 20

Steve's voice was getting more panicked by the second and Mike could feel the tension rising within the prone young man and so he calmly intervened, placing a calming hand on Steve's arm as he did.

"Ok, ok calm down. Breathe slower Steve ... Now listen to me, will you? I understand that seeing the baby again will bring back unpleasant memories but ... I located Laura's Grandmother in New York. Apparently she was never told about Brigitte and she wants to take them both out there and look after them. She flew in this morning and she's taking them back with her on a flight this afternoon. Now, no one's going to force you to see her but ... well if you don't see her now then ... you're probably not going to get another chance to ... So I want you to think about what you want to do very carefully Buddy boy. "

Steve stared helplessly at the older man as he processed Mike's words. He rubbed a shaky hand through his already messed up hair and then rubbed at his eyes to try and get the remainder of sleep from them.

"I don't know Mike ... I really don't know ..."

"Steve? The last time you saw the baby you were worried about her. You thought she wasn't moving, right? "

"Yeah ..."

"Well she looks great now. Maybe seeing her now, happy and smiling might help erase some of those bad memories for you, huh? What do you think? Laura just wants to thank you Steve. "

Steve snorted in a self derogatory way.

"What does she have to thank me for, huh Mike? For not protecting her baby and letting her be taken by a ruthless Russian Gang and for letting them take us to a rat infested room full of dead bodies, huh?"

"STEVE! Don't start THAT again. She has to thank you for keeping her baby alive until help came ... Now you have to make a decision ... Do I tell her you're not up to it or are you going to see them for a few minutes. What's it to be?"

Steve sighed heavily and his hand nervously crossed his lips several times, avoiding the swollen and split part purposefully, before he finally looked up anxiously at Mike.

"She really looks ok?"

"Yes, she looks terrific."

"Are you going to stay in the room?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Yeah."

"Then yes, I'll stay in the room."

Another loud exhalation followed and then Steve spoke bravely.

"Ok ... ok you can show them in but help me sit up a little first, will ya? And I need a comb. My hair must look a wreck."

"The Wreck of the Hesperus ... " Mike said smiling.

"What?"

"Oh sorry ... It was just something my old man used to say that's all. What you said just then reminded me of it. When we were messy he'd say we looked like the Wreck of the Hesperus. Didn't you ever hear that expression before?"

Steve shook his head.

"No ... No, I didn't. But that's probably a fair description of what I look like."

Mike held out his arm and carefully got Steve sitting up a little and handing him a comb he watched Steve comb his hair into some wavy semblance of semi-normality, wincing as he forgot about the bandage behind his ear and combed the dressing in error.

"Ow ... I keep forgeting about that ..."

"Hey! Watch the bald patch." Mike added humorously to try and dispel the slight uneasiness and tremor palpably running through his young partner at the prospect of seeing his fellow hostage once again, but his humor was rewarded by a gentle swat with the comb still in Steve's hand.

Finally fixing the pillows better behind Steve so that he was lying back against them, his right arm now curled protectively around his throbbing rib cage, Mike asked one final time.

"Ok, you look fine. You ready for me to bring them in?"

Every fiber in Steve's body was screaming at him to say no but taking another deep steadying breath he spoke over the negative voices in his own head.

"Yeah ... I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

Mike smiled and warmly patted his arm before heading for the door, casting one final glance back at Steve as he reached it, unnerved by the anxiety that was visibly coursing through Steve's body.

Stepping outside for a second, he gently took Laura to one side and spoke softly so that Steve wouldn't hear.

"Laura, he says he'll see you both but well ... he's a little fragile still and seeing Brigitte ... well it might rake up some nasty memories of their ordeal so just tread lightly, ok? And if he seems a little off well ... well that's why."

"I understand. Don't worry Lieutenant ... ah Mike, sorry. I'll be careful."

"I know you will Laura. Ok, come on then. Let's not keep him waiting."

Mike allowed Laura and Brigitte to enter first and followed quickly behind. As Laura approached on the right side of Steve's bed, Mike raced around on the left just in case he was needed.

"Steve, this is Laura Reynolds. Brigitte's mother. Laura, this is Steve."

"I'm pleased to finally meet you Laura ... " Steve said in a shaky voice as their hands met and shook warmly but Mike could see his partner staring anxiously at the covered, currently, unmoving bundle lying against Laura's right shoulder.

Laura nodded her greeting but then winced in sympathy as she spotted the Officer's swollen lip and bruised face. She came closer and releasing Steve's hand she reached out and very gently touched his cheek, her finger lightly trailing along the bruise, making Steve shiver at her touch.

"Oh your poor face. Those men were ... animals ... How ... are you doing?"

Steve swallowed hard and replied as calmly as his hammering heart would allow.

"The leg and the ribs are a little sore but I'll be ok. How's Brigitte?"

Laura dropped her hand at the mention of her baby and she smiled broadly as she adjusted the baby in her arms and pulled down the pink baby blanket so that Steve could finally get a look at the baby's face. She was sucking her pacifier and snuggling into her Mother's neck and Mike heard Steve gasp quietly as he saw her again.

"She's doing great ... thanks to you. The Doctor just gave her a clean bill of health. "

"She looks terrific ... " Steve uttered, relief clearly audible in his tone. "But you don't have to thank me. Mike and the other officers deserve all the thanks for coming to our rescue."

Laura looked across at Mike and saw him scowl at Steve's statement and then she placed a hand on Steve's shoulder and spoke purposefully.

"I ... spoke to Elena down at Bryant Street, Steve. She told me everything you did for my baby. She told me how you did everything you could to not let them take her; how you wrapped her in your jacket so she wouldn't get cold even though you were freezing yourself and how you gave them information so they wouldn't harm her and ... how you begged her to save the baby with not a single thought for yourself ... "

Mike watched as Laura recounted things that even he himself hadn't managed to glean from either Elena or Steve yet and a lump rose in his throat as he watched Steve's bottom lip quiver, knowing those memories would be difficult for him to deal with. He reached down and grabbed Steve's hand that lay on the bed beside him and felt it trembling as he saw Steve struggle to speak.

"She ... told you all that?"

Laura nodded and then smiled warmly despite the contrasting, glistening tears visible in her eyes.

"Yes ... So I'm thanking YOU Steve Keller for helping her come home to me and giving us a second chance ..."

Steve felt that he couldn't argue his point anymore. Not if she knew all that. He was finding it so hard to speak about it so he focused on Brigitte instead as he reached out a shaky right hand and touched the baby's tiny fingers that were bunched up against Laura's top.

"She ah ... still has the tiniest little fingers I ever saw ..."

Mike could hear the unshed tears behind his partner's words and tightened his grip on Steve's left hand to still the increased trembling. As Laura watched him tenderly touch Brigitte's fingers, she noticed for the first time the red healing scabs that covered his wrists where it appeared he had been bound at some stage and she had to stifle a heartfelt sob that threatened to escape as she heard him speak again.

"She really loves to grip clothes doesn't she? She ah ... kept a firm grip on my shirt all the while I held her ..."

Steve's voice broke at the end of his sentence as he remembered that it was the only thing that had kept him strong and focused throughout that awful time. Her strong grip on him had made him all the more determined to save this tiny human being who had been totally dependent on him for her survival.

"Yes ... she loves to feel material in her grasp. She's ... done that since the day she was born."

Mike couldn't help but be touched by Steve and the baby's reunion as he listened to Laura and Steve discuss the habits that they both had noticed in the tiny infant. Without warning, Brigitte let go of Laura's top suddenly and gripped Steve's finger and he watched as Steve reacted to the baby's touch.

"Whoa! ... She has some strength in her grip for such a small little person ..."

Laura was struggling to hold back her tears at this stage as she witnessed her baby react to the young man who had kept her safe during their ordeal. Then even more unexpectedly, Brigitte fidgeted again and pulled herself towards Steve using her grip on his finger as leverage. As Laura held her back securely, she spoke in a tearful manner.

"I think she recognizes your voice Steve ... She seems to want to go to you. Would you ... like to hold her for a minute?"

Mike saw the panic cross Steve's face as Laura's question left her lips and watched as the young man shook his head and flustered as he tried in vain to ease his finger gently from Brigitte's rigid grip, while the baby now tried to get the said finger into her mouth.

"Ah no I ... I don't think that's a good idea. I ah ... I'm still a little too sore ..."

Mike knew he was balking at the idea but despite his partner's uncertainty, Mike's gut was telling him that it was something that needed to happen for the sake of Steve's recovery so despite niggling doubts that lingered in his mind, he decided to listen to his faithful gut just like he always did. After all it very rarely led him wrong. Speaking up , he added his voice to the discussion.

"Looks like she wants you to hold her Steve. She's not letting go of your finger until you do by the looks of it Buddy boy. Holding her for a minute or two shouldn't hurt you that much. Besides ... just hold her in the middle of your chest away from your sides and you should manage just fine."

As Mike chimed in on Laura's side, Steve whipped his head around to stare at Mike incredulously and his eyes held a wordless plea to stay out of the matter.

"I ah ... no I ... I can't remember how to hold her ..."

Mike knew he was just grasping desperately for excuses and reached his two hands out to take the baby from Laura as he spoke firmly.

"Oh ... it's like riding a bike Steve, once you've done it once, you'll pick it up again quickly. Besides ... if it worries you that much, I'll HELP you hold her ..."

Laura could see that Mike felt it was a necessary part of Steve's recovery and gladly relinquished hold of her baby into his more than capable hands as Brigitte finally let go of Steve's finger and Mike held her securely and smiled down at her, rocking her gently to keep her calm and making cute baby noises at her. Knowing that he couldn't afford to delay with Steve in current full panic mode, he turned quickly to place her on the front of Steve's chest but Steve's panic had reached fever pitch. He held out a hand to stop him and pleaded desperately.

"Mike! NO ... I'll DROP her ... Please don't ..."

"Steve, you WON'T drop her. I'll have a hold of her underneath and I'll support her neck with the other so you don't need to worry about using your arm that holds the tubing. Just relax Steve? It will be fine."

He went to place her down again but another protest quickly followed.

"No MIKE ... She'll cry ..."

Mike straightened up again, rocking Brigitte gently once more as he tried to talk some sense into his partner accompanied by what he hoped was a reassuring and warm smile.

"Steve ... What makes you think she'll cry? She hasn't cried for you yet, has she? "

"No ... But I was wearing my jacket then. It had the scent of her Mother's perfume on it ... Now I ... I just smell of Hospital and antiseptic, Mike."

"Steve, trust me will you? She won't cry. Now just hold still a minute and RELAX! She'll know if you're nervous Steve."

Mike then battled with his conscience and prayed his gut instincts were right as he purposefully ignored the horrified look on Steve's face as he then carefully positioned Brigitte gently against Steve's chest and supported her there with both his hands. Mike frowned as he watched as Steve refused to look down at her, and felt Steve's every nerve and muscle seem to tighten and clench as he held her. Steve was visibly shaking as he held her and his head turned towards Mike, as a bare whisper left his lips in Mike's direction, hidden from Laura.

"Mike? Please take her back ... I can't ... do this."

He saw the struggle and anguish clearly visible in Steve's eyes as Brigitte's presence heightened his memories and the warm feel of her nestled against his chest brought back emotions and feelings that he had pushed aside and tried to bury in the last twenty four hours. Mike leaned closer, his hands still securely holding Brigitte, as he looked down at Brigitte's face and saw her looking up at the underside of Steve's chin.

"You've got this Steve. You hear me? Now look down at her Steve ..."

Steve's panicked eyes met his and his voice was barely audible.

"I ... cant ..."

"Yes Steve. You can. Look at her. She's beautiful Steve."

But Steve still refused to look down and merely tensed again as he felt her tiny, soft head squirm against his neck.

"Is ... is she gonna cry?"

Mike smiled as he took another quick downward glance at the baby.

"She looks very content to me. What do YOU think Laura?"

Laura had been watching the developments anxiously. She could see Steve's visible and palpable discomfort and wondered if she should take Brigitte back to ease his mental suffering but Mike seemed to know what he was doing and appeared calm and confident that this was the right thing to do, so trusting him completely she decided to play along as best she could.

"No ... she looks happy to me too. She remembers you Steve. She feels safe with you. She won't cry ..."

Steve didn't turn at Laura's voice because he didn't want her to see the tears that were now threatening to escape from his eyes. He remained staring at Mike, wordlessly pleading from their green depths for Mike to take the baby away but instead Mike spoke again softly and encouragingly.

"Steve ... She's looking at you. She's probably wondering why you're not looking at her ... Go on Steve. LOOK at her ..."

Knowing at this stage that he was pleading in vain and had little choice but to do as he was asked, he very slowly dropped his chin until his gaze finally fell on the two tiny blue eyes that were aimed in his direction. She was so small and fragile but she looked so well. He felt the warmth of her hand as it lay against his chest and so he spoke in a quiet, broken and anguished voice.

"Hey there Sweetheart ... I told you we'd make it ... Didn't I? I told you Mike would come and get us ... We made it Brigitte ... We beat the odds. "

Steve's words were the final catalyst for Laura's frayed emotions and she lifted a hand to swipe at the tears that fell from her eyes as she heard Steve speak. Mike too was suddenly finding it hard to witness Steve's emotional admission and he blinked his eyes and cleared his throat in an attempt to remain in control of his feelings. As they both stood and watched Steve and Brigitte stare at each other lost in the moment, Brigitte suddenly squirmed and smiled up at Steve as her tiny hand reached up and landed on his dimpled chin and she gurgled in baby talk as if responding the only way she knew how.

Steve let out a strangled chuckle as he saw the baby's infectious smile and spoke with the first trace of genuine happiness in his voice that Mike had heard since he had left him that night in De Haro Street

"Hey Mike ... did ... did you see that? She ... she smiled at me ..."

Mike beamed from ear to ear and saw Laura smiling behind her tears too.

"Yes I saw it Buddy boy. I think you've made yourself a friend for life there."

Steve looked briefly back up at Mike and smiled at his answer before finally turning towards Laura as he spoke with deep sincerity in his tone.

"You have a beautiful daughter Laura. She's gonna be a real heart breaker one day. Treasure her always ... Huh?"

Laura reached out and gripped Steve's hand

"Don't worry ... I will ..."

A sucking noise drew his attention back to the baby just in time to see her suck on her fist noisily.

"Uh oh ... I think she's hungry. I think she needs to go back to her Mommy for her next feed." Steve said just as Mike interjected loudly to Laura.

"Hey see that! That's why he's such a good partner you know. He's a quick learner. I taught him that. I'm truly impressed that you remembered that Buddy boy .."

Steve smiled at Mike at his words and then as Laura reached in to take Brigitte, Steve bent down and kissed the top of her head and shivered again as he remembered doing the same thing in their dark and grim room back at the warehouse as he had promised her they'd be alright. In a low and emotional sounding tone, Steve spoke as he said his last farewell to the tiny little person who had stolen his heart.

"Bye Sweetheart. You take care now and take care of your Mommy too, you hear me?"

Another baby gurgle followed as Brigitte was then taken by Laura and snuggled close again, wrapped in her pink blanket. Steve's eyes never left the baby as he spoke again this time to Laura.

"Are you two going to be ok?"

"Yes, we're going to be fine, thanks to all of you. I have a good feeling about New York. I think we're finally going to belong somewhere. But ... if you both would like, I could keep in touch and send you some pictures of her from time to time, so you'll see her grow up?"

Steve's eyes drifted up to Mike briefly and then he spoke with a grateful smile.

"We'd like that a lot. Thanks. You both take care now and have a safe trip."

"We will. I ... I hope you feel better soon too and I meant what I said. I'll be eternally grateful to you for keeping her safe. Goodbye and God bless you." she uttered as she bent down and placed a gentle kiss on Steve's cheek.

"Goodbye ..."

"I'll see you out Laura" Mike announced as he followed the young girl out of Steve's room.

Steve let out a huge weary sigh as he watched them disappear out of the room and he then sunk back into the pillows. He felt very shaky and shivery after seeing Brigitte and lifting his two hands he saw that they were trembling uncontrollably. He placed them back down on the bed and gripped the covers to try and stop them from shaking. Moments later, the door opened and Mike reappeared and came back over towards the bed.

"You ok?" he asked, noticing how the young man was gripping the covers oddly.

"Yeah ... yeah I am. I just feel a little shaky. She looked good though ... Didn't she?"

"Yes she did and you called it right. She's going to be a heart breaker alright. Did ... well did seeing her help any? Or did I ... just make things worse by making you hold her?"

Steve smiled.

"No ... you didn't make it worse. You were right. It helped seeing her so well and I'm glad you talked me into seeing them both. It ... it just brought stuff back that's all ... I guess that's why I feel a little shaky. "

Mike nodded with understanding.

"You want to go back to sleep now?"

Steve shook his head.

"No ... I don't think so. Can you put on the television please? Maybe there's something we can watch, huh?."

"Sure ... "

Mike switched on the set and found a baseball game they could watch. But Mike noticed that Steve wasn't really looking at the screen but at some random point on the wall beside it. He tried to comment on the game as it played out, discussing the different players and trying to engage Steve in conversation but he was finding it difficult to extract more than a distracted nod or a shake of the head from the younger man. Eventually, Mike stood up and turned off the set and the action drew an embarrassed look from the young man in the bed.

"Sorry Mike ... I ... I guess I'm really not good company right now. I ah ... I just couldn't concentrate on it ... "

"That's ok. I understand but well ... I am curious. I was watching the game but ... what were you watching?"

Steve blushed and looked confused.

"What?"

"You heard me. You were staring at that wall like it was telling you a story. You were reliving that whole ordeal in your head weren't you? And knowing you, you were trying to figure out if there was anything you could have done differently ... That's it isn't it?"

Steve's cheeks reddened even more as he looked sheepishly at the older man.

"Yeah ... I was reliving it. How the hell did you know that?"

"Because I know YOU! But there's no good comes out of second guessing things. Haven't I always told you that?"

"Yeah, yeah you have but it's ok Mike. There wasn't anything I COULD have done differently. There was only one of me and lots of them. And you were right Mike, everything I did, I did to keep us both alive and I wouldn't change a single thing I did if I had to do it all over again."

"Well I'm glad to hear it Buddy boy. That means you've come a long way today. But why is it that you still have that look that something's chewing on you, huh?"

"Because there IS one thing that's still bugging me but ... well it's kind of weird."

"Weird? What is it?"

Steve shrugged his shoulders in an embarrassed fashion.

"No ... no it's not really important. Forget it."

"STEVE? If something's bugging you, spit it out. "

"Well ... you remember I told you about how when I was face down on your carpet with that gun at the back of my head that my life flashed before my eyes?"

"Uh huh ..."

"Ok, well, you know when that happens and you think of all the things you should have done and said and stuff like that ... sort of regrets so to speak ..."

"Yeah ..." Mike answered, tentatively wondering where this particular line of questioning was leading to.

"Well of course I thought of you and Jeannie and my friends and all that but I also had this one really strange thought and it just came back to me a little while ago."

"Ok ... What was that?"

"I ... I remember thinking that ... I haven't had any chocolate cake for a very long time and ... now I sort of have a craving for it ..."

Mike hadn't expected the unusual answer and couldn't help the slight chuckle of relief that left his lips as he processed the strange statement.

"Chocolate cake? Are you kidding me?"

"No ... No, I really have a crazy craving for some chocolate cake ... I did tell you it was weird!"

Mike laughed again, secretly relieved that what was still bugging his partner wasn't something more serious.

"You really want some chocolate cake , huh?"

"YEAH! " Steve answered , starting to chuckle along with Mike.

"Will you be able to stomach it?"

"That ... I'm not quite sure of but I'm sort of willing to take the risk ..."

Mike stood up and clapped his hands together enthusiastically, finally seeing a spark of his old partner and his occasional sweet tooth starting to come back into its own which in itself was music for Mike's soul.

"Well Buddy boy ... if chocolate cake will make you happy right now then I happen to know a bakery just near here that does the best chocolate cake in San Francisco. And I'll tell you what. If I leave now I should just make it before they close."

Steve smiled wider. He was not even a bit surprised that Mike knew where to find chocolate cake at this time of the evening. Mike knew this city like the back of his hand and knew where to get the best of everything within its confines.

"You're going to get me some?" he asked even more optimistically as his smile widened to its usual degree.

"You bet I am Buddy Boy, HOWEVER ... there IS a price."

Steve's smile faded slightly and he shook his head.

"There always is ..."

Mike wagged a playful finger at his young partner as he then started to put back on his overcoat and fedora.

"Not much in this life is free, haven't I always told you that too. And you KNOW what the price of satisfying your craving is, don't you?"

This time Steve scowled as he knew what Mike had in mind.

"You're going to make me see Lenny aren't you?"

"Ah ha! Now you're thinking Buddy boy" he announced tapping his own temple. "That's right. I'll get you chocolate cake but you're going to have to promise to talk the whole thing out with Lenny FIRST thing in the morning."

"First thing in the morning? Aw Mike, give me a break will you? What about the day after, huh?"

Mike stood his ground and wagged the finger a second time.

"First thing in the morning, INSPECTOR!" he insisted.

Steve sighed and thought about how badly he needed that chocolate cake right now just to feel better and so he had little choice but to agree. However before he was going to let Mike have his way, he decided to bargain a little more mischievously.

"Throw in a packet of sunflower seeds and you've got yourself a deal ..." he added triumphantly as he saw Mike start to shake his head and laugh.

"Boy, you drive a hard bargain Buddy boy ... BUT ... I think I can manage that. DEAL."

The two shook hands and laughed as Mike headed for the door.

"Oh and just in case you get cold feet, I'll be ringing Lenny while I'm out and telling him to pop by in the morning, ok hotshot?"

"Ok Mike ... "

"In the meantime you get some rest and get your mouth all ready for the best chocolate cake you ever tasted and don't give Martha a hard time while I'm gone."

"Martha? Who's Martha?"

Mike stood in the doorway with the door handle in his hand and winked back at the young man.

"Oh you'll find out soon enough when she comes in in a little while to give you a nice sponge bath" Mike added teasingly as Steve's jaw dropped wide open and he winced as the movement hurt his lip.

"A WHAT? ... Who? ... Mike?"

"Don't worry, I won't be long. You'll be fine."

"MIKE? ..." was all he heard shouted louder and with more panic in the tone as he giggled to himself and closed over the door and headed down the corridor, finally feeling things were getting back to how they should be as he passed the lovely Martha heading towards Steve's room with the basin of warm water and a towel and the sponge in her hand.

"Oh Lieutenant Stone, are you leaving?"

"No Martha. I just have a quick errand to run and I'll be back in a little while but ah ... do me a favor will you? Be gentle with him, huh? I ah ... don't think he's up to too much of a shock just yet ... "

Martha smiled.

"Don't worry Lieutenant. I'll spare his blushes. He's in good hands."

"Oh I have no doubt of that Martha. Thank you. See you later and ah ... good luck. I think you're going to need it." he added as he left her to her task and walked off down towards the elevators.

By the time he got back, Steve was going to need that chocolate cake more than ever!

 **A/N: I had originally intended to end the story with this chapter but there were too many loose ends that needed tying up so the good news is there is a three chapter epilogue still to follow. With real life kind of busy I cant promise to get them up daily but I will promise to try to. Thanks for all the support for this story. It has been heart warming how many people have read and enjoyed it so far. Please bear with me for the final three chapter journey. I think you will be pleased you did. :-)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Bye Bye Baby**

Chapter 21 : Epilogue : Part one

 **Three Weeks Later :**

Mike pulled up the LTD into their usual parking spot and exiting quickly he raced around to where Steve was getting out of the passenger side very slowly. Steve eased his left leg out of the car and bracing himself on each side he stood gingerly upwards as Mike arrived beside him with his hand outstretched to grab Steve's elbow. Steve grabbed his arm away and scowled in Mike's direction.

"MIKE! You're hovering again. I TOLD you, I HAVE to do this by myself. This is my first day back at work and I can't have you following me around all day."

Mike held up his hands in mock surrender and took a step back.

"Ok, ok, keep your hair on. But I still think you should be using the cane for another while."

"Mike, I told you all this. The Doctor said I have to start putting weight on it. He said I have to get used to walking without the cane now."

"Mmmm ... Yes, I remember but it doesn't mean I have to AGREE with it and besides I hope YOU remember that you're not fully back yet. You're on LIGHT desk duties AND you're not to stay standing on it for too long."

"I KNOW that Mike and if I forget I'm sure you'll keep reminding me. "

"Damn straight I will. Now come on Hotshot, let's go."

Steve pushed away from the car and closing the door behind him he walked with a distinct limp after Mike towards the main doors of the building. It was still quite sore to walk on but not as bad as it had been, but still Steve was trying hard not to wince or show his discomfort outwardly as he knew Mike was going to be watching him like a hawk all day. As soon as they entered the building, the desk Sergeant looked up and Mike greeted him enthusiastically, grasping Steve's shoulders as he did.

"Look who's back Bob. The boy wonder. Looks good doesn't he? "

"Yeah, he looks terrific. Welcome back Steve. "

"Thanks Bob ... Good to be back ... " Steve said, his cheeks tinged a little red as he watched another Senior Officer approach the desk and Mike piped up a second time.

"Hey Charlie. Look who's back."

"Hey Steve ... How's the leg?"

"It's coming along thanks Charlie."

Mike continued across the marble floor towards the elevator but Steve hobbled faster ignoring the added discomfort and reaching out he gripped Mike's elbow and stopped him mid stride. Mike hadn't expected the move and looked curiously behind him at the visibly frazzled young man.

"What's the matter? Am I walking too fast for you?"

Steve's jaw dropped at Mike's question and he scowled in frustration that Mike obviously wasn't aware that his actions were causing him major embarrassment.

"NO, you're not walking too fast for me ... But what are you doing?"

Mike's brows knit in confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about YOU telling every single person we meet that I'm back ... Is that really necessary? I mean are you gonna do that all day?"

Mike flustered as he heard the upset tone in Steve's voice.

"Steve, people are gonna be glad to see you back. I'M glad you're back. You don't seem to realize what a popular young man you are in here. Don't you realize how many people asked me every single day you were out how you were and how many asked me when you'd be back. You're gonna be noticed."

"Yes, I realize that but do you have to draw their attention to the fact? Look Mike, I don't mean to sound ungrateful. You've really been there for me these last three weeks and I appreciate it really I do but ... Mike, these last three weeks have been really tough for me. Trying to walk on this damn leg again, all the agonizing physical therapy and all those sessions with Lenny just to try and help me sleep normally again ... I just want to get my life back to normal now, ok? I don't want any fuss. I just want to get to my desk as quietly and as unassuming as I can. Please Mike ... I know you mean well and I'm as glad to be back as you are to have me back but ... please don't make this any harder for me than it has to be, alright?"

Mike stood listening to Steve's heartfelt plea and he blushed slightly, realizing that without meaning to he had been increasing Steve's discomfort without fully realizing it. He patted Steve's left shoulder and spoke softly and apologetically.

"Yes, yes you're right. I guess I wasn't thinking. Sorry Buddy boy and ... look I know how tough these last few weeks have been for you and ... I'm proud of you for making it through all that. I won't say another word about it ... I promise, Ok?"

That statement finally drew a relieved smile from the younger man and he sighed audibly.

"Great ... Thanks, I'd appreciate it."

The two men continued towards the elevator just as the metal doors opened. The elevator was full and both men stepped aside as a stream of people exited past them.

"Morning Jack ... " Mike cheerily called to a grey haired man that passed and Steve inhaled sharply as he waited for Mike to forget his earlier promise.

But true to his word he greeted several other people and never once drew attention to Steve who now stood purposefully back behind his partner, slightly out of sight. When the elevator finally emptied, both men stepped in and Steve quickly pushed the button for the third floor as Mike smiled across at the young man beside him.

"See? I can be discreet when I'm asked to be ..."

The warm and grateful smile he received in response was thank you enough as the elevator opened again on their floor. Stepping out, Steve's shuffled steps slowed a little as they neared the Homicide Department. Mike noticed and turned abruptly.

"I hope you're wearing warm socks today Buddy boy?'

Steve stared at Mike in confusion.

"What?"

"For those cold feet ..."

Steve visibly blushed and shifted uncomfortably on his sore leg but he chuckled all the same.

"That obvious, huh?"

"Just a little. What is it? "

"I don't know ... I guess it will be a little harder to get to my desk unnoticed in here, huh?"

"Oh I don't know. We're quite busy at the moment. Unfortunately, homicides didn't stop happening while you were on recuperation leave. It will be fine, you'll see. I know the guys will be happy to see you back. Best to just get it over with, huh?"

He heard Steve take a deep steadying breath before answering.

"Yeah, yeah you're right. Bite the bullet, huh?"

Mike nodded and opening the outer door, he held out a hand to allow Steve to go first.

"That's the spirit. Go ahead. I'm right behind you."

Steve nodded gratefully and then quickly limped inside but as soon as he did a deafening cheer went up and Steve stood frozen to the spot and as his jaw dropped visibly, Mike heard him mutter under his breath.

"Oh my God ..."

There was a large handwritten banner across the bullpen with "Welcome back Steve" on it and balloons and streamers dotted around as every Homicide detective he knew stood awaiting his arrival. Mike watched Steve closely, a little anxious about what his reaction would be after his earlier speech and when Steve remained rooted to the spot he reached out a hand and placed it on his partner's back. Steve whipped around to stare incredulously at Mike but Mike chuckled and spoke in a defensive tone.

"Now don't look at me like that ... It was THEIR idea, NOT mine. But Steve ... they meant well. Don't disappoint them, huh? Go on in. "

"I guess I can forget about the quiet and unassuming return, huh?" he answered in a pained voice before heading in through the inner door to the bullpen and instantly being swamped by everyone who was delighted to see him back.

A crowd gathered around him and he received numerous pats to the back and welcome back wishes. Mike parted the crowd around Steve and held up both hands before speaking loudly over the increased noise in the bullpen.

"Ok, ok calm down. Don't smother him. Give the guy some space. Now here's the deal, Olsen is due back around eleven so you have an hour and a half to welcome Steve here, back into the fold and have your little party and then I want this place all cleaned up and everything back to normal before eleven and everyone back to work then, is that clear?"

Haseejian smiled broadly as he answered.

"Crystal clear Mike. "

Behind him, Mike heard Steve stutter incredulously.

"Wait a minute ... a ... a PARTY?"

"Yeah kid ... You still have to see your cake ..." Haseejian said with another proud pat on the young man's shoulder as Mike moved towards his office and turned to look back at Steve's reaction to the news.

"My CAKE? ... You guys got a cake as well?" Steve stammered again, drawing a hand across his face as he struggled with the whole making a huge fuss thing.

"Yeah ... Bring it out Bill ..." Norm called out as a large rectangular cake was then wheeled by Bill Tanner on a small trolley out from Interrogation room one.

It was wheeled in front of Steve and the younger man erupted into laughter as he saw it. It was decorated on the front by a man on crutches with a baby strapped to his chest and various baby paraphernalia on each side adorned with a "Welcome back Steve" banner in fondant.

"Very ... funny. You guys are a riot you know that?" he added between giggles, glad that at least it didn't have any candles for him to have to blow out as Tanner piped up.

"Hey and it's chocolate cake ... Your favorite, right? Luckily Mike knows a bakery that makes ..."

" ... the best chocolate cake in San Francisco ... I know " Steve finished for him as he looked up and searched for Mike at the back of the gathered crowd and smiled warmly in his direction, eliciting a sly wink from the older man.

Remembering that particularly bad day in the Hospital and the first taste of the chocolate cake that Mike had brought into him that had for a brief time anyway made him feel like everything was alright with the world again. He shook himself out of those thoughts and stared once more at the cake before announcing happily.

"Well what are we waiting for? Are we gonna cut it and eat it or just look at it, huh?"

Riotous laughter filled the bullpen as Bill grabbed the knife to cut it and Mike felt that Steve was finally coming around to the idea of a welcome back party when Norm hushed everyone and halted Bill's actions unexpectedly.

"Hey, hey wait a second. First we have to give him his present, remember?"

Steve's smile faded fast as he looked at Norm incredulously.

"What?"

"Well we heard that your watch face got a little scratched during your time in the warehouse and we all know what kind of reputation you have with broken watches in the line of duty so me and the guys well ... we all chipped in a few bucks and bought you a new one. Here ... Welcome back kid ... As much as I hate to admit it, we've missed that cheeky grin of yours about the place ..."

Norm handed Steve a wrapped present that looked distinctly even through the paper like a watch box. He flustered a little at the sight of it and after hearing Norm's words he found himself at a loss for words.

"I ... I don't what to say. I mean ... You shouldn't have ... I ah ... I can't accept this ... it's too much ... I ..."

"You've earned it kid. Bravery above and beyond the call of duty. It's not everyday you save a baby from a Mob Boss, you know ... Wear it with pride ... Go ahead open it ..."

As the words left Norm's mouth the chanting began ..." Open it ... Open it ..."

Steve looked up and sought out Mike again and saw him shrug his shoulders and look puzzled as if he hadn't known about this particular part of the plan. Lifting a hand to silence the chants, he started unwrapping it and sure enough there was a watch box inside. With held breath he slowly opened it up and Mike strained over the shoulders of the man in front of him to watch his partner's reaction closely. To Mike's surprise, after Steve laid eyes on the watch he started to belly laugh and the whole gathered crowd joined in as loud laughter roared around the bullpen. Mike pushed his way through to where Steve was standing again, not quite sure what was going on and seemed to be the only one not aware of what the joke was. Seeing Mike's serious face and knowing he hadn't been a party to this one, Steve held up the opened box and turned it around to show Mike what the joke was, as he spoke between the giggles.

"They got me a Superman watch Mike ..."

Mike stared at the watch in the box adorned with a picture of Superman on its face and chuckled along with everybody else.

"Well it's certainly appropriate under the circumstances Buddy boy. " he added, glad to see that Steve had taken the joke in good spirits and then watched as the cake started being cut into pieces and doled out on paper napkins.

Mike shook his head and chuckled again as he studied the watch that had been placed back down on the desk beside Steve in his effort to get some cake and then turned to head back to his office. Steve saw him start to go and grabbed his elbow.

"Hey ... aren't you going to have some cake?"

"No ... Too rich for my blood. Besides ... someone has to do some work around here while you guys have all the fun. Enjoy Buddy boy."

Steve watched Mike go and then turned and chatted with Lee who had sidled up and asked him how he was doing. The next hour and a half went by pleasantly as Norm regaled Steve on all he had missed out on and told the younger Inspector about his fate at the hands of Grigori Damacov, exaggerating his injuries greatly in true Haseejian style as he did, much to the rolled eyes of Dan Healy who proceeded to set the guys straight about the truth. At one stage as Steve stood listening, Mike's voice had boomed out from his Office without even lifting his eyes from the paperwork in front of him.

"STEVE? Get OFF the leg!"

Steve smiled and shook his head as Lee offered him a swivel chair to sit on and leaned in then to ask quietly.

"Has he been that fussy since you left the Hospital?"

Steve laughed.

"OH YEAH! ... But ... he means well ..."

As the clock ticked closer to eleven, Mike arrived out of his Office and clapped his hands loudly, declaring the festivities over and barking out instructions on who was to clean up what. Steve went to stand and help but Mike rounded on him gently.

"You stay put. They can handle it. "

Then walking towards Steve he perused the cake which was almost half gone and smiled as he shook his head and wagged a playful finger in Steve's direction.

"You know for someone who didn't want a lot of fuss or a party, you sure seemed to be enjoying it and you certainly ate your fair share of that cake."

Steve smiled broadly and added in a humorous tone, rubbing his stomach as he did.

"Well I had to be polite Michael ... "

Mike chuckled.

"Oh I'm sure you did ... but are you ready to do some work now, hotshot?"

Steve nodded and verbally thanked the guys who were tidying up for the touching welcome and then got up and headed towards his desk for the first time since arriving, his limp a little more pronounced after all the sitting and standing he had been doing, as the muscles had stiffened. Mike watched him closely and followed him at a safe distance, tempted to grab the young man's elbow to assist him but not daring to after earlier. As Steve rounded the pillar and saw the "In" tray on his desk, his jaw dropped as he spotted the towering pile of files that filled it. Whipping his head around to stare at Mike, he stammered uneasily.

"Where did all THAT come from?"

Mike seemed to fluster even more.

"Well ... with you being confined to a desk for a while, I didn't want you getting bored now, did I? "

Steve grabbed his chair and pulled it out and sunk heavily into it, a low moan of pain escaping from his lips as he did. He rubbed surreptitiously at the afflicted leg and hoped Mike hadn't noticed but of course he had.

"Is the leg playing up?"

"No, no it's ok. It just gets stiff standing and sitting too long. I have to walk very now and then on it otherwise I get muscle cramps. "

Mike scowled at the back of Steve's head, hoping he was telling the truth and watched as Steve looked down and saw a small stool with a cushion placed on top under his desk.

"What's THAT Mike?"

"Well I ... I thought you might need it you know to ah ... put your leg on if it gets sore ..."

Steve merely glared incredulously at the older man who read from his partner's glare that it constituted as unnecessary fussing and so he reached in and removed it from under Steve's desk and muttered apologetically.

"Ok, ok ... I'll get rid of it. RELAX! See it's gone. Happy now?"

Steve shook his head and then started pulling several files from the top of the pile in his In tray and starting flicking through the pages of each. Deciding it was time to get back to his Office, Mike turned to leave with the stool in hand but Steve's incredulous voice stopped him mid stride again.

"Hey, hey wait a minute Mike. Are these all your case files while I've been out sick?"

Mike cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Ah yeah ... Why?"

Steve closed the file in his hand and looked back up to stare at the older man again.

"What? You couldn't type a report? You do know that machine in there beside your desk is a typewriter, don't you?"

"Very funny Wise guy! ... For your information I ... I actually did type up the reports ..." Mike added in a mumbled and aggrieved sounding fashion.

Steve smiled and raised a curious eyebrow at his partner.

"Well then how are they still on my desk to be typed up if you did?"

Mike blushed visibly and resigned himself to the fact that although not wanting to, he was going to have to fess up. So leaning in closer towards Steve so that his words would not be heard by all those bustling around in the background, he whispered in an aggrieved tone.

"Because ... because Olsen sent them back that's why! And before you say anything, it's all YOUR fault. He's so used to your meticulous and carefully organized reports that well ... mine weren't up to scratch. THERE. Are you happy now? That's why you have them in YOUR in tray. Now will you please just type them up and stop drawing attention to the fact that mine weren't good enough. PLEASE? All the hand written notes are in there."

Steve couldn't resist the smug smile that erupted on his lips as he suddenly felt very pleased with himself that the Captain had never once sent back a report he had handed in but noting Mike's visible embarrassment about the whole thing, he decided to let the older man off the hook, so reigning in his self satisfaction he spoke agreeably.

"Well seeing as you asked so nicely, of course Michael. I'll get right on it."

"Thanks Buddy boy."

Without saying another word, Steve turned away from Mike and started sorting the files carefully on his desk as he heard Mike make his way back towards his office. Picking up a page handwritten by Mike he started trying to decipher the scrawled script and muttered under his breath.

"It would sure help ... if you took a bit more care with your handwriting Mike ..."

A rolled up piece of paper suddenly struck the back of his head as he heard Mike's voice from the doorway of his office.

"I HEARD THAT! What's wrong with my handwriting?"

Marveling at how the older man could possibly have heard his low mumble, Steve chuckled and spoke appeasingly.

"Nothing at all Mike ... It's ah ... a work of art."

Another piece of rolled up paper headed in his direction and Steve ducked this time as it sailed over his head. Both men laughed and Steve then went back to his sorting and deciphering. As he pulled all the files out of the In tray and sorted them in date order, a medium sized envelope suddenly fell out from between two files and Steve picked it up curiously. It was addressed to Mike and Steve and it seemed to be unopened. Looking in to where Mike was standing now at the filing cabinet in his office, Steve called out in a curious sounding voice.

"Hey Mike? ..."

An equally exasperated voice called back as Mike sauntered to his doorway again and leaned heavily against the frame of it.

"What now Buddy boy? You know if you're going to complain about my handwriting every two minutes then ..."

"NO. No, it's not your handwriting Mike. This letter was in between the files. It's addressed to both of us but it hasn't been opened. Have you seen this before?"

Mike walked towards his partner and squinting his eyes he perused the letter Steve was holding up and then shook his head.

"No, I never saw it. One of the guys must have left it on my desk and it must have gotten lost among the files. Well open it up Buddy boy."

Steve turned it around and started opening it carefully at Mike's instruction and pulled out the contents. Mike noticed that Steve's facial expression changed instantly and that he looked a little taken aback. Moving closer, Mike asked tentatively.

"Well? Who is it from?"

Steve was still staring at what was in his hand in a strange way and Mike was getting concerned but then a wide smile lit up Steve's face and in a low voice he answered.

"It's from Laura Reynolds. It's those ah ... pictures of Brigitte she promised to send us. "

He handed the first picture over to Mike, who took it and smiled as Brigitte's smiling, happy face beamed back at him from it.

"Oh what a smile, huh? She sure looks happy though."

Steve was studying the next picture thoroughly.

"Yeah she sure does. Looks like her Grandmother is taking good care of them both. You know I'm really glad things worked out so well for her and the baby. She really deserved the break, you know?"

"Yeah ... Yeah, I know what you mean. "

Mike watched Steve closely as he studied every picture carefully before handing them across to him, in case of any negative reaction to seeing the one person he had shared his recent ordeal with, but thankfully Steve seemed to be coping ok with them. As he took the next picture off Steve, he announced gleefully.

"Oh look. This one's taken in Central Park. Great place. You ever been to New York, Buddy boy?"

Steve shook his head.

"No ... Never got around to it yet. I'd like to some day though ."

Mike suddenly grasped his shoulder unexpectedly and spoke enthusiastically.

"Then we'll GO. You, me and Jeannie. She can shop and I'll take you to see the sights. It would do you good as soon as your leg heals. Something to look forward to, huh? We could even try to meet up with Laura and Brigitte for a quick get together. You'd like that wouldn't you? Well? What do you say?"

Steve smiled but shook his head.

"I ah ... don't know Mike. With all my medical expenses lately ... until the Department's insurance company coughs up I don't think I can afford it ... Unless you're going to pay for my flight?" he added jokingly.

But Mike's facial expression remained deadly serious and he spoke sincerely.

"You type up all those reports and I WILL!"

Steve's jaw almost dropped onto his chest.

"Are you serious?"

"Never been more serious in my life. What do you say?"

"Mike! ... Mike that's very generous of you but ... I ... I was only joking ... I mean I wouldn't expect you to ... I mean I couldn't accept ... "

Mike stopped him mid fluster.

"Yes you COULD. Besides ... if it bothers you that much you can give me something towards it when your Insurance company coughs up, ok?"

Steve's eyes softened and he spoke in a low whisper.

"I ... I don't know what to say ..."

"Say you'll come with us, Buddy boy!"

Steve grinned.

"Ok ... Sure. But I WILL pay you back."

Mike patted Steve's shoulder.

"I know you will. Great! I'll sort out something with Jeannie and then we'll arrange it. Say is there a letter with these photos? ... You know, with a contact address so we can arrange a meet up?"

Steve went back to the envelope and nodded as he pulled out a small handwritten note.

"Yeah, there is."

"Read it out loud will you Buddy boy?" Mike said patting his shirt and scowling in frustration. "I can't seem to find my glasses."

Steve shook his head at the daily, predictable loss of Mike's glasses and mumbled more carefully under his breath this time.

"Now there's a surprise ..."

Then taking the letter he began to read.

"Dear Mike and Steve. Here are the pictures I promised I'd send you. Brigitte and I are settling in nicely here in New York. It is a wonderful place and my Grandmother is spoiling us. I hope you are feeling better Steve ... and healing well ..."

Steve stopped reading briefly at those words and Mike watched him closely. But after a deep steadying breath, he continued quickly enough much to Mike's relief.

"Brigitte is doing great and thriving ... I finally managed to get her christened with my Grandmother's help and ..."

Steve stopped again and this time he seemed to read further on quietly to himself as Mike was sure he saw moisture appear in the younger man's eyes. This time he didn't continue as quickly and Mike grasped Steve's arm.

"Steve? What's the matter? What does it say?"

Steve seemed to take a minute to register Mike's question and when he did, he looked across at his partner and Mike could see that whatever it had said had affected the young man deeply.

"It says that she christened the baby Brigitte ... Stephanie, Michaela after ... after us Mike. "

Mike's smile broadened and he shook his head.

"Well that's quite an honor Buddy boy ... Isn't it?"

Steve nodded.

"Yeah ... yeah it sure is. She ah ... enclosed a picture of the christening too. Here."

Mike took the last photo and smiled at the happiness that visibly shone from Laura's face in it.

"You know you're right. It sure does the heart good to see them so happy after everything that they've been through and it was nice of Laura to send us pictures. Sure looks like a real happy ever after to me, huh?"

"Yeah ... Say Mike. Do you mind if I keep this one?" he asked awkwardly, holding out the first smiling photo of Brigitte.

"No, not at all ..."

Mike watched as Steve took the photo and leaned it against his desk lamp so that the baby's smiling face was looking at him and he watched Steve stare at it in a semi trance and worried about what memories were being conjured up in Steve's head as he looked at it.

"Listen Steve ... ah ..." he started to say as the phone in his office started ringing loudly and interrupted his flow. He saw Steve turn and look in at the phone and then as if he had known exactly what Mike was going to ask he smiled and stated plainly.

"I'm ok Mike ... You better answer your phone ..."

"You sure?"

Steve took a long deep breath and smiled again wider.

"I'm getting there ..."

Mike patted his shoulder proudly before heading into his office to answer his phone. Steve cleared his throat and started rearranging the files again as he had before, his eyes casually glancing up every now and then at Brigitte's picture as he did. His leg was starting to ache and he checked his watch for the time for his next pain killers. Still another while to go before he could take his next dose ... so he looked sheepishly back into Mike's office as he saw Mike hang up the phone. Mike noticed Steve watching him closely and came back out under the pretense of getting himself a cup of coffee. As he stood at the coffee table he noticed that Steve was casting occasional, sheepish glances over at him and knew something was bugging the young man. Trying to eek it out of him slowly as was his usual practice, he smiled in Steve's direction.

"You want some coffee Buddy boy?"

Steve shook his head and returned the warm smile.

"Ah ... no thanks ... I'm fine ..."

Mike poured his own coffee and walked towards Steve's desk as Steve looked up awkwardly.

"Is there ... ANYTHING else I can get you?" Mike asked tentatively, knowing that deep down Steve was trying to ask him for something but not managing to find the courage.

Steve smiled wider knowing that Mike had the measure of him as always and he stammered resignedly.

"Actually ... I ah ... I think I will take that stool from earlier off you, please ... if you ah ... still have it?"

Mike chuckled and patted Steve's shoulder as he disappeared into his office and returned with the stool and handed it to Steve.

"Thanks Mike ..."

As Steve went to place his leg up onto the stool, he steadied himself against the desk but as he did, the files pushed forward and toppled his name plate over the other side. Mike reached across the desk and caught it just as it fell, which caused recent memories and feelings to return in that déjà vu moment

"Wow! Good reflexes." Steve joked as he saw Mike right himself still holding the "S. Keller " nameplate in his hands.

Steve's playful expression soon changed however as he saw that Mike was turning it in his hands and staring at it with a strange expression on his face.

"Mike? ... What's the matter?"

Mike didn't seem to hear him and seemed to be lost in a world of his own. The whole scene was unnerving Steve and so unable to stand it any longer he gently reached across and placed a hand on Mike's arm causing the older man to jump and startle at the unexpected touch.

"Mike? ..."

"Oh ... Sorry Buddy boy ... What did you say to me?"

"I ah ... just said you had good reflexes to catch that for me, thanks ... Are you ok?"

Mike looked from the nameplate and then up at his partner back behind the desk he belonged at and a wide smile lit up his face.

Oh yeah ... I'm ok. Actually I'm better than ok Buddy Boy. I'm terrific. " then placing the nameplate down on Steve's desk and adjusting it until it was just right again he patted Steve's shoulder and smiled warmly. "It's really great to have you back Steve ... really great ..."

Mike then turned and headed back into his office, leaving Steve watching him with increased curiosity. He looked back at the nameplate and then back in at Mike and shaking his head, he picked up his next file and mumbled to himself.

"I wonder what that was all about ..."

The next few hours went by fairly quickly as Steve typed furiously, strangely enjoying the task after three weeks of staying at home staring at the four walls or the alternative which had been watching boring daytime television in between excruciating bouts of physical therapy appointments and sessions with Lenny. He was actually enjoying the routine of sorting Mike's random notes into some semblance of organization and pinning them together meticulously. It was like a therapy all in itself. At around two o'clock in the afternoon, Steve heard Mike's phone ringing again and glanced behind him to see if Mike was in there to answer it, even though he had been warned earlier to let one of the other guys answer his phone if he wasn't there to do it himself instead of hobbling in and out on his bad leg. He saw Mike picking up the receiver on this occasion and returned his attention back to his files.

He heard Mike talking on the phone but couldn't make out what was being said. He had just put more paper into the typewriter and had opened the next file on the right page to start typing when he heard Mike hang up the phone and heard Mike moving in his office. Sensing Mike's presence somewhere behind him, Steve glanced over his shoulder to see Mike studying him anxiously from the doorway to his office.

"What? What's going on?"

Mike seemed to fluster uncomfortably and then spoke very tentatively, so tentatively in fact that it made Steve turn back around and he felt his nerves starting to jangle.

"Ah ... That was Gerry O'Brien. He asked if you were back today and when I said you were ... he said he wants to see us down in his office right away ... "


	22. Chapter 22

**Bye Bye Baby**

 **A/N: Sadly due to Real Life proving difficult and recurring health issues causing me problems, I have decided to take another lengthy break from the site so I decided to post the rest of this story this morning in full rather than leave it hanging so there are three new chapters going up now. I want to thank Briroch especially for allowing me to post this story on the site as it was her Birthday gift and was written especially for her. I also want to thank all those who read it, followed it and left feedback. Special words of thanks to those who reviewed tirelessly: keller12917, Sylvia Elaine and Helenem, but also to those who I know have lots going on in their lives right now and yet still managed to get on and review intermittently. meixel, Tanith2011, EKWTSM9 and RealLifeJoanWilder. To my reviewers attyboy and Lynn's Reruns, thank you for your support and very kind words as well and to all the numerous guest reviewers, including Smithy and Amanda England, thank you for taking the time. I loved writing this story and very much enjoyed sharing it with you and must admit to being sad that it has reached the end. I hope you have all enjoyed it too and thank you for taking the journey with me. I wish you all the very best until I am able to return.x**

Chapter 22 : Epilogue : Part two

Steve swallowed hard at that news

"Well that sounds ominous ... Is this about the Russians?"

"He didn't really say but I take it that it has something to do with it ,yes. Are you ... well are you up to that?"

Steve nodded agreeably keeping his nerves and misgivings very close to his chest as per usual.

"Yeah ... Of course I am ... Let's go ..."

The bullpen was much quieter now with most of the detectives out and about except for Bill who was at his desk making phone calls and Art Sekulovich who was pinning new notices to the noticeboard. In his anxiety, Steve took his bad leg off the stool and stood up a little too fast and his sore thigh spasmed painfully. He tried to suppress the loud scream of pain that demanded to be released but a low whimper escaped involuntarily. With the bullpen as quiet as it was, all three men present noticed it and were now looking anxiously at him. Desperate to draw attention away from himself, he cleared his throat and ignoring the contracting muscle as best he could, he quickly hobbled towards the door, calling back almost breathlessly.

"Ok, let's go Mike ... Gerry's waiting ... "

Mike hurried after him and tried to get him to slow up, having seen the pain etched clearly on his partner's face moments before and knowing only too well that the young man was attempting to hide the fact.

"Steve, slow down ... STEVE!"

But Steve just wanted to get this meeting over with and to get away from the questions he knew he'd be asked and so was limping painfully down the corridor with absolutely no intention of slowing down anytime soon. Mike was practically jogging to keep up as the muscle spasmed even more painfully and Steve grabbed the wall to stop himself falling as the leg threatened to buckle. He bent over and groaned in agony as Mike rushed forward to assist.

"STEVE? Are you OK? What's wrong? STEVE! Talk to me."

"It's ok ... Mike ... " Steve struggled to say as the pain bombarded him for several seconds. "It's just a muscle spasm ... It happens sometimes ..."

Mike leaned forward, feeling helpless.

"Do you need me to rub it for you?"

Before he could go near it, Steve practically yelled.

"NO! ... No, don't touch it., Mike ... That's the worse thing you can do."

"Well what DO we have to do then?"

"I ... I have to walk it off ... Just ... just give me a minute ..."

"Walk it OFF? Are you sure that's what you're supposed to do when you get one? Is that not going to make it worse?"

"No, it's ok. Trust me. This isn't the first one I've had ... " he insisted as he started to hobble again forward, purposely putting a little extra weight on the sore leg but still keeping a hand on the wall for support as he continued down the corridor valiantly.

The leg felt very weak, like it might buckle under him as he persisted in putting weight on it despite the added pain that was causing. As he tried desperately to stop the muscle from painfully contracting, he spoke back to Mike pleadingly.

"Mike ... You have my permission to hover now ... please?"

Hearing Steve's words and knowing they weren't said lightly, Mike stepped forward and stayed close in case he was needed but didn't like seeing the tortured expression that crossed Steve's face with every painful step forward.

"Steve, that doesn't look like it's working. Why don't you try and sit it out instead, huh?

"NO Mike ... It's FINE ... I've got this ..." he lied as he pushed forward again but the pain peaked and bent him over again as it stole his breath for a few seconds.

Between Steve's frustration at his slow recovery and the pain that he was sick of putting up with, the added uncertainty of Gerry's meeting hanging over him caused an unexpected implosion.

"DAMN IT ... DAMN IT! " he yelled unexpectedly as he began to hit his sore leg with a fisted hand in frustration, ignoring the extra pain he was causing by his actions as Mike grabbed his hand away and pulled it away from the added self harm he was inflicting on it.

"STEVE! STOP THAT ..."

A group of three or four people appeared at the other end of the corridor and seeing that two of them were Rudy Olsen and Lenny Murchison, Steve covered his face and muttered heartwrenchingly.

"Oh God no ..."

Mike could hear the distraught tone and knew the young man was not in any state to meet either of the two men in his current condition, so seeing what door they were now standing beside, he reached across and sighed with relief as it opened freely and then he bundled Steve unceremoniously inside and quickly followed him, closing the door shut behind them and flicking the light switch on in one swift movement as he did. Standing now in an illuminated cleaner's closet, Steve stammered incredulously.

"Mike, what the hell are you doing?"

Listening at the door he whispered back impatiently to his partner.

"Saving YOUR blushes that's what I'm DOING! Now will you keep your voice down."

Steve reddened at Mike's words and he held his breath as he heard the distinctive voices of Olsen and Murchison in loud conversation passing outside the door they were behind. As the voices gradually faded, Mike opened the door a crack and peered out before closing it again just as quick.

"Ok ... They're gone."

Steve swallowed hard and yet refused to meet Mike's questioning glare.

"Ok ... Thanks Mike ..." he mumbled shamefully as he went to grab the door handle but Mike stopped him and stood in front of the door, blocking his escape purposefully.

"Oh No! No, you're not getting away that easy, Buddy boy. You're going to take a minute and tell me what THAT was all about?"

Steve groaned at Mike's persistence.

"Aw come on Mike ... Gerry's waiting. We can talk later."

"Let HIM WAIT! We'll talk right now. "

"DAMN IT MIKE! Why do you have to be so stubborn? My leg was hurting that's ALL. I'm sick of it, OK? You happy now?"

NO! No, I'm not happy and that's NOT ALL! There's something else and you're not leaving this ... this ..."

"Cleaner's closet ..." Steve stated sarcastically.

Mike scowled at the sarcasm and spoke with more determination than ever.

"That's right! This CLEANER'S CLOSET until you get what's bugging you off your chest. Now it's got something to do with this meeting, hasn't it? Well? HASN'T IT?"

Steve made another determined effort to open the door but having managed to get it open a crack, Mike slammed it back closed, much to Steve's growing frustration.

"MIKE. OPEN the damn door."

"NO!"

Steve shifted on his sore leg, the spasms subsiding and being successfully ignored now anyway as he tried in vain to reason with the older man. Mike could see the fight waning in his young partner and spoke this time more compassionately.

"It's this meeting that's freaking you out, ... isn't it Buddy boy?"

Steve leaned back against a shelf behind him and steadied himself as he nodded resignedly, knowing when he was beaten.

"What are you worried about, Steve?"

Steve finally met Mike's stare and spoke in a low and anguished tone.

"Do you ... think Balashov will be there ... at this meeting?"

Mike shook his head.

"No, no I don't think so. Gerry would have warned you ... You're still struggling with this one, aren't you? "

Again Steve merely nodded.

"Is that why Lenny only signed you back for light duties?"

"Yeah ... But Mike, you don't have to worry, ok? I'm still seeing him. I just ... I just thought today would be easier, you know? I thought I could just get back to work and ... put it all behind me. But everyone keeps reminding me and details about it keep ..."

"... rearing their ugly head, huh? Like this meeting?"

"Yeah ..." Steve admitted in a defeated tone and Mike reached out and grabbed Steve's shoulder in a supportive gesture.

"Steve ... I know you feel this is taking a long time to get over and I know that this last three weeks have probably felt like a lifetime to you but Steve you went through a horrific ordeal. It's going to take time and in real terms three weeks isn't that long at all. You've got to give yourself time to heal and what's even more important, is that you've got to start confiding in me. We're PARTNERS Steve. Haven't we talked about this before? You don't have to hide every ache and worry from me. I need to hear about them so I can help you. I WANT to help you Buddy boy. LET ME ... please?"

Steve knew the heartfelt words were genuine and he felt guilty for not letting Mike in on his concerns earlier.

"Ok ... Ok, I will. Now can we please leave this closet Mike? I'm getting a little claustrophobic in here ..."

Hearing Steve's admission and plea, Mike chuckled and grabbed the back of Steve's neck playfully.

"Yes, we can leave the closet now BUT ... give me any further cause and you'll find yourself back in HERE! Have you got that hotshot?"

That made Steve laugh and he nodded agreeably. Mike cautiously opened the door and seeing the corridor empty he pulled Steve out behind him gently. Steve was still visibly favoring the left leg and so letting Steve lead the pace towards the elevators Mike asked softly.

"How's the leg now?"

"It's ok ... It's easing up. "

"How many times a day do you get those muscle cramps?"

"A couple ... It depends ..."

Both men stepped into the elevator and Mike pressed the appropriate button before he spoke again.

"Have you asked Dr. Morrow about them?"

"Mike ... please?"

"I'm just curious that's all ... If you don't want to tell me then fine!"

Steve glanced sideways sheepishly at Mike and felt guilty for not answering. As the elevator descended and Steve's stomach was starting to churn from nerves, he sighed and answered reluctantly.

"Alright! He said they were normal for now ... while it's healing but that I ah ... I may still get an odd twinge when it's better. They won't know yet. It's ... it's a waiting game Mike."

Mike turned and smiled at Steve and studied his young partner closely.

"Are you worried about that?"

"What do you think? I'm not going to pass the medical if this leg continues to act up, now am I?"

Mike turned suddenly and caught Steve off guard as he grasped his shoulders and spoke with pure Stone conviction.

"Now WAIT just a minute Buddy boy ... You're getting a little ahead of yourself there now, aren't you? Don't go thinking the worst yet. Mark my words ... in another couple of weeks you'll be chasing down the bad guys as well as you always have ... But in the meantime you need to stay more positive about the whole thing Steve. Ok?"

Steve smiled at the heartfelt concern in the older man's voice and found himself wondering how he had ever managed without Mike's pearls of wisdom and solid advice before he met the infamous Mike Stone. He took a deep breath and tilted his head.

"Ok, I'll try ... but it's not as easy as you make it sound Mike ..."

Patting the young man's two shoulders, he nodded.

"I know that ... but it's easier if you share the load. Remember that." he added with a gentle pat on Steve's cheek as the elevator doors opened and the two men headed down the long corridor towards Gerry O'Brien's office.

That corridor had always seemed long but today it seemed to Steve to be noticeably shorter. The further they walked and the nearer to Gerry's Office they got, the more anxious Steve became. He had felt sure that morning that he had been as ready as ever to return to work. The sessions with Lenny had been helping. He was sleeping better now and the nightmares weren't as frequent so why was this meeting having such an effect on him? He could feel his breathing quicken and his stomach was now churning violently as he suddenly regretted all the cake he had consumed earlier as it threatened to return.

As Gerry's Outer Office door came into sight about three doors away, Steve's feet stopped moving as they passed a restroom on the right. He stood rooted to the spot and Mike who had been following closely behind and at this stage could sense the palpable tension coming off his young partner, came around to face him.

"Steve? What's wrong? Why have you stopped?"

Steve chest was visibly heaving and Mike feared that he was having some sort of a panic attack. Steve's eyes were fixed on Gerry's Office door but his mind seemed to be elsewhere. He didn't answer Mike straight away and Mike's worry increased.

"Steve? STEVE? Talk to me."

"I ... I can't do it Mike ... I mean I ... thought I could but I ... I can't ... I'm sorry Mike ... "

"Alright. Alright now. Calm down. Just try to relax. You're breathing too fast Buddy boy. It's just anxiety Steve, that's all. Just take a minute ..."

"No ... No, it's not just anxiety Mike. I ... I thought I was ready to come back but ... I'm obviously not ... "

"Don't say that. You ARE ready. Even Lenny thought you were. HE signed you back for light duties. It's just a little too soon for having to deal with something like this, that's all. The memories of what happened are still a little too raw Buddy boy ... Look ... I'll talk to Gerry ... We'll postpone whatever this is about for another time, ok?"

Steve never answered as bile began to rise in his throat and he felt a cold sweat wash over him as he knew what was about to happen. Mike noticed the drastic change in the young man's demeanor.

"Steve ... what is it?"

"Oh God Mike ... I'm gonna ... be sick ..." he announced as he turned and pushed the restroom door open hastily and hurried inside as fast as his injured leg would allow. Mike made a grab for his elbow but missed and pushed the door open to follow when a shout came from three doors up.

"MIKE! There you are. What's going on? WHERE'S Steve?"

Mike turned, his hand still on the door as he heard the horrific sound of Steve's retching coming from within and saw Gerry O'Brien heading towards him. Torn between needing to go check if Steve was alright and answering Gerry, he made his decision as anger and frustration started to get the better of him. Letting the door close again he headed towards Gerry with a Stone glare fixed on his face.

"You want to know where Steve is, huh?"

Gerry looked curiously at Mike and nodded casually.

"Yeah ... Is he with you?"

"Well he WAS ... But NOW he's in that restroom over there chucking his guts up thanks to this little impromptu meeting of yours!"

"What?" Gerry stammered in concern.

"That's RIGHT! I mean what were you THINKING? It's his first day back Gerry. Do you have ANY idea what he went through? Well do YOU? Did you even know that they cut a piece of his hair and scalp to send to us as a message or that they almost blew his head off back on the floor of my living room. Huh? Well DID YOU? I mean. Couldn't you have at the very least told us what this was about instead of making him worry himself literally sick all the way up here? Why all the cloak and dagger secrecy huh? I mean was it necessary? WAS it?"

Mike finished his rant and Gerry sighed heavily. He knew Mike was upset and felt bad that his actions had caused increased suffering for the young Officer he had come to respect and admire but he had had no other choice and he had to make Mike see that.

"Look Mike. I do know ALL those things and I understand you being mad and I'm SORRY that's it's had a bad effect on Steve but yes the cloak and dagger stuff WAS necessary as it happens ..."

Mike stood breathing heavily, still trying to get a handle on the anger he was feeling.

"Why? Is Balashov in there?"

Gerry's jaw dropped and he spoke defensively.

"NO! Of course not. God, is that what he thought? I never would have ... I mean you know me better than that Mike? I would have warned you about that."

"Well then what is it? And don't give me the runaround anymore because he's not setting foot in there until you tell me what this meeting is all about."

Gerry lowered his eyes and sighed this time in frustration. He had known Mike for a long time and knew that the man meant every word. With little other choice Gerry looked up and down the corridor surreptitiously and then leaning in he spoke in a whispered tone.

"Ok, ok you win ... Elena Roscoff is in my office with two federal agents. They're going to take her to start her new life and she insisted on seeing Steve first. No-one is supposed to know she's even here. I had no choice but to keep this meeting as secret as I could Mike."

On hearing that news Mike looked back at the restroom doorway briefly wondering how Steve would take that news but then as another realization suddenly dawned, he turned back to glare at Gerry again and this time his tone was one of concern.

"Now wait just a minute ... I thought Elena wasn't going into the witness protection program until AFTER the trial?"

Gerry flushed visibly at that question and looked down at the floor briefly before returning his gaze back to Mike, his demeanor suddenly palpably more ill at ease.

"Yes that's right but ... but there were complications Mike ..."

"Complications ... What complications?" Mike announced, his patience audibly wearing thin and his volume increasing as Gerry flustered even more.

"Mike will you calm down and keep your voice down. There were ... problems."

"Don't tell ME about problems Gerry. I KNOW about problems! But what has that got to do with the trial?"

"Mike ... Look I don't like this anymore than you do but ... there isn't going to be a trial ..."

"There isn't going to be a trial ..." Mike repeated incredulously as his anger flared once more. "What are you talking about? WHY isn't there going to be a trial? After what he did to Steve and that baby ... Don't you think they deserve some justice and resolution to all this? Or maybe that's not too high on your priority list, HUH?"

"Now LISTEN Mike! ..." Gerry yelled back before checking his own volume again and continuing in a lower voice. "I told you ... I don't like this anymore than you do but this went above my head ... Decisions were made at a higher level than mine and ... they agreed to extradite him back to Moscow to stand trial over there ... He'll get his comeuppance just not on our soil that's all."

Mike scoffed loudly and by now was almost red in the face.

"I don't believe you people ... I really don't. The man abducts one of our own and tortures him and you just hand him back to Russia like some present, all wrapped up and ready to go!"

"It WASN'T like that Mike! " Gerry yelled again finding it hard to maintain his quiet voice with Mike in his current offensive mood. Taking a deep breath to try and steady his own nerves, once more Gerry tried to reason quietly with the older man.

"It wasn't a present Mike ... It was a trade off ... Elena has a sister ..."

Mike's facial expression changed and his glare softened.

"A sister? ..."

"Yes. Back in Moscow. Sixteen years old. Damacov was threatening her. "

"That's why Elena was forced to stay with him. She was afraid for her younger sister back home?"

"Yes ... He had her right where he wanted her ... If she tried to leave him, he'd have her sister killed. "

Mike's facial expression changed to one of disgust and anger and then softened again as he fully resigned himself to the facts.

"So in order to get Elena's sister out you ah ... had to trade off Balashov. Is that it?"

Gerry nodded reluctantly.

"Yes ..."

"But ... if there's not going to be a trial then how come they're still allowing Elena to enter the witness protection program? I mean she's not testifying now."

"Mike, we're not sure if Damacov's gang were fully wiped out yet. If he still has men somewhere in San Francisco then Elena may still be under threat from retaliation if they find out she sold him out so ... that's why they've agreed to give her a new name and a new life to go with it. Her and her sister. She helped save one of our own and well frankly it's the least we can do. Everyone is in full agreement about THAT even if we're not in every other aspect of this situation."

"Has her sister's safety been secured yet?"

"Yes, they flew her in this morning. They're going to pick her up from the safe house as soon as they leave here ... Look Mike, I fully admit the situation was not ideal but Balashov's wanted for worse crimes in his own country and he won't get away lightly. Right now, that's what we have to settle for ... I'm sorry ..."

"I see ... And ah ... I suppose you expect ME to break all this to Steve, huh?"

Gerry flustered again and shifted uncomfortably where he stood, his gaze alighting briefly on the closed rest room door as he did.

"I think it would be better for HIM if it ... came from you but I don't mind telling him if you want me to ... It's your call Mike."

Mike scowled again at Gerry and then sighed heavily. He knew Gerry was right and that Steve probably would take the news better from him than anyone else so he spoke resignedly.

"Trapped by the truth! You're right. I'll do it. Just ... just let me make sure he's ok first and go in and stall for a few minutes until I can get him in there. I think that's the least you can do for us Gerry ... all things considered." Mike added, making sure Gerry knew by his words that the man was NOT totally off the hook as far as Mike was concerned.

Gerry nodded agreeably.

"Sure ... Of course. Take your time. I'll stall for as long as I can. Just knock and come in when you're ready and ... I really am sorry Mike. I wish things could have turned out differently where Balashov was concerned. Sometimes in this job we ... well we don't always get what we want. Sometimes we have to accept the best we can get."

Gerry's words held a genuine regret and Mike's facial expression softened. He nodded and then watched as Gerry turned and headed back into his office and waited until he had disappeared through his doorway before turning and steeling himself for the onerous task ahead. He was uncertain how Steve would react to the news he had to give him especially considering that he seemed to be at a low point already. The anxiety and the subsequent sickness were going to have taken their toll even before he would now hear that he was to face Elena again and the dire fact that no justice would be done where Balashov was concerned either.

Taking an extra deep and steadying breath, Mike grabbed the door handle and quickly entered the restroom, stopping unexpectedly when he saw Steve just inside the door at the sink throwing cold water over his face with both hands as he entered. Steve purposefully didn't look Mike's way but Mike knew that embarrassment over his sudden and recent vomiting was the most likely cause for that, so he stepped in and closing the door behind him, he studied Steve for several seconds before finally walking over behind him and asking with concern evident in his voice.

"You ok?"

Steve grabbed some paper towels and started drying his face with them as he met Mike's eyes in the mirror.

"Yeah ... yeah I think so. I ah ... guess you were right. I ... shouldn't have eaten all that chocolate cake, huh?"

Mike smiled at his partner's nervous attempt at humorous deflection and placed both hands on Steve's shoulders before squeezing lightly.

"Well it ... wasn't one of your better ideas, no."

Steve threw the paper towels in the waste paper bin to his left and then taking some hand soap he started to wash his hands under the running water as he asked without catching Mike's eye.

"Was that Gerry you were talking to outside?"

Mike's smile faded fast but keeping his hands where they were for added support he decided the direct approach was probably best under the circumstances.

"Yeah, yeah it was ... Listen Steve, he gave me some news and ... well there's no easy way to tell you this so ... so I'm just going to say it. There's not going to be a trial. They've reached a deal that hands Balashov over to the Russians ..."

Steve never looked up but Mike felt the palpable reaction to the news from where he held Steve's shoulders and he watched as Steve continued wringing his hands under the water in an excessive and almost therapeutic action of over cleansing them.

"Yeah, I ah ... I know. I ... heard you two talking ..."

"Oh I see ... I'm sorry Steve ..."

Mike didn't say anymore but allowed Steve to process the news in his own time and way, merely watching for signs that he would need extra words of comfort to deal with the unexpected blow. He watched helplessly as after another few tortuous seconds of hand cleaning, Steve finally turned off the tap and reached up to grab more paper towels and started drying his hands just as thoroughly without comment. When the second set of used towels hit the waste paper bin, Steve palpably shuddered and he leaned forward holding the sink tightly with both hands and dropped his head to his chest as a loud and heavy sigh escaped his lips.

Mike feared that at best he was reacting badly to the news and at worst he was perhaps feeling sick again so he held Steve's shoulders more firmly and spoke compassionately.

"Look Steve, I KNOW! It isn't fair ... You deserved more from this and ...

" ... No! No it's ok ... It's ok Mike ... I'm glad ... "

Mike thought he had heard wrong and stepped sideways, trying to study Steve's down turned face as he did.

"You're ... GLAD? "

Steve finally looked up and Mike saw a look of utter relief cross Steve's face as he heard the young man release another heavy sigh.

"Yeah ... Mike. You have no idea how glad I am. That ... trial was hanging over me like ... a ton weight and I didn't want to have to go through it all again. The testifying and the media attention and everything being dragged up again and being questioned and cross examined. Look Mike, I know you wanted this trial and I know you don't want to hear this but ... but that's the best outcome I could have dared hoped for."

Steve turned to face Mike briefly and saw the strange look on his partner's face.

"Mike I know you think that crucifying Balashov would somehow help me get over this whole ordeal and get me some kind of imaginary justice but you're wrong Mike. Sure ... Balashov was involved. He was there and yeah ... he helped hold me down and silence me while they ... tortured me but ... the two who did all the real damage. Well they ... they died in that Warehouse and ... that's the only justice I need. The Russians can have him. He'll fare worse in their prisons anyway than he ever would in ours and if Elena and her sister get to live a fear free life as a result well then it's all the better ... There I've said it ... and I'm sorry if that disappoints you."

Steve hung his head and felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders in that moment. It had been the one thing he had struggled to talk about both with Lenny and Mike, the upcoming trial and he felt that he had progressed further by the news that the trial was no longer an issue and his feelings about the whole thing had been given a voice. He shifted more weight onto his good leg and watched as Mike reached out and with a gentle finger on his chin, the older man lifted his head to look back at him.

"Have you felt like that all along?"

Steve nodded as a faint blush of embarrassment covered the slightly green tinge that had been on his cheeks beforehand.

"Yeah ..."

"Why didn't you say something before this?"

It was Steve's turn to look uncomfortable and he flustered accordingly.

"I wanted to but ... well you were so hell bent on the trial that I ... well like I said Mike I ... I thought you'd be disappointed."

"I see ... and do you really think that what makes you happy would disappoint me, Buddy boy?"

Steve hadn't expected those words and blushed redder.

"No ... not when you put it like that but ... I know how you feel when bad guys get away with bad things and especially when they're perpetrated against people you care about Mike ... I just thought that ... well that ..."

"Well don't! Don't second guess me. If you're really ok with this whole thing and you really feel that going through with this trial would have caused you even more suffering well then ... then I'm ok with it too Steve. You're right. To hell with Balashov. Let's hope they throw him in the worst rat infested prison they can find ... Now THAT ... that would be true justice!"

That statement caused a wry smile to light up Steve's face and he shook his head incredulously.

"Now you're talking ... Thanks Mike ... You know ... for understanding and ..."

Mike clasped Steve's shoulder and halted his sentence mid-stream.

"No, Buddy boy. Don't thank me. You were right. I have been going on about this trial a lot lately, haven't l?"

Steve tilted his head and forced a smile.

"A little bit ... yeah ..."

"No ... now you're just being nice. It was way more than a little bit, wasn't it?"

Again Steve smiled to cover up his nervousness at the current topic of conversation and he tried a humorous approach again.

"Well ... you were bordering a little on the obsessive side ... I guess yeah ..."

"I'm sorry Buddy boy ... You know the truth is I was so caught up in my own self guilt for leaving you behind without back up and not finding you sooner and with Damacov and Bachorev dead I well ... I guess I focused all my anger and guilt on him instead."

"Mike ... it's ok. Forget it ..."

"No ... no it's not ok Steve. I was so hell bent on him going to trial that I never even stopped to think about ... well ... how you felt about it ... or how it would affect you. That was MY oversight and I'm truly sorry but ... do me a favor will you?"

Steve sensed a lightening of the tension between them and he smiled as he asked.

"What?"

"Next time I go off on a crusade that you have misgivings about ... stop me will you and TALK to me, ok?"

Steve let out a nervous chuckle as Mike grabbed the back of his neck and squeezed playfully.

"Ok ... I will ... "

"Good ... Well? Are you ready to go see Elena now? "

Mike heard Steve inhale sharply and saw him cast a sideways look into the mirror as he answered.

"Just a second ..."

Mike watched as Steve fumbled through his inside pocket and produced a comb and smiled as he watched Steve comb his hair into place, taking extra care to comb some hair over the small but annoying bald patch behind his right ear that Mike knew his young partner was very self conscious about. When he was done, he pocketed the comb again and turned to look at Mike.

"So? ... How do I look?"

"Do you want the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth or do you want the little white lie version?"

"Right now I'll settle for the white lie version ..." Steve replied with another nervous chuckle.

"Well in that case you look fine ... Besides Buddy boy, something tells me that either way you look a lot better than the last time she saw you. Am I right?"

"Good point ... ok ... I'm ready."

"You sure?"

"Yeah ... I'm sure ... Let's go."

Mike pulled the restroom door open and held it open.

"After you Buddy boy ... "


	23. Chapter 23

**Bye Bye Baby**

Chapter 23 : Epilogue : Part three

Mike watched proudly as without further hesitation Steve limped up the corridor and he only stopped for a brief second on reaching Gerry's door to take a deep steadying breath before knocking politely and then going inside. Mike kept right behind him and watched his every move closely for fear of what the next few minutes would hold and just in case he wasn't as ready for this meeting as he had stated he was. As they entered Gerry stepped forward and greeted them and Mike noted Steve's embarrassment as he merely nodded in Gerry's direction in reply.

"Steve and Mike, allow me to introduce Federal agents Dan Carson and Bob Brent. Gentlemen, this is Lieutenant Michael Stone and Inspector Steven Keller ..."

Two well built and well dressed men stood on the other side of the office, shoulder to shoulder, as they stepped forward and shook Mike and Steve's hands, their firearms and holsters visible as they stretched their hands out and as Gerry continued tentatively.

"Steve and Mike, I believe you already know ... Elena Roscoff."

At those words, both federal agents stood aside and Elena came between them. Her blonde cascading curls framed a much more relaxed and smiling face than the last time Steve had seen her. She wore a beautiful burgundy colored dress and an elegant beige cardigan was draped around her shoulders. Mike heard Steve inhale sharply as his partner set eyes on her and moved slightly closer to him, as Elena rushed forward, stopping in front of them and reaching up to cup Steve's cheek tenderly.

"Steve Keller ... You are ok. They said you were but I told them that I wanted to see for myself that you were. You look better than the last time I saw you ... "

Steve gave a nervous chuckle.

"Well that wouldn't have been hard ... "

"But you ARE ok?" she asked in a concerned tone as she continued to study where his split lip had recently healed.

"Yeah ... yeah, I'm doing fine ... It's good to see you again Elena ... You look terrific. Are ... you doing ok?"

She trailed her finger across Steve's lip, noting the slight scar where the stitches had been and then trailed her fingers across to reach behind his right ear but Steve's hand came up to stop her. Covering her hand with his, he brought it back down between him and spoke nervously.

"Are they treating you ok?"

"Yes ... They have been very nice. They have arranged for my sister to join me from Moscow ... We will start our new life together ..."

Steve felt her hand tremble within his and her eyes glistened with moisture.

"Steve, I'm sorry about Mikhail ... They used him in a trade for my sister ... I ... I had to get her safe ..."

Steve squeezed her hand gently and stopped her mid sentence.

"No, no that's OK. Forget it. I'm just glad that you both get a second chance to live your lives away from ... Damacov and his kind."

Mike noted his partner's hesitation as he spoke the leader's name and placed a concealed hand on Steve's back in support. Steve felt it and tensed momentarily.

"I don't think any of us were up to this trial anyway. It's probably for the best this way. We can all move on and put this behind us ... Look Elena I ... I want to thank you again for what you did. If you hadn't told Mike where we were I don't think we ... well ... I owe you for saving my life and Brigitte's ..."

Elena felt a tear roll down her cheek and she reached up to place a tender finger on Steve's lips to silence him, as she spoke in anguished sobs.

"No ... It is I who owe you my life and that of my sister's. I would never have had the courage to stand up to Grigori and do what I did without your example. You were so brave even in the face of death and throughout such despicable torture and yet you protected that baby through your pain and remained strong. You never gave up hope even when things seemed hopeless. You showed me that I could be that brave too if I really had faith in myself and showed me that my life didn't have to continue as it was. That it mustn't. You showed me that I didn't belong there. You believed in me and told me who I could trust. You told me Mike would help me and he did and it is I who will be forever grateful to you for what you taught me and for all Mike and his people have done for us. "

More tears fell down her cheeks and Mike could see by Steve's demeanor that the upset was having a bad effect on him too. Steve shifted uncomfortably on his bad leg and from where Mike's hand lay against the young man's back he felt the faint tremor of upset that threatened and the tension in his muscles as his leg most probably burned again in pain. Feeling Steve becoming a little more unsteady, he moved his hand from the middle of Steve's back to grab his right elbow and held him steady, allowing Steve to take a little extra weight from the bad leg. Reaching up to wipe her tears away with his hand, Steve spoke in a tone that held shared experience and understanding.

"Let's call it even then, ok? "

Elena saw a brief grimace as Steve flailed again on the leg as it throbbed again viciously and she became concerned.

"How is your ... leg?"

Steve breathed heavily and then spoke with a forced smile and an equally forced steadiness to his voice.

"It's coming along."

"Miss Roscoff ... It's time to go now. Your sister is waiting ..." Brent piped up behind them as Elena shed another tear.

"I ... I will not see you again ... Will I?"

Steve shook his head and then smiled encouragingly.

"No, no but it's for your safety ... You take this second chance and grab it with both hands, ok? And you keep out of trouble, you hear?"

Elena smiled sadly.

"I will ... but you promise me you will too, Keller?"

Steve chuckled nervously.

"I always try ... Good luck Elena ... You take care "

"Good luck to you too. I will never forget you Steve Keller."

As she spoke she reached across and planted a simple and grateful kiss on Steve's lips, before also planting a similar one on Mike's cheek.

"Thank you Lieutenant Stone for everything."

"You're very welcome Elena and thank you for helping to save my partner and the baby. Good luck."

Elena smiled and then taking a deep steadying breath she looked back briefly and met Steve's eye before announcing bravely.

"Alright ... I am ready to go. Good bye."

She then walked purposefully towards the door followed closely by the two agents who said their goodbyes as they went to the three men assembled and the door clicked shut behind them. Steve remained rooted to where he stood precariously and Mike looked behind Steve at Gerry, sensing that Steve was rapidly becoming increasingly uncomfortable standing on the bad leg and gestured for a chair to be brought over. Gerry grabbed a chair and brought it forwards behind them as Mike then gave Steve no chance to protest before lowering his partner into it. Another loud hiss of pain escaped from Steve's lips as he finally sat down and he spoke in a pained and distressed voice.

"Gerry, could I ... have a drink of water please?"

Gerry shot a worried look at Mike who mirrored it before racing off out of the office to fetch for the young man what he had asked for. When he left, Mike bent down beside Steve's chair.

"Steve? You alright?"

"What time is it Mike?" Steve asked as he held the afflicted leg with both hands on each side of his left thigh.

"It's just coming up to four. Why?"

"I'm due some painkillers ..."

Realizing why the pain was suddenly so bad, he asked anxiously.

"Have you got them here with you or are they still upstairs?"

"No, I have them here in my jacket pocket."

Mike rifled in Steve's nearest pocket and heard the familiar sound of the rattling pill bottle. Taking it out and opening the cap, he asked again.

"How many do you need? It says one or two depending on the severity."

Sheepishly turning slightly away, knowing Mike had played that question to his advantage, Steve mumbled reluctantly.

"Two please ..."

Mike frowned and shook two into his hand just as Gerry arrived back into the office with the glass of water in his hand. Rushing towards his two colleagues, he handed the glass to Steve who took the offered pills from Mike and quickly swallowed them down, chased by the water in the glass. Gerry continued to look worried at Mike who then smiled and reassured him.

"He just needs his painkillers ... That's all."

Gerry's shoulders visibly slumped in relief and he nodded gratefully for Mike's explanation. Allowing Steve a few minutes respite after the emotional and possibly traumatic reunion, neither man spoke until Steve's voice finally broke the silence.

"What will happen to the other two Russians? The ones that left the warehouse still alive?"

Mike looked up at Gerry, interested in knowing the answer to that question himself. Gerry leaned back to half sit against the edge of his desk before shrugging his shoulders awkwardly before replying.

"Well, one of them is still on life support at Franklin. They don't hold out much hope of him surviving and the other ... well truthfully he was just a minnow compared to the other big fish in the pond. If you want my honest opinion, he'll probably be extradited back to Moscow too."

"Will he be traded?"

Gerry raised an eyebrow at Steve's question.

"What do you mean, Steve?"

"I mean will another American get to come home in his place?"

Gerry smiled at Steve's explanation and marveled at how such a wise head rested on such young shoulders, as he had many other times before, in his dealings with this particular young Inspector.

"I would imagine so ... yes ...They'll get nothing without having to give something in return and I would imagine there are many of our own that we could bargain for."

Steve took a deep audible breath and then spoke clearly.

"Well then that's good enough for me."

Steve then gripped both arms of the chair and lifted himself gingerly back up onto his feet, being extra careful before finally putting weight on his left leg. Mike rushed forward and seemed anxious.

"Steve, why don't you give yourself another minute, huh? I'm sure Gerry wouldn't mind. Would you Gerry?"

"Not at all ...Take your time." Gerry stated, hovering on Steve's other side.

Steve looked from one to the other and smiled at the two men now fussing over him unnecessarily before limping forward regardless.

"I'm ALRIGHT Mike ... It's ok ... Let's go ..."

Mike frowned and grabbed his elbow.

"Are you sure?"

"YES ... I'm sure Mike. Come on ..."

Then as he hobbled around the chair, he turned to address Gerry with a nod of his head.

"Gerry, thanks for everything and for the glass of water ... I'll see you."

"Sure ... You're welcome. Bye."

Gerry watched Steve head for the door and saw Mike follow him closely behind. He stood in the middle of the office and shifted uncomfortably where he stood. As Steve grabbed the door handle, he called out awkwardly.

"STEVE? I ... I did the best I could, you know?"

Steve turned and sent a warm, understanding smile Gerry's way

"I know you did. You did good Gerry. "

Gerry seemed to settle at those words and he added genuinely.

"I'm glad to see you back at work Steve. You get well soon."

Steve chuckled and tilted his head.

"Yeah, that's the plan ... Bye." he said as he then opened the door and headed outside.

As Mike went to follow, Gerry rushed forward and grabbed Mike's arm unexpectedly.

"Mike? Is he really alright with how things have worked out?"

Mike beamed from ear to ear and clasped Gerry's shoulder, noting how worried Gerry seemed to be that he had done wrong by a fellow colleague and he reassured him softly.

"You know Gerry, I actually believe he is! Don't worry. He's going to be fine. Thanks again."

Mike's words finally helped Gerry relax and he watched Mike leave before heading back to his desk. Mike rushed out after Steve and saw the young man hobbling at a faster speed than he would have liked him to, up the corridor. He jogged to catch up and reached him just as he reached the elevator and pushed the button.

"Hey, slow down will you? It's not a race you know?"

Steve smiled at Mike's words just as the doors opened and they stepped inside. As the elevator ascended, Mike spoke tentatively.

"Say Steve, it's been quite a first day back and well ... quite frankly you look done in. Why don't we call it a day, huh? What do you say?"

"I TOLD you Mike, I'm ALRIGHT. You don't have to hover now. It's over ... OH MAN! You don't how good it is to able to actually say that now. "

Steve let out a long deep sigh and in that moment Mike realized how much the threatened trial had been impacting his ability to move forward. For the first time since he woke up in the Hospital, he actually saw a light at the end of Steve's long, dark tunnel. There was nothing tethering him to his ordeal now. Laura and Brigitte were well and safe in New York, Elena and her sister were going to their new life Damacov free and the case was over and done with. Steve just had to physically heal now and he would be back to the partner he knew and cared about. Of that, Mike had no longer any doubts.

Mike had gone very quiet and was staring at him unnervingly so Steve turned to stare at him and then with an extra broad grin, he spoke.

"I'll tell you what Mike. Just let me finish the report I was typing and then I'm going to treat you to a slap up meal, how does that sound? I mean it's the least I can do after all you've done for me these last three weeks. Putting me up in your spare room and putting up with my dark moods and my complaining."

"STEVE! You don't have to keep thanking me. I told you it was no trouble and besides it ... well it was nice to have company around the place for a while. De Haro Street gets a little lonely sometimes with Jeannie off at college most of the time."

"No Mike. I do have to thank you. I know you're trying to gloss over it and be nice but those first few days at your place after I left the Hospital were ... pretty grim ..."

Steve blushed and looked down at his feet at the memory and Mike inhaled sharply and clasped his shoulder compassionately.

"Well ok ... I have to admit it was a little chilling seeing you staring at that spot on my living room floor looking haunted for the first few days and I know you were embarrassed by the nightmares in those early nights too but ... it got better, didn't it?"

Steve nodded as the doors of the elevator opened on their floor and the two men stepped out to walk the long corridor down to Homicide.

"Yeah ... it got better but that was down to you too Mike. You were right to insist that I stay with you to get over my reservations about what happened ... You ah ... never stop believing in me and I just want to thank you with a nice meal, that's all, ok?"

Mike threw an arm around his partner's shoulders as they walked companionably.

"Alright hotshot. Where do you want to go to eat? What about Al's? We haven't eaten there for a while ..."

Steve's face scrunched up in disgust.

"Mike? Have you forgotten already that the reason we haven't eaten there for a while is because the last time we ate there, I found a hair in my burger!"

Mike stopped them both and looked thoughtful. A huge and mischievous grin crossed his face as he replied.

"Oh that's right! I seem to remember it was quite a hair raising experience actually."

Steve belly laughed and held his ribs that while much better were still a little tender at times and he wagged an accusing finger at his partner as he kept moving or rather limping down the corridor as he spoke.

"Oh ... Mike. That was bad."

"Bad, huh? I thought it was pretty good, no?"

"No ... VERY bad ..."

Following hot on his heels but taking pleasure from the fact that he had lightened Steve's mood considerably, he continued.

"Ok then ... Where do YOU want to eat?"

Steve seemed thoughtful too as he finally seemed to make up his mind.

"I don't really mind but no greasy diners, ok? I don't think my stomach could stand it. Let's go somewhere nice, ok? Somewhere with a crisp, clean white tablecloth, huh?"

"Oh you want somewhere fancy? Well can you afford it? "

"Yeah I think so ... Just about anyway ... Got any ideas?"

Mike's face lit up.

"Actually I do and it just so happens the manageress owes me a favor. We'll get a table with no bother. How does that sound?"

It was Steve's turn to stop as his jaw dropped and he looked impressed but curious all at the same time.

"Sounds good. The manageress huh? Owes you a favor? You want to tell me more?"

Realizing what Steve's mind was wrongly conjuring up, he swatted at Steve's arm and spoke in a scolding manner.

"NO! As a matter of fact I don't! But I can see your overactive imagination is already working out a theory of your own. "

Steve laughed as they continued on a little ways and reached the outer door of the bullpen. Mike stopped Steve entering by gently grabbing his arm.

"Hey, are you going to be up for a meal ... well you know after the restroom ah ... incident there a while ago?'"

Steve smiled and rubbed his stomach.

"Yeah, yeah I think so. Just do me one favor will ya?"

"What's that?"

"Don't let me order chocolate cake for dessert, ok?"

Mike belly laughed and Steve joined in.

"Ok. You've got yourself a deal." Mike chimed in as he watched Steve grab the door handle in front of him and marveled at how more at ease Steve seemed to be with the trial no longer hanging over him. Suddenly things felt a whole lot more positive and it did Mike's heart good to see the old Steve finally getting his old spark back but his thoughts were changed abruptly as Steve opened the outer door and as Mike went to follow, Steve quickly barrelled backwards, pulling the door closed again behind him and colliding with Mike heavily in the process, as an anguished tone left his lips.

"Oh my God! ..."

"STEVE? What are you doing?"

Steve turned around and Mike didn't like the wide eyed panic he saw in his eyes.

"Mike ... Rudy's in there ..."

Mike stared incredulously at his visibly frazzled partner and answered plainly.

"Well he DOES work here, Steve ...What's the problem?"

"He's got the Chief with him ..." Steve answered, his breathing audibly faster.

"The Chief ... What? Reynolds?"

Steve nodded and added with an extra degree of discomfort.

"Mike, they're hovering around my desk!"

Reaching out to place a steadying hand on Steve's now visibly shaking arm, Mike spoke as reassuringly as he could.

"Ok, ok relax will you? You don't even know if they're here to see you yet."

"They're at my desk!"

"Which is ... outside MY office. Maybe they're here to see ME, huh? Steve, I think you're panicking unnecessarily ... Let's just go in and see what they want ..."

He grabbed Steve's elbow firmly in an effort to propel Steve reluctantly if necessary into the bullpen but Steve refused to budge, struggling against Mike's hold in a disturbing fashion, the rising tension palpable in the younger man as he pleaded for more time.

"No wait! Mike ... If they are here to see me, why would the Chief be here? You don't think I'm in trouble do you? I mean ... it was self defense Mike ... They were trying to kill us ... I did what I had to do ... I ... I couldn't have done anything differently Mike ... He was going to throw us off that roof ... And Damacov was going to shoot you ... I ... I had no choice!"

Steve was ranting in a breathless fashion and Mike changed plans in that instant and bustled him in the opposite direction, a little further down the corridor. Leaning him against the wall for support he spoke firmly.

"Steve, just breathe will you? You remember what Lenny said Steve, don't you?"

At those words, Steve blushed in mortification and he nodded and turned his face away.

"Steve? What did he say?"

Knowing Mike was going to force him to say it, he groaned and spoke in a more subdued fashion.

"He ... said that post traumatic stress could cause anxiety attacks and I needed to be aware of them when they happen ..."

Mike smiled warmly and proudly, still keeping a firm hold on Steve's arms as he continued.

"That's right. And he also told you what to do when they happen, didn't he?"

Again Steve merely nodded but knew by Mike's waiting stare that he was going to have to verbalize his answer again.

"He said to control my breathing and acknowledge that it's just the trauma making me feel this way."

Again another warm smile lit up Mike's face and this time as he noticed Steve's breathing starting to ease up, he loosened his hold and patted Steve's shoulder gently.

"Right again. Steve you've become very cynical since this incident and well ... who could blame you? You went through quite an ordeal and it's only natural that you think the worst about every situation you're faced with for a while but you have to make a conscious effort to stop yourself. Steve, they're probably just here to welcome you back."

This time Steve tilted his head and the cynical look returned much to Mike's disappointment.

"Oh come on Mike ... When was the last time the Chief welcomed someone back off sick leave personally, huh? More to the point, when was the last time you saw the Chief come down here to Homicide? Well?"

Mike flustered a little at that question.

"Well ... It can't have been that long. Let me see ... ah ..."

Mike tried to wrack his brain to remember a time to ease Steve's growing insecurity but to his dismay he couldn't think of a single time and Steve's facial expression changed to one of smug self vindication.

"See! See you can't name one ... Can you? I'm telling you Mike, this ISN'T a good sign ..."

"Ok. I admit it. I can't. And I'll admit too that the Chief coming here is unusual but the situation you found yourself in was unusual too. You can't deny THAT. But I am ninety nine percent certain that whatever they're here for it ... well it isn't something for you to have to worry about. You did NOTHING wrong and even though for some strange reason you are loathe to admit it, you did A LOT right! So let's just go in there and find out what they want, ok?"

Steve looked down at his feet and regulated his breathing a little more but a final, softly uttered admission escaped from his lips as he did.

"Mike ... I have a bad feeling about this ..."

Mike reached up and patted his cheek in a fatherly fashion and spoke just as soothingly as he did.

"I know you do but it's the trauma and stress making you feel that way. Now we're going to go in there and you're going to keep your head held high when we do because you have nothing to be ashamed of and a lot to be proud of. Do you hear me? Now we'll deal with whatever they're here for together, ok? I have your back Steve. You know that, don't you?"

Steve finally smiled albeit a tad nervously and he nodded agreeably.

"Yeah, yeah I know that. Ok ... ok ... You're right. I ah ... can't exactly hide out here all day anyway, huh?" he added humorously to try and dispel his own nervousness.

Sensing Steve's discomfort, Mike joined in the playful banter.

"Well there's always the cleaner's closet."

That seemed to work as a small laugh erupted from the young man.

"No, that's too claustrophobic ... Besides I think I'm ready now ... Ok, let's go ..."

"Steve, I'm sure it's nothing to worry about ..."

Steve didn't answer but merely nodded unconvincingly.

Mike followed Steve as he limped back to the outer door and pushed it in bravely, and watched as he continued into the bullpen and towards his desk without further hesitation as Olsen's voice boomed loudly as he reached them.

"Ah Steve. There you are! We were waiting for you. "

Steve shot an apprehensive look back at Mike just as Olsen stepped forward then and grabbed Steve's hand warmly and shook it profusely.

"Welcome back Steve. You look good! How are you feeling?"

"I'm coming along thanks. "

"I see you're still favoring the leg a bit ... Still giving you trouble, huh?"

"Just a little. It'll be fine in another week or two though."

"Sure ... sure of course it will. Steve, I don't think you've ever officially met Chief Reynolds have you? Chief, this is the Officer we spoke about, Inspector Steve Keller."

Olsen stood aside as the taller, grey haired man, immaculately dressed, stepped forward and held out his hand towards Steve.

Steve felt his heart start to hammer away inside his chest but he kept his nerves to himself valiantly and shook the man's proffered hand. The older man's handshake was firm and very strong and lingered a tad longer than Steve would have liked it to.

"Nice to finally meet you Keller. Your name has cropped up more than once at our monthly meetings, you know?"

Steve's stomach started churning in tune with his fast heart rate and Steve stumbled out his reply through suddenly bone dry lips.

"All good I hope ..."

The Chief chuckled but didn't ease Steve's mind with an answer as Olsen then spoke towards Mike.

"Mike, do you mind if we use your office for a few minutes while we talk to Steve here, please?"

At those words, Steve looked across at Mike and Mike could see the panic starting to manifest itself again in the haunted green eyes now staring at him helplessly. He wanted to reassure the young man but Olsen was waiting for an answer, so cleverly he replied with purpose.

"No, of course not ... as long as I get to go in there too. After all it is MY office, he is one of MY men and on top of all that he is MY partner. I don't think you could have much to say to him that I shouldn't be privy to, now is there?"

Olsen smiled at Mike's protective answer and hadn't expected anything less. He also noted the grateful look that passed between Steve and his Lieutenant just after.

"Of course Mike. Come on in you two."


	24. Chapter 24

**Bye Bye Baby**

Chapter 24 : Epilogue : Part Four

The Chief entered first and seemed to make himself comfortable, sitting down in Mike's chair as Olsen allowed Mike and Steve to enter next before coming in himself and closing the door behind them. Mike stood against the small cabinet to his left where he could have a clear sideways view on the proceedings and watched as Olsen came around to perch himself on the outside edge of his desk as he gestured for Steve to take the visitor chair.

"Please ... Sit down Steve. Take the weight off that leg."

His tone was friendly and warm but Steve was still as nervous as hell. He sat as requested and clasped his hands together on his lap to keep anyone from noticing their slight trembling. He couldn't hold back his curiosity any longer as his voice broke the unnerving silence in the small confined office.

"So ... What's this all about? Am I ... in trouble of some kind?"

Olsen slapped a hand against his thigh and spoke in a humorous voice.

"No, no of course not Steve. Why is it that every time I ask to see someone they always assume they've done something wrong ... I'm not that much of an ogre, am I?"

The Chief chuckled at Olsen's comments but Steve felt too ill at ease to join in the laughter and Mike also remained with a serious face as he watched Steve's face darken considerably and knew he was struggling with the uncertainty of the whole thing. Again in full protective mode he spoke seriously to Olsen, his eyes clearly indicating to him that Steve needed clarification sooner rather than later.

"Perhaps Rudy it would be best to come straight to the point of this meeting, don't you think?"

Olsen saw Mike clearly nodding towards Steve as he spoke and knew what he meant as he flustered quickly in response.

"Yes, yes of course. Well Steve, the reason we need to speak to you is because I'm afraid we have some unfortunate news for you regarding the upcoming trial of Mikhail Balashov. You see ah ... there were a few complications ... "

At those words Steve looked across at Mike and then dropped his head onto his chest as relief flooded through him at the revelation ... Mike could see he was in no fit state to respond and spoke for him as Olsen stopped mid-sentence and looked puzzled by Steve's reaction.

"He already knows Rudy. We both do. The trial has been cancelled and Balashov is being extradited back to Moscow."

Rudy's jaw dropped open and he stared at Mike incredulously.

"How in God's name do you two know that? That news was top secret. Only a handful of people knew."

Mike could see the Chief looking in an annoyed fashion at Olsen and responded quickly, keeping a close eye on Steve all the time as well.

"Gerry O'Brien told us. We're just back from a meeting with him. And ... before you blame him and get up on your high horse ... He had no choice but to tell us. The witness Elena Roscoff requested to see Steve here before she went into Witness Protection."

Olsen's annoyance peaked and then visibly faded as Mike explained further and he then looked behind him surreptitiously at the Chief before addressing Steve who had seemingly recovered a little and had looked back up at his superior Officer in the meantime.

"I see ... Well I'm very sorry Steve. I was supposed to be the one to break that to you. You see we ... well ..."

"I'll take it from here Rudy ..." Reynolds intervened and leaned across the desk to address Steve personally.

"What Rudy here is trying to say is that we didn't want you to think that we took the decision lightly. Or ... that what happened to you wasn't important enough or serious enough for us to pursue him for. It was an awkward situation and for the safety of another individual we were forced to make that sacrifice."

Steve spoke up then abruptly, feeling an increasing need to conclude this meeting as quickly as possible and return to his desk as soon as he could for the sake of his rapidly, shattering nerves.

"I understand that Sir and you have my full agreement on it. I don't hold any reservations about what you did. I think it was the right thing to do under the circumstances ... Sir."

The Chief smiled amiably across at the younger Officer and then spoke again in a pleasing tone.

"Well that's very understanding of you Keller but we believe that what you did was selfless and went above and beyond the requirements of your duties as a Police Officer. You displayed courage and strength under intolerable circumstances and in doing so you saved not only a young child's life but also your partner's here despite being gravely wounded."

"I just did my job Sir ... It's what any other officer would have done in my place." Steve interrupted becoming increasingly uncomfortable by the lavish praise being heaped upon him.

"No ... No I don't believe that to be the case. You're a unique and very courageous young Officer Keller and the fact that you don't even seem to believe that fact yourself makes it even more important that ... if we can't get you the justice you deserve that we officially acknowledge that bravery. Here ... This is for you ..."

Steve swallowed hard as he heard the Chief's words and reached out to accept the letter that the Chief held out towards him.

"What's this? "

"Well open it and read for yourself what it is ..." he encouraged.

Steve held the folded sheet and glanced across at Mike who nodded at him to do as he was requested. Unfolding it delicately, Steve began to silently read the page. Mike watched the young man's eyes dart back and forth across the words and watched his facial expression change to one of shock as his eyes widened and his mouth fell open. Fearing a bad reaction to whatever it was, Mike raced across behind Steve and grabbing his glasses from his desk he placed then on and started to read the letter over Steve's shoulder, that was now shaking slightly in Steve's grasp. He reached forward to hold the letter, stilling it and gasped as he read the words there on, his response spilling unchecked from his mouth as he finished reading.

"They're going to award you a Medal of Valor for services above and beyond the call of duty. That's FANTASTIC Steve. Well done."

"What do you think of that Keller, huh? Recognition from the highest level." Olsen beamed but Steve sat staring at the letter and not responding, his tremor increasing a little, much to Mike's concern.

"Steve?" Mike cajoled, trying to get a response from his young partner.

Mike heard him take an extra deep, steadying breath and then just as quickly he folded the letter back up and handed it back towards the Chief, trying valiantly to stop his tremor from showing.

"I really appreciate the gesture but I ... I can't accept this ... I'm sorry. I haven't done anything to deserve this ..."

Olsen's jaw dropped again and he spoke urgently and in an annoyed tone

"STEVE? This is the highest accolade an Officer can receive! Do you know how many officers would give their right arm for that medal ; how many Officers died in the course of their brave actions and had to be awarded it posthumously? Well do you?"

"Yes Sir, I do and I ... I realize what an honor it is but I ... I haven't earned that accolade. I was asleep when the Russians came to take us. I let them take us. I let them drive a ... a knife into my leg. I let them cut ... a piece of my scalp. I even left a bloodied trail right to where we were hiding on that roof in the dark! I ... I wasn't brave Sir, I was scared and for one brief moment up on that roof I ... I contemplated jumping off with her in my arms rather than face the worse fate of us both being hacked to pieces by that Russian Psychopath ... Does that sound like someone you want to pin a Medal Of Valor to ... Sir?"

As his rant ended, he dropped the letter back onto the desk and returned his gaze to his lap, not quite believing that he had just told the Captain, The Chief and Mike about that one dark moment he hadn't told anyone else up to now. Another lengthy silence grew oppressively in the small office and Steve felt Mike's hands suddenly grip and squeeze his shoulders. Mike glanced up at Rudy and the two men exchanged a worrying look and it was quite obvious to both men that neither one had known about that awful moment until then. Rudy went to speak but the Chief lifted a hand to allow him to deal with it himself. He leaned once more across Mike's desk and spoke to Steve compassionately.

"Do you really think that being scared disqualifies you from receiving this Medal? Every one who has ever received this medal was scared and those who claim they weren't are lying. I should know. I have one."

That statement drew Steve's attention and he looked sheepishly back up at the Chief.

"That's right. I wasn't on the force much longer than you are now when I saved two kids from a burning building. I still have the scars to show for it. See ..."

The Chief unbuttoned his shirt sleeve and there was a glaring burns scar over the back of his right hand that disappeared up his arm beneath the cuff. Steve gasped as he saw it and felt Mike's hands on his shoulders tighten again.

"I was scared Steve. At one point I didn't see a way out. My life flashed before my eyes and my heart was hammering so hard that I thought it would burst from my chest. But do you know what bravery is Keller? It's being afraid but rising above it to keep on fighting to LIVE. Of course you contemplated what you did. If anyone of us had been in your position then we would have probably considered the same thing but you didn't go through with it Keller. Somewhere up on that roof you made the conscious decision to keep fighting for your life and that child's. Do you know what these are?" he continued, grabbing a bunch of papers and holding them out on the desk in front of him.

"No Sir."

"They're testimonies and recommendations to support this award. You see we don't give this award lightly. There are criteria and we seek these. This one is from your partner there, Lieutenant Stone ..."

At those words, Steve looked up at Mike wide eyed and Mike merely whispered softly.

"You deserve it Buddy boy."

"And this one is from Captain Olsen and this one is signed by all your Homicide colleagues out there. They all think you deserve it for what you did and then these ... well these are eye witness accounts from Elena Roscoff."

At those words Steve's head dropped towards his chest again as he summoned up the strength to continue listening. The Chief noticed his reaction and spoke purposefully.

"Steve? ... Can I ... call you Steve?"

The Chief's first use of his first name did the trick and Steve looked back up again and nodded. Knowing he had the young man's attention again, the Chief continued his narrative.

"Steve, she states that you displayed unbelievable courage throughout your ordeal and showed great dignity at all times. She describes several selfless acts that you did in order to help the baby ... You broke the window where you were being held to access fresh air and although it then made the room very cold you selflessly wrapped the child in your jacket to keep her warm despite how cold you were yourself. You managed to escape from the room and made it up three flights of metal steps to the roof with a knife impaled in your leg in order to try and secure her safety. You allowed yourself to get cut to save her from the blow that would have surely killed her and the most compelling argument here is that during an earlier exchange with Stone's next door neighbor Mrs. Norma Donnelly, she says you stepped in front of the gun that Damacov intended to use on her and convinced her to return inside to safety and in doing so you saved her life as well. Now if that's not bravery above and beyond the call of duty then I don't know what is ..."

It was Mike who gasped at that revelation and he looked down at Steve who was now feeling even more uncomfortable in the three men's presence.

"You never told me that Steve?"

"I ... I had to ... It ... it was my fault. I gave her a clue and Damacov picked up on it. I couldn't let her pay for my carelessness ... with her life. " Steve mumbled contritely.

The Chief spoke once again pulling both men in front of him from their private conversation.

"Steve, this evidence and testimony is quite compelling reading ... "

He then stood up and he came around the desk to stand just at Steve's left hand side. He picked up the letter from earlier and grabbing Steve's left hand gently, he placed the letter in it and closed Steve's fingers around it as he continued.

"And that's why I shall look forward to presenting you with your medal the day after tomorrow at City Hall. Congratulations Steve. The force needs more like you. You feel better soon now ... Goodbye."

Steve merely stared at the older man and mumbled goodbye barely audibly. He listened as the Chief said goodbye to Mike and watched as Rudy called out after him that he would catch up with him shortly. As the Chief left the office, Rudy stepped forward towards Steve, his face showing clear annoyance.

"Steve! What in God's name were you thinking of ?"

Before he could advance or say another word Mike stood between them and with both hands against the Captain's chest he spoke loudly.

"NOT NOW RUDY! ... Not now ..."

Olsen seemed to realize that Mike was not going to allow Steve to have to deal with anymore than he already had that day and with a resigned tone he spoke over Mike's shoulder at the younger Inspector.

"Alright ... But we'll discuss the ceremony tomorrow Steve ... "

Mike watched him follow the Chief and closed the door behind him. He then paced slowly back to where Steve still sat staring at the letter in his hand. He eyed up Steve carefully trying to judge the best thing to say and finally deciding, he sat against his desk and addressed his partner.

"Well ... that wasn't quite what you expected now was it?"

Steve shook his head, still staring at the letter in his hand.

"I didn't do what I did for a Medal Mike ..."

"I know that ... But just for once why don't you just accept something that you've earned, ok? Think about your parents. About Harry ... Think of how proud they would be of you."

Steve looked up and stammered emotionally.

"They're NOT here to see it Mike!"

"That's what you think, huh? Well I think they will be. Maybe not in body but they'll be there in spirit. And they'll be PROUD and rightly so. Just like I am and all the guys out there and all the ones who showed up here the night you went missing. You didn't know about that, did you? They came here to Homicide in their droves to offer their help ... Even those that weren't even rostered. If you can't accept it for yourself because of some misguided belief that what you did wasn't heroic then do it for THEM! "

Steve stared at Mike and his green eyes glistened with moisture.

"Ok Mike ... Ok ...You made your point ..."

Mike's smile softened and he patted the young man's shoulder.

"Good man ... Hey, look at the bright side, you'll get to wear one of your fancy jackets, huh?" Mike added trying to bolster Steve's obviously flagging spirits

"Why does it have to be the day after tomorrow? I'll have to limp up to get the award ... It's gonna be awkward Mike. You know how I hate all that fuss ... " Steve ranted in a fed up tone.

"Oh, well if you think that's bad, you want to be pushed up in a wheelchair by your wife to receive it! See how awkward it is then Buddy Boy, let me tell you. At least you'll be getting there on your own steam."

Those words drew an amazed look from Steve and he stammered nervously.

"You ... got one?"

Mike smiled warmly and nodded his head.

"That's right. Oh it was quite a while ago now but yes ... I have one. How is a long story but I received a nasty bullet wound in my leg in the process. Helen pushed me up to get it ... Can you imagine how embarrassing that was?"

Steve finally allowed himself a smile as he knew Mike hated such fuss even more than he did. Then he asked tentatively.

"Will you tell me about it over dinner?"

"Sure Buddy boy ... I'll tell you the whole sorry tale but then we're going to talk through any misgivings you have about the day after tomorrow, alright?"

Steve frowned and then nodded resignedly.

"There's always a catch with you, isn't there?"

Mike belly laughed.

"Well how else am I going to get you to talk about things with that stubborn attitude of yours?"

Steve allowed himself to finally join in on Mike's amusement. With Mike in his corner maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.

 **Five weeks Later : Bryant Street : Homicide Department : 7:30 PM**

The outer door to the bullpen opened and the two detectives present looked up as they heard raucous activity and looked up to see Mike and Steve entering with Steve in front and Mike grasping him about the shoulders as he jostled the young man playfully.

"Well how does it feel Buddy boy? That was out of this world ... I mean you were on fire out there Buddy boy ... I KNEW you had it in you ... How's the leg? Any after effects?"

"No, no it's ok ...but Mike, will you STOP! It wasn't THAT impressive, really?"

"What are you talking about? Not impressive. That was the old Steve back on form and even better still."

"Mike ... please ..." Steve pleaded as his cheeks reddened on seeing they were being watched and listened closely to.

Norm and Lee exchanged a curious look between them as Norm couldn't contain his curiosity any longer.

"What's going on you two? What are we missing out on?"

"Nothing Norm. You're not missing anything ..." Steve stammered in mortification but Mike rounded on him just as quick.

"Nothing indeed. Don't listen to him boys. The boy wonder here is back on top form. Our chief suspect in our latest case did a runner when we called to interview him and this fellow here took after him like old times without a second's hesitation. You should have seen him go ... Boy it was a thing of beauty. SIX blocks he chased him. Why I couldn't keep up with them on foot and had to follow in the car and then ... right when he thought he was getting away ... BAM! Steve took the legs from under him and sent him sprawling. When I got to them he already had him cuffed and was reading him his rights. What do you think of that, huh? And not even a muscle cramp to show for it. I tell you, he's back on form just like I told him he would be. Give it time I said ... Well I DID, didn't I boys?" Mike added in query to Norm and Lee as he saw Steve roll his eyes and shake his head in disbelief at Mike's soliloquy.

"You sure did Mike ... That's fantastic kid ... Nice to see you back to being your usual speedy self ... " Norm answered, grinning like a Cheshire cat and seemingly enjoying Steve's discomfort at Mike's well meant but embarrassing enthusiasm.

"Don't encourage him Norm for heaven's sake. He's told everybody we met on the way back including the cleaner down in the lobby!" Steve said dropping into his desk chair and chuckling all the same.

Mike rushed forward wagging an accusing finger towards his partner.

"Don't give me that IT was nothing routine. You don't fool me, you know? You've been grinning yourself since it happened just like the cat that got the cream. Go on admit it ... It felt good to be able to run like that without consequence again. Go on!" Mike cajoled and Steve chuckled loudly in response.

"Ok, ok ... It was ah ... nice ..." Steve answered nonchalantly, his smile the widest it had been in a very long time.

Having gleaned the admission he was looking for from his young partner he clapped his hands together triumphantly.

"Ah Ha ... I KNEW IT! Well you know what this calls for, don't you?"

"What?" Steve asked nervously.

"A celebration that's what. Who's up for a few beers down in Joe's bar? First round's on me."

"Well you don't have to ask me twice. If you're buying ... I'm drinking." Norm piped up eagerly as he stood and grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair and started putting it on. Lee too said he would come for one or two and also put on his jacket just as Steve's phone began to ring loudly on his desk.

"Ok I'm in too" Steve answered smiling. " Just let me answer this first, ok?"

"Hello, Keller, Homicide ..." he spoke into the receiver as Mike gestured to Norm and Lee.

"You two go and grab us a table. We'll follow you in a few minutes. Tell Joe to put the first round on my tab, will you?"

"Sure Mike. See you over there."

"Oh and Norm ... The first round only! You got that?"

Norm belly laughed and nodded agreeably as Mike watched the two men leave the bullpen just as Steve's voice raised in volume behind him.

"HEY! Robbie ... my man. How are ya? Great to hear from you ... Oh no, I'm doing great. Yeah really. I'm back in good shape. What's going on?"

Mike passed Steve's desk and smiled at the happy sounding conversation, glad also that it had been a personal call and not a call-out that would have put their celebration plans on hold indefinitely. He entered his Office and grabbed his overcoat before slipping his arms into the sleeves just as he watched Steve's jaw drop visibly and his face slowly lit up.

"WHAT? Man, that's FANTASTIC ... but ... wait a second, she wasn't due yet was she? I thought she had another month left. Oh ... ok but ... they're both ok? Aw that's great Robbie. Congratulations."

Mike had come out of his office and was now leaning against the door frame with his eyebrow raised in curiosity. Steve put his hand over the mouth piece and addressed Mike quietly.

"Robbie and Carol just had a baby girl ... just under six pounds."

"Oh that's great news. Tell him I said congratulations."

Steve smiled at Mike and took his hand off the mouth piece and spoke to the man on the other end of the line.

"Sorry Robbie. I was just telling Mike the good news. He sends his congratulations too. Yeah. So have you named her yet? Aw ... that's a really sweet name. I love it. It's got a nice ring to it. "

Seeing Mike still looking curious he spoke sideways to his partner again.

"They called her Mia ... Cute huh?"

"Very ... " Mike answered.

Mike watched as Steve's mood then suddenly took a downturn and his young partner frowned at whatever Robbie had said.

"Oh Robbie, I don't know ... I'm afraid I don't know when I'll be able to get up to see you guys ... It's been kind of busy here these days and I think we may have to work this weekend. "

Hearing Steve's audible disappointment and feeling that after the traumatic few months that he had endured, he deserved a break, he gestured to Steve once more. Steve told Robbie to hang on a minute and covering the mouth piece a second time he shrugged his shoulders at Mike.

"What? What's the matter?"

"Tell them you'll go see them on Saturday."

Steve's jaw dropped once more as he stared incredulously at his partner.

"What? You're giving me Saturday off?"

"Yeah ... You've earned it. Well go on ... Tell him ... "

"But Mike ... Our caseload is pretty hectic ... I mean ah ... are you sure?"

"Steve, do me a favor, will you? Go and see your friends and that new little baby and enjoy yourself, ok? I think I can handle the caseload by myself for one day, don't you think?"

Steve's face lit up and a grateful smile crossed his face as he spoke emotionally.

"Ok ... I will ... Thanks Mike ..."

"Well TELL him, will you?"

Almost forgetting he was still on the phone in the sincerity of the moment, Steve quickly dropped his hand and spoke back into the mouth piece.

"Yeah, sorry Robbie ... I'm still here. Look, Mike says I can have Saturday off so I'll come up and meet the new arrival then ok?"

Mike smiled as he heard Steve's happiness at being able to see his friends and their new baby and knew that giving Steve the day off despite the heavy workload they had, had been the right thing to do. Leaving Steve to his continuing conversation in private he went back into his office to fetch his hat and his gun from his desk drawer. As he gathered his belongings he glanced up and saw Steve's face almost drain of colour and quickly headed back to the doorway to see if everything was ok. As he reached it he heard just the last snippet of the conversation .

"Thanks Robbie. I ah ... don't know what to say ... Sure ... Of course, I'd be honored. Thanks for asking me ... Ok, listen ... I'll see you Saturday, alright? You give them both a kiss from me, ok? Ok, Bye ..."

Steve held the receiver for what seemed like several seconds in his hand and looked shocked. Mike walked tentatively towards Steve's desk, worrying about what had caused the distinct change in his demeanor from mere moments before. As Steve finally noticed Mike, he flustered and placed the receiver back on the hook as Mike asked nervously.

"Steve? Is ... something wrong?"

Looking up, still in an unusual trance like mood, Steve flustered and spoke in an incredulous tone.

"Ah ... no ... Nothing's wrong Mike but ... Robbie just asked me to ... be Mia's Godfather."

On hearing those words, Mike audibly sighed with relief as he realized the strange demeanor merely was Steve's reaction to having been asked and nothing more sinister. He smiled and patted Steve's shoulder proudly.

"STEVE, that's FANTASTIC. What an honor. What did you answer?"

Steve looked up, his face still looking a little dazed as the news fully sunk in but there was a wry smile bubbling visibly beneath the surface of his shock.

"I ... I said yes ... Mike I ... I'm going to be a Godfather!"

Mike grinned as he saw Steve's smile finally break out across his face and with it heard the emotional tone behind it. Stepping forward and sitting on the edge of Steve's desk, Mike beamed proudly.

"Well good for you Buddy boy. You'll be a great Godfather. Mark my words ... but ... why did you look so shocked? Didn't you expect him to ask you?"

Steve shook his head and Mike heard his breathing quicken.

"No I ... I thought he'd ask Sonny. I mean he has a kid already and ... well after what was said in jest at the trip to Lake Tahoe, I ... I didn't expect it at all but ... Mike, he ah ... he said that after hearing how I looked after Brigitte and how I kept her safe against all the odds he ... he couldn't think of anyone who would be better qualified to entrust the job of Godfather to than ... than me ..."

Steve's voice broke on those last two words as he got used to the new idea of him as a young baby's advocate, a previously unthinkable and frightening prospect.

"You know Mike, the funny thing is, before what happened with me and Brigitte, I think I would have said no ... but after that experience I feel ok about it. I think I can do it. Isn't that crazy?"

Mike smiled warmly, a lump threatening to form in his own throat out of happiness for Steve's happy ever after ending to his traumatic ordeal. He clasped Steve's shoulder briefly as he spoke.

"No Buddy boy. That's not crazy. God knows, you suffered a lot during that time but you also learned just as much. You learned how it felt to be a child's sole protector and how it felt to have someone so small and helpless totally dependent on you for all their needs and whether you care to admit it or not, it felt good, didn't it Buddy boy? That's fatherhood Buddy boy and for what it's worth I think Robbie showed great judgement in picking you for the honor. You'll be a great Godfather Steve and I'm proud and happy for you. It will be a great experience and ... nothing to be worried about, you hear me? I saw you with Brigitte and as someone with experience in that regard I think you're a natural. "

Steve blushed and nodded gratefully, a warm glow filling him at the prospect, along with a hint of nervousness that he knew Mike had picked up on with his last few sentences. He nervously chuckled.

"Ok ... Thanks Mike."

Feeling the need to bolster the young man out of an emotional slump, Mike stood up and clapped his hands together enthusiastically.

"Well? What are you still sitting there for? Now we have TWO things to celebrate. Come on. Let's not keep the boys waiting ..."

"Alright ... I'm ready" Steve announced playfully as he stood up.

Grabbing his fedora and turning off his office overhead light he headed towards the inner door to the bullpen, waiting for Steve as he got to it.

Steve started to head towards him but stopped midway patting his jacket pockets.

"Oh wait ... Sorry, I forgot my wallet."

Mike watched him head back to his desk and turn back on the lamp as he pulled open his top drawer to retrieve the said wallet. What he didn't see was as he pulled out the wallet, Brigitte's picture was revealed beneath it, smiling up at him, right beside the decorative case that held his Medal of Valor. Steve inhaled sharply and lingered for a few seconds, allowing Brigitte's captivating smile to warm him as it did every time he looked at it. Trailing a finger across the smiling face in the picture, Steve whispered emotionally.

"Thanks Brigitte ... "

Knowing that Mike was waiting, he then pushed the drawer back in and turned off the lamp, plunging his desk into darkness as he pocketed his wallet and headed towards the older man. Mike had seen a mere hesitation but wasn't sure what it had been about. Anxious none the less, he asked as Steve approached.

"You ok?"

To his relief a huge smile crossed Steve's lips and he answered in a voice that told the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth.

"I'm more than ok Mike. I feel great."

That made Mike smile just as wide as he clasped Steve around the shoulders and spoke animatedly.

"Welcome back Buddy boy. Hey, tell me though. What was it exactly that made you say yes?"

A sly, mischievous grin replaced the previous one as he stopped walking briefly and turned to face Mike and in his best Marlon Brando "The Godfather " voice he spoke humorously.

"Hey ... He made me an offer I couldn't refuse!"

Both men laughed at Steve's accurate impression as Mike pushed Steve playfully ahead of him out into the corridor and closed the bullpen door behind them, their laughter still echoing as it faded softly into the distance.

 **A/N: And so it ends ... I have enjoyed having a fully complete story to post after so long, so I will work on completing my unfinished stories in my absence and will return to complete them as my time and health allows.**

 **"Don't cry because it's over ... Smile because it happened " - Quote by Dr. Seuss**


End file.
